Reality Bites
by x.Lady.Midnight.x
Summary: AU. Olivia Swan wasn't like her sister, but when the Volturi arrive as unwanted wedding guests, her life goes from weird, to terrifying a little too quickly. Violent desires, breed violent ends, do they not, readers?
1. Meet Olivia Swan

***Okay, I know I have two other stories going on at the moment, but this idea came to me, and I just couldn't help myself :s I will try and get better at updating, you have my word. In the mean time, please try and enjoy this. It's only an introduction really, but it's a start. Let me know what you think!***

**~ Reality Bites ~**

I have to say, it's not easy being me; but I guess when your sister is engaged to a vampire, and your best friend is a werewolf, life never was going to be simple. My name is Olivia Charlie Swan, I am sixteen years old, and I am currently staring out of my bedroom window, and talking in my head like someone can actually hear me. Weird, I know, but I really do get bored so easily. Being grounded doesn't help, but I can't really blame Charlie, my dad, for doing it – I did come home extremely drunk and smelling of beer – but it's not my fault! I hang around with the cool kids at school; I have a reputation I have to think of. I can't handle my drink? So what? I know now to never do it again for as long as I live, or at the very least not to come home when I'm doing it, so why can't my punishment be over?

It's been more than a week already, and Bella's wedding is only around the corner. Surely, my dad could show a little empathy? I mean I was under a lot of stress before. I had this crazed undead redhead stalking the house, and anywhere my sister, my dad, or I might decide to go. How was I supposed to deal with that? Seth was always busy with werewolf stuff or homework, Bella was always at the Cullens' or the plantation, dad was ignorant to the fact that anything was even going on, so who the hell did I have to talk to? Getting blitzed with a few school friends seemed like a good idea at the time – it wasn't like anyone died or anything. Although, Edward did say that it was a really close call at one point, but the pack were totally able to scare Victoria away before she could do any damage – thank God.

Getting killed would have kinda sucked, and I mean literally in this case because she's like a vampire... get it?

Leaning my head against the window, I sighed. I couldn't take this being caged-in thing anymore, I needed to go out! Growling under my breath, I stormed over to my floor-length mirror to check myself out. Crazy, out of control, waist-length locks: check. Skin that looks like it hasn't seen the sun in years: check. Deep, pleading brown eyes, and a smile that could make the coldest heart melt: double check. Now all I had to do was pull the old Olly charm on Charlie, and it was clear sailing.

However, downstairs was just a disappointment.

"Where's dad?" I questioned, spying Bella and Edward curled up in the living room. "I need to ask him something."

"He got called into work." Bella said, sitting up from Edward's lap. "Why, Olls?"

"She wants to see if Charlie will lift the house arrest." Edward smirked, and I met his amber gaze with a look of contempt.

"Do you mind? My thoughts I private, thank you very much. I don't need you eavesdropping."

He laughed. "Then perhaps you should think a tad quieter, little sister."

"You guys aren't married yet." I growled. "Like I need another older sibling telling me what to do."

Her eyes darting nervously between us, Bella pursed her lips anxiously. "Olivia, please don't be like that. I know you're fed up with being grounded, but it's not our fault. I was grounded a few weeks ago, remember? You've just got to ride it out."

Sighing, I flopped down heavily into the couch opposite them, snatching the remote up to find something to watch. I risked a glance at the happy couple, and immediately rolled my eyes when I saw that they were still watching me expectantly.

"Fine, Bells," I answered, huffing loudly. "I'll ride it out like you had to, because clearly what I did was on the same level of stupidity as you, so of course, we should both suffer the same sentence."

Bella frowned. "Olls, that's not – "

"No! You're absolutely right." I cut in sarcastically. "I mean, all you did was fly across the Atlantic to a strange country, nearly get killed by the _vampire_ mafia trying to save your _vampire_ boyfriend, and then disappear for three days before returning home a crazed, rambling mess. Did I miss anything out, because as it is I am struggling to see how myself coming home slightly drunk from a night out with my friends, is on par with your short comings." I slammed the remote down, and furiously folded my arms. "And there's nothing on the stupid T.V!"

"There's cold pizza in the kitchen." Bella murmured, looking guilty.

I shrugged. "So?"

Edward chuckled annoyingly. "So, you're mean when you're hungry, Olly. Go and finish it up."

"Fine." I quipped, jumping up from my seat. "But only because I know it's ham and pineapple, and it'll only go to waste otherwise."

I breezed through sulkily into the kitchen, tearing one cold pizza slice from the box, before hungrily wolfing the thing down. Eagerly, I continued on to the next piece, faintly hearing the buzz of Edward's cell phone next door. It beeped when he answered.

"Hello, Carlisle."

Next pizza slice…

"What? Why?"

Glass of juice…

"But didn't Alice make it clear in the letter? It was an announcement, not an invitation. They can't just – "

He broke off into silence mid-sentence, and as this stretched out I curiously tiptoed my way out of the kitchen with pizza in hand. Settling into the room, I perched myself on the arm of the sofa, sending Bella quizzical glances, to which she merely shrugged, and we both returned out attentions to a very irate looking Edward.

"Okay, Carlisle." He continued eventually, sounding a little worse for wear. "I'll let them know. Bye."

He hung up the phone, staring blankly at nothing for what seemed like ages, and the seconds continued to stretch out. Bella broke the silence first.

"Edward, what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

He laughed dryly. "No, love, I would say that everything is not." He grimaced, clearly unable to continue with the conversation.

Unnerved, I urged him forward. "Come on, blood-boy, what's up? Some unwanted wedding guests?"

"You could say that." He answered numbly. "But I think it might be a bit of an understatement."

Bella's previous frown of confusion was slowly becoming one of understanding, and as understanding began to settle in so did the apparent horror that came with it. Her hand flew to her mouth.

"No…! No, they can't, Edward! My family will be there, our friends...!" Running an anxious hand through her hair, she stood up, her feet pacing worriedly around the room as her mind obviously chewed over its new information. I, however, remained blissfully ignorant.

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" I questioned. "Who's coming to the wedding?"

"Aro and Caius." Edward answered hollowly. "Marcus would have stayed behind to safeguard Volterra."

I frowned. "Volterra? ...Hang on, aren't those the guys that tried to kill you?" I gasped, suddenly mirroring Bella's stance. "They can't come to the wedding, they'll eat everyone!"

"Calm down, Olivia, no one is going to be eating anyone." Edward said reassuringly, flashing to Bella's side. Whether it was Bella and I, or himself he was trying to convince, was another matter altogether. Awkwardly, he cleared his throat. "From what Carlisle said, they just want to make sure we're holding up our end of the bargain where Bella's concerned, and the wedding is a perfect opportunity to see how much of a liability our family is. Aro will be able to read the other guests thoughts, and he'll want to see if we've raised any worrying suspicions about our kind since we've been here."

I nodded understandingly. "And if you have?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." He said quietly, soothingly rubbing Bella's back.

I shared a look with my sister. This definitely didn't sound good, and I knew what she was thinking. What if someone did have suspicions about the Cullens? What if it was someone we knew? A friend? Dad? Would they be swiftly disposed of, or would it be the Cullens that faced the full wrath of the Volturi? Either way we were pretty much screwed.

"Hang on..." I began slowly. "What about me? I know you're all vampires, I know everything!"

Panic began to tear painfully at my chest, and it really wasn't a good feeling.

"Olly, it's fine, we'll sort it out, don't worry." Edward assured me gently. Smiling, he laid a kind hand lightly on my shoulder. "I won't let anything happen to you – or Bella – you have my word."

I nodded. "But I only found out about you guys because of Seth... surely that'll count for something? It's not like you or Bella told me."

"Maybe." He reasoned, but he didn't sound that convinced. "The wolves are going to be another problem altogether unfortunately. The Volturi have hunted the children of the moon for centuries. Hopefully the fact that the pack aren't true werewolves, will play in their favour."

"What do you mean?" Bella suddenly asked, and once again he was back at her side.

"There are those out there that transform into wolves only under the full moon. They hunt humans for their blood. Thankfully, Jacob and the pack do not. They are more like shape-shifters, really, the wolf form was purely by chance."

I scoffed. "So now there are vampires, werewolves, and shape-shifters? Is there anything that isn't real?"

Edward chuckled quietly. "Who knows, Olly."

I rolled my eyes. Who knows, indeed, but I was really beginning to wish I sure as hell didn't.

**Please review :) Go on chickens, click, click ;) its much appreciated.**


	2. Rusty Cars VS Zombie Apocalypse

**~ Reality Bites**

"Dad, _please!_"

"Nope."

"But, dad, _pleeeaaassee_!"

"Still no."

"But, dad, it's _Seth_!"

"I don't care if it's the queen of Sheba. You're grounded, young lady, and that's that."

I stared at him outraged. How could he _do_ this to me? Seth and I had wanted to see this Movie for _months_, and stupid Charlie was going to ruin weeks of planning just to prove a point. _Urrgh!_

"Daddy, please. I said I was sorry." I pleaded, following him 'round the kitchen with my best puppy dog eyes. "Don't be such a cop."

"I _am_ a cop." He replied pointedly, reaching for the pizza menu. "And the other week you were caught drunk and disorderly. You're being punished, Olly – deal with it."

"But I really wanna go! Dad, Seth will go without me, and then I won't have anyone to see it with." I whined desperately, suddenly snatching the food menu out of his hands. "Take out again? _Really_, dad? Do you care at all about your heart?" I questioned, waving the devil paper in his face. He swiped it back.

"Don't blame me, blame your sister. Neither of us two can cook, and she's up at the Cullens sorting out..._wedding_ stuff."

"I know." I shrugged, leaning leisurely against the table. "She's breaking in her new shoes for the big day – Alice's orders." I grinned, remembering the first time Bella had put them on. The first thing she did was fall flat on her face – _Classic _Bella moment.

"Don't be mean to your sister." Charlie smirked, knowing exactly what I was thinking about. "Look, why don't you invite Seth over; Sue could come as well – we can all have a Movie night."

I blinked at him. "Are you trying to punish me for some diabolical crime I did in a past life, or what?"

"Don't be so dramatic, Olly. You know, sometimes it's like living with your mother all over again."

A momentary lap of silence was all it took, and he caved.

"Fine, go." He said. "But I want you back by twelve, okay?"

"Yay!" I grinned, hugging him excitedly. "Thanks, dad! Where's the phone?"

"Don't worry, I'll ring Sue and let her know. Who knows, when she drops Seth off she might wanna come in for a pizza, instead of being on her own."

"Dad, you are such a player!" I winked cheekily, kissing him on the cheek. "Give me half an hour, I need to see if I can tame these tresses."

I missed his answer as I hastily jumped the stairs two at a time, and it was probably a good thing I did to. It would have only been some smart ass comment about the amount of time that was necessary to get ready in – according to Charlie – half an hour was more like a year. He was such a _guy _sometimes!

[-]

Okay, so it took me more like an hour to get ready, but I could hear Sue and Seth happily chatting away downstairs with dad, so it wasn't like I was putting them out or anything. Outfit wise, I'd gone with simple skinny jeans, and a white sweater – can't go wrong really. My hair on the other hand refused to straighten, but I at least managed to tame it into semi-soft ringlets, and that unfortunately would just _have _to do. I slid on my sneakers, grabbed my money and car keys, and finally jetted out my bedroom door.

I found Seth waiting cheerily at the foot of the staircase. When he saw me his thoughtful eyes lit up.

"Hey, Olly, ya ready?"

"Yeah, sorry for taking forever – I'll drive extra fast so we don't miss the Movie. Hey, Mrs Clearwater!" I called through into the kitchen, poking my head 'round the corner just in time to catch our parents sharing a cheeky beer or two – the rascals. Sue smiled when she caught my grin, and I turned my smirk onto Charlie. "Now remember, father – drink _sensibly_."

"Ha, ha – funny." He replied flatly. "Just go and enjoy the Movie would you."

I giggled. "Sure will! Toodles! Lets go, Seth."

I grabbed his hand as we headed toward the door, dragging him out into the night as we marched over to my very neglected green Volkswagen. Most of the paint had come off, the back door handle was missing, one of the windows resembled a Monet, and I was pretty sure the engine was about to croak any day now, but that didn't stop me loving the decrepit thing – it was my baby.

"Olls, you seriously need to think about getting some new wheels." Seth teased, as if knowing what I was thinking. He was having a difficult struggle with the passenger door, so I had to open it the special way. Kick it.

"My _wheels_ are just fine thank you. It gets me from A-B, and that's all that matters." I replied snootily, ducking into the vehicle. "Besides, if you don't like it, you could always run?" I grinned mischievously, yanking it into reverse.

Seth frowned. "At least it would be safer. Is the engine _supposed_ to make that noise?" He questioned, shifting away slightly in his seat. "Sounds like a chainsaw."

"It's just warming up!" I insisted protectively, pulling onto the road. "Now will you quit your bitchin', and just chill? What's this Movie called again?"

"Zombie Apocalypse."

"Brilliant. More dead people, that's just what I need."

He chuckled hesitantly as I swung the car to the right. "_Hello_? That was a _stop_ sign."

"What? I totally paused. Stop being such a Granny."

"Stop being such a loony."

"Sorry, can't, old habit. Good job you love me, huh?" I sang playfully, laughing at his awkward expression. "Don't look so worried, Seth. _I_ won't be dragging anyone up the aisle on Sunday, so you can relax."

"Ha ha." He chuckled nervously. "Of course! Why wouldn't I relax? I'm about as relaxed as you can get. I mean of course we love it each other – we're friends. What friends wouldn't?"

Looking strained, he cleared his throat, and I threw him a confused, yet curious look, after which the car fell completely silent. Boys are so weird...

[-]

The film wasn't too bad in the end. A little cheesy, but that's what makes those sort of Movies great. I mean sure, I spent half of the time hiding like a chicken behind my popcorn, but such is a lady's prerogative. Seth even screamed at one point, a scream he had quickly tried to disguise as a cough, but I knew better – the big baby. I was teasing him about this fact when we finally left the doors to the theatre.

"So let me get this straight." I began mockingly. "V_ampires_, you can handle, but throw a zombie in your furry path, and you'd make like a banana and split? Seriously, dude – _priorities_!"

"People in glass houses should throw stones, Olly." Seth bristled defensively, his male pride obviously wounded. "You weren't even watching that particular scene – it made me jump is all."

"Right, right." I nodded disbelievingly, playfully knocking into his arm as we slowly made our way down the street to the parking lot. "Is that the noise you always make when your scared?"

"Olls, I wasn't _scared_!" He whispered, looking around as if someone might actually hear him. "I was caught off guard, and my voice caught in my throat. _Okay_?"

I held my hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, Seth, I got it. Caught off guard, made you jump. I'll drop it."

"Thank you." He sighed, slowing his pace slightly. A thoughtful expression suddenly appeared on his tanned features, and to my surprise he stopped. "Olly?" He began quietly, nervously shuffling his hands from pocket to pocket.

I stopped beside him. "What's up?"

"You see, I've been wanting to talk to you. It's important."

I gazed on expectantly. "Okay, but can't it wait till we're in the car?"

"No. No I need to say this now before – "

"Ooo, hold on." I smiled apologetically. "My cell's buzzing."

Awkwardly I pulled it from my pocket, only to find Bella's name flashing up brightly on the cellular display. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Bells, whats up?"

"_Olly, where are you?"_

"Just on my way back from the Movies with Seth. Why?"

"_Do you... do you think you could come up to Edward's before you go home, please? I've let dad know."_

I frowned, puzzled. "Bella are you okay? You sound a little off."

"_I'm fine_._" _She said, sounding far from it. _"Will you be long?"_

"No, we're nearly at the car now. Has something gone wrong with the wedding?"

"_Everything is fine, Olly... honestly. We just have to clear something up."_

"As long as your sure." I answered hesitantly. "Half hour?"

"_Half hour."_

The line went dead, so I presumed she'd hung up. Jamming my phone back in my pocket, I threw Seth a wondering look. "That was really weird."

"Something wrong?" He asked, looking concerned.

"I don't know... what were you saying before?" I asked, suddenly remembering that Seth had in fact been speaking before we were rudely interrupted. He shrugged it of dismissively.

"It can wait. Come on, lets get back to the car."

I nodded. "Okay."

I linked my arm through his, and allowed him to pull me gently back to the parking lot, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was definitely up. Bella had sounded terribly on edge when she'd spoken. What could have happened to make her act in such way?

And then I remembered...

_Volturi._

_**R&R!**_

_**I'm sorry if I forgot to reply to anyone. I shall have to get better at that to. Please keep your reivews coming in though, they mean so much to me. This story is still in its beginnings, so be kind :)**_


	3. Throat Grope

**~ Reality Bites ~**

"Olly."

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to get out of the car?"

"Yes."

"This year?"

I turned and glared at him. "Seth, just give me a moment would you?"

And he put his hands up in mock surrender.

Rolling my eyes, I sighed loudly, and rested my forehead against the cool rubber of the steering wheel. I really didn't want to get out the car, but I especially didn't want to get out the car and head up into the Cullen's. Just the idea that creepy, non-veggie vampires were waiting for me inside was enough to make me wanna barf.

"Olls c'mon." Seth began gently. "Alice might just want to check your outfit for the wedding or something."

"No." I grumbled, sitting up. "My dress is done. This is going to be something much crappier, trust me."

He smiled sympathetically. "Well then, lets just get it over with. They probably know we're here anyway."

I huffed. "Fine."

With that he ducked out of the car, and I reluctantly followed. Folding my arms, and dragging my feet across the dirt until we reached the front of the house. We found Carlisle waiting for us, smiling kindly as we carefully slid through the glass doors. He greeted Seth with a brief shoulder squeeze, before gently pulling me under his arm, and leading us toward the basement living area. The fact that he hadn't spoken was enough to tell me that my suspicions had been correct – unwanted guests of the murderous kind were amongst us.

Descending the stairs we were met by familiar faces – the Cullens in all their glory – I found my sister's quick enough, sharing a worried glance with her before my attention was grabbed by a mass of darkness at the corner of my eye. My head turned, and my gaze found three men, a woman and a boy. Two were dressed in tailored black, the others in grey, but the giant stood out amongst them most – he made Emmett look like a dwarf. The young boy's mouthed curved upward slightly as I allowed Carlisle to lead me forward, and the tiny woman skirted closer to the men in black – one fair, one dark – their expressions as contrasting as their appearances. The one with hair as white as snow looked extremely pissed off, as if the mere sight of me was an insult to his senses. The other however looked deliriously happy, his eyes appraising my form as if he were a buyer at an antique store.

They were all as lovely as they were terrifying, and they held something about them that the Cullens did not. Power would be the naïve person's observation, and I shrunk closer into Carlisle's side as the raven-haired man finally made his way forward.

"And so this is, Olivia!" He sang merrily, stopping about a foot away. "It is such a _pleasure_ to finally meet you, _my sweet! _Your dear Cullens think very highly of you."

I frowned awkwardly, feeling horribly exposed when Carlisle subtly stepped back. I shook my head. "They're not mine, they're Bella's."

I had nothing else to say. It seemed an obvious statement, but I didn't want to just stand there looking completely pathetic. Besides, it was true – _Bella_ was marrying into the family, not _me. _I was a once removed in-law at best.

The man however appeared amused by my statement. "So very true." He murmured softly, glancing briefly over the top of my head to the line of amber eyed immortals. He laughed suddenly. "There is no need to look so glum, Edward. It was merely a fleeting thought. A final decision has yet to be made."

I followed his gaze, and I had to agree – Edward did not look a happy bunny.

"_Of course_, Aro." My bro-to-be answered darkly, the disbelieving lilt in his voice obvious to even my untrained ears.

I couldn't help but wonder what he'd heard to make him act in such a way – talk about the wrong time to get an attitude problem. Luckily Aro indulgently laughed it off.

"Ah, Carlisle, I do seem to be making a habit of enticing your delightful son's rage whenever we meet. My uncensored thoughts betray me every time." He chuckled.

The sound made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

Carlisle smiled thinly at his remark. "Edward is just a little overprotective, old friend. He means no harm by it." He said reassuringly, sharing a meaningful look with his son before returning his gaze forward. His pale hand rested lightly upon my shoulder. "Olly is as much apart of the family as Bella is. We care about her very much."

"How touching." The fair-haired man at Aro's side finally spoke, and I felt my heart begin to beat a little harder under his cruel gaze.

Aro shook his head, tittering. "Now, now, Caius. It truly is a wonderful thing that Carlisle can entice such _loyalty _from so many gifted individuals. Whether they are human, matters not, brother."

"It does, _brother_, if it threatens the very secrets of our existence!" Caius hissed back heatedly, narrowing his crimson gaze in my direction.

Gulping, I stumbled back into Carlisle. "I've never said – "

"Of course, _sweetling_, of course." Aro purred, ignoring his brother's murderous stare. "Dear Caius is just very passionate about the formalities, but if you would be so kind as to be helpful, we can put his worries to rest."

He smiled in what I think he thought was an enticing way, but it just made me want to turn on my heels and run. His deathly pale hand came out in front of him and I stared at it confusedly. _Was this an Italian thing, or what?_

Carlisle saw my confusion and hastily began to explain. "Aro has a gift, Olly. He is able to read every thought a person has ever had with one touch. He just wants to make for certain that you are not a liability." He finished gently, giving my shoulder an encouraging squeeze.

I suddenly looked at the Volturi leader's hand as if it was poison, and I immediately shook my head. "No way."

Somewhere behind me, Emmett laughed proudly. "Told you."

But the reaction only brought a slightly impatient sigh to Aro's rose tinged lips. "_My dear,_ – "

"_No._" I repeated firmly, panic inciting my anger. "It's bad enough Edward eavesdropping all the time, I don't want anyone else inside my head."

"Forgive me, but what you _want_ is no concern of mine, _child_. I _will_ have every facet of the truth _with_, or _without_ your consent."

An angry growl from behind told me that someone on my team disagreed. Dropping my gaze, I shook my head boldly, stubbornly shoving my hands into the pockets of my jeans. "No."

Then it all happened very fast. There was a loud snarl of protest from the Cullen corner, and someone must have restrained Seth, because the next thing I knew Aro's frozen fingers were intertwined forcefully around my neck, and my furry wolf-faced side-kick was suddenly nowhere to be seen, despite myself hearing the commotion he'd made as he'd violently sprung forward.

Out of reflex my nails clawed at the alien pressure around my throat, and yet Aro continued to calmly stroke the delicate skin as if hoping to entice my thoughts forward. I glared up hatefully at the unwanted invasion, and he smiled.

"_Fascinating." _He breathed softly. "Your mind is so very clear, Olivia, as if your thoughts are being screamed. It is interesting that such a thing should occur considering your sister's talents. Yes... very interesting indeed."

Drifting back, he finally released me, and I immediately searched out Seth. Luckily he had only been held back by a worrying Alice and an edgy Jasper. Once he saw that I was alright, he thankfully stopped struggling, and the tension in the room dropped considerably, but unfortunately not all together.

Aro continued to watch me expectantly, but I didn't press his comment. Instead I shrank back to Carlisle's side, rubbing tentatively at my tender neck as I waited for someone else to do the questioning for me. It was the blonde doctor that volunteered.

"What do you mean, friend?" He asked softly, rubbing my arm in a soothing gesture.

We waited for Aro's no doubt insightful answer, but know-it-all Edward beat him to the punch.

"He's talking about the contrasts between Bella and Olly. On one hand Bella has a mind that is completely impenetrable, and silent. On the other, Olly's thoughts are continuously loud and clear, almost like she has built in surround sound. He sees a pattern where there is none." He finished cynically, shaking his head with an incredulous smile. "Aro, just because Bella is gifted, does not necessarily mean that Olly is."

"On the contrary, _dear_ Edward." Aro replied softly, a suddenly feverish glint to his gaze. "Over the years I have found that that is _exactly_ what it means."

**R&R!**

**Okay, I know – short chapter XD But I want it to flow right, and I felt that this was a good spot to end. Lil bit of a cliffy. Whats going on in our little Aro's head, eh? Bless him. Click below my brilliant appreciated people. xxxx**


	4. Going Under

_**~ Reality Bites ~**_

_"On the contrary, _dear_ Edward." Aro replied softly, a suddenly feverish glint to his gaze. "Over the years I have found that that is_ exactly_ what it means."_

The faces of the vampires in the room contrasted each other perfectly. Amber-eyed profiles held expressions of wary disgust, only too aware of the crimson gazes that happily drowned in the their contempt. The silence was deafening, and no one seemed about to say anything, so I did.

"So?" I questioned defensively, trying to ignore the panicked thumping of my heart. "It's not like it matters. I'm not even being turned into a vampire, we'll never know if I'm gifted or not."

"Is that so?" Aro answered softly, clearly amused. "It saddens me to distress you, _my dear_, but you are apparently under some misconception. You seem unclear of our laws?" He added curiously, his scarlet eyes feigning pity as he carefully glided forward. Stopping only a few feet away he shook his head sadly. "You have been cruelly mislead, _little one_."

Shrinking back, I felt Carlisle stiffen at my side. "Aro, surely you can see that these are not entirely normal circumstances?" He pressed almost pleadingly.

I risked a worried glance up at his perfect features only to find that they mirrored my own – it wasn't a comforting realisation to find a four-hundred-year-old vampire just as unnerved as you was, I can tell you, and Aro's soft laughter quickly reclaimed my attention.

"That I can, _old friend_, that I can, but surely _you_ can see that the fundamentals are the same? She is a human that knows of our existence, Carlisle. There are really only two choices that can be made, and I believe I know which one you and your brood would prefer?" He finished pointedly, lifting an elegant brow. "Well? Am I wrong in assuming that her death would be somewhat unwelcome?" He chuckled softly.

"But she's just a _child_!" It was not Carlisle that spoke this time, but Esme, her panic breaking through as she suddenly appeared at my side. "Please, she's too young. What about her father?"

Caius' nostrils flared incredulously. "That is none of our concern, the fact that she is a liability _is_."

"Besides," Aro continued cheerfully for his brother. "She is three years Jane and Alec's senior on their day of turning. I see no real issue with her age, _my darling, _Esme."

"But, Aro," Carlisle pressed gently, watching as the Volturi leader thoughtfully made his way back toward his entourage. "Olly does not _wish_ to become one of us. Newborns are difficult to handle at the best of times without their circumstance being unwanted."

Aro laughed happily. "I am touched by your concern, Carlisle, but I am sure that my dear ones and I are more than capable of taking care of one unruly newborn."

I felt a weight press against my chest, and my blood ran cold. _"What?" _I breathed, hoping against hope that I had misread what he was suggesting.

Aro shifted his milky gaze to mine. "_My dear_," He began gently, "we cannot expect Carlisle to have to control _two_ newborn vampires, the threat of exposure is simply too high. I am afraid the only way is for you to accompany _us_ back to Volterra."

Edward stepped forward, a low furious growl catching in his throat. "We have Jasper's ability to help ease the situation." He growled coldly. "There would be no threat."

"And I'm sure you truly believe that,Edward, but accidents _do_ happen. This way no one is harmed unnecessarily, and the risk of exposure is taken care of."

"Everybody wins." Edward replied drily, shaking his head with disgust. "And does Olly have _any_ say in this, or is she just another pawn to do with as you see fit?"

All eyes fell expectantly on me at this point, and I couldn't exactly describe to you what I was thinking, my brain didn't seem to want to let me take inany of what I was hearing. My mind didn't to want to cope with any of it, that was certain, and as I gazed around frantically for some kind of support, I just felt more and more alone. They all began to talk again, but I couldn't hear them, not over the pounding of my heart. My vision began to fog, and my lungs tightened to the point that they crushed the air from my chest. I shuddered and swallowed painfully as I frighteningly realised I couldn't breathe.

"Olly, are you alright?" I faintly heard Bella ask, but her voice sounded far away, as if I was under water. Suddenly someone gently shook my shoulders, and again Bella spoke. "Olls, look at me, have you got your inhaler?"

I mumbled something and shook my head, and then, everything went black.

[-]

When I came to, I found myself lying comfortably on a huge four-poster bed and finding it incredibly difficult to focus. Images blurred in front of my gaze and eventually a pair of concerned golden orbs loomed into view over me.

"What happened?" I croaked groggily, gingerly rubbing my eyes. My chest hurt, and I felt exhausted. "Carlisle?"

"You had a panic attack, Olly. Unfortunately for you it didn't react very well with your asthma." He answered gently, his tone taking a slight disapproving lilt. "Olly, where is your inhaler?"

I frowned, blinking a few times to clear my head. "Uhh, in the top draw of my bedside cabinet."

"Well it's no good there." He sighed, sitting beside me on the bed. "Olls, you need to be more responsible. An asthmatic like you needs their – "

" – I prefer the term _'respirator-ally challenged'._" I joked glumly, sitting myself up against the pillows. "I don't _need_ my inhaler, Carlisle. Tonight was a one off."

"Olivia, you couldn't _breathe_!" He pressed seriously. "If we hadn't been there, what do you think would have happened?"

"I would have slipped away into a nice peaceful, eternal slumber and been none the wiser." I replied smoothly, risking a grin. "Oh don't look like that, doc, I was just kidding. Besides, looks like I'm heading that way regardless. At least it would have been better than having someone's teeth stuck in my jugular." I added a little less buoyantly. Carlisle squeezed my hand.

"Nothing has been confirmed yet, Olly. Aro has kindly agreed to wait until after the wedding before he gives us his decision, so we have all that time to convince him otherwise."

"Two days." I replied flatly. "..._Great._"

"Two days more than most, kiddo." He smiled, lightly knocking my chin as he got up from the bed.

I watched him as he purposefully reached for his medicine case and smoothly pulled from it an unlabelled medicine pot. He checked it's contents once, giving a satisfied humph before striding back towards me and handing me the bottle.

I frowned thoughtfully. "What's this?"

"They'll open up your airways. The windpipe can remain a little tight after an attack, as I'm sure you'll know. You can take them for the next three days to help with things, but I want to see you start to carry around your inhaler, is that understood?" He finished pointedly, only sounding a little bit stern.

I sighed guiltily. "Fine, I'll carry the stupid thing. Can I go home now?"

Carlisle shook his head. "Bella phoned Charlie and told him you'd had an attack. She let him know that I thought it best you stay here for the night, and I can keep an eye on you."

My breathing did a double take. "What? But, I don't want to stay here! Not with, with – " I started coughing again, and spluttering, and a whole lot of other wheezy, dorky sounds that I would have happily gone without making ever again. Stupid, second-rate lungs. I groaned quietly, reaching blindly for support as I resisted the urge to heave.

"Olly, just breathe, okay?" Carlisle murmured softly, soothingly rubbing my back as I rested my head down between my knees. "They're not going to bother you. Aro and Caius are in my study, and their guard are stationed around the house. They're no where near this room, I promise you."

I nodded, ignoring the need to vomit that came with it. "Okay, then where's Seth?"

"I sent him home, but he made me promise that I'd get you to call him in the morning." He told me with a small chuckle. "You know, I think he may have a soft spot for you, Olivia."

I ignored that last comment. "Can I see, Bella?" I asked, trying to keep the desperation out of my voice. No offence was meant to Carlisle, but I wanted someone alive and warm around me. I'd had enough of vampires for the time being.

He smiled understandingly. "Sure. I'll go get her for you."

"Thanks."

My not so confident sister appeared in the doorway; of what I had realised was Edward's room, only a few minutes later. In her arms she carried what was obviously sleepwear, and dropping the garments at my feet, she flopped down onto the bed beside me, wearing a look of heavy concern that perfectly matched her gnawed and bitten bottom lip. To be honest, I'm sure she looked worse than I did.

"Carlisle said you wanted me. How you feeling, Olls?" She asked quietly, resting her hand on my kneww.

I shrugged. "I'm in denial, ask me tomorrow." I grinned wryly, waiting for her to mirror me before I eventually turned my wondering gaze onto the room. "So this is Edward's pad, huh? What's he need a _bed_ for?" I asked, my smile widening teasingly.

"It's for _me_, Olly." Bella replied, rolling her eyes. "You know, to _sleep_ on."

I giggled. "As if I would imply anything else, Bells? Your mind really is in the sewer these days."

"Wonder where I get that from?" She smirked, tossing me the pyjama set. She paused thoughtfully for a moment. "Olls, do you want to talk about what happened downstairs? Pretending you're not worried isn't going to make the situation go away, but I promise, I'll make it right." She said as gently as she could.

My smile faded, and I dropped my gaze. "I know, Bells, but I think I'll pretend just a little longer." I answered quietly, picking at my bitten finger nails. "Not loving the whole idea of reality just now. I just wanted to see you, I didn't want to be on my own."

I heard her sigh. "Okay, tomorrow then." Another pause. "Want me to stay with you?"

"Please."

"Alright, I'm just going to go use the bathroom. You get yourself into bed." Getting up, she gave my hair a playful tug. "Sleep tight little Olive."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't start. Took the entire fourth grade to get mom and dad to stop calling me that. Do you realise what sort of trauma that does to a kid?"

"Yeah," Bella smiled, walking casually to the door. "Turns them into annoying teenagers."

I laughed. "Whatever, _Isabella_."

"Funny." She replied flatly.

I grinned "Funny? I'm fricken' hilarious."

**R&R!**

**I know I'm a horrible, awful person! And everything will be updated soon. Sorry guys, please don't hate me forever. Let me know if you like the update xxx**


	5. A Discussion

**~ Reality Bites ~**

_The two brothers waited patiently in the study for the doctor's return, and Aro could not help but admire the unorthodox life that Carlisle had built for himself. Wasn't it he, Aro, that had thought Carlisle Cullen would eventually wither and fade into nothing? He was happy to be wrong, even if he still did not approve of his old friend's preferred dietary requirements. Aro had no idea how Carlisle, or indeed any of the Cullens, could pit themselves against the call of human blood like they did, and still be able to abstain from it. It was certainly a feat worth congratulating, for it was such a brilliant show of willpower. The scents of the Swan sisters alone had Aro's venom pooling – such sweetness! He knew that his guard, and even Caius, would probably be toying with the idea of what it would be like to sink their teeth into the pretty little necks. Aro could not deny that the idea hadn't occurred to even him, but they were '_forbidden fruit'_, as they say. Abstaining from draining them dry would perhaps offer the chance to unlock their hidden gifts as immortals, and if he played his part well, he may still yet have the chance to sample sweet little Olivia. Some is better than nothing at all, as they say._

"_I do not understand the life Carlisle has." Caius suddenly murmured, impatient fingers drumming the arm of his chair._

_Aro snapped out of his thoughts, turning to sour-faced Caius with a playful smile. "Carlisle clings to the morality he was presented with when he was human, brother. This is his way of proving to himself that even the damned can repent." Aro chuckled, for it truly amused him greatly. _

_He himself had accepted the life of a monster all too willingly, intoxicated as he was by the power it brought him. He could not fathom why anyone would willingly disregard the freedom of this life. Aro cared for Carlisle, but it still did not stop him thinking him a fool. _

"_Pathetic." Caius snapped, unimpressed by Aro's explanation. "This so called life has him teetering on the edge of exposure. Were it anyone else, Aro, we would have destroyed them all, and derived pleasure from the blood of their humans."_

"_But we trust Carlisle," Aro answered gently, inspecting the lining of his jacket. "And it would be a terrible shame to lose an old friend for nought, would it not?"_

"_It may not _be_ nothing."_

_Aro inclined his head with a smirk. "Very true, brother. We shall have to see what the festivities bring."_

"_Yes," Caius answered harshly. "We shall."_


	6. Ultimatum

**~ Reality Bites ~**

My dreams had been pleasant despite my rather nightmarish evening, and when the morning sun pooled across my face, I smiled and rolled eagerly out of bed, unbothered by the empty pillow indentation beside me that had once held my sister's head. Bella was an early riser, she was most likely curled up with Edward somewhere eating pancakes. The window in Edward's bedroom was weird. It was more like a pair of French windows than your normal everyday design, and sure enough when I pulled against it the pane of glass slid to one side revealing a rather high drop. The expanse of forest in front of me was thick, but I was sure I could make out the silhouette of someone amongst the trees. I shielded my eyes against the sun, but no sooner than I had the outline of the person disappeared, leaving me questioning whether I ever saw anyone in the first place.

"You're finally awake, then?"

I turned. "'sup, Emmett?"

"We were worried you might have slipped into a coma." He grinned, leaping across the bed. "Enjoying the view?"

"It's actually sunny." I said happily, exposing my arm to the sun. Emmett did the same, and his skin came alive like the wall of a diamond cave in firelight. "Ooo, purdy." I sighed, brushing my fingers across his wrist. "Thanks for making me feel exceptionally ordinary."

He winked. "Anytime, sis."

I turned back into the room rolling my eyes. "Thanks. Bella downstairs?"

"No, she had to run a few errands, but Alice said you'd be okay here."

"Did she now?" I answered stiffly, privately annoyed that Bella had simply abandoned me on Alice's say-so. "Well if it's all the same, I'm gonna get ready and head home. Charlie's probably having kittens by now."

"Sure thing, kid. Your clothes are on the sofa, Esme washed them all for you."

I spied a neatly set pile of clothes on the love-seat and simpered. "She didn't have to do that."

He shrugged. "It's the mom inside her, I guess. Just can't help herself." He grinned.

"Really? My mom could. Don't think I've ever even seen her use an iron."

"Renee and Phil are arriving later, right?"

It was my turn to shrug. "I think so. I probably won't see her until tomorrow though."

He laughed. "All the Swans under one roof. That should be fun!" He grinned, ruffling my hair as he zipped back across the room. Stopping, he leaned against the door frame. "Everyone's out hunting – don't want any accidents with wedding guests, do we?" He laughed, winking. "Oh yeah, except Alice; she's gone over to your house to size up Charlie for tomorrow, but she wanted to leave you to rest. Rose and I are downstairs if you need us."

I bit my lip nervously as I gave a brief nod. "_Everyone _has gone hunting?"

Slowly, Emmett nodded. "Basically."

It didn't take an genius to work out who the 'basically' were – vampires of the terrifying kind.

"Okay, Emmett. I'm gonna get changed and head home. Say 'bye' to Rose for me."

He gave me a thumbs up, "Will do."

He disappeared behind the door, and I quickly threw myself into my clothes. I didn't even bother with my hair, I just pulled it up into a messy bun and I hastily made a beeline for the front door. I'd just made it to the bottom of the staircase when the undead giant appeared out of nowhere.

"Going somewhere?" He purred threateningly.

My heart leapt into my throat, and it felt like I'd been smacked in the chest. My mouth opened but no sound came out, so instead I dropped my gaze, and tried to side step him – fail.

"I'm going home." I said, happy to find that my voice didn't shake. "Could you please move?"

"Have the masters permitted this?" He replied simply, the ever-revealing smirk still plastered across his perfect face.

I folded my arms, suddenly angry. "I don't know. Why don't you ask them?"

"I can't, they're hunting."

I frowned. "Hunting?" Then my expression became horrified. "Hunting here?"

He shrugged. "Who knows. They will go to wherever takes their fancy." Then, bending closer, he lowered his voice. "Perhaps they'll save you for dessert?"

"Olly, you okay?"

I spun on my heels. Rosalie. Boy, was I happy to see her...

"Come on," She said, sending the giant daggers towards the giant. "I'll walk you to your car."

Sighing with relief, I rushed to her side, ignoring the mountainous vampire's laughter.

"I was just teasing, Rosalie." He purred merrily, eyes sparkling like rubies.

"Of course, Felix." She replied quietly, but if a voice could turn a person to ice, Felix would have been a sculpture from the first syllable.

She rushed me along, and I couldn't help but throw continuous nervous glances over my shoulder. I hated those red-eyed monsters for making me feel so helpless. I hated them.

"Things will be okay, Olivia. I promise you, we'll sort this out." Rose said gently, stopping by my little four-wheeled bug.

I smiled thinly. "Yeah, that's what everyone keeps telling me." I kicked the car door and yanked it open. "Maybe if you say it enough times, it'll turn out to be true."

"Olly..."

"It's fine, Rosalie." I said quickly. "I'm fine. I just want to go home."

"Okay."

It took a while for my car to splutter into life, but as I pulled out of the Cullens' driveway, I was saddened to notice the sun being swallowed up by Fork's stereotypical cloud. Maybe it was my own dark mood that was following me around, because my sunny disposition; that I'd had when I'd awoken, was rapidly disappearing. Quite frankly, the more and more I thought about the whole situation, the more it made me want to scream. Everything had become such a mess in such a small amount of time! Bella was the one marrying into the Dracula family, not _me_! Why did the Volturi even care that I knew vampires existed? It's not like I would actually _tell_ anyone. I'm not going to sit Charlie down one day and be like "Hey, dad! Did you know vampires are _real_, and your first born has sacrificed her soul to become one of the damned? It's okay though, don't worry, the Cullens are vegetarians and in the right light, actually make quite brilliant disco balls!"

I mean, _please_, he'd have me hauled off and committed before I could say "Shh, it's a secret."

I shook my head furiously. Bella really knew how to pick 'em. If she'd just dated the captain of the football team like a normal teenage girl, then this whole scenario would be void.

Growling under my breath, I threw on the radio to drown out the thoughts in my head. I was so preoccupied with finding a station and cursing at the stupid thing, that I didn't see the problem coming until it was way too late. At full speed my shaky beetle suddenly smashed into something head on. Unsuspecting as I was, all I could do was cry out as my car made to somersault forwards, only to realise that someone – not something – had hold of the front bumper. I gripped onto the steering wheel for dear life, ignoring the pain that was sent shattering through my body as the car suddenly smashed back down onto the road.

It was the boy – the one that had come with Aro. My mouth simply hung open as I tried to take in the fact that this small child had stopped my car in it's tracks at 40 mph. It took me a moment more to realise that there was an unlicensed black BMW parked right behind him. He briefly followed my worried gaze, smiling knowingly as he turned back towards me and motioned with his finger for me to follow.

I shook my head. He had to be kidding.

His own head turned, this time nodding to some unheard request before his eyes once again found mine. His scarlet gaze stared into me, cold and unblinking, and suddenly the world ceased to exist. I panicked. I couldn't help myself. I couldn't see, hear, touch, even smell, and for a moment I lost reality.

When I found it again, I was not as grateful as I would have been, had I still been sat behind the wheel of my Volkswagen beetle. Instead I was no longer staring at the ominous BMW, I was _in_ it, and sat beside me was the last person I wanted to see – Aro.

I jumped back, vainly trying to stifle the cry that left my lips as pain shot across my chest. Apparently, my collision with the boy hadn't left me completely unscathed.

"What the _hell_ was _that?" _I cried, terrified. My eyes flew frantically 'round the car. "How did I get here?"

"Calm yourself, _sweetling_." Aro chuckled with a sugary murmur. "I mean you no harm. I simply wished to speak with you away from prying influences." He told me lightly, his eyes glittering eagerly as he observed my frightened form. "Will you grant me this one small request? When we are done I will have Renata pull over at your residence... that _is_ where you were heading, yes?"

He waited expectantly, and breathing heavily I nodded.

"Excellent!" He sang, clapping his hands. "Oh, and you must forgive me my methods for obtaining you, _my dear_, they were indeed somewhat crude, but I know well how my Cullens are so very protective of you and your sister. I doubt that they would have ever allowed me the chance to speak alone with you, and I feel that the pair of us will get much further in our discussions without the unwanted opinions of others, don't you?"

"What is there to talk about?" I asked quietly, self-consciously scanning the car for a means of escape.

Needless to say I came up empty handed. The only other being in the car was the one Aro had called Renata, and there was no sign of the boy or Aro's frosty brother. I was grateful for this fact, even though it made little difference to my situation. At least I wouldn't have the undead coming at me from all angles, just Aro and that seriously creepy smile he had seemed to perfected.

"What is there to talk about? Well, what to do with you for a start..." Aro said simply, apparently oblivious to my inner struggles. "I have Carlisle begging me to spare you, and my own dear Caius pressing me to have you destroyed. I have to say Olivia, I have found myself at quite a crossroads – "

"But you told Carlisle you would wait to make your decision." I pressed fearfully. "You said that – "

"I know what I said, _child, _but my issue is that when the time comes, what am I to decide? Caius is right, you _are_ a liability, and yet I cannot help but feel what a waste it would be to see your suspected talents destroyed." His face fell into a sympathetic expression, and he shrugged sadly. "You see? I truly am torn, _my dear_."

I shook my head, distractedly biting my bottom lip in an attempt to keep my breathing even. I couldn't help but think that there had to be more to all this, a point that Aro was refusing to voice, he obviously wanted me to come to it on my own, but how could I when I understood so little?

I took a breath. "So?"

"So? Do you want to _die, _Olivia?"

I stared at my hands, I said nothing.

"If you wish to survive, _sweetling_, I am afraid you will have to convince me." He continued pointedly, smoothing down his jacket. "Tell me, what is important to you?"

"You know what's important to me." I answered quietly, remembering only too clearly how he had forced himself upon me the night before. Using his gift he had pried through my most cherished memories and thoughts. Everything I had held dear to me was now his. I felt defiled in some way. Robbed.

"Yes." Aro nodded, his voice somewhat sombre. "Your _family_ is very close to your heart... yes, very close indeed. One cannot help but wonder if such a close family are as ignorant as they appear?"

My eyes flashed to his. "Charlie and Renee know nothing about the Cullens." I said defensively, hearing the double meaning in his words. "Mom didn't even know Carlisle was a doctor until the other day."

"But, _my sweet_, do you really believe that this ignorance will last? Especially on your father's part. And what about when Isabella is turned? How long will you be able to keep your lips sealed when you watch your parents fall apart over the loss of their daughter, when you know the very information that could end their suffering?"

I shook my head. "No, it wont be like that, Bella and Edward have a plan."

Aro smiled. "You do not sound so convinced."

I stared at him, my answer gone before I even began uttering it. He was right of course, I was not convinced, and how could I defend myself when my only defence was something I had no faith in to begin with? My stare faltered when I saw something glimmer across his serene features. Arrogance. I suddenly realised that there was no way for me to win this argument, I would die at the Volturi's hands, or I would agree to be taken to Volterra. Aro just didn't want me making a scene when the time came. Better to have the hysterics in private, and away from those that would defend me – no need to make matters too complicated.

I scoffed quietly. "You've already made up your mind, haven't you?" Even I was surprised by the hollowness in my words.

His smile widened. "Perhaps." He leaned forward, and I resisted the urge to throw myself out of the moving vehicle. "May I?"

His white hand hovered dauntingly above my own, and silently I turned my palm outward to him. It was a little late to be worrying about my privacy.

"I cannot run a trick by you, it seems." He chuckled, stroking his thumb over my dainty knuckles. "So I am afraid _yes_, I will give you only _two_ options... I know which one I would prefer you choose."

"Why?" I whispered brokenly. "You don't even know if I'm gifted or not. I might be completely useless as a vampire."

Gazing at me, he released my hand to gently toy with one of my stray curls. He brushed it to one side, unbothered by the tight little fists my hands had made upon my lap.

"When you have been searching as long as I, Olivia, you tend to get a nose for such things." He chuckled, motioning something to Renata. "I have very high hopes for you, _my sweet._ You hold great promise."

"Can't I stay here? A vampire, but … _here_."

"No, _dear one_. One newborn is hard enough to deal with. Two would be pushing it even for Carlisle, and especially when you are in such close proximity to so many humans."

I nodded, but I wasn't really listening any more. The world was once again becoming an unwanted pressure and I could feel my lungs protesting against it. I let out a long breath, I forced myself to be calm. I breathed.

"I would like to go home now."

"Of course." Aro began gently. "You will want to make some preparations. I would suggest you keep matters in hand, we don't want things getting overly complicated."

Numbly, I shook my head, my cuticles suddenly becoming a great source of entertainment as I tried to ignore the fact that Aro still watched me. What had I gotten myself into? How had this happened? I mean, this time yesterday my biggest problem was getting Charlie to let me go to the movies with Seth!

_Seth!_

I had completely forgotten about him. How would he react when he heard the news? How would the rest of the pack? Would he try to save me? Perhaps we could runaway, or even just me. I could run to a place where no one would be able to find me, safe and away from the people I didn't want to get hurt. I watched the trees that zoomed passed us, and my heart swelled as I realised how much I had come to associate them with home. I knew deep down that it was unrealistic to think I could out run the Volturi, or any fricken' vampire for that matter, and the fact was I couldn't _allow_ anyone to step in and defend me either. Someone _would_ get hurt, or worse – probably the latter – and I would never be able to forgive myself. God life was beginning to suck.

The car suddenly stopped at the end of my drive way, and I glanced nervously out the window. The last thing I needed was dad rushing out the house.

"You _will_ wait until after the wedding, won't you?" I asked quietly, looping my fingers readily around the door handle. "No one needs to know anything either. I won't spoil Bella's day."

"Of course, of course." Aro sang happily. "My lips will remained sealed until after the soiree. That is when we take our leave should everything go according to plan."

I frowned. "Why wouldn't it?"

"Ah, but that is up to you, _my dear_. If you keep face, I am sure the Cullens will be more than content to let you go, and we don't want any unnecessary disagreements, now, do we?"

"No."

As I answered, he smiled, leaning back contently in his seat as he casually turned toward his window. "Good girl." He murmured softly."I shall see you at the wedding, then." He chuckled lightly. "Don't be late."

_Like that's an option_. I wanted to say, but I was struck by a different thought. "What about my car?"

"I will see that it is returned. Now go, your father has noticed you."

I nodded without a word, jumping quickly out of the car before Aro could change his mind and drive off with me there and then. I tried not to look too upset as I stepped out into the cool summers day, because now wasn't the time to show weakness – plus I didn't need Charlie asking awkward questions. I needed to get to my room.

Where I could be alone.

Where I could breathe.

Where I could cry.

**R&R! Please Let me know how I'm doing! I want to make sure it's heading in the direction readers want. Let me know in your reviews kind of what you want from this xxxxxxxxx**


	7. Tears and Texts

**~ Reality Bites ~**

I crept into the house hoping to go unnoticed, in order to make a quick break for my bedroom. The Volturi's BMW had already zoomed out of the drive, and I'd just made it to the bottom stair when Charlie's voice suddenly rang clear from the living room.

"Olly, is that you?"

I sighed. Tears would have to wait. "...Yeah!"

"Get in here!"

Reversing back down the staircase, I skulked through the house with the calmest expression I could manage. Hopefully Charlie wouldn't question my 'less-than-merry-state' and just put it down to exhaustion after my attack. I walked 'round the small corner and froze.

"Dad..." I breathed, a slow smile dawning on my face as I took in the uncharacteristically smart tailored suit he was adorning – clearly his wedding outfit. "Seriously, dad, you look great!"

Charlie shuffled awkwardly. "I wish people would stop saying that. I feel like a monkey in a suit."

I shook my head. "No! Really, dad, you look amazing. I totally won't mind people knowing we're related." I finished, laughing lightly at his expression.

Unfortunately the laughter made my chest ache, and I kept it up only for a few seconds more before I fell back into silence.

"Thanks, Olls." Charlie grinned, rolling his eyes. He began pulling at the sleeves again. "Alice did all the tailoring. Anyway, how you feeling? Bells said it was a pretty bad attack?"

I shrugged. "Can't complain. Carlisle gave me some meds."

"What brought it on?"

Crap, I hated lying on the spot. " – Uhh – "

"Hey, Olly!"

Saved by the bell. I spun on my heels at the sound of Edward's much likeable sister. "Hey, Alice. Great job on dad."

She beamed proudly. "I know, right? Doesn't he look dapper."

Smirking, I noted Charlie's caustic expression. "That he does. Were you upstairs?"

"Yes. I was just adding the finishing touches to Bella's ensemble." Alice smiled happily. "She's practising with the shoes as we speak."

I raised my eyebrows. "_Still_."

"Mhm." Alice mumbled, and I have to admit, her face looked slightly strained. Noticing my look she cleared her throat. "Still, it's a small issue, and I don't see it being much of a problem as long as someone is always there to keep her up." She paused, and there was a loud bang overhead from Bella's room. "Maybe I'll add some crash mats."

I smiled drily. "At least you've got a doctor on hand."

"That's true." Alice giggled. "Carlisle does have his uses."

I grinned along with her. Alice's laughter often reminded me of wind-chimes caught in a heavy breeze. It weirded me out how everything the Cullens did was so perfect. It made them incredibly _unreal _in a sense. Trying to shake the thought, I shook my head. "Right, if you guys don't mind I'm gonna head upstairs. Need to sort some things out."

Charlie casually clicked his fingers. "Oh. Then before I forget, Olls, Seth called... like eight times. I said I'd get you to call him back as soon as you got in."

I nodded. "'Kay, dad. I'll call him from my room."

"Olly, can I have a quick word with you?" Alice suddenly murmured, gently pulling on my elbow. "I promise you, it won't take a second."

The sinking feeling in my stomach told me I already knew what about. Hiding my worried expression from Charlie, I motioned her up the stairs. "Sure, Alice."

We walked up in silence, but even I couldn't help laughing lightly as I strode pass my sister's door. The language that was pouring from her mouth; as she precariously hobbled her way across the expanse of her room was a clear indicator of how the whole heel process was going. _Badly. _

"You might as well have put her on skates." I scoffed, closing the door behind Alice as we entered my boudoir. "She probably would have fallen over _less_."

"Practice makes perfect!" Alice quoted spiritedly, flopping down onto my bed.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, well in Bella's case 'practice makes _breakages_'"

Alice giggled quietly, and I dropped down beside her, sprawling leisurely over the quilted divan as I pulled my forgotten cell phone from my pocket. I touched it and the screen flashed. Six new messages, and twelve missed calls... they couldn't possibly _all_ be from Seth.

"Olly... " Alice began gently.

I glanced up. "Sorry, one sec." I mumbled, scanning through the phones contents. Okay two of the messages, and eight of the calls _were_ Seth, I'll get back to him later. The rest of the calls were Bella's first attempts at reaching me last night, and the text messages were from my friend Reagan asking me if it was okay for her to wear black to the wedding, followed by another telling me to ignore the previous, because she'd decided to wear blue, and then a final one telling me to forget the other two texts, because her and Sophie (other-sort-of-friend) were going to go and do some last minute shopping and if I wanted to come. The fourth message was from Sophie telling me much the same, and would I mind if she came to the wedding with my ex, Kai.

God life was dramatic sometimes.

I'm trying to figure all this out in my head, and Alice politely clears her throat. "Olly, can we talk about – "

" – Let me just message them back and I'm all yours." I continued speedily, fingers already tapping eagerly away at the screen.

I apologised to Reagan and explained that my phone had been on silent, but that I couldn't go shopping and I'd see her at the wedding. I told Sophie that I couldn't care less if she took Kai tomorrow, he's my ex for a reason, and finally, I texted Seth telling him I was okay, but would probably sleep through the rest of the day, so not to worry if he doesn't hear from me. I'd just remembered I wanted to ask Reagan something, when the phone was suddenly whipped out of my hand.

"Alice! What gives?" I yelled, sitting up as the pixie-like vampire nestled my cell securely into her back pocket.

She shook her head. "What _gives_, Olly, is that you are avoiding my questions."

"You haven't asked any."

"That's because you haven't given me much of a chance." She laughed half-heartedly, dropping her dainty shoulders in a heavy sigh. Frowning, she bit her lip thoughtfully, obviously trying to weigh out the best words to say in this situation. Needless to say, she went for the direct approach. "I saw what happened with Aro." She murmured in a low voice. "I know what you've promised him."

I gritted my teeth. "Then you also know I had no choice."

"There's always a choice, Olivia."

I laughed once humourlessly. "Really? Do enlighten me." I jumped up and paced over to my window, double checking that there wasn't anybody watching the house. The subject of what had happened in the car set my nerves on fire. What if someone listening in misread our conversation? What if they acted impulsively? "We shouldn't be talking now."

"It's okay, Olivia. Trust me. No one's listening in."

I laughed again, but this time the tears flowed and I covered my face in my hands. So much for _waiting_ to breakdown. I was pathetic, nothing had even happened to me yet and I was already falling apart. I was a weak minded idiot. I deserved this fear. I'd never taken my life seriously, and now it was going to be snatched cruelly away from me. It was unbearable.

Tiny little arms encased me, and I turned into Alice's offer of comfort, flinging my arms around her neck in an attempt to hold myself steady.

"Alice, I'm so _scared..._" I sobbed quietly onto her shoulder. "Why are they doing this? I haven't _done_ anything wrong."

"Shh, shh." She soothed, gently holding me against her. She squeezed me once and stepped back, softly cupping my face in her arctic palms as her golden gaze captured mine. "We _will _sort this, Olly. Carlisle will speak with Aro. He'll make him see that you're not a vulnerability to our kind."

"No." I said, grabbing her wrists. "Aro won't listen, he's made up his mind, and you can't fight them."

She smiled kindly. "Who says we need to? Besides, you're family, Olivia. We won't let anything bad happen to you. We couldn't bare it."

I stared at her dumbfounded. Why did they think so much of me? Bella was the one joining them, happily and willingly. I know I was her sister, but did that really spark such strong protective feelings?

"It's not your responsibility to care for me, Alice." I whispered. "I should look after myself."

Her lips tugged upwards sadly, and tentative doll like fingers were suddenly laced through mine. "It may not technically be up to us to ensure your safety, Olly, but the people who _are_ responsible for you, would never have a hope of protecting you from our world. You're so young, Olivia, and I know you think otherwise, but you're still a _child, _aninnocent. Carlisle more than anyone knows what the Volturi are like, and he doesn't want that for you, none of us do. To allow it to happen would make us no better than they."

I nodded slowly, and something shifted across the synapse. Hope. "Then what do we do?"

Her eyes narrowed. "We play them at their own game."

"How?"

Lifting her shoulders, Alice simpered apologetically. "Haven't got that far yet."

_**R&R!**_

_**Slightly quicker update, but not fantastic I know! I know this chapter is a bit fluffy, but I wanted you to get to know Olly a little more. That even though she's a slightly petulant teen, she was happy with her life, and attached to her friends and family. A rare occurrence for me to have a character without angst! Revel in it my chickens. All reviews welcome!**_

_**xxx**_


	8. Window Cleaning

**~ Reality Bites ~**

After our little heart to heart, Alice left the house with strict orders for Bella that She should get a good nights rest. She was going to need her beauty sleep for the big day apparently.

I laughed darkly.

Someone needed to at least get some sleep 'round here, because it sure as hell wasn't going to be me! My mind just kept playing my conversation with Aro over and over again – my impending move to Volterra. Self-torture, that's what it was.

At least Alice had promised me that she would not mention anything to anyone about what Aro was expecting of me, I wasn't about to ruin my big sisters day by dropping a load of undead drama on her head.

Everyone thought that the Volturi had agreed to wait to make their decision regarding my mortality – and that was how it was going to stay.

Ignorance was bliss, after all.

_SMASH!_

"What the _hell!_" I gasped, jumping off my bed. Whatever on earth that was, it had just fricken' shook the house!

I ran to the window, throwing it open in a tizzy, only to spy two very excited looking vampires waiting impatiently beneath my sister's window.

"Emmett, Jasper! What the hell are ya doing to my house?" I hissed, glaring in open bewilderment. How they hadn't woken Charlie was anyone's guess.

"Hey, Olls!" Emmett grinned up at me. "Just collecting the groom for his bachelor's party!"

I shook my head. "Edward you're not supposed to be here! It's bad luck.!" I whispered, poking my head further out the pane. I knew he would hear me.

On cue, his perfect face came into view, smiling widely as he joined his brother's down on the ground.

"I don't think human to vampire weddings have the same rules, somehow, Olivia." He chuckled, blowing a kiss up to Bella as her head poked eagerly out of the house

"Have fun!" She called, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

With that stupid grin on her face, she looked like a fricken' love struck puppy. Bless.

We watched the guys set off toward the forest – I say watched, it was more an acknowledgement of three blurs hurrying away from the house – and then turned to each other. A precarious action considering the clumsiness of Bella, and the height of the window.

I'd keep my goodnight brief. Don't want the bride breaking her neck the night before the wedding.

That would be a total downer.

"I'm telling Alice you didn't go to bed within the allotted time frame." I called teasingly, sending a her sisterly wink.

Bella laughed. "Thanks, that's all I need." Rolling her eyes, she awkwardly brushed her hair behind her ear. "Anyway, _technically_, we were in bed."

"Woah, too much information!" I exclaimed quickly, wrinkling my nose at the unwanted mental images. "The government invented censorship for a reason, you know."

"Says _you.._" She answered pointedly. "Have you heard the language that comes out of your mouth sometimes?"

"... Maybe." I shrugged innocently. "But I only curse in circumstances that warrant such articulation."

"_Articulation_?" Bella snorted. "That's a big word for you, isn't it, Olls?"

"I know right, _and_ at this time of night..." Grinning, I quickly digressed. "On that note, we should totally hit the hay. Tomorrow's going to be stressful enough, _dude, _without the horrible effects of feeling like a zombie."

"Mmhm." Bella nodded distractedly, and again her fingers went to her hair.

I shook my head.

"Bells, it's going to be fine, trust me. You just got to remember that this is all about you and Edders. No one else matters."

She smiled thinly. "Thanks, Olls." Yawning, Bella sunk back a little into her room, her face barely viewable behind the dying window frame. She frowned. "Olls?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

I swallowed hard. _No_. "'Course I am. Why?"

"It's just..." She began quietly,and I could all but _see_ the tension in her voice. "You still haven't spoken about what happened with the Volturi, and you've been so distant today. Me and Dad didn't see you all afternoon."

"I know, I'm sorry." I murmured quickly, eager to ease her worries. "I was just so tired after my attack, Bells, sleep was unavoidable."

She nodded. "And the Volturi?"

I smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'll talk to you about everything when you get back from your honeymoon."

Keeping my head out the window, I carefully dropped back down into my room, but I could still see Bella's eyebrows knitted together in worry – they were threatening to become mono.

"Yeah about that, Olls." She began slowly. "Edward and I have been talking, and we really don't mind postponing the honeymoon until after – "

" – No!" I replied immediately . "You're going."

" But – "

" – Goodnight, Bella!" I called, not giving her the chance to argue. Throwing her an indulgent wave, I headed quickly back into my room.

Honestly, the girl could have written the book on self-sacrifice. If she didn't do one majorly selfish thing soon, I was going to end up throttling her. She deserved this honeymoon more than anyone. Her _and_ Edward did. It would be great for them to have some proper, private, together time, for a change.

Besides, it would be easier dealing with the Volturi if I knew Bella was safe and well out of the way.

Sighing loudly, I fumbled 'round aimlessly for my PJ's. It didn't take long before I found them lying idly underneath a pile of unused clothes. Putting them on, I switched off the light and eagerly threw myself into bed.

Truth be told, I _was_ completely exhausted, and my warm, rainbow coloured duvet was just the ticket after a fear, and worry fuelled day.

I could hear dad snoring quietly in the next room, and snuggling down deeply, I allowed his gentle rumbles to carry me off into a deep, dream filled slumber.

It was a comfort, to say the least.

Who knew where I would be this time tomorrow. Italy could be beckoning.

Twenty-fours hours and I could be taken away.

Twenty-four hours, and I could be gone.

**R&R!**

**Next, the WEDDING! Whoop! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, and I know this one is short, but it's a filler to set up the next chapter. I wanted some Bella/Olly fluff, before the drama that will be the wedding occurs. Angst, angst, angst...(Ahem!)**

**Please let me know what you think? It's not too cheesy is it? I hate cheese, so let me know your thoughts x x x**


	9. Dreams

~ **Reality Bites ~**

"_**Dreams of yours, dreams of mine (All those dreams of mine)"**_

_**~ Inxs**_

"Dad remembered Mr. Newton, then?" Bella murmured breathlessly, fidgeting in her chair, as I laid out the various beauty products that would cement Alice's dream of a perfect bride.

Thank God I wasn't the one getting married, that's all I can say. Edward's all-seeing sister was basically the pixie-like Hitler of the fashion world. _Scary._

"Don't worry, Bells." I smiled, patting her lightly on the shoulder. "You're all vicar'd up, and ready to go. What could go wrong?"

Her doe-like eyes met mine, and I think it was obvious what we were both thinking. After all, wedding guests mingling with bloodthirsty vampires didn't exactly _slim_ the error making odds.

Her chest shuddered. "I think I'm having palpitations."

"No." I answered firmly. "You're fine. Everything will be _fine_. Look. Here's Alice."

The little vampire came dancing into the room. Looking nothing, if not perfect – might I add. Honestly, if someone had told me she had magically emerged from a painting, I would have believed them. Alice was _stunning_ in her bridesmaids dress. It was a simple garment, yet classy. Clung enough to show off her assets. Covered enough so that she didn't look like a slut. The perfect ensemble.

My hopes of looking somewhat model-esque in the crowd instantly dwindled to a low flame.

Then Rosalie waltzed in looking like fricken' Aphrodite, and my dream snuffed itself out completely.

"Why aren't you two dressed?" Rose asked, her voice like honey. "Honestly, it's like a circus around here today."

"Rose is right guys!" Alice chimed anxiously. "We need to get a move on. We'll start with your make-up, Bella."

"I'll do her hair." Rose smiled.

I did have to suppress a grin at this point. The two _were_ known for their inability to get along, but Bella just looked far too surprised by Rosalie's offer for it not to be comical.

"Er..th..thanks." She stuttered.

"Don't look so shocked." Rosalie grinned. "I have no issue with your choice in groom."

Bella simpered. "Just my blatant disregard for mortality."

"Essentially."

Skipping merrily between them, Alice threw her tiny arms loosely around their shoulders. "This is why I love weddings. They bring everyone together." She turned her golden gaze on me. "Olly, _your_ dress is laid out on my bed with the shoes. I'll be in to do your hair in a minute."

I could have argued that I was quite capable of doing my own hair, but why deny her the fun, eh?

"Okay." I nodded. Smirking, I glanced toward the staircase. "Heads up, Bells. Mom and dad are in close proximity." I grinned smugly as I headed out the door. "Have fun."

I caught bits of my parents commenting on the Cullens' hundred graduation caps as I headed down the corridor, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at their characteristic, yet polar-opposite remarks.

Mom thought the collection was creative.

Dad thought it was weird.

I personally agreed with both. Though I suppose it was quite funny to the Cullens. Especially today, with people like my parents making stupid-ass, predicable comments.

It's just what you need to brighten your day. A lil' undead humour to get your funny bone a-rattling.

Entering Alice's room, I did a double take.

Laid out on the bed was the most beautiful dress I'd ever laid eyes on. _This_ was _not _the dress that I had originally agreed to wear, can I just say. This was something oh-so-much better!

I could marry it, seriously.

Tiptoeing closer, I let my fingers brush lightly over the material. It was like cashmere. Though it couldn't be, the fabric was far to flimsy. The colour was almost nude, but it held a faint hint of violet to it, not to mention a subtle glazing of shimmer.

It was just... wow.

And I smiled. "Alice, thank you."

I glanced back at the door, no one was coming in just yet, so I quickly proceeded to drop my clothes to the floor and reach for the deity dress.

It was basically weightless! The hem lightly brushed the tops of my knees, and soft, glittering straps rested perfectly over my shoulders.

I couldn't help but twirl – it had to be done.

"Ahh! I knew you would love it!" Appearing out of nowhere, Alice suddenly leapt eagerly through her door way. Grabbing my hands to stop me from falling backwards in surprise. "It looks amazing on you."

I rolled my eyes. Coming from the girl that could make a sack look epic, I wasn't entirely sure how much of a compliment it was. "How's Bella doing?"

"Great! Now come on, lets do your hair! I'm thinking, fairytale princess?"

"I'm thinking, no." I grinned quickly, laughing at her suddenly put out expression. "Alice, come on. I'm _sixteen, _not six."

She raised a brow. "Do you really think I would ever let you look stupid?"

"No, but – "

"Then, shush and sit down. I need to work my magic."

I relented. You didn't argue with Alice when she got a certain look in her lil' amber eye, and I knew when I was beaten. Besides, she was right. Alice was an artist with a hair brush, and some styling tongs in her fingers – what did I really have to fear?

So Alice did end up doing a fricken' epic job on my do, but it's every girl's prerogative to worry about her heavenly tresses, is it not?

I stared at my reflection in floor length mirror, and wondered how anyone could forever keep up this level of grooming. For the first time in my life I was flawless. My usually thick mass of chocolate, hung instead in soft, sleek ringlets pass my shoulders, my head adorning a delicate crown of crystals, scattered seamlessly across my temples, and matching perfectly to the light blush of sparkle that the dress had to offer. My stilettos held simple straps encrusted with diamonds, and I was ever so smug to say that I could walk in them perfectly, unlike my gravity-hating sister.

"See, don't you look perfect?"

I smiled thankfully at Alice's reflection, her china-doll face appearing next to mine a little too suddenly to be noticed before hand.

"I just can't wait to see what you've done to the bride." I laughed lightly, wondering how anything could be any more perfect than Alice's current creation. I didn't mean that in a vain way. I knew I could never have put together my wedding ensemble unaided. I doubted I would ever look so perfect again! Sighing, I spun on my heels to face her. "So, you got Bells modelling the crown jewels or something?"

Alice immediately shook her head. "Oh no, Aro's present would have been much to flashy for the look I was going for."

I blinked. "You know I was joking, right?" Frowning, I crossed my arms. "What present?"

"I'll show you later." She rushed. "Come on, we better get downstairs. Bella's big entrance will be soon."

Giggling excitedly she grabbed my hand, pulling me a tad too fast down the corridor, before we skipped the stairs two at a time. We rushed through into the library, and I caught sight of Charlie standing anxiously by the open French windows. I grinned.

"Prepare yourself, dad. The bride is on her way!" I sang, skidding to a momentary halt with Alice.

His eyes appraised me slowly, and I swear I saw them swell. Gosh.

"Olly..." He breathed, suddenly blinking very rapidly. "Olls, you look beautiful."

"Not so bad yourself, pops." I winked, brushing some flyaway hairs off his shoulder.

"Wait 'til you see, Bella." Alice beamed, tugging lightly at my arm. "Get ready, Charlie. She's on her way. Remember, keep her upright."

"Roger that." Charlie nodded. Swallowing hard, he looked at me once last time, a brief moment of silence falling before he finally spoke. "You really do look lovely, Olly. It's a good job you and Bells take after your mom in the looks department."

"Dad, don't be silly. You look very dashing."

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

"Come on, Olly! Or we'll fall behind!" Alice pushed suddenly, dragging me through the door. "See you, Charlie!"

I heard dad call out behind us, but I couldn't answer before Alice had me rushing up the aisle to the first bench. She left me there, joining Jasper on the opposite side as Renee suddenly pulled me into an awkward embrace. I smiled at the Cullens, my brow line rising excitedly as I met Edward's gaze. He looked so happy.

"Oh, Olly!" Mom gushed, tightening her hold on me to the point that I actually couldn't breathe. "You look fantastic!"

"Hi, mom." I choked, hugging her back as best I could.

She abruptly pulled away, cradling my face in both her hands. "How have you been? Your dad said you had an attack the other night, what happened?"

"Mom, stop fussing." I muttered, gently prising myself out of her hold. "I just forgot my inhaler, is all."

Renee pursed her lips. "That is not, _all_, Olivia. You need to start taking better care of yourself. I mean, what's this Charlie tells me about you getting drunk, and going off joyriding with your friends?"

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't go _joyriding_, mother. Stop being so over dramatic."

"I am not being over – "

"Hi, Phil!" I waved, looking past her shoulder. "How ya doing?"

He clicked his thumb up. "Great thanks, Olls. You?"

I nodded quickly. "Can't complain. You in the nationals yet?"

"Ha-ha. Not just yet, kid. Give me a year, and I'll get back to ya."

I laughed. It was pretty cool having a professional baseball player for a step-dad, even if he was a bit goonish. Looking away, I ignored Renee's rather sulky retake of her seat, and allowed my eyes to absently scan the crowd around us.

I saw my friends, catching Reagan's eye with a cheerful wave. She waved back, and my gaze finally came to rest on Seth. He had already been staring at me it seemed, and I beamed widely as an acknowledgement. He mirrored me with a stupid grin, and I laughed.

"Nice suit." I mouthed, settling myself into my seat.

He glanced down briefly. "Thanks." He mouthed back.

I giggled again, and turned my attention to the Cullen side. I immediately noticed five vampires I had never met before, but was glad to realise that they shared the diet of my soon-to-be-in-laws. They must have been the cousins Bella was telling me about. Sat beside them, however, and next to the aisle, were the Volturi.

The looked incredibly out of place in all their finery. Even their more normal clothing made them look far too regal to be sat amongst us mere subordinates.

I continued to watch them curiously, and my breath caught fearfully in my throat as I unintentionally met the gaze of Aro's more sinister-looking brother. I think I remember his name being Caius…?

I felt my eyes begin to prick painfully under his intense stare, his lips twisting instantly into a taunting smirk as I tried in vain to control my feelings. Beside him, Aro noticed his brother's diverted attention, and followed his gaze to my pathetic carcass. He smiled warmly, inclining his head in a dated, but polite manner, to which I rudely turned away – curls spinning about my face in a mass of panic.

Boy, did I need to grow a backbone.

"Who's that, then?" Came an intrusive whisper from beside me. I glanced sideways to find my mom precariously ogling the previous subject of my attention, and I elbowed her sharply in the ribs.

"_Ow!_"

"_Stop looking!_" I hissed, not wanting her to draw any unnecessary attention to herself.

"I was just showing an interest." She grumbled quietly, thankfully returning her attention forward again. Her eyes widened expectantly. "_Well? Are_ they relatives of Carlisle's, or what?"

I sighed exasperatedly. "Mom, would you just – "

Music.

That was Bella's cue.

We all stood simultaneously. A hush falling instantly over the crowd as we all turned to see my sister make her hopefully uninterrupted way toward the small arched dais.

I smiled. She was breath-taking. Every inch as beautiful as she never thought herself to be. It was incredibly difficult to fight the proud tears that were forming at the corners of my gaze. So I didn't.

The ceremony was lovely. Bella's nerves basically evaporated as soon as Charlie handed her over to Edward, and the kiss was verging a PG-13 rating.

It was all very romantic, regardless.

The speeches were less tear jerking. Dad's and Emmett's were fricken' hilarious, although I think Seth and I were the only one's that laughed out loud at Emmett's. 'Twas a tad inappropriate considering my parents were there, but still pretty darn funny. Mom started singing... I don't want to talk about it.

Dancing was ensuing now, and the Cullens and their counter parts were making pretty small work of the dance floor. Carlisle was the only one separated from his clan, and he seemed to be in deep conversation with Aro and Caius. A smile lit his face, however, so whatever they were talking about couldn't be earth shattering.

Figures.

"Enjoying the party?"

I looked up from my sad lonely table to find a sparkle-eyed Seth towering over me. I shrugged, and he handed me a glass of champagne.

"Your mom's letting you drink?" I wondered, eyeing the thin crystal in his hand dubiously. I took a sip from my own. Mmm, yummy.

"Well..." Seth swayed thoughtfully, dropping down into the seat next to mine. "Alcohol isn't really any different than soda to us." He informed me sheepishly.

I frowned. "_Us_ meaning...the pack?"

He nodded. "Yeah. My body temperature burns it off before it can really have any kind of affect. Besides," He took a large undignified gulp. "One isn't going to kill me."

"True," I giggled. "But my dad might if he catches you serving me drinks of the intoxicating kind."

He laughed. "Oh yeah, aren't you meant to be going T-total or something?"

"Or something." I tittered. I looked around blindly. "Where are Billy and Sue?"

"With your dad getting drinks last time I checked. Where are your friends?"

I reflexively glowered darkly over at the corner of giggling, hormonal hyenas and narrowed my eyes despairingly. "Over there, struggling to keep their hands off each other."

Seth followed my gaze. "One of them is Kai, right?"

"Yup."

"Does it bother you, him being here with someone else?"

I looked at my ex's flawed but chiselled face now firmly attached to Sophie's lips, and realised I felt only grateful that I wasn't the one suffering the hovering motion he called a kiss. I took another sip from my glass. "Nope."

"Good. I thought, as you were on your own you might be upset or something. How comes you're not over there with them?"

I shrugged. "Not feeling all that sociable to be honest..."

"Why?"

My eyes lingered on the conversing red-eyed immortals. Time was ticking. My life in Forks was soon going to be coming to an abrupt end unless Alice thought of something to get me out of it – the party wasn't going to last forever after all. I sighed."... No specific reason."

His face crumpled awkwardly. "Did you want me to go?"

"What?" My face flashed with worry. "No, of course not. You're Seth, I wouldn't mind having you 'round even if you caught the plague."

"Really?" He grinned. "Cool."

I rolled my eyes. "_Anyway_..." I drummed my fingers distractedly, trying to think of a topic that didn't revolve around my current depression. I started. "Oh yeah, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about the other day?"

He frowned. "Huh?"

"When we left the movies, before I spoke to Bella. You said you needed to talk to me about something."

"Ohh, that..." He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "That was nothing."

"But you said it was important."

"I know, well I, it's not as simple as..." He paused suddenly, his head tilting sideways with a sudden alertness.

I leaned forward. "Something wrong."

He nodded, jumping up from his chair. "Yeah, Bella's wedding gift."

"What?"

But he was gone. Sprinting ninja-like toward the lake before I had time to question him further. Bella's _wedding gift_? We had he brought her to react like that? A fricken' lion? I rolled my eyes, gazing at the crowd with a lazy kind of interest.

Until I realised that the Volturi were no longer talking to Carlisle. They were talking to Charlie and Renee. As in _my _Charlie and Renee. As in my wonderful, but not-so-sharp parents.

It was a nightmare situation. It was a situation that had to be broken. Immediately.

Like a vampire on speed I marched across the grass. Eyes determined but fearful, as I quickly got closer to my intended destination.

I flew into loud conversation, just as Aro reached for my father's hand.

"Dad!" I cried, and the man froze, turning his head to me in a somewhat bewildered fashion.

"Olly?" He answered quietly, his voice sounding strained. "Why are you shouting?"

My mouth gaped as I my eyes darted desperately back and forth between vampire and human, and I painfully clawed for a reasonable explanation in my head that would make sense. For what came out, I needn't have bothered.

"I thought I saw a wasp." I breathed lamely.

"A wasp?" He echoed flatly.

I nodded. "Yep. Guess it flew away. Billy's looking for you."

"Billy?" He shook he's head, clearly irritated by my tiny outburst, but I was glad to see his hand fall back safely to his side. _Phew_! "Olls, I just spoke to Billy, he's off home." He glanced briefly at Renee, then at Aro and Caius with a clearly raised eyebrow. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Have you met our other daughter?"

"Oh yes!" Aro beamed delightedly. "We met the other night. Isn't that right, _my dear?_"

His hazy eyes fell on me, and it took every bit of self-control I had to nod like a normal person.

Apparently happy with my reaction, Aro's smile widened serenely, and he turned back gracefully to my unsuspecting parents. "Such beautiful daughters you have. You must be very proud."

"Oh, we are, thank you." Renee gushed, looping her arm warmly through Charlies, as she suddenly decided to give me her attention. "Aro was telling us, Olly, how he and his brother flew all the way from Europe to be here. Isn't that nice?"

I gritted my teeth, allowing the silence to sit for too long, before my lips uttered a strangled. "Uh-huh." I replied.

"It must be so exotic." She continued dreamily, now flashing her pearly whites at Aro and Caius. "Forks must be so terribly dull in comparison to your home."

"Not at all, _cara_." Aro chuckled, his violet-tinted gaze flickering briefly over my small frame. "I am finding it has many hidden gems despite its simple appearances."

Charlie laughed pointedly. "See. Not _everybody_ hates Forks, Renee."

"Yes, well, there's a little bit of difference between _living_, and _visiting _here, Charlie." She laughed lightly.

Dad did not look impressed.

I myself couldn't believe what I was seeing. The whole scenario just seemed so surreal. I was watching my average, yet crazy-ass parents, having a normal, yet extremely creepy conversation with two of the most insidious leaders of the vampire world.

How many people could say that they'd ever been part of a situation even _close_ to that?

Not many, that's who.

"What about, Olivia?" It was not Aro that spoke now. Instead it was his much colder brother, and the smirk that had presented itself on Caius' perfect features before the ceremony, had once again returned to haunt me.

I looked at him questioningly. "Huh?"

"What are _your_ feelings towards your father's hometown?"

The question knocked me for six, as no doubt he knew it would. His taunting irises all but told me as much. I shrugged my shoulders, not really trusting myself to speak. Did he really have to stick the knife in? Was it not enough that they were ripping me away from all I held dear, they had to flaunt it in front of my face also? How could anyone be so cruel?

"Olly shares her mother's view unfortunately." Charlie interjected softly. "The place is a tad too tame for her I think. There's not a whole lot to do."

"It's not _that_ bad." I mumbled defensively, shifting uncomfortably under all their gazes. "The people are nice.

"But would you not like to travel?" Caius continued quietly, his voice flecked viciously with amusement as I shrunk under his stare. " I mean, there are so many beautiful places for a young mind to explore... Italy is glorious this time of year."

"Really?" I breathed, the agitation in my tone becoming difficult to disguise. "I'll keep that in mind. Would you excuse me..."

I turned and fled. The effort it was taking to keep the tears from falling was ridiculous, and I couldn't allow Renee and Charlie to see me cry – that would open a whole different can of worms – and nobody needed them asking awkward questions.

It wasn't heroic leaving my vulnerable parents talking to a pair of murderous bloodsucking vampires, but I had reasoned in my fragile state that they wouldn't be in that much danger. Aro and Caius were hardly going to attack with a garden full of wedding guests, were they?

Breathing deeply, I rushed blindly through the crowd, eager to put as much distance between myself and the Volturi as humanly possible. Unfortunately – and too my utter despair – I wasn't able to get very far before I was forced to an abrupt standstill by the people around me. I groaned quietly as the guests erupted into loud cheers for the exit of the bride and groom – their sudden appearance a little too exciting for anyone to possibly ignore.

I smiled and clapped reluctantly. Saddened by the realisation that this might actually be the last memory I would make of my sister for a very long time.

Confetti began to fall like snow through the air, and I slowly doubled back to the wedding car, despite my ever-growing sense of dread.

I couldn't _not_ say goodbye, after all.

Bella was just finishing hugging dad, when I arrived hesitantly beside them, and smiling thinly, she gave Charlie one last squeeze, before dramatically throwing her arms tightly around my neck.

"I love you." She whispered, burying her face deep in my hair. "Don't do anything stupid."

"As if I would." I tittered sadly, resting my chin lightly on her shoulder. "You're the one with the stupidity streak."

She laughed; pulling away as her fingers absently brushed some flyaway curls from my face. "You know what I mean, Olly. Please... just...be careful, okay? It'll all be all right. Edward said Carlisle will sort it out."

Oh my poor, ignorant sister. How blissful it must be to have such untested faith in people.

"Sure it will." I smiled. "Now go, you're keeping your husband waiting."

On cue Edward appeared seamlessly at her side, his arm looping naturally around her small waist in less than a heart beat.

Watching me intently, he frowned. "Olly, what – "

"Have a great honeymoon, Edders!" I cut across loudly, playfully knocking his arm. "Take good care of my sister, okay?"

_Please. _I Thought. Knowing that he would have picked up on some of my private, destructive worries. _She deserves some happiness for a change. Tell her when you know everything's been settled. When there's no chance of putting her life at risk? Please, promise me?_

He held my gaze for less than a breath, and reluctant though it may have been, he stiffly inclined his head.

"Of course, Olly." Bending low he carefully pressed his icy cold lips to my temple. "Take care, _little sister_."

I gazed sadly at the pair of them, a small smile barely lighting my lips. "Always."

**R&R!**

**God this took me ages guys! And I'm still not happy with it, lol, but what ya gonna do? I hope the wait was worth it, please keep your thoughts coming, they're always appreciated, and so many lovely readers reviewed last time. I was shocked!**

**What's nice is Fanfic have made it so easy to review now... it's right down there!**


	10. Hope

**~ Reality Bites ~**

"_**Imagine something of your very own...**_

_**...Something you can have and hold" **_

Slowly, wedding guests filed out, and gradually one by one the town vacated the Cullen lot. Eventually, after everyone had said their goodbyes, the only people left were my family, and a contrasting mixture of amber and violet eyed vampires.

_Awkward. _

I watched on through a kind of mist, as Charlie thanked Carlisle and the Cullens for such a beautiful day. Their voices seemed distant somehow, so I presumed that reality was being fragmented by the rather emotional thoughts going through my head.

I realised quickly that I found it difficult to look at my dad, it was too painful knowing that soon I wouldn't be apart of his life, – hell, I wouldn't be apart of anyone's life – but somehow I managed to keep my gaze trained on him, I tried to burn the image of him onto my retinas, because soon, pictures and memories would be all I had...

"_Sweetheart_, are you okay?"

My gaze snapped to Renee beside me, and I smiled. "'Course, mom, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know... you just seem a bit off." She frowned suddenly, searching my face for some kind of tell, and moments later her forehead crinkled disapprovingly. "Have you been drinking?"

"_What?!_" I gaped. "No, I – "

" – 'Cause I won't have any sympathy for you if you feel ill, you know. It's entirely self-induced."

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, I haven't been drinking, okay? I'm just tired."

"Hmm.." Was her not-so-believing reply, and the urge to throttle her once again began to slowly bubble it's way violently to the surface.

"I'm going to wait in the car with Phil." I announced quickly, before the urge to kill became too strong to fight.

Whirling on my heels, I ignored Renee's attempt to argue, and hurriedly marched across to Phil's very cool, black SUV, and easily swung myself into the back seat.

"Did you have a good night, Phil?" I asked, trying to distract myself as I gave the door a hearty slam. I caught his reaction to my candour in the rear-view. "Sorry." I mouthed apologetically, giving the door a forgiving pat.

God forbid I should hurt his baby.

"I should think so to." He mumbled, but I could see a small smile playing on his lips, so I allowed myself to relax back into the seat. "Olly, d'ya reckon your folks are gonna be long?"

I shrugged. "No idea. Dad likes to talk when he's had a few... Thanks by the way for offering to drive us back."

"That's alright, _kid_. Our motel's only half hour from yours, so it's not like it's out of the way."

"Yeah..." I breathed distractedly, watching the slow goodbye on the Cullen's doorstep with a growing sense of unease.

Aro and Caius were outside now, and Charlie was shaking Aro's hand more than happily. The scene caused my world to freeze. Apparently my previous efforts throughout the night had been a complete waste of time. Aro had got what he'd wanted, as deep down I always knew he would. I just hoped that there was nothing in my dad's thoughts that was going to cause any more issues.

Mine was enough to be going on with...

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Aro released Charlie's hand, and I allowed myself a loud sigh of relief. No sooner than the breath passed my lips, did Caius' head tilt in the direction of the car.

I shuddered immediately. Even with the SUV's blacked-out windows, I was in no doubt that he could see me. Those eyes, those horrible, horrible eyes – they were so cold. They made the blood run in fear through my veins, and replaced it's warmth with ice. I fought the urge to shiver, but it was no good. I shook. Yet, I stood my ground, staring just as determinedly back, until his dark, rose-tinged frown twisted into a teasing smirk.

At the corner of my eye, I noticed my parents slowly making their way towards the car. I was incredibly grateful for this, but my attention was still on the fair vampire leader, who now was listening, with the cruellest of sneers, to something his brother was murmuring smugly in his ear.

I glared with open hatred. How _dare_ they? Did they have no compassion? Could they not offer me the teeniest of breaks? They'd won already, they didn't have to rub it in my face! I was even irritated when Alice's perfect head suddenly appeared in the car doorway, it's sudden appearence blocked my vampire-hating view.

"Bye, Olly!" She grinned, even cheerier than usual if that were possible. "I'll see you tomorrow yeah? You are still coming shopping with me, right?"

"Uuuhh... _huh?_" I frowned, easily remembering no such arrangement. She quickly gave me a pointed look and I digressed. "Oh..oh, yeah. Sure."

"Yay!" She squealed, half-throwing herself inside the car as her arms hooked eagerly 'round my shoulders. "Don't be late!" Pulling back, she gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "We're going to have such fun!"

It was only as she secretly raised a brow and pulled back, that I realised she'd placed something covertly into my palm.

My frown deepened with further confusion, but she just smiled. Quite sadly if I'm honest, and I immediately understood not to question her any further.

Alice danced back a few steps. "Bye, guys!" She called, cheeriness and light once more. "See you soon."

She shut the door just as Renee and Charlie pulled their seatbelts on, and Phil wasted no time pulling out the driveway. I didn't blame him, it really had been a _long _day.

Glancing down curiously, I soon realised that Alice had in fact placed a very tightly folded note into my palm. Clearly she had been fearful of detection, because it was no bigger than a two cent coin. Glancing 'round the car it was obvious that mom and dad were safely passing out in their seats, and Phil had his eyes on the road, so he was unlikely to notice me checking out a Thumbalina sized letter. So, very carefully, I began to peel open the very small piece of paper. I did not expect its writer to be who I found.

**Olls,**

**I know everything. Alice cornered me when I went to**

**help out with Jake. Meet me by the small stream near yours at 1:30am.**

**That should give you enough time to do whatever**

**you need when you get home. **

**Bring enough for a small trip.**

**Seth x**

Okay, firstly, since _when_ was Jacob at the wedding? Secondly, what the hell was Alice _thinking _telling Seth? Did she not realise how he would react?

I was about to let my feelings get the better of me, I could feel my chest constricting, it was all going horribly wrong...then I caught myself.

….Maybe she had realised how Seth would react. Maybe she understood perfectly the situation, and knew that this would be my only chance of escape?

But putting Seth in the firing line... that was a bad call. If anything were to happen to him, I'd...

I shook my head. No more negative thinking. This could work, this could be the answer. Run. The Volturi would get bored eventually, surely? I wasn't exactly special, and I'm sure deep down they knew I wasn't really a threat to vampire kind's existence, and Aro had seen that my family posed no danger... they'd be safe.

I nodded. It was plausible after all, and a small smile tugged shyly at my lips as hope sparked.

Alice wouldn't give me false hope. Of course she wouldn't. Me and Seth could runaway for a little while, wait for everything to blow over, and then everything would be fine. We could come home, be happy, and live our lives. No Volturi, no death, everything would be just as it should be.

I would have to think of a good lie to tell dad. He'd be pissed, more than pissed even, but he'd forgive me eventually when I came home. That's what family does... forgive.

Grinning widely, and feeling like a tiny bit of weight had been lifted from my shoulders, I relaxed more than I had in the past forty-eight hours.

Yes... everything was going to be fine.

**R&R!**

**I know! Short, lol. But I want to get all my stories updated this week. Hopefully get more of a routine going. Hope you like this small bit, it's setting up a lot for the next chapter – trust me.**

**Go on, just a lil note in the box below ;) much appreciated. xxx**


	11. Sigh No More

**~ Reality Bite ~**

"_**Sigh no more, ladies. Sigh no more"**_

Sighing, I stared numbly down at the letter I'd wrote for dad, and as I read it over and over, I quickly realised that it wasn't enough. _Sixteen_ years of father/daughter bonding we had built up between us, and I had somehow managed to cram all that love and emotion onto one small page of a leather bound, convenience store note book.

I had explained to him that I needed to get away for a while, that I hated the sort of person I was becoming (what with the drinking and all) but that I was safe, and I _would_ be back once I'd sorted my head out. He wasn't to worry, that was important. (He would, but there was nothing I could do about that), and finally that I loved him, and mom, but that I really hoped that they would respect my decision.

_No... it wasn't enough. _

I picked up my pen and added one more, small, simple line.

_Dad, one day you'll understand why I had to do this. Don't hate me._

_Olly x_

I nodded firmly. That would have to do. Taking it carefully in my fingers, I tip-toed quietly into the living-room where Charlie had decided to inconveniently pass out on the sofa. He was snoring loudly enough though, so there was no need to worry he would wake up. He waaay was gone.

I placed the letter on the coffee table, and took my savings card from the mantelpiece where we kept all our paperwork... we weren't exactly the most safety conscious of families... an obvious trait if you take into account my sister marrying into a family of vampires, and myself running off with a shape-shifting werewolf.

We'd have a hell of a time getting life insurance, that was for sure.

Looking away, I paused in the arch of the hall. It was time to go. My watch read 1:15, and I had better not push it. Me and Seth would only have a small window, after all.

Swallowing hard, I pulled a large thick hoody over my jeans, and picked up my rucksack from the foot of the stairs.

The house was dark, and the only sound came from Charlie. Time to split. I stuffed my cell into my bag, and grabbed the torch I'd left on the kitchen table, and before I knew it, I was at the front door. To stand there with the intention of leaving was physically painful, and yet I remembered the days that I would have given anything leave.

I'd grown to love being here. Even if nine times out of ten it was utter dullsville.

I laughed sadly, and stepped out into the chilled night air. "Bye, dad." I whispered. "See you soon."

I jogged out of our drive way, and headed for the woods. Praying... no _begging_ that nothing would go wrong.

…. I should have begged harder.

It was a while before I made it to the stream, and found Seth waiting patiently on top of a large rock. I knew I must have looked a lot worse than when I'd left the house, the amount of times I tripped and fallen, not to mention the eager tears that had sprung as soon as I could no longer see my house, were more than enough to mar my appearance.

Our eyes met when I came to a shaky stop by the water, and before I could say anything, he'd already hopped across the flowing currents and trapped me in his arms.

I sobbed openly now, clinging to him like he was a life-line.

"I can't believe you weren't going to tell me." He murmured quietly, resting his chin on top of my head. Abruptly, he changed his, holding me at arms length so he could look me in the eyes. "I wouldn't _ever_ let _anyone_ hurt you. _Ever_."

His fierceness startled me, but I found myself nodding. "I know. That's why. I couldn't... cope, if you got hurt because of me. I – "

I didn't get to finish my sentence, because before I could say any more he'd pulled me against him, and my eyes widened in surprise as he caught my mouth with his. It was all very unexpected, but my eyes soon closed, and what started out as a heated battle for air, soon slowed into something more, something deeper, and I found myself kissing him back. His lips were so warm, and smooth, the kiss put fire in my belly, and as his fingers curled up into my hair, I found myself cradling his face in my hands.

He pulled away, breathing heavily, and I'm sure I wasn't any better. He planted a chaster kiss upon my forehead, and I smiled despite myself as he rested his own against mine.

"I waited such a long time to do that." Seth grinned.

I laughed.

"We had better get going." He whispered. "It's a long walk ahead."

"Can't you shift?" I frowned, travelling via wolf would definitely help us clear more ground a hell of a lot quicker.

But he was already shaking his head. "No, we have to get out of range of Forks and La Push, otherwise it'll alert the pack to my thoughts. Last thing we need is Sam ordering me to stay out of the Cullens business. God knows what would happen if I challenged him." He half laughed.

But I knew it wouldn't be anything good.

Shuddering, and taking into account what he'd said, I nodded. "Okay. Lets go."

We travelled for a while, sometimes hand in hand, sometimes apart. We didn't talk a whole lot, but we knew what we were both thinking. About us, about the situation. I think Seth spent half the time waiting for someone to pounce on us as soon as we let our guard down, he even stopped to listen a few times, but no one ever came.

It came to dawn, and he was forced to carry me, I had literally collapsed with exhaustion. I hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours, and it wasn't having a fantastic effect.

We must have covered a lot more ground when I was asleep, because next think I knew, I was being taken through a long-grassed meadow, and there wasn't a tree in sight. The sky was a deep red colour, and with a sudden horror I realised I'd slept through the whole day, and Seth hadn't even stopped to rest.

"You need to take a breather." I told him sleepily.

"I'm fine."

"No, Seth. You _need_ to stop. You're no good if you go all zombiefied. Now, put me down."

He looked down at my sweetly authoritative expression, and eventually rolled his eyes.

"Ten minutes, then we move. It should be safe enough for me to shift here."

"Okay."

We sat contently in the long grass for at least half-an-hour, so with his ten minute rule already out of the window, we relaxed a little. I gave him some snacks from my rucksack, and we chowed down until we were both satisfied enough to stretch out.

It was dark now, but the moon was so full it lit up our meadow like it was day. Sighing, I laid out beside Seth, and we gazed up at the stars, neither of us speaking, just enjoying the moment. Somehow I smiled.

"I wonder how Bells is doing on her honeymoon?"

Seth laughed. "We're on the run from the vampire police, and you're worried about Bella when she's honeymooning in paradise? I think you might have to sort out your priorities."

"Maybe." I giggled, yawning and curling up into his side. I closed my eyes.

"You can't possibly be tired?" I heard him question dubiously. "You slept _all day_!"

"Just ten minutes." I murmured hopefully, and I felt his arm fall over me.

"Okay." He yawned. "Just ten minutes."

It wasn't long until we both fell into darkness, and to be honest, sleep was a welcome distraction.

_It was a clumsy mistake._

I was awoken by a loud snarl ripping through my dreams, and I awoke alone on the grass, laying next to nothing but an indent of where Seth had once been.

"Seth!?" I called out in panic.

My answer was another snarl, and a loud crash from just behind me. I sprung to my feet, just as Seth's wolf form came flying pass me.

I flew back, but my head whipped 'round in time to see two hooded figures, two that moved too fast for my human sight to keep up with.

In my confusion, I looked back down to Seth, only to find he was once again human, and in very bad shape. His breathing was erratic, multiple bites, and wounds ruined his body, and to my alarm I saw that he wasn't healing.

_Why wasn't he healing?_

"Seth!" I called, my voice breaking shamefully. I fell to my knees beside him, and my fingers touched his face. "I don't know what to do, tell me what to do." I begged in a rush, inspecting the severity of his injuries. I sobbed. "Seth, please..."

"There is nothing that can be done." Said a deep voice from behind.

A threw a quick glance over my shoulder. Felix. I should have known.

"What have you done?!" I cried, anger mixing easily with my tears. "What have you – "

"This is _your_ indiscretion. Not _ours_." A smoother voice, infant-like, but it's tone held too many years to possibly belong to a child. "Had you not run, Olivia, this could have all been avoided."

I shook my head. "No. You – "

"Be fair, Alec." Felix laughed across me mockingly. "He fought well for such a young pup. I'm glad he decided to interfere, it would have been a shame to have missed such a rare fight."

"Shut up." I snapped.

"No, no." Alec purred. "None of that. You will come with us now. The masters are waiting, let us not keep them long. Caius can be awfully impatient, and it will be a long flight if his mood is darkened further."

Again, I shook my head. "No, you have to, have to help, h-him." I sobbed, realising that Seth had now lost consciousness. I grabbed his hand, turning to them, pleading. "Please... Please, I'm sorry, I'll go with you. Just... just help him, please."

"I don't think the little girl quite understands the way we work, Felix." Alec murmured smugly, carefully crouching down beside me. His cold rubies, met my deep wells, and I shuddered. "What you see before you is a product of your own insubordination. Come with us without hindrance, and there is a chance he might live. Make a spectacle of yourself, and I will allow Felix to lower those chances. Do we have an understanding?"

I looked at Seth, _was_ he dying? I couldn't be sure, not with the way the pack had been known to heal. He could be okay... I had to give him that chance, if it was the least I could do for him, I had to do it.

Fearful he might be cold, I tentatively stroked my fingers across his cheek. He was warm.

"I'm so sorry." I breathed, trying to fight back the heart wrenching sobs. Guilt and heartbreak were not a forgiving potion.

I stood, and Alec shoved me into Felix.

"Good girl." He looked back down at Seth and tutted. "Really... such a fuss. We will have the smell of dog up our senses for weeks now." He bent down briefly, and lifted my rucksack into his arms. "Preservations I suppose? It must have been so very painful for you to say your goodbyes... Still, you have made it easier for us. Your father believes you to be a runaway. No loose ends to tie up."

I shook my head. "Stop... please, stop." It felt like a rock wanted to burst threw my throat. My heart ached. My eyes hurt. I didn't want to hear any more.

"Come, Felix." Alec tusked sympathetically. "I can see it is going to be a long night."

I cried out as I was suddenly lifted into strange arms, savouring one last look at Seth, right before the world literally became nothing but a blur, and I was dragged off violently into the night.

_Yes...a very clumsy mistake._

**R&R!**

**Hello chickens, thanks so much for my reviews! Appreciated all of them. Wanted to give you a more eventful update, as the last one was a little slow. Let me know if you liked! I'm going to start replying again now, like a nice author should. Peace xxxx**


	12. One Way Ticket

**~ Reality Bites ~**

The vampires had been running for what felt like hours, and grief had made me tired. My cheeks were numb from cold, almost as numb as I felt, and I could see the blanket of snow that covered everything in it's path. Wherever we were, it was far away from the comfort of the meadow.

_And Seth..._

I sobbed loudly, and Felix immediately shook me back into silence, dropping me carelessly to the ground. I hadn't the strength to stand, so I fell straight to my knees, unbothered – I thought – by the snow that chilled them.

The shivers that soon raked through my body, however, told a different story.

"Get up, Miss Swan." Alec ordered quietly. "The flight path will not remain open for long."

His words made no sense to me, and because I didn't react as quickly as they wanted, Felix grabbed me roughly by the collar, and dragged me to my feet, shoving me toward the steps of a very expensive looking jet.

_How the hell had I only just noticed that?_

The sight of it caused my bones to chill, and it had nothing to do with the weather. If I got on that plane, I knew it would be the end of everything. I would never come back to Forks alive, and my days as a non-dead person would suddenly be limited, no matter which way things turned out – permanent or otherwise.

In short I was scared, and I reacted as any sane normal person would. I freaked.

However, Felix was unfazed by my sudden antics, and ignoring my loud protests, he pulled me effortlessly along, bringing my sorry carcass closer and closer to the first step of the plane, no matter how hard, or violently I struggled.

It was like pulling against marble.

"I'll walk!" I yelled, shoving against his side. "Let go, I'll walk!"

He chuckled loudly. "Stop buzzing little fly, or I may get the urge to swat you."

I cursed him, but this only seemed to increase his amusement, and moments later I was being thrown into a large luxury chair, my entrance the subject of four scarlet gazes, as Felix fluidly cuffed my pale, bony wrists to the leather arm of the seat.

I gaped up at him, outraged. Where exactly did he expect me to go? We were on a fricken' plane for Christ's sake!

"Ah, Olivia. So glad you could join us, _my dear_."

My head whipped 'round, and I saw them. How could they have ever been missed? Aro and Caius sat barely three foot in front, both wearing somewhat contrasting expressions. Aro looked pleased... Caius however...

"Do you think we are fools, girl?" He questioned coldly, eyes alight with a maddened fire, yet he seemed to rather enjoy it when I shrunk away. "Did you think you could outwit _us_, you and Carlisle's delirious little wench?!"

I said nothing.

"Now, now, Caius." Aro tittered. "No harm has been done. You cannot blame Alice for wanting to protect her friend, nor Olivia for fleeing in the death of night. Do children not hide from the monsters that lurk beneath their beds?" He chuckled, apparently amused by his own reference. "What matters is that she is here with us now, isn't that right, Alec?"

"It is, master." The boy murmured in agreement, sidestepping Felix, as the giant made his way smoothly to the cockpit, and carefully placed himself down in the seat beside me.

I glared.

"You see, Caius?" Aro sighed tauntingly, affectionately ruffling Alec's hair. "You should trust the mouths of babes, they always speak the truth."

"Do not bate me, brother." Caius hissed. "I have no patience for you theatrics tonight." His eyes suddenly fell on the small bag at Alec's feet. "What is that?" He wondered quietly.

"Olivia's travel companion, master." Alec informed him, politely offering him my rather dishevelled sack. "I thought it might be prudent to acquire, seeing as she is to be staying with us."

"An _excellent_ idea, _my boy__._" Aro beamed proudly. "A young lady does need certain provisions after all."

From beneath us, we heard the abrupt deafening roar of the plane's engine, and suddenly, to my growing horror, the plane lurched forward.

"Something wrong, Olivia?" Alec inquired, raising a quirked brow. "Do you not enjoy flying?"

No. No I god-damn-fricken'-hell didn't...

...But I could hardly say that could I? Give them all the satisfaction of knowing, that I was even further out of my comfort zone, than they already thought me to be. Watching me squirm would be their answer to first class in-flight entertainment, and I wasn't going to play ball.

"I feel sick." I invented lamely, inhaling sharply as the plane began to ascend. I caught a glimpse of the wing through the tiny circular window, and I literally felt the blood drain from my face.

"Pathetic." Caius scoffed, running his gaze over me slowly. "And you, brother, believe this one will make a worthy guard?" He smirked cruelly. "I've seen infants with more back bone."

"_Seen_ or _murdered._" I spat, somehow managing to keep my voice firm, considering my distress. It was a reflexive response, I just forgot who I was talking to.

"Both." He smiled softly, and I curled my lip in disgust.

An a soft trickle of laughter broke the silence, and my face turned, meeting Aro's obviously amused face with a sense of dread.

"Alec." He said softly. "Be a dear, and escort Miss Swan down to the back room, would you? My brother and I have some matters to discuss." He turned his ruby gaze back to me. "Sorry to jostle you about like this, _dear one, _but there is much to be said between my brother and I. Alec will take care of you."

Before I could argue, the young guard was at my side, and the handcuffs had been released. I rubbed at my wrists pointedly. Despite the fact the cuffs had only been on twenty minutes or so, they still had managed to create angry red blemishes across my skin, and with my pale complection, blemishes showed up like red wine on a white table cloth.

"This way." Alec murmured, gesturing to the tail end of the plane. "Ladies first"

Narrowing my eyes, I got up warily, and with good reason to, because the next second I was being shoved rather roughly into a dark little cupboard room – it was basically the size of a large walk-in wardrobe – and the door was locked tight behind me.

I spun 'round fearfully, half expecting to see the terrifying child stood right beside me, readying to pounce, but there was no one. I was alone, and I could hear nothing but the hum of the engine, and my own erratic heartbeat thumping away in my hears.

I closed my eyes, and sank to the floor.

What the hell was I going to do?

**R&R! Okay, this is a pressie for all who asked so nicely for a quick update. Sorry its so short, but I'm working on Ambrosia at the same time, so this chap is more of a bridge to the next one. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

Miss-Emilie-Hale

x-Scarlett Feather-x

xXxVampChicaxXx

Hermione Voldemort Riddle

horsegirlrule

Savysnape7

victoria cullen30

Dani Jones

**For those who asked questions, I hope you got my PM's.**


	13. Burdens

**~ Reality Bites ~**

_The seer gazed at the forest rested beside her window, and she worried. She could not see how her plan had unfurled, not when it so closely involved the wolf – Seth. In protecting Olivia she had made herself blind to the child's future, and it did not ease her burden. _

"_Alice?"_

_She turned. Her Texas ranger framed perfectly in the doorway behind her._

"_Jasper." She smiled. "You enjoyed your hunt." _

_What should have been a question, was heard as a statement. It was a well known quirk of his mates, and sweet as she was, Jasper could not find the energy to be rankled by it. He was doomed to forever be predictable, it seemed._

"_I certainly did, 'mam." He cooed, looping his arms eagerly around her waist. "Is it Olly's departure that has you so disturbed?"_

"_I thought _I_ was meant to be the psychic one?" She chuckled sadly._

_Jasper caught her chin in his gentle grip, and she sighed._

"_Oh I don't know, Jazz. It's the way the Volturi decided to leave... it was so abrupt after the wedding, as if they knew, they _knew_ what I had done. Do you think that's possible?"_

"_You were careful not to touch, Aro, weren't you, and secretive till the last?"_

_She nodded. "Yes."_

"_Then how could they possibly know?" He grinned reassuringly. "You would have given Olly and Seth a big enough head start. They'll be fine."_

_He lightly pressed his lips to her forehead, and the pixie-like girl fell happily against his chest._

"_Charlie's a wreck, you know. I saw his reaction when he read her letter. I've never seen him look like that."_

"_Think how he might have looked, if it was her body he found instead?" He said with a grave expression. "Or if she disappeared forever?" He gave her a reassuring kiss."You did the right thing, Alice."_

"_Maybe." She whispered, gnawing at her lip. "Now it's just telling Bella and Edward when they get back."_

"_Bella will understand, love. It'll be okay."_

_Alice frowned, but excepted Jasper's offer of comfort, pressing her face all too willingly into the shoulder of his jacket._

_For the first time in her life, she so wasn't sure._

* * *

><p><p>

My head hurt, I was barely conscious, and something large and annoying had jolted me awake. It was not a good start to my day.

"Get up."

"W-what?" I stammered, too sleepy to put together a coherent sentence. Who the hell was nudging me?

"I said _up_. We've arrived, don't keep everybody waiting."

I cried out as my side met the rough tip of a leather clad boot, added torture to the pain the sudden light caused my eyes. I looked up and saw the gigantic form of Felix outlined above me... that was when I remembered.

I'm a hostage on her way to Italy. Vampires are my keepers, and I don't like rude awakenings. All things to put me in one hell of a crabby mood.

"You know, a little breakfast would have been a nice." I winced, drunkenly getting to my feet. "Where are we?"

"Home. Now move."

Without any further explanation, he shoved me through the door before I even had time to argue. I fell of course, but he easily picked me back up, adding in another ungentlemanly shove as I made my way down the steps of the plane. This time I managed to grab hold of the railings before gravity got the best of me. In response I threw a look of deepest loathing over my shoulder, which did nothing to perturb Felix as he continued to prod and poke me down the short set of stairs.

My skin was going to be a mass of ugly black and blue blemishes for _weeks_.

When I finally joined the others on the safety of the snowy floor, I took the time to look at my new surroundings. _Mountains? _Had we even left Washington state?

"Where are we?" I breathed, coughing as the cold air hit my lungs. It was freezing wherever we were.

"A small mountain range just outside the city walls."

I turned. Alec. Should have guessed he wouldn't miss a chance to be a know it all. He had that kind of smugness about him... the little twerp.

"Is that a _church_?" I frowned, squinting in disbelief at an ancient looking building just off the edge of the runway.

The boy nodded. "It is a preferred route for us into the city. Nobody comes up here that is not needed, there is no risk of exposure or of being seen."

"If anyone came up here they'd die from the cold." I shivered grumpily, clinging to my torso. If I didn't warm up soon, they weren't going to have to worry about me being much of a liability.

"Alec, give Olivia your cloak." Aro, of course, noticed my frozen situation. He clicked his fingers once, and the cloak was 'round my shoulders before I could even blink.

I cocooned myself up in it eagerly, happy to find that the thick crimson pelt fended off the worst of the cold. My lips formed the beginnings of a thank you, but luckily I caught myself before I made the fatal error.

_You don't thank your kidnappers for keeping you warm, silly Olly... _

I quickly decided that I really had to revise the appropriate way to address a captor in a hostage situation... I didn't want to take their crap lying down, especially after what they did to Seth, but at the same time I _was_ utterly terrified, and I didn't want them ripping my throat out either...

God life was difficult sometimes.

"You're welcome." Alec smirked, nodding to his cloak, and the grateful way I held it. I just managed to glare at his stupid smug face, before he annoyingly glided off ahead.

_Twerp._

"_Ah,_ it is good to be home again, is it not, brother?" Aro sighed suddenly, gazing around him fondly.

The moon was high in the sky, and because of how high above sea level we were, there wasn't a cloud in sight, making the Volturi's faces glow almost as brightly as the icy sheets of snow beneath their feet.

How the hell did they ever got away with being human at the wedding, was anyone's guess.

"It is a relief to once again be on Tuscany soil." Caius agreed coldly, though nothing in his face suggested that he was being truthful. His lips were pressed tight together, and his jaw was set firmly. The only part of him that looked less than marble were his eyes, and they constantly danced with angry embers that could probably burn holes through metal if given half the chance. He turned to me and I found myself fighting shivers for a whole other reason than the snow. "You will do nothing to disturb the peace of our house, do you understand, girl? You would be wise not tarnish us with the same brush as Carlisle and his ilk. We hold no patience for insubordination."

He turned without waiting for me to answer. Nobody here seemed to care how I felt, or what I wanted, but I suppose that was to be expected. His cloak billowed out behind him as he walked, and I was instantly reminded of an overgrown bat. A creepy, perpetually angry, overgrown bat.

"Move." Came an abrupt order, and suddenly Felix's oversized palm slammed hard into my back, knocking me face first into the crippling snow.

God this guy was really getting on my nerves.

"Now, now, dear one." Aro tutted reprovingly, at his giant-like guard. "We don't want her broken." I glanced up at him with a disgusted scoff, and he smiled. "Felix, for ease why don't you carry miss Swan? I am sure she is eager to settle into her new chambers."

_Oh, you had to be kidding?_

"As you wish, master."

I opened my mouth to object of course, but hey you guessed it... no one listened. I was thrown over his shoulder without even the _smallest_ of apologies, never mind the fact I had the fricken' wind knocked out of me.

Not the smartest move when you have an asthmatic as a carry companion, I can tell ya.

"He-_hey_!" I coughed, but that was all I got out. We were running along at lightning speed, before I could properly voice my concerns. I mean, I was practically _dying _through lack of oxygen, but it didn't seem to bother them, and why should it? I was officially kept livestock, who knew if the Volturi would even bother turning me into a vampire, my blood might be a nicer, tastier option? Although, if it wasn't still their plan to turn me, they'd wasted a lot of effort bringing me here, not to mention the bother of when the Cullens finally came-a-knocking, (and they better fricken' do, or there was going to be _hell _to pay, if they didn't at least _try _to get me out of this mess_). _The becoming a vampire part wasn't the biggest issue for me any more, it was they _staying_ in Italy with _them,_ I had a problem with.

I mean... this Volturi guys were total homicidal, psychopathic, creepers! I wasn't exactly going to fit in, was I?

Felix suddenly slipped 'round a tight corner, and my stomach leapt precariously into my throat... _ew_. It was a good job that I'd practically given up trying to breathe by this point, because if I'd opened my mouth vomit might have generously decorated his very expensive looking coat.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to risk taking in any more scenery when we were moving at such a fast pace. I had no idea where we were, Felix had definitely entered the church and descended, but other than that I'd had no time to take in any details, which I was a bit bummed about to be honest... the church had looked pretty cool from the outside.

I was just about to surrender to my gag reflex, when I was unceremoniously dropped onto a hard, cold floor... in fact, the entire room wasn't much warmer than the mountain range outside. I coughed, and I spluttered, but Felix offered me no assistance other than to drop my rucksack rudely in front of my face, which was weird, because I didn't even remember ever seeing him holding it.

"I gather your inhaler is in there?" He purred richly, failing to hide his amusement. "I'd hurry up and get it if I were you. You're not sounding too healthy."

I gasped painfully for air, just as he turned on his heels and left. _Brilliant_. I was slowly suffocating to death, and he had left me to fend for myself – _what a Samaritan._ Fighting the coming darkness, I blindly reached for my bag and clumsily emptied the entire contents onto the floor, scrabbling through the items blindly until I found my little brown life saviour.

I didn't waste time, I shoved it into my mouth and greedily began taking down measured pumps of battery acid tasting life bursts.

Eventually – after several hundred puffs – I collapsed onto my back, too tired to crawl to the rather decrepit looking four poster, nor to the musky fur rug that was laid just to my left. Somehow the stone was comfortable, and I was happy to stay there for the time being, I didn't want to risk another attack, and the pain-filled tightness in my chest reminded me that it was a big possibility, if I gave my body too much to handle.

I looked 'round from where I lay, realising that room was lit only by the moon outside, yet it was bright enough for me to make out several metal sconce's on the walls – unlit, of course – but what else did I expect? Room service? A small fire place sat innocently against the far wall, and a simple wardrobe and writing desk guarded the walls the bed did not occupy. _Everything a girl needs to make herself at home._ There were no paintings, no small characteristics or flowers, just cold stone, much like the faces of it's owners. In fact, the most interesting thing about the room was the one small window. It was shaped like a rose. Gothic, but still very pretty.

Stupidly, and I don't know how, but it made me cry. I have no idea why, maybe it was just everything snowballing into one giant trauma, and obviously, there was a lot to snow ball. I mean there was running away, Seth getting hurt, being _here_. Whatever the reason, I wish I could have stopped the tears from coming, it was pathetic! How was I supposed to be stubborn and ballsy when I was crying my fricken' eyes out like a baby!?

And I bet they could hear me... they were probably laughing at every stupid sob that escaped my lips.

So I turned, and I buried myself as far underneath the heavy cloak as I could manage, hoping it would muffle at least _some_ of my whimpers. It probably wasn't the wisest decision, considering my recent fight for air, but somehow I found it comforting.

I could pretend that I was cocooned up in my _own_ bedsheets, laid out on my _own_ bedroom floor, and if I tried _really_ hard, I could almost turn the wind that rumbled past the window, into Charlie's lady-like snores.

_Almost._

Eventually sleep was the only thing I could do to truly escape reality, but even that couldn't stop me dreaming.

"_Perhaps our eyes need to be washed by our tears once in a while, _ _so that we can see Life with a clearer view again"_

_~Unknown_

**Thank you so much guys! They were brilliant reviews, especially the longer ones XD**

x-Scarlett Feather-x

XxSong of the NightxX

IceHeart101

Miss-Emilie-Hale

Scarlett Siren

CassiaSilvia

dinopoodle

imogen321

Dani Jones

victoria cullen30

**R&R! Let me know what you think! It took me a while, lol, and let me know if you have any questions! We get a lil more into the story next chapter ;)**


	14. Three Kings

**Apologies guys! I made a medical error in the last chapter! Olly's inhaler was supposed to be blue – my bad! Please enjoy this quick update as an apology for my sloppiness.**

**~ Reality Bites ~**

"_Oh, I am very weary, _ _Though tears no longer flow; _ _My eyes are tired of weeping, _ _My heart is sick of woe."_

_**~Anne Bronte**_

I could feel a sharp pain spreading sorely through my shoulder, a continuous jab of annoyance. I had no idea why it was happening, or who was causing it, but I really hadn't appreciated the rude awakening – especially after such a rough night. I had fallen asleep curled up in Alec's cloak, and curled up in Alec's cloak was where had I stayed.

Grudgingly, I pushed a shy finger through the heavy material, making a small gap wide enough to invite the tiniest ray of sun.

I groaned, instantly regretting my decision as the light burned my eyes through to the socket. I really wished people would stop waking me up in this irritating fashion, it was starting to grate.

Another sharp shoulder jab.

"Ow!" I growled, throwing of the cloak in a fit of rage. "Will you stop doing that!"

Of course my anger quickly evaporated when I came face to face with a very much _human_ woman. A human woman that wasn't exactly at a loss in the looks department either, might I add. Her sleek ebony locks put my tattered tresses to shame, and with a figure to die for and legs that didn't end, it was pretty hard to imagine ever having more ego crippling wake up call.

"Oh thank god, I thought you were _dead_!" The supermodel sighed with relief, her Italian accent thick despite her clear use of English. "I came in and you were covered over, I really didn't know what I might find."

She smiled warmly, and I looked up at her perplexedly from my seat on the floor...Not gonna lie, I was a tad confused as to what she was doing here, considering this was Dracula's castle. I had expected all of its residence to be of the _undead _persuasion, and yet here _miss perfection_ stood, all warm complexions and beating hearts – obviously I had been wrong in my assumption.

"Err... you're not...you know...?" I didn't know whether to say the 'V' word outright or not, I didn't want to drop her in the deep end if she hadn't even had a paddle yet, y'know?

"A vampire?" She answered anyway, straightening herself up. "No, I'm not. I am the Volturi's receptionist. I help out with the human side of things, when they need it. My name is Gianna."

I nodded slowly, pretending to take it all in. "Right..." I suppose I had to at least _act_ like I had the faintest clue what she was on about, I didn't think I'd like it if she started explaining herself... it sounded like gangster movie talk, to me. Where in The Godfather '_taking out the trash'_, meant whacking some unlucky miscreant, '_the human side of things'_, probably meant '_dinner time'._

"You are Olivia, yes?" She went on innocently, oblivious to my inner mental struggles. "The masters have sent for you, I am to escort you down."

"Down where?" I questioned, wincing as I got to my feet.

Okay, so sleeping on a cold stone floor, hadn't actually been the brightest of ideas, but I have never once professed to being a genius...well...much.

"The masters await you in the throne room, Olivia. Aro asked me to be as prompt as possible, so if you just want to get yourself tidied up, may we then take our leave?"

He dark doe like eyes blinked at me patiently, and I looked down at my tattered ensemble.

"Na, I'm good to go." I shrugged.

I knew I looked a mess, I 'd been crying, and I hadn't had a shower for nearly three days, but quite frankly, I really didn't care.

Apparently Gianna did.

"Don't... don't you want to at least sort your hair out? Maybe have a wash?" I gathered from her affronted expression that my indifference to my current appearance was practically a crime. _Figures._

"Not really." I huffed dismissively, heading idly for the door behind her. Then I whirled back 'round. "Actually, I do need to pee. Do you know where the bathroom is?"

"Across the hall." She said, looking worried. "You really shouldn't go down looking li –"

"Thanks!" I smiled, ignoring her completely, and without further a-do, I jumped ahead through the door before she could argue.

Olly – one, anal receptionist who needs to sort out her priorities? Zero.

We walked quite fast through the candlelit corridors, even with Gianna's ridiculously high shoes. I mean, _I _could walk in heels, but even I thought they were stupid. I mean, _six_ inches? Who the hell _needs_ that kind of height?

It was clear to see that the dark walkways were an open dedication to the arts. Rich paintings, ancient antiques and macabre sculptures lined the walls, and it was pretty hard not to stand and gawk at some of them... I _ swear_ I even saw the Mona Lisa... there was no way it was real... it couldn't have been, but the Volturi didn't exactly strike me as the type to own fakes, either. The whole situation practically blew my mind, and I really didn't have the energy to dwell on it.

We had just made our way down a wide set of steps, when my gaze focused instead on a pair of large, ornate doors. They were opening as we approached, and I took a steadying breath as icy fear began to creep back into my bones. It had been nice not to feel it for a little while, but unfortunately my relief had been short lived.

We walked into a large circular room. It was dim, the only light cast by a few sconce's and candles bras scattered about the place. Angels hid in alcoves, and fierce lions stood on pedestals. It was brilliant, and yet incredibly foreboding, as no doubt was the designers intention. You could feel the power of the Volturi in this room, it invaded you like an airborne poison.

I noticed Aro first, he stood to greet us. Caius and the other man he was with, barely acknowledged our entrance, too entranced in their own activities. Caius glared of course, but when did he ever do anything other than? They had not sat themselves in the three throne-like chairs that adorned a dais, I noticed, instead the three of them sat 'round a set of tables, the surface of which was littered with unusual chess boards and ancient looking books. It was a philosopher's heaven.

"Ah, Giana, you have returned to us, _my dear_!" Aro beamed happily, gliding evenly across the room. "I trust there were no problems?"

Gianna held out her hand as he met her, and Aro caught it hungrily between his papery palms. An amused smile crept over his features as he probed the private recesses of his receptionist's mind, and finally releasing her with a satisfied sigh, he turned his attention to me.

"I see you gave our dear Gianna quite a fright, _my sweet_." Aro chuckled quietly. "Perhaps in future the bed might be a more appropriate sleeping area."

I narrowed my eyes, and he laughed again.

"Forgive me, Olivia. I meant nothing more than to tease. Come. There is someone I would like you to meet."

He took my hand and gently guided me over to where he had been sitting. Aro knew I did not approve of this method of transportation. His touch was something I did not enjoy, especially as I knew it came with the heavy price of stealing my inner most private thoughts. It was a complete invasion of my personal space, and it did nothing to improve my mood.

_Stupid nosey vampire._

"Careful, Olivia." Aro warned lightly, his hold on my hand tightening most contrastingly as he forced me to meet his gaze. "I will listen to your thoughts when, and wherever it pleases me, _my pet,_ so it would do you well to become accustomed to it."

_I'll never get accustomed to it_. I thought petulantly, and Aro tittered.

"We shall see. Ah, Marcus!" He crooned silkily, turning eventually to the tall stranger at the table. "I do believe you have yet the pleasure of being introduced to young Olivia? She is lovely Isabella's sister, you do remember her don't you? Edward's human mate?"

"I do remember." Marcus nodded once, though the effort it took him to do so looked quite painful, and when he did turn his attention to me, I feared he might break down all together. "Hello, miss Swan." He smiled sadly. "Your sister and Cullens are well I hope?"

Great. Talk about poking fresh wounds. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry!_

I settled with nodding. Not opening my mouth was always going to be the safest option.

"Olivia misses her family, brother." Aro tutted sympathetically. "Perhaps it is best we don't speak of them."

I frowned at his insight, but of course, he could still hear my thoughts. As soon as I realised I ripped myself free of his hold with a stifled growl, tucking both hands out of sight beneath my arms, before he could protest.

"She is struggling to become accustomed to me, brothers." Aro giggled giddily, clearly unfazed by my reaction as his sweet breath suddenly blew across my face. "It is not your _hands_ that offer me a window into your mind, _precious, _but your skin. A single touch...any part will do..." He continued suggestively, brushing his cold knuckles purposefully across my cheek.

The gesture made my skin crawl.

He smiled, then, satisfied apparently with my reaction, and his arm looped heavily around my shoulders.

_Man this guy couldn't take a hint._

"Take a seat won't you, _my dear_? There are some matters we need to attend."

He circled the table and with ease pulled out the spare chair beside Caius. I took it grudgingly, not really having any wish to be that close to any of them, and when Aro finally took up his own place, I subtly scooted some distance between us.

"How amusing." Caius smirked, watching me with eagle like precision. "You believe a feat of mere inches will somehow put the odds in your favour?" He carelessly flipped the page of his book. "_Pitiful._"

My heart leapt into my throat as he spoke. _How_ he had managed it with only a handful of words, I could not say. There was something missing in those crimson eyes, and it made Caius more terrifying to me than Aro and the entire guard put together.

"Do not mind, Caius, _my sweet_." Aro tittered softly, observing my reaction. "He has a gift for inciting the most violent of fears. It is a skill that has served him well, has it not, brother?"

"Indeed it has." Caius drawled dismissively, dropping his book back carelessly onto the table. "I suppose I had to make up for my lack of _true_ gift somewhere. Otherwise, you might have found yourself at a loss, _brother_."

Aro chuckled, but the bitterness in Caius' tone surprised me, and as he sat himself back lazily into his chair, I watched the amusement melt from his face, and replace itself instead with the cold, arrogant sharpness that I had grown most accustomed to.

Somewhere along the line, a nerve had been touched.

"Olivia?" Aro spoke softly, and my head whirled back 'round.

"Yes?"

"We would like to discuss your transformation, _my sweet_. We hope you can assist us?"

"Does this matter really necessitate discussion, Aro?" Caius snapped across me. "It is a simple enough task."

"I agree, brother, but I also feel it would be prudent for Olivia to decide when she is turned, it will give her time to make some preparations."

"Like what?" I asked before I could stop myself. I hated to admit it, but I agreed with Caius. Surely it was just a simple matter of bite now, vampire later?

From the way Aro leant purposefully across the table, I gathered not.

"You need to prepare yourself mentally, _child_." He said knowingly. "You need some time to grow accustomed to the idea of being one of us, otherwise you will become nothing but an impertinent, and animalistic newborn." Sighing quietly, he placed the tips of his fingers together. "Of course, there is also the issue of who is to become your guardian... Felix, seems the most likely option. Caius, are you happy with that? He is your guard, after all."

"As long as he does not wane from his duties." Caius drawled nasally, sounding bored. "What of turning her?" He added. "I gather _that_ small pleasure will not be granted to Felix?" He sneered, gazing at Aro knowingly across the table.

Honestly, it was as if I wasn't even there.

"As loyal as dear Felix is, I do not trust him with Olivia's blood." Aro replied smoothly, holding his brother's gaze. _Was I missing something? _He turned to me. "As the Cullen's may have told you, _sweetling_, your blood is most tantalising. I do not like the idea of trusting you with one of the younger guards."

_This was just getting better and better._

"What's the alternative then?" I wondered dumbly, glancing worriedly between Aro and Caius. It was weird, really, Marcus didn't seem to have much of an input... like he was there for show or something.

"The deed will be left to either Caius or myself." Aro murmured instructively. "Dear Marcus does not have the patience for such things any more. Isn't that right, brother?"

"Mmm." Marcus nodded absently. Picking up a new book, he threw me an apologetic look. "Forgive me, miss Swan, I mean no harm by it. It's just I do not trust myself not to kill you."

The way he said it, so blasé... you'd think we were discussing the weather.

"Err, that's...o...kay...?"

What else could I say to him? He was waiting for an answer so I had to give it... He seemed happy enough with my response, though, his eyes already scanning the pages of his new text.

_Why was everybody so weird here?_

"_Excellent!_Then it is settled!" Aro clapped eagerly, breaking my concentration. "The task will be left to Caius or myself." He glanced over his shoulder, and motioned forward his waiting receptionist.

_Poor Gianna. Even I had forgotten she was still here._

"Gianna, _my sweet_. Will you please take Olivia to get some food? She has yet to eat, and I also think some new clothes might be in order."

His gaze ran slowly over me in a disapproving fashion, and I glared.

"There is nothing wrong with my clothes." I replied shortly, folding my arms across my chest. "And as good as food sounds, we're not finished here."

"Oh?" Aro raised an eyebrow. "Is there something that you wish to add?"

I had a feeling this his question may have been rhetorical, but I didn't have the liberty of not grabbing chance when was it was offered.

"Yes." I began, sounding a lot braver than I felt. "We haven't decided _when_ I'm being turned, and I don't want Felix being my _guardian_. What do I need one for anyway? I'm sure I'll be able to take care of myself."

"It isn't for _your _safety, _precious_," Aro began slowly. "but for every one else's. Your thirst will be maddening when you first awake. You would tear down cities just to slack it. Felix will be there to make sure that you do not."

"But I don't _like _Felix."

Aro chuckled. "Yes, but are _any _of us really a more preferable option to you, Olivia?"

_Touché._

"Fine." I huffed, dropping back into my seat. "But I'm gonna need at least a month to get used to the idea." Caius glared at me sharply, then, and I awkwardly cleared my throat, "Erm...please?"

Aro nodded, sending an amused glance toward his brother. "A month seems perfectly acceptable, does it not, Caius?"

"Perhaps in that time we can enforce some respect." He replied darkly, carefully standing from his seat.

I thought he meant to leave the room, imagine my horror when the side of my head was suddenly slammed against the table. I cried out, as was only natural, but there was no give in his hold. His fingers twisted painfully into the roots of my hair and I shoved blindly against the table.

Useless.

"We are not your commiserable Cullens." He hissed threateningly in my ear. "We will not take your insurrection without consequence." He yanked my head back violently, and I winced.

Tears were stinging the corners of my eyes, and it felt like an eternity that his deep burgundy wells stared into mine, seeing passed every part of me, before he finally allowed the chair to tip, and I hit the floor with an audible thud.

Caius stepped toward me, and I coward.

"_Weak_." He smirked, his head tilting curiously. "Will your self-righteousness last, I wonder, when the rest of you is gone?"

"What?" I breathed, terrified. He was making no sense.

But he didn't answer, he turned instead to his brothers. "Aro, Marcus." He murmured goodbyes, leaving us with nothing but an empty chair, and icy silence as a reminder of his presence.

Aro's breathy sigh broke the quiet.

"Our dear brother does seem to have a flair for the dramatics of late." He tittered, shaking his head with an amused smile. He glanced at Marcus, and then turned his milky gaze to me on the floor. "Are you alright, _my pet_?"

I nodded, but to be honest, I really wasn't that sure.

"_**Oh I am very weary..."**_

_**R&R! Guys I know you did brilliant reviews again, so thank you so much :) I need to start replying again to them. I hope you forgive the lack of mentions to my reviewers at the end of this chap, but I just wanted to get it up for you. Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**~LM~**_


	15. Marked

**Reality Bites**

"_**Cruelty, like every other vice, **_

_**requires no motive outside of itself; **_

_**it only requires opportunity."  
><span>George Eliot<span>**_

My day following the terrifying events of the throne room, was somewhat less exciting than the rather violent terrors that had taken place inside that circular hell.

Gianna had escorted me a little briskly from the hall; which wasn't surprising really considering one of her masters had just viciously attacked me, and then she proceeded to take me on a rather edited tour of the Volturi's home. The rooms and corridors I had been shown couldn't possibly be the _whole_ of the castle, you see, but the pretty receptionist was quite adamant that they were the only areas I was to stray to. (although she did _comfortingly _advise 'never leaving my room' as the safest option.) Gianna showed me my bedroom and bathing area properly, I was surprised to realise there were in fact _two_ bathrooms, the second of which I hadn't seen, and was actually a lot nicer than the one I'd used when I had woken earlier that morning. After that, she took me down to the kitchens where I was able to make myself some breakfast, then we went out to a really tiny courtyard that looked as if it had once been quite loved, but had recently seen better days – I liked it though, it reminded me of my nanna Swan's garden, all mischievous statues and wild foliage. Finally we ended up at Gianna's safe haven – the so called 'reception' – there she took out a measuring tape from her desk draw, and took my dress sizes ( despite my continuous protests that I did not need new clothes.) Once she was happy with my measurements, we spent the rest of the day sat at her desk eating chocolate, and playing solitaire on the computer.

As far as the situation allowed, Gianna was actually okay despite my original thoughts, and lets face it, I didn't exactly have my pick of friends 'round here. It was just nice to have someone _human_ to talk to... even if her morals _were_ a little misplaced.

"Why are you here?" I asked finally, after greedily demolishing my third bar of chocolate... truth be told, I was beginning to feel a little sick.

Gianna frowned. "I don't understand?"

"You know... _here_." I said again, gesturing theatrically around the room. "This place, I gather you didn't answer an ad." I grinned, laughing a little. "'_Receptionist wanted; _must_ have a broad mind, and an aversion to all things socially normal.'"_

She smirked. "I did answer an ad actually." My jaw dropped. "It wasn't those _exact_ requirements," She continued drily, sitting back in her seat. "I had no idea what I was getting myself into, in fact it wasn't until I met Heidi and she explained things, that I had any idea of who and what I was dealing with."

"And even then you went ahead and _took_ the job? In what world is that sane?"

"I didn't exactly have much of a choice, _piccola._" She chuckled drily. "It was a matter of accepting their terms, or death. Which would you have picked?"

I said nothing, and she went on.

"At least this way I have a _chance_ of immortality." She whispered, barely able to hide the hunger that suddenly lit her eyes. "If I prove myself worthy, Aro has promised to let me join them, and all of this, everything I've seen... everything I've allowed to go on... it won't be for nothing."

"And if you _don't_?"

I couldn't help but think she had bet a lot on all this. The stakes were high, and she'd sacrificed her values and morals for the sake of a chance... was it really worth it?

"If I don't, then I won't have long to feel guilty." She smiled sadly, and her eyes wandered slowly over the side of my face Caius had kindly crushed against the table. "Does it hurt much?" She wondered softly.

"A little." I shrugged. I glanced up worriedly. "Why, does it look bad?"

Gianna pulled a face. "...No...not really."

"You really suck at lying." I laughed flatly, laying eager eyes on her handbag. "Do you have a mirror?"

Gianna nodded, quickly picking her bag up and placing it carefully on the desk. She hesitated. "Maybe you shouldn't look... it's only going to make you feel worse."

"I doubt that's even possible." I held my hand out. "Just give me the darn compact."

She did so, and taking the little piece, I tentatively held it up to my face. Okay... maybe I should have listened to Gianna. My once perfect pale complection was now marred by angry purple blemishes, and it wounded me. The intensity of colour that ran from temple to cheek seemed to mock me with its garishness. The creation was the soul of it's master.

"I thought it would be worse." I lied, gently stroking the tender skin. "How long do you think before it goes?"

"A week, no more." Gianna smiled kindly, taking back her all-too-honest possession. "Come, why don't you go and have a bath or something? You can fix yourself some dinner later."

I nodded. "Okay."

Gianna left me in the corridor that led to my room, and I searched out the bathroom that had wowed me earlier that day, lighting some candles with matches I'd found on a near by shelf. With it's deep red walls, and gleaming gold taps, it was hard not to find comfort in the bath I drew for myself.

I sunk eagerly into the deep water, allowing the all too welcome heat to melt away the aches and pains of the past few days. I sighed, and contently nestled down. There wasn't any windows in the room, but I had seen from the corridor outside that night was almost here. I'd close my eyes for a few minutes, and then I'd get out...

_Heaven._

When my gaze met the room again I found it was dark, and my once cosy tub, was now an unwelcoming block of of liquid ice.

I was shivering instantly.

Jumping blindly for a towel, I reached out with sheer desperation, getting quickly out of the bath tub before I froze to death. The towel, despite its misleading largeness offered me little warmth, and gathering up my clothes, I quickly dashed for my bedroom, where I awkwardly dried myself off and tried in vain to search out something toasty.

The pile of garments and junk I had left from the previous night had vanished.

"S-son of a – !" I shivered furiously. The idiots had actually taken my clothes!

Stomping across the room, and with the help of moonlight, I was able to spot a flimsy long sleeved dress and matching tights laid out innocently on the bed, but there was no way in hell that _that_ was going to keep me warm. Next to it was a white, ankle-length nightdress, and again it wasn't going to have any effect on my body temperature whats so ever...but at least it was proper sleepwear. Cussing under my breath, I pulled on the dated garment, throwing the red dress and it's slinky friends over the end of the bed, before yanking the sheets off and wrapping them tightly around my shoulders.

But I was still freezing.

"Food," I said to myself. "That's what I need. Good hot food."

I rushed off out of the room before the icicles started growing off of me, and took off down the corridor. Now, in theory I knew _exactly_ where I was going, but the dark has a way of warping things, don't you think? Nothing ever quite looks the same at night as it does in the day, and somewhere on my travels, I took a left instead of a right, and I ended up in the entirely wrong corridor.

This corridor was eerie, and lavished with paintings of the rather macabre variety. In fact, some of them were down right sick. I found my feet slowing just to take in the pieces, and my eyes fell on a painting of a thoroughly nude woman being ravaged by red eyed demons. The sight of it made me shiver, and it had nothing to do with the cold.

Suddenly a loud whimper echoed off the walls, and for a split second I thought the woman in the painting was crying.

A second later I realised that the sound of grief was actually coming from a room down the hall.

A sane person wouldn't have followed that cry, a sane person would have turned back, but I had reason to question my sanity of late, and I found my feet suddenly leading me onwards, perverse curiosity forcing me closer and closer to the loud sounds of despair.

The small oak door was hidden discreetly away in a dark alcove, had the moans not been getting louder, I might have missed it altogether.

Innocent light flickered out of a slight crack, and it invited me forwards, my body falling onto tip toe as I cautiously pressed my face against the gap, the cries from inside now forcing a tight frown onto my wary features.

I didn't like what I found.

"Please! Please...don't!"

A woman, clothes torn and blooded, coward beside a desk. A desk which sat the last person I wanted to see, and he was smirking.

"I am certain you can beg better than that..." Caius crooned silkily, rising gracefully from his chair.

The woman whimpered, burying her tear stained face under battered arms.

It was pitiful, and yet I couldn't find the strength to tear my eyes away, an invisible force was making me take in every sickening detail, and I bit back bile.

"You're hardly a good sport..." Caius tittered, now slowly circling her fragile form. Tutting, he crouched down menacingly beside her. "Still" He purred, "no matter... there is a better use for you."

He reached out a pale hand, and the woman jumped back in fright, but it did her little good. Caius soon had himself at full height, her shaking form crushed tight against his stone body, as her neck was snapped audibly back. I think I might have cried out a warning, but it became strangled by my fear, unlike the woman's screams – Caius seemed to delight in them – as if they were music.

He allowed her to writhe, to plead, to beg, he even toyed with her emotions, presenting fresh hope when it was obvious there was none.

Desperate minds are so easy to lead into the dark, it seemed.

Finally he was satisfied with the amount of fear he had induced, and his feral attack on her throat began. Sharp teeth cut through tattered skin, and the blood began to pour. He was malicious, satisfied groans erupting from him with every lustrous lick, and suck.

Eventually, the woman screamed no more.

Caius dropped the dead body to the floor with little care, and the thud as flesh met stone was all I needed to awake me from my paralysis. I had to get out of there, I had to get away, I had to...

I yelped.

An ice cold grip came out of nowhere, encircling my arm painfully, as I was violently dragged into the room I wished I'd never found.

My own body was thrown unceremoniously to the floor, and my eyes went wide with horror as I stared into the empty gaze of the woman I had allowed to die under my watch. Words could never describe how I felt that in nano second, and I will not try.

"_You_."

My head snapped up, and I scrambled to my feet. He looked positively murderous.

"I-I..."

"How dare you spy on me." Caius' bloodied iris' were fire, and he descended onto me like an advancing hawk. "You cannot value your life..." He continued darkly, watching with rising enjoyment as I wiped unfelt tears from my porcelain cheeks.

"I got lost." I whispered fearfully. "I...I was trying to find the kitchen."

He smiled then, and his eyes lit with a light I did not trust. "You are hungry?" His arm suddenly looped 'round my shoulder, and I whimpered, sensing his growing menace. "Perhaps I can interest you in some left overs?"

To my horror, he steered me back toward the dead woman, and, seeing his intent, I fought the urge to heave.

"No?" He noted innocently, catching my revulsion. Reaching down, he put his fingers to the gaping hole in his victim's throat. "Not even a small taste?"

He pulled his now crimson soaked fingers in front of my eyes, and I recoiled with disgust, as he brought the blood to his lips in an almost worshipful movement.

"Mmm," He moaned. "Delightful."

I grimaced, and Caius shoved me from him, sending me flying into the nearby desk.

"Stop it!" I ordered tearfully, gripping hold of the old oak for support."Just leave me alone!"

"But it was _you_, that thought it well enough to disrupt my evening." He pointed out coldly, his smile nothing but a taut leer. "You forced me to bring an early end to my amusements, and now my boredom is returning. The very least you can do is keep me entertained a while longer."

I shook my head, paralysed. "Please..." Fighting sobs, I brushed my matted locks away from my face. "Please, I just want to go."

Caius stared at me for a moment, and the seconds felt like hours, I have no idea how my heart didn't just give out, it was beating like a humming bird in my chest.

"My, my." He breathed finally, and his fingers suddenly ghosted my cheek. "Don't you mark beautifully..." Slowly his fingers traced the bruise I knew marred my features. "A work of art."

"You're hardly Van Gogh!" I snapped, swiping fearfully at his ever venturing hand.

"An yet it is a masterpiece none the less." He smirked, wrapping his skeletal fingers firmly around my throat.

Caius brought me closer, and my hands hung uselessly on his arm, trying in vain to loosen his vice like grip. I could feel his unnecessary breath on my face now, and my body shook.

He seemed to relish in it.

"I advised Aro against bringing you here, you know." He murmured softly, lifting me slowly onto my toes. "I wanted you destroyed, you were nothing but a pointless distraction... but perhaps I was too rash."

He smiled, and as that smile grew so did his grip on my neck. Instinctively I clawed savagely at his fingers, I even risked a kick at his groin, but of course he managed to dodge all my attempts of an assault. There had been too many times in my life where I couldn't breathe, but I think that one had been the worst. Watching as he took enjoyment from my fear and pain. More tears escaped, and eventually he released me.

I was nothing but a spluttering mess upon the floor, but he casually retook his seat, pulling forward a book that had apparently caught his interest.

"W-Why?" I choked. "Why did you – "

"It amused me to do so."

I glared up at him disgusted, my throbbing neck a cruel reminder of his violent act.

Smirking, Caius carelessly flicked through his text. "Leave me now. I will send for you again should I be in need of you again."

"You're a monster." I wheezed, trying and failing to get to my feet. "You...disgust...me."

The world was began to dim, and I remember thinking how this was beginning to become too much of a regular occurrence, as I felt myself get lifted into the air.

Two red eyes, and the world ceased to exist.

**R&R!**

**There you go guys! This chapter gave me a lot of issues, so I'm sorry if it didn't turn out that great. Let me know your thoughts though :) Happy reading :) xxxxx**

**~Lady Midnight x**


	16. Masks

**~ Reality Bites ~**

_I was in the woods at home, and yet somehow the trees of Forks had recently grown to the point that they blocked out any sunlight._

_Darkness._

_By a stream a wolf stared at me, and smiling I edged towards it, only to find that it was actually dead, it's eyes gouged out and chest ripped open._

_I screamed. Running away, only to trip and fall. Blood gushed from a wound in my head, drenching my face in crimson._

_Luckily Seth appeared, his smile wide and watchful as he stared down at me._

"_My, my." He breathed, his voice taking on an edge that was not his own. "Don't you mark beautifully."_

_He made towards me, and I screamed._

"_Bambina_! _Bambina_!"

Someone was calling me, but I only fought harder. Thrashing wildly in the restraints that held me, only to realise a moment later that the person calling me was Gianna, and my so called _restraints _were bedsheets.

"_Bambina_, you were only dreaming, calm yourself!" She reached up and carefully pulled the sheets away from my face. "Dio mio..." She gasped. "What has happened?"

"Huh?" I mumbled groggily, calming down and frowning, only to wince a second later. "My face hurts."

"What about the rest of you?"

"What?"

She beckoned me out of bed, and escorted me straight to the bathroom. I stumbled awkwardly, but I managed to keep up, despite the ever growing feeling that I was ever so slightly drunk.

Which I knew was impossible, but still...

"Now this might be a bit of a shock." She warned gently, guiding me over to an average sized mirror hung innocently above the sink. She hesitated. "What happened to you last night?"

I frowned, shaking my head slightly, and made for the looking glass.

It was my turn to gasp.

Forget the small insignificant blemish that patterned my face, the rest of me was already forming the beginnings of a violent tapestry. Dark purple fingerprints encircled my throat like the crude mockery of a choker, and it only matched the garish bracelet of blue on my wrist, and the bleed of greens and grey that flooded my arms and chest. I breathed awkwardly, and realised that my ribs wouldn't be in a much better state either.

"Oh." I breathed.

"Olivia, what happened? Did one of the guards do this to you?"

Her face as feverish as it appeared reflected in the mirror behind me. Worried. I turned.

"It's okay, it's not that bad. I just bruise easily." It wasn't entirely a lie. I did bruise easy. It just _was_ quite bad.

"It is not _okay_. I'm supposed to be in charge of your safe keeping." She shook her head distractedly. "The masters are not going to be pleased."

I scoffed, laughing a little, and she frowned confused. "Don't worry, I doubt that Caius will be too bothered."

I watched, and slow recognition formed on her pretty features. "Master _Caius_ did this...?"

She looked horror struck, and I couldn't help but feel she was overreacting. He wasn't exactly the cuddly bunny type, so she shouldn't really be surprised, and despite the fact the every part of me ached, and I looked like crap, I was relatively fine.

Except for the long century of therapy I was going to need, of course.

"Look, its fine. _I'm_ fine. No biggy." I smiled, trying to calm her down, but it didn't work, in fact she seemed to only be getting more and more upset.

"What did you _do_? You were only supposed to have a bath and get dinner. How could you have possibly upset him _again_!"

She looked furious suddenly, and it was catching. Fuelled by a new found anger, I rushed to my own defence.

"I got _lost,_ okay! I had a bath, fell asleep, woke up to find that all my _clothes _were gone, and after dressing myself in _this _horrible thing." I shook my nightdress' hem at her. "I went looking for the kitchens, only I didn't _find_ the _kitchens_. I found _your_ master, _torturing_ this poor woman!"

Her mouth dropped, and unless my eyes were deceiving me, she was terrified. "Please tell me you did not interfere. _Please_."

"No...no, I didn't." I admitted shamefully. "I was too scared... I tried to get away, but he caught me before I was able to."

Gianna suddenly started pacing, and I gazed, concerned, as she began muttering to herself fiercely in Italian. I reached out, but she shrugged me off, clawing at her own arms in an apparent bid to calm herself.

It wasn't working.

"This is why they have asked to see me. They would view this as a failure... I'll be seen as incompetent. They'll kill me."

"What?! No." I shook my head at her, grabbing her arms and forcing her to stand still. "Look, this isn't _your_ fault. If I had paid more attention when you showed me around, I would have known where I was going."

She laughed darkly. "It doesn't matter. Your _injuries_ are yourpunishment, _I'm_ not important enough to be treated with such care, not when my blood offers a more _appealing_ venture."

"You can't be serious." I scoffed. "If anything it's the _tiniest_ of mistakes. Surely they'll see that? Aro will read your mind, and he'll know it wasn't anything to do with you."

"You are so _naïve_, Olivia. We are nothing to them. Nothing. Do you care about the ants that scuttle beneath your feet?"

"I..."

"Get bathed. I will wait for you in your room. It's nearly supper time, anyway. You have slept through the entire day."

Her face smoothed over, and it was eerie to watch it set into to some kind of harsh acceptance. I felt heavy. Sick. If anything happened to her, it would be _my_ fault. She would be punished for _my _stupid mistake.

What do you say to someone who you have basically _killed_ with your own bad judgement?

"I won't be long."

She nodded absently. "Cho."

I washed quicker than I'd ever washed in my life. Scrubbing myself clean until the skin was raw. I hadn't noticed straight away, but I had thick smudges of dried blood over my cheek and shoulder. It was hard to resist the urge to vomit, but somehow I managed.

When I got back to my room, I was surprised to find it empty – no statuesque secretary in sight – and worrying myself silly over the alternative scenario to where Gianna could be, I awkwardly pulled on the red dress and tights that had been left.

I was just about to rush out the door, when a knock sounded, and I was halted in my tracks. I called out, but only a strangled gurgle passed my lips. I cleared my throat and tried again.

"What?"

The door opened, and it framed one of the last people in the world I wanted to see – but only just. His huge hulking form had barely gotten through the doorway, when he grinned at me.

"Good, you're dressed. The masters wish to see you." Felix ordered, taking in my appearance. He winked. "The red suits you."

"Where's Gianna?" I asked, ignoring his last comment. "She said she would meet me in here."

"She's otherwise engaged at the moment."

I nodded uncertainly, there was something in his voice that I did not trust. It hinted at something, an inside joke.

Suddenly, I knew I didn't want to find out what was so funny.

Felix gestured for me to follow, and I obliged, – begrudgingly, I admit – but what other choice did I have? We walked along the corridors, and I realised my mistake of the night before, the wrong turn, or wrong turns, so to speak...the way that lead to Caius' quarters...I quickly made a mental note never to venture in that direction again.

The large ornate doors were no more inviting the second time 'round than they were the first, but we entered, and I managed to suppress the shudder that was threatening to shake my spine.

That was, until I saw the body.

"Gianna!" I cried devastated, rushing forward on instinct.

Unhelpfully, Felix's marble arm shot out like a wall, and I was caught in his hold before I'd barely moved three steps towards the grate. I shoved against him, but it did little good. I was trapped, my gaze held captive by the body of the innocent person I'd helped destroy.

Another individual to add to the _'People I've hurt_' list... Dad...Seth...Gianna...

Only dad and Seth weren't _dead_. Dad was most likely crazy pissed with me back at home, and Seth...Seth was okay, he was healing. He was probably in La Push with the guys, recuperating until he was properly back on his feet.

Yes, Seth was okay, but Gianna...

"How could you!?" I sobbed, hanging like a dead weight in Felix's arms. "It wasn't her fault!"

My eyes met the bright ruby gazes of Aro and Caius, and I'd never felt more hate for anyone, than I did in that second. The were _monsters_.

"She had served her purpose." Caius drawled lazily, flicking at an imaginary piece of fluff clinging to his blazer. "Her mistakeswere happening far too often, for her to any longer be viewed as competent."

I glared at him disgusted, and he smirked.

"What mistake?" I demanded. My body was running solely on anger, guilt and melancholy. It had no room for fear.

"She endangered your life, _little one_." Aro cooed softly, sending my pathetically desperate form, a small sympathetic glance. "Anything could have happened to you. Gianna knew better than to let you wander the corridors alone, in fact, from her thoughts, I would say that she rather _hoped_ you would come across one of the younger guards."

I shook my head immediately. Knowing I had to defend her. "No. No she wouldn't, she – "

"Gianna viewed you as a _threat, _my dear." He interrupted gently, saying each word with exaggerated emphasis. "Though she wore her mask of friendship well, she knew that we have never allowed more than _one_ newborn at any time. Her life here would soon be coming to an end. Gianna did what anyone would do if they felt their life was threatened. She tried to _remove_ the threat."

He eyed me pointedly, but my brain didn't seem to want to accept it as truth. I did stop struggling, however.

"But..."

"Think about, Olivia. _When_ did Gianna _really_ become upset?"

Aro watched me, waiting, and slowly it began to dawn on me. Nervously gnawing at my lip, my gaze gradually shifted to Caius.

I exhaled. "Oh..."

"There's a clever girl." He smiled softly. "You see, our _dear_ Gianna hoped one of the guards might finish you off. When she realised that Caius was the one you came upon, she knew that it was only a matter of time before it came to _my_ attention." He splay his hand lightly across his chest. "I'd given her strict orders, _not_ to allow you out of her sight. She was supposed to lock you in your room after dark – for your own safekeeping, of course." He added with a light chuckle. "You were lucky to have come across my brother, _dear one. _Otherwise, I fear you would have found your midnight venture reaching a rather _dead_ _end_, shall we say?"

It took me a while to process all this, and even longer when he said I was _lucky_ to have found Caius. _Yeah fricken' hell was I!_ I had the bruises to prove it! But the idea that the one sort-of-friend I'd made, had actually hoped and planned for my untimely demise, was horrible, and reality came crashing down in cold unwanted torrents.

I was in a castle of soulless, red-eyed demons, and it totally (for want of a better word) _sucked_.

I watched, sickened, as Felix effortlessly lifted the grate out of the floor, kicking the drained remains of their secretary into the pit below. No sound indicated that there was ever an end to the body's dark journey, and I had to fight the bile that suddenly threatened to leap from my throat.

This place was a moralistic vacuum, and I had a feeling that my last month in the land of the living was going to be a long one.

**R&R!**

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for my reviews! I don't know why, but fanfic won't let me reply to them at the moment, it keeps saying I have to log in, when I already have...ahh technology, how it irks me.**

**You know who your are though, my much loved reviewers, I know this chapter isn't very interesting, but it was needed. More soon! Promise xxx**


	17. Do You Like My Strings?

**~ Reality Bites ~**

"_We are only puppets, _

_our strings are being pulled by unknown forces."_

**_~ Georg Buchner__  
><em>**

Right. So. Watching a bunch of vampires standing around like creepy, undead statues, wasn't exactly my idea of a party. But apparently, it _was_ what I was expected to do during the day. All day. _Everyday_.

I'm not kidding.

Two weeks, and my day to day activities were about as exciting as watching paint dry. Not to mention I was now dragged here, there, and everywhere by the the Volturi's own not-so-friendly giant. Felix hadn't been my favourite person before, now he was public enemy number one. Not to mention he spent more than half his day guarding Caius, which meant that _I _spent more than half my day guarding Caius.

_Whoo..._

I don't even get why vamps _need_ guarding; especially inside their own home, they're like bulletproof! I mean, talk about paranoid.

They didn't even seem to live all that daring lifestyles.

_Today's_ agenda, for example, consisted of sitting inside a rather elaborate library, all high ceilings, and dark stacks. Caius sat rigidly in a plush crimson chair, staring unseeing into the large, lit fireplace, whilst various members of the guard scattered themselves about in shadowed corners. Felix, of course, never left his master's side, so obviously _I_ had to spend my precious moments breathing, in the delightful man's company. I didn't even get a chair! I was the only one in the room that actually _got _tired, or stiff, and it was the insidious Greek statue, that got the luxury of resting his unwavering legs.

_Typical._

I sighed, shifting my feet underneath me in an attempt to regain some feeling in my butt. Tutting, I crossed my arms, and that was when I noticed Caius' attention had shifted.

"I do hope we're not _boring_ you?" He sneered sarcastically, drumming his fingers ominously against his arm rest.

I bit back the sassy remark that threatened to put me in an early grave, and instead resigned myself to a much safer shake of my noggin'.

"Oh good." He continued wryly. "Because I would _hate_ to think we weren't keeping our _guest of honour_ entertained. What a stain on the family's name it would be, if it were to be known that dear Olivia Swan was ever left unamused during her stay in Volterra."

My jaw twitched. "Not at all." I replied quietly, forcing a polite smile. "It's kind of like living at Madame Tussaurd's."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" He snapped, his smug expression instantly dispersing.

I fought not to roll my eyes, already knowing I was going to regret I'd spoken. "You've never heard of it?" I wondered pointlessly, using the question to disguise my not-so-respectful quip.

Caius didn't seem to buy it. "Your bruises have faded, girl, so perhaps you wish me to renew them?"

Blanching, I bowed my head, my blood chilled instantly by the memory. Flashes of a bloodied, tortured woman, teased my mind, and subconsciously, I rubbed the still tender skin of my throat and cheek.

No... I definitely did _not_ want a repeat.

"It's a pity really." He continued casually, swinging his ankle up to his knee, and smirking as I flinched. "I rather miss the pretty colours they made upon your skin."

"Maybe you should ask Aro for a colouring book?" I mumbled, defensively trying to lighten the situation. Anything not to dwell on my recent GBH trial.

Unfortunately, I don't think he found it very funny. Because next thing I know, he's glaring at me so coldly, I wouldn't have been surprised if I'd morphed into a yeti.

Suddenly glancing around him, Caius clicked his tongue. "Leave us."

I paled, and five black shadows swept passed. Only Felix hesitated.

"Do you wish me to return for her later, master?"

"That will not be necessary." He smirked, eyeing me in a way I did not trust. "I am quite capable of escorting miss Swan back to her room."

Felix bowed lowly. "Of course."

He turned, and I realised that it was almost painful to watch him leave._ (I know, who'd 'a thunk it, right?) _But he was definitely more preferable company than his snowy-haired leader.

Caius tittered lightly at my reaction, and the sound sent unwanted shivers creeping down my spine. "You find the idea of being alone with me unsettling." It wasn't a question.

"_Any_ idea involving this place is unsettling." I retorted quietly, self-consciously crossing my arms in a crazed bid to disappear.

It didn't work, and Caius relaxed back happily into his chair.

"You miss your family, and pretentious Cullens."

Finding my knees suddenly very interesting, I was too busy answer. Yet he continued.

"You miss them _still_, even though they have made no effort to contact you, or fight for your freedom?"

My gaze shot up angrily, and fire lit my belly. "I wouldn't _want_ them to fight for me."

He smirked. "So you say."

"I do."

Silence fell, and I don't think I ever remembered being more angry than I was at that point. It was was an anger that melted my fear into blind fury. I could feel myself shaking, and there was nothing I could do to vent.

Caius had touched a nerve. He could see that. It was plain from the amused expression that lined his face. Yet I refused to admit it out loud, especially in front of him. The Cullens had their reasons for not coming after me, I was certain of it. Something was stopping them. There had to be. They'd never leave me here alone if there wasn't a reason, and that was what I told myself before I went to sleep every night, trying to ignore the screams of pain that began to echo tauntingly through the castle.

I was half way through my last month as a human, and somehow the mantra I had been telling myself every day, was beginning to wear thin. My logic becoming infantile.

_If they loved me like they said... then why don't they help me?_

_Where were they? Where was Bella?_

I felt my eyes burn with betrayal at the mere thought of her. _Where the _hell_ was Bella?_

I was about to fall deeper into my own despair, when Caius tittered lowly, his voice suddenly breaking my rather destructive thought process.

"You really are quite pitiful, aren't you?" He noted flatly, slightly tilting his head as if observing some peculiar find. "To place so much of your faith in others, only to not see when you have been discarded." He laughed once. "Such a silly, little girl."

That about did it.

"I have _not _been discarded!" I growled, suddenly shooting to my feet. Suppressed rage be damned, apparently. "I know the Cullens, they wouldn't leave me here, not without reason."

"Really?" Far from looking angry, Caius seemed only to look more amused. He raised an elegant brow. "Why?"

I faltered. "What?"

"_Why_, wouldn't they just leave you here? What are _you_ to them?"

My lips parted desperately, but no answer came quickly. Everything I thought off just sounded feeble, even in my own head. Because I was family? Their friend? Bella's sister? None of it seemed to hold much weight.

I eventually came to my own conclusion.

"Because they're good people."

"They are _weak_ people." He corrected, standing regally from his chair. "A trait you clearly share with them."

I squared my jaw proudly. "Good. I'd rather be considered _weak_, than have no morals at all."

He laughed tightly. "Do I hear the hint of an _accusation _there, miss Swan?"

I said nothing, and once again, the only sound between us was the ragged breath that unwittingly escaped my lips. Knowing I'd over stepped some invisible boundary, I allowed my gaze to drop to the floor. Yet he breezed closer. His wraith-like presence dancing unwanted goosebumps mockingly across my skin.

I shivered.

"You think you are better than us?" He whispered, his uncharacteristically calm façade, somehow more terrifying than his usual craziness. "You think that Carlisle and his perverse ilk, are _better_ than _us_?"

I swallowed hard, my voice barely audible over my own heartbeat. "You kill people."

"Yes." He breathed, his icy breath tickling my ear. "And so will you."

My deep brown wells swelled, and I met his milky crimson gaze with horror. "No."

"You have no choice in the matter." His finger traced my cheek. "You will feed with the rest of us, or you will not feed at all."

I didn't even have to think about it. "Fine. Then I'll starve."

"Such the martyr." He smirked. "You really think it will be that easy?"

"Why do you care?" I questioned suddenly. "Why do you take any interest in me at all? I'm nothing, remember? You don't even think I'm worthy enough to be apart of your precious _guard!_"

His eyes narrowed coldly. "Be aware of whom you speak to, girl. Unless you wish that quick tongue of yours to be swiftly _ripped_ out."

I shut my mouth.

"Better." He tittered, sliding a stray lock slowly behind my ear. Suddenly, and violently, he gripped my chin. "I will _beat _that moral superiority out of you only too happily, Olivia. Everyday you come here, and you sit, you do not even grant me the respect of an acknowledgement, and you think I will let that pass? You are sorely mistaken, my dear."

I screwed my eyes shut against the pain he inflicted upon my jaw, and I winced. "Maybe I have nothing to say."

He shoved me from him, and my head collided with stone. The impact blinded me for a moment, but I blinked my vision back into place, trying to ignore my now throbbing temple as Caius slowly stalked towards me.

"Perhaps I should turn you now. Drag you down from your lofty perch?"

I shook my head, desperately dragging myself away. "A month! We agreed on a month!"

"_I_ agreed on nothing."

"Brother."

Both our heads turned. I don't think either of us had noticed Aro's approach. I was far too _human_ to hear the raven-haired ancient's feather-like walking, and Caius had been far too wrapped up in his own doings, to notice anything outside his self-made psychotic bubble.

I took advantage of the distraction, quickly scrambling back, and jumping to my feet. The feat was enough to make my world spin.

I noticed Caius' nostrils flare angrily. "What is it, Aro?"

"You are frightening our guest."

"She belittles us with her indifference! She is lucky I do not tear her throat out where she stands!"

Aro's gaze wandered briefly over me, and he sighed. "Is this true, my dear?"

I frowned. To be honest, I had no fricken' clue, _what_ I'd done. But I took the chance to voice a certain opinion. "I won't kill people. Turn me, I don't care, but I am _not_ killing innocent people."

"_Ah._" Aro ghosted further into the room. "I feared this might be an issue."

"You didn't make Carlisle feed with you!" I countered anxiously, already sensing his decision. "When he was here, he fed off of animals! He told me!"

Aro nodded calmly. "Yes. Carlisle did follow his own self-made diet whilst he was a guest here. But you will not _be_ a guest for much longer, _piccolina._ You will be a member of the guard. Your actions reflect on all of us."

I glared furiously. "I don't want to _be_ a member of your _stupid_ guard! I want to go _home_! As soon as you turn me, I'm gone. You have no right to keep me here."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Olivia." Aro smiled sadly. "But I suppose, you are right. When you are turned there is no reason we should keep you."

I blinked. His answer took me off guard. What was the catch? "Then... Then I can go home as soon as I'm turned?"

He smile became warm. "Certainly. _If _that is what you wish."

"Brother, you cannot be serious?" Caius stepped in, seething. "She – "

"No, Caius. Olivia is right. As much as we would like to, by our own laws she is free to go, once she has her thirst under control."

I couldn't believe it. The words were music to my ears. I stood there looking back and forth excitedly between the pair of them. I could go home? Home, home? It was like having Christmas and Halloween all wrapped into one giant happy ball. I could have giggled.

"Can I be turned sooner then?" I wondered, a little apprehensively. "If it's a matter of time, I'd rather get it over and done with."

Caius' gaze widened threateningly, but Aro waved him off, his smile spreading widely from ear to ear, as he clasped his hands together.

"If that is what you wish, my sweet. However, before you start make any decisions, there is someone I would like you to meet."

The door behind him swung open, as if on cue, and in walked one of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen. She wasn't as gorgeous as Rosalie, no, but her curves and thick black curls would have certainly drew a few eyes, even without the supernatural, vampire perk.

She caught sight of me and beamed. "Hello. You must be Olivia."

Frowning slightly, and a little intrigued, I nodded.

Smiling between us, Aro politely kissed the hand of the strange woman, and lead her closer to where I stood. He to, beamed.

"Olivia, I'd like you to meet a very important, and very lovely member of our guard. My beautiful Chelsea."

"Oh, master." The vampiress giggled, rolling her eyes so I could see. "How he loves to exaggerate, Olivia. Have you noticed?"

I smiled. A sudden warmth spreading through my bones, I couldn't stop the laughter that followed. "Maybe a little."

Aro chuckled. "My sweet, _angelinas. _You wound me so!"

My smile widened, and distracted as I was, too suddenly trusting, it was impossible for me to suspect anything malicious in the ancients shared grins.

**R&R!**

**Let me know guys! Sorry for the delay. Hope you like . Getting round to replying to you guys, I promise :) Tonight might I add!**

**You love the lil box below, I know you do ;)**

**x x x**


	18. To Forget Is To Heal

**~ Reality Bites ~**

_~ But each day brings its petty dust_

_Our soon-choked souls to fill,_

_And we forget because we must,_

_And not because we will ~_  
><span>

**~ Matthew Arnold ~**

The council room. So this was where my army and I would meet destruction. Always the same enemy, always the same defeat. Was there no mercy within these castle walls?

"I really don't see the point in this any more. I'm never going to beat you."

"Ah, you will, but you must _learn_, little one. With loss, comes understanding, and if we did not make mistakes, then how would we grow?"

I watched on helplessly, as Aro smoothly plucked my king from the chessboard.

The only thing I was beginning to _understand_, was that I was an idiot for ever agreeing to play chess with him in the first place. I mean, these little twice weekly sessions _were _a nice break from Caius' continual glaring, but it was beginning to get a little humiliating if I was honest. There's only so many times you can hear the words '_check mate'_ in a half hour time frame, before they really started to grate on your nerves.

"Well, I don't see me _growing_ any time soon." I grumbled, moving my pieces back onto the board. "Wouldn't you rather play someone that was _good_?"

When he didn't answer, I looked up, and found him watching me contently from across the table. He smiled, and I crossed my legs awkwardly beneath me, suddenly finding a strand of my hair an extremely interesting distraction.

"You seem out of sorts today, my pet." He observed quietly, after a few moments silence. "Is there something playing on your mind?"

I bit my lip. "No... I just..."

"You are missing home." He finished knowingly, a hint of pity in his feathery voice.

I nodded.

"And you are worried what your family think of you?"

I looked up, shocked that I had been so easy to read. "Did you send Bella my letter?"

Aro inclined his head. "Of course. Your sister will understand your decision to stay here, Olivia. If she cares for you, she will respect your wishes."

"I'm just not sure if I explained myself properly. It's important that she knows... I don't want her to think I have forgotten them, and she needs to realise, so she can explain properly to Charlie. I just need to find my own feet." I nervously tucked chocolate waves behind each ear. "Thank you for letting me stay, by the way. I really am grateful. It feels right being here, like I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be... sounds stupid, doesn't it?"

"Not at all, my sweet. An epiphany of self, is a rare occurrence, and you were wise not to ignore it." He noted gently, a soft flash of white sneaking out passed ruby lips. Aro extended his hand forward, and offered me his palm. "Come, let me take a look at you."

I rose carefully from my seat, happily allowing him to encase my fingers between papery palms, as he carefully pulled me round towards his chair.

I hesitated. "Aro?"

"Yes, dear one?"

I watched as he stroked hypnotic circles over my knuckles, as if wantonly enticing my thoughts into his ready fingertips. I breathed.

"What is it about my mind that you like so much? I never really think anything overly interesting, and yet you always seem so excited when your read my thoughts."

"You do yourself a great injustice, Olivia. Your mind itself is such a tantalizing place... I have never heard, nor felt anything of the like."

I tilted my head. "What do you mean?"

His crimson gaze met mine, and my breath caught under the intensity of it. He did not seem to notice however, as – to my surprise - he suddenly flashed his feet; his face merely inches from mine, and the pads of his fingertips hungrily devouring my features.

"Your thoughts have a rawness about them." He breathed, suddenly cupping both my cheeks. "Your emotions are so ripe... as if I am feeling them for myself."

"And... and that's _good_?"

"It is _exceptional_!" He grinned suddenly, and I mirrored him, happy that he was happy, though I had no idea why. Tenderly, he pressed cold lips to my forehead, and – stroking my long tresses - he gently began guiding me towards the two large doors. "I cannot express my excitement for your transformation, Olivia. Your gifts as an immortal will be _magnifico_, I'm sure."

"And it isn't long now..." I murmured, thinking back to two weeks ago when I had asked for my turning to be sooner, rather than later. I am glad Aro persuaded me to wait the full month. If I hadn't, I might have never made my decision to stay with the Volturi, and I would have lost out on such a valuable opportunity to be raised under their guidance.

Now I couldn't even remember, why I ever wanted to leave in the first place.

"The night after tomorrow." Aro echoed softly, pausing in the empty doorway. "You _will_ make sure your are prepared, won't you? Eat well, and get your rest. You are going to need your strength when the time comes."

"I will."

He touched his finger lightly to my cheek. "There's a good girl. Now to bed with you. It has been a long day. Alec?"

The boy appeared out of nowhere at my side, and I barely stifled a yelp, before he politely bowed to his master.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Be a dear, and escort young Olivia to her room, will you? We do not want her getting lost again." He chuckled reminiscently, patting my shoulder as he idly turned back into the room. I smiled, but it was hard to keep up the gesture, as forth with, Alec began steadily leading me up the corridor.

Despite everything, I still didn't overly like him, but I at least was _trying_ to make an effort. Which is more than I could say, for _some_ people.

"It will be unbearable, you know."

I glowered at the back of his head, not needing to see his smirk, to know it was there.

"_What_ will?"

"You're transformation." Alec answered indifferently, heading up the circling staircase that lead to my bedroom area. "It is like being burnt alive, if I remember rightly."

"It won't last forever." I mumbled stiffly, trying and failing, not to think on his words. I caught the mocking laughter that escaped his lips, and growled. "_Look_. If you're just going to be a jackass, I can walk the rest of the way by myself. Don't you have a sister you can go and annoy?"

"Jane?" He replied thoughtfully, ducking through a door way. "I don't think it would be possible to annoy her any more than _you_ already have."

"_Me?_" I scoffed, storming pointedly after him. "What have _I_ done?"

He tittered. "As if you don't know."

I gaped indignantly. I'd spoken to Jane, like, _once_, and the conversation had been entirely one sided. Not that I was complaining, she creeped the hell out of me. The less contact the better. But still, if any offence had been taken, it had been taken by _me_. Where did _she_ get off playing the victim?

I mean, Aro had _kindly_ introduced me to her on one of our glorious chess days. To say she hadn't looked thrilled to see me; was probably an understatement, and she appeared even less so, when Aro asked her to relinquish her seat to me.

She was a spoilt little brat.

At the time, I'd grudgingly thanked her, and after hissing something unintelligible in Italian, she'd stormed out of the place like a fricken' banshee. Something, _Aro_, for some reason had found hilarious. He did not stop chuckling to himself – on and off – for the entire evening.

Crazy, right?

"I _seriously_ have no idea, what I could have possibly done." I told him quickly, stopping at my bedroom door. "Do _you_ know?"

Alec grinned slyly. "I do."

I waited, and endured his mocking silence. My patience wore thin pretty quick.

"Well? Are you going to _tell_ me_?_"

"I gather you will make a fuss if I don't." He sighed loudly, leaning leisurely against my door frame. He folded his arms tightly across his chest. "And I do not fancy listening to more of your mortal dramatics." I bit back my seething reply, and waited whilst he obnoxiously straightened the embellished lining of his jacket. Eventually the _little lord_ digressed. "You've stolen my sister's favourite audience. She takes something like that quite personally."

I frowned. "What _audience_?"

"The _masters_." He said. As if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Neither Aro nor Caius, are giving her even _half_ the attention they normally would, and it's all because they're too preoccupied with _you_."

"_Me_?"

"Yes... as _unbelievable_ as it seems." He added with a snooty tone. "You're the first human Aro's been genuinely excited about in _centuries. _Not to mention, we haven't actually had a newborn within these walls, since _before_ your dear Doctor came. It's not often change happens in Volterra."

"So, let me get this straight." I began slowly, trying to keep the amusement out of my voice as I spoke. I failed hopelessly, as any normal person would. "What _you're_ saying is, that Jane's pissed off, because I'm messin' with the _status quo_?"

"For want of a better example. Yes." Alec said with lightly raised brows. "And if you want a little friendly advice, I'd stay out of her way."

"Yeah, because trusting _you, _is at the top of the list of my priorities, right now." I replied flatly, watching him step casually back from my door.

He shrugged. "Fine. Think of it what you will. I just thought a little foreboding threat, might make you a little more careful."

I glared, and he vanished with a smile. Leaving me with nothing but an empty corridor, and an incredibly bad mood. I called pointlessly after him.

"Yeah! 'Cause a vampire wanting to kill me would be so fricken' _new_!"

I stomped into my room, slamming the door in the process. I was just sorting out some bedtime supplies, when a loud abrupt knock sounded behind me. I huffed loudly, thinking it was Alec arriving back for a comeback gig.

"If you're here to annoy me more, don't bother. I'm going to sleep."

"Not just yet, I hope?"

That voice.

Ice spilled down my spine, as my nightdress slipped slowly from my fingers. I knew well enough, who was behind me – even if I did dread proving myself correct – and so I turned, smoothing out my features as best I could.

"Caius." I forced a smile, though my fear was obvious. I hated being on my own with him. I really, really hated it. "I didn't expect to see you today."

"Clearly." He remarked, gazing around the room as if the sight of it offended him.

I felt he was being somewhat dramatic. It wasn't _that_ bad. My clothes just had a habit of spilling out all over the place, is all.

"I was just sorting through some things." I mumbled apologetically.

His gaze snapped 'round. "I thought you were going to sleep?"

"I – "

"You called out when I knocked." He noted harshly, silencing me mid-sentence. "Who exactly did you mistake me for?"

"Alec." I answered, shifting self-consciously on my heels. "He was here a minute ago, and you aren't exactly the kind of person who knocks normally, so..."

"You think to presume what I am?" He spat, slowly closing the merciful gap between us. "You think you _know_ me, Olivia Swan?"

I shook my head. Knowing anything I said would be the wrong answer. He came closer, and the backs of my knees met the mattress. I was trapped.

"I wasn't saying it to offend you." I murmured quickly, cautiously risking a glance up at his perfect features.

As usual they were unreadable. Nothing changed accept for the undying rage that danced tauntingly behind his eyes. I suddenly wondered if he ever genuinely laughed.

"Of course." He sneered, instantly dissolving my thought process. "You would never do anything to _offend_ your _master_, would you?"

He brushed cold fingers lightly against my blushing cheek, and I flinched, torn. On one hand the man repulsed me, he was the ugly personification of everything wrong in the world, everything evil, and it was a simple enough matter to hate him for it...

Unfortunately, the other hand was much more complicated.

I wanted him to be _happy_ with me, to be pleased, even if it was just once. I felt like I owed him, that I would, and should do anything he wished... and I had no idea why the hell I thought it.

How was that for an emotional roller-coaster?

Out of no where, I felt his vice-like grip on my hair, and I yelped, barely daring to move in case he should suddenly rip my locks from their roots.

"Ow! _Stop!_" I begged, pain-fuelled tears burning my eyes. I met his gaze. "Please!"

"Why?" He tilted his head calmly, as if conversing about the weather. "Why should I stop?"

"Because it _hurts!_" I replied in a rush, seeking out his fingers in a desperate bid to loosen their hold. It was like pulling against stone.

"I see... so you wish me to be merciful?" He smiled with amusement, violently snapping my head back, as suddenly his lips burned my throat. " There is no mercy in hell, Olivia. You should know that by now."

Ice touched my pulse point, and I squirmed, reflexively pushing back against his chest. It did little good, in fact, to my own destruction, it only brought him closer.

"Your scent is mouth watering." He breathed, inhaling deeply as his nose lightly grazed my shoulder. "So innocent and sweet... like honey."

I was crying now.

"Please, stop."

Caius did this every time he came here, and his visits were becoming more often than not. It was like a game to him. A game to see how much he could terrify me, in the small space of time we spent alone together.

_A lot_, in case you're wondering, and my lungs were getting tired of it. I felt them constrict violently under the unwanted pressure of adrenaline they were receiving; and pathetically, I began to breathe rather hazardously because of his not-so-gentle touch.

"Oh, that won't do." He commented coldly, finally raising his head to meet my gaze. "I've barely even touched you."

Weirdly, he released me, then, and I fell back quite unceremoniously onto the bed behind me, landing in an undignified heap across the thick mattress. He laughed as I clutched my chest, lazily gliding backwards towards door, as my rattled breathes loudly filled the room. He smirked.

"Why, Miss Swan. I never knew, I had such an effect on you. I will miss this, when your body turns to stone, and it no longer betrays you so amusingly. Still, we will think up better ways to pass our time, will we not?"

I looked at him, my head foggy through lack of oxygen, and with unease, I watched him reach rather unhelpfully for the door.

That definitely wouldn't do.

"My inhaler!" I coughed, trying and failing to still my ragged gasps in the process. "Please, Caius. I can't... risk another... attack."

His scarlet gaze narrowed, and he observed me critically for a moment, his cold eyes wandering slowly over my body with a hunger that did nothing to improve my situation. Then, to my complete surprise he turned, plucking smoothly from my bed side draw – though god only knows how he knew it was in there – my friendly blue inhaler.

I could have sang.

So I reached out, but he didn't give it to me. He just held it, twirling it idly in his fingers as he watched my face change from complete gratitude, to down right panic. He looked at the small piece of plastic in his long fingers, like it was simply a crude item from a joke box, and _not_ a very brilliant instrument that could stop me up-and-dying on him.

This wasn't an encouraging scene to witness, I can tell you. Especially when the familiar darkness was beginning to set in around the edges of my vision.

"Caius..."

"Master." He drawled.

I gripped the mattress for support.. "_What_?"

"I am your _master_. If you hope for my assistance, then you will direct me as such."

I looked at him. He wasn't joking. Though a doubt the man knew how to. Would this make him happy, I wondered? Would he be kinder to me, if I did what he wanted? He was being a real psychotic _ass_, but on the other hand, he was asking something of me that I should really do without complaint. After all, that was what he was now, wasn't it? Him and Aro, and Marcus?

What did I have to lose?

"Ma- master!" I choked, gasping back dry air. "Please, _master_."

Straight away, I felt something small, pressed tightly into the palm of my hand, and I pushed it into my mouth without by, or leave, sucking back lungfuls of good old fashioned oxygen like it was going out of fashion.

I heard Caius titter, and watched him turn. Murmuring quietly to himself about the usefulness Aro's sweet little puppets.

If only I had known what he'd meant by it.

**R&R!**

**Whoo! Update! I'm on a roll guys! Sooo, what do you think? A little Aro time, a little Alec time, and of course our dear lovable Caius.**

**Who next I wonder? Any vamps you'd like to see that I haven't mentioned? I'm sure I could work them easily into the main story.**

**Do you like where its going so far or not? Let me know either way.**

**Thanks for all my reviews, chickens!**

**Take care.**

**~ L x**


	19. Realisations

**~ Reality Bites ~**

"_I don't understand..."_

"_Love – "_

"_No, Edward, I don't _understand! _How could she do this? How could she leave us?"_

_Bella looked at the ornate parchment she held in her withered hand; it looked so out of place presenting her sister's untidy scrawl. Olly was abandoning everything she knew. She wanted to stay in Volterra... _

_Why?_

_Why was she _choosing_ to stay with the Volturi? They were monsters, evil. Olly didn't belong there. Bella thought her sister must be mad._

_It didn't make any sense._

_Her tired eyes gazed up at Edward at her side, and her lip trembled. "Could... could they have _forced _her to write this?Hoping that we wouldn't make a scene?I mean... this isn't _Olly, _Edward. She would never want this. She..." Her breath quickened, and in a rush of anger she threw the letter aside. "What about, Charlie!? What about Renee!? They can't lose us both, Edward, they just can't..."_

_She gripped feverishly at her arms, hoping to steady herself, thankfully Edward in all his loveliness, was there to help. _

"_Don't cry." He murmured softly, catching the treacherous tears that had fled her doe-like orbs. "You need to keep your strength up. At least we know she's alive, Bella. Alice is keeping a careful watch."_

_The girl nodded hurriedly, catching herself before she broke again. "I know, I know."_

_Bella thought back to the moment they had touched ground on American soil. Her pixie-like sister's face... like the weight of the world was on her tiny shoulders. How her perfect little face had crumpled, when she had told Bella, that it hadn't been until Seth's dramatic return, that the Cullens had realised any of what had happened. _

_The Volturi had used Alice's blindness to the wolves, as a perfect screen to devise a rather violent kidnap plot. The young wolf was now fairly healthy, thankfully, but it had taken Seth well over a week to fully recover from the Volturi's attack. Which meant that Olly was long gone before he could do a thing about it. Not that even _Seth_ was able to help her now, though it didn't stop him trying... Sam had put the word out that none of the wolves were to interfere with Olly's disappearance – he would not risk the pack - and try as he might, Seth found no loophole in the order. _

_They were all impotent. Useless. The pack because of their responsibilities, and the Cullens because of Bella's unexpected surprise._

_The girl's frail hand fell to her swollen stomach, smiling when the nudge against her palm offered her a little comfort._

"_Don't worry." She whispered, her voice cracking under parched lips. "We'll get her back."_

_The loss in her heavily hooded eyes, told every one watching that she might not be alive to see it._

[-]

_**And in Volterra...**_

I bit my lip nervously as Felix guided me roughly into the council room. His heavy hand on my shoulder enough to tell me tonight's meeting was serious.

Well it was. It was _the_ meeting. The meeting that would have me saying goodbye to my mortality, and hello to devil eyes, and disco ball skin.

They were lucky I hadn't barfed on Felix's perfectly tailored suit. With the amount of material he needed, there was no doubt it would make for a rather expensive dry cleaning bill.

Taking a deep breath, I could barely meet the master's gaze, and I finally stood in front of the dais. The walk across the room sure had been a long one.

Hell, I could barely stand. I mean... was the world _supposed_ to spin?

"Ahh, Olivia! How are you, my dear? Excited, I hope?" Aro's voice rang clearly through my ears, I found the strength to nod.

"Excellent!" He beamed, gliding soundlessly to meet me. He waved Felix off, taking my hand in his papery palm, like a child presented with sweets. "Now, little one, there is still the small matter of who is to be turning you." He glanced briefly at Caius, and the air in the room shifted. "It was an intriguing debate. My brother and I rarely scrabble over blood, but yours, my dear, is just too sweet a nectar to let pass us by so easily."

I frowned, bristling uncomfortably at the comment. I didn't really know whether to take it as a compliment or not. I reasoned, it was probably way too creepy to be deemed flattering.

"What have you decided?" I asked quietly, my mouth dry like sandpaper. It gave my voice an unattractive rasp as I questioned, and Aro smiled.

"Well. As much as the thought of your blood tantalises me, I am afraid, dear one – "

"It will be _I_ that does the deed."

My gaze shot to Caius as he spoke, his features far to smug for me to possibly find any comfort. Not that I ever thought I would, of course. That would be silly. Still... I had hoped for a little reassurance, perhaps.

My disappointment, and horror was really hard to hide.

"_You_." I gulped, my eyes flashing between the two brother's almost pleadingly. I fixed my gaze on Caius as calmly as I could. I tried to be tactful. "Do you really think that's the _best_ idea...given your past and present thoughts of me?"

His eyes narrowed.

"So now you claim to know my mind, as well as my character?" Caius remarked darkly, glaring at me with a heavily hooded gaze. "Does your arrogance truly know no bounds?"

I shook my head. "I didn't mean – "

"It matters not what you meant!" He snapped, cutting me off mid-apology. "It has been settled. I will be the one to turn you."

"But what if you _kill_ me instead!" I pointed out desperately, still clinging on to Aro's hand. "I'll be dead!"

"That would be a pity." He replied flatly, tapping impatiently at the arm of his chair. "But I'll take the risk."

My mouth dropped, half pissed, half hurt. Why the hell did I feel _hurt?_

"Brother..." Aro sighed reprovingly, finally intervening as he comfortingly ran long fingers through my tangled mass of curls. He cupped my cheek. "Olivia is frightened enough, the poor child. Must you really bate her? She is one of our _own_ now."

"I will not molly-coddle her, as you do the others." Caius quipped back heatedly, rising from his seat. Glaring over my head, he clicked his fingers once. "Felix. Escort Miss Swan back to her chambers. I will be up shortly."

I clung to Aro's arm, hoping he'd see sense. "Can't we at least talk about this?"

I gathered from the murderous look I received from his fairer-haired counter-part, that a '_no_' was probably the answer. So I clung tighter, but unfortunately Felix with his abnormal strength, easily unfixed me from his master's person, dragging my sorry carcass smoothly out of the hall despite my attempts to argue.

I caught Caius' rather amused gaze as the doors closed shut behind us.

And I knew.

I was going to _die._

{~}

_Aro shook his head pityingly as he watched the girl be taken from the room. She really was such a small thing, his guard needn't of handled her so roughly. _

_Tutting and sighing softly, he turned his head to his brother._

"_I suppose you are happy now?"_

"_Ecstatic." Caius replied lightly, straightening the lining of his jacket. "She reacted just as I hoped."_

"_With fear and desperation?" Aro questioned, retaking his seat. "You are turning her transformation into a _game_, brother."_

"_And you of all people would know about such things." Caius murmured slyly, his knowing smirk twisting his features_

_Aro shifted in his seat, smiling indulgently. "Bate me if you will, Caius, but I am in far too good a mood to care."_

"_Really?" The ancient tittered back. "Even though it is I, that will finally get to taste the girl's essence?"_

_Aro inclined his head. "I would not have agreed, had I not been content with the arrangement, brother. There will be others, I'm sure."_

"_Then, how noble you are." Caius replied mockingly, finally turning to exit the room. "I will make it an interesting show for you." He called behind him. "You have my word."_

_Aro's smile broadened. "I look forward to it."_

_The raven-haired vampire, watched his brother's rigid shoulders, smoothly disappear through the large oak doors – content, despite their composure – and he sighed happily._

"_Oh, I do love it when a everything comes together."_

"_You are happy, master?"_

_He turned, his face splitting into a bright beam as he caught sight of the tiny vampire creeping politely out of the shadows. Catching sight of her tightly plaited curls, he beckoned her forward eagerly, ushering off her low bow._

"_Renata, my dear, I am elated! But how long have you been hiding in the shadows, _piccolina? _You know I dislike it when you keep yourself from me._"

_Renata bit her lip, toying nervously with a single loose lock. Steadying her nerve, she reached carefully for her masters hand. "I came in at the wrong time, my lord. I did not want to interrupt, but I did not wish to leave you either. Forgive me."_

_Aro patted her hand, pulling her closer to his chair. "Do not fret, sweetest one. I could never be angry with you." He pressed her dainty knuckles to his lips, and she smiled._

"_I see Olivia is finally to be turned, then?" She pressed, interested despite her unsuspecting features,and glad that she was still in his good graces. "Do you feel she will be a valuable asset to Volterra, master?"_

"_Of course!" Aro purred, laying his hand atop her head as her pale temple rested innocently against his kness. "I am almost certain she is gifted, and in time we shall utilize her skills most effectively."_

_Renata smiled. "It is nice to see you so excited again, master. I do hope Olivia chooses to stay with us."_

_Aro smiled strangely. "We shall have to make sure she continues to feel welcome, little one. Do you think you could help me with that?"_

_Renata turned her gaze up to his, her ruby eyes sparkling sweetly. "Of course, my lord."_

_A pale hand briefly cupped her cheek. "Bene."_

_**R&R! **_

_**You know the drill guys :) I hope you liked this chapter. A lil Renata as requested! I will bring Jane into things, but not til a tad later. Sorry! (shields face*) But Bella, Eh?!**_

_**Caius & Olly in next chapter. Wonder what everyone's expecting!?**_

_**I know I'm rubbish at updating, but please forgive!**_

_**Forgiiiivveee.**_

_**~ LM xxx**_


	20. Caught Little Lamb

**~ Reality Bites ~**

_**~ Hush Little Lamb, Or You Will Cry No More ~**_

"Let. Me. Go!" I growled, fighting against Felix's iron hold. "I can walk on own!"

He ignored me, as always. Dragging me roughly along the corridor that led to my bedroom, as Caius had instructed. I shuddered. The thought of the snowy-haired ancient did nothing to soothe me.

"You're really annoying, you know that?" I quipped petulantly, stumbling awkwardly over my feet.

I growled. "You could at least answer."

Felix rolled his eyes. "I was told to _escort_ you. Not make small talk."

"It's called being _polite_." I glared.

He actually laughed. "And you call the language coming out of your mouth a moment ago, _polite_, do you?"

"I call it appropriate..._Ow!_" I rubbed my shoulder, my skin sore from where it had just collided with stone. "What was _that_ for?"

"It was appropriate." He smirked, reaching for my bedroom door.

He pushed me into the room, and I twirled heatedly on my heels.

"Don't be a smart ass."

"Comes naturally." He shrugged, still remaining in the corridor. "Now, Caius is on his way. Try not to piss him off for once, will you?"

"You say it like I do it on purpose."

"It wouldn't surprise me."

I opened my mouth to argue but he waved me off.

"Just do as he asks. You don't want to make this any worse than it has to be."

I crossed my arms. "Since when do _you_ care?"

"I don't." He said simply. "I just don't want to hear your pathetic whimpering ringing through the castle. You're squeaky enough."

My eyes widened furiously, and words caught painfully in my chest. However, by the time I'd stopped spluttering incoherent replies, my door was shut and Felix was thankfully gone. Leaving _me_ to be hit by the terrifying realisation of what was really to come, and knowing how unready I was to finally face it.

I looked around, I didn't know what to do. Should I stand? Sit? Lay down? None of those options seemed very appealing, but I didn't want Caius to have a pre-emptive opportunity of attack either.

_I should hide..._

It may seem a childish notion, but the idea actually made me feel a little bit better. I knew he would be able to sniff me out straight away, but at least he wouldn't be able to pounce on my unsuspecting self.

I wanted to see him coming, I wanted to know it was my decision, and I didn't want to think of it as an attack.

The bed of course was my only proper option for a safe hold. So I dropped down smoothly onto my stomach, slid carefully underneath the old frame, and ducked behind the floor length bed sheets.

It was dusty, and dark, and my lungs weren't thanking me for it, but I did feel ever so slightly more secure. I was a caterpillar in her very own self-made cocoon, and it totally _rocked_.

Well, it did at least, until I heard the door pull slowly out of it's frame, and then click softly shut.

_Gulp_.

I heard him scoff, and then fall silent. It was horrible. The hairs on the back of my neck tingling as if in warning. Whatever was coming, it definitely wasn't going to be good.

_SMASH!_

I screamed, my head snapping 'round just in time to see my would-be-hidey-hole breaking into a hundred pieces, against the stone wall behind me. Was he _insane!? _Okay stupid question.

"Forgive me, did I frighten you?"

I gazed up at his mocking profile; unspent tears stinging my eyes, and I quickly scrambled back onto my feet.

"Don't hurt me." I pleaded, flinching as he made to glide forward. "Please."

"Please, _what_?" He challenged, slow purposeful steps moving him closer to where I stood.

It was almost too much to bear.

"Master. Please don't hurt me, master."

A fire had lit his eyes, one that frightened me more than anything else in the world could. He was at the height of his pleasure, and that was a dangerous thing.

He stopped in front of me, softly ghosting sharp knuckles against my cheek. "But you seem to enjoy _games _so much, Olivia. I would have thought you'd be eager to play mine."

I shook my head.

"No?" His sweet breath blew across my face. "Then why hide like a child? Did you think I would not find you? I will _always_ find you, Olivia."

Caius' fingers found their way into my curls, and he twisted my long locks tightly around his wrist, forcing me to bend my head back, and my throat to be exposed like a fricken' serving tray.

It hurt, to be frank, and I shamefully clung to his jacket to stop myself falling backwards completely.

"What say you, Miss Swan? Will you play my game?"

I winced as my roots protested against his grip. "Yes! Just let go!"

To my shock, he obliged, and I crumpled to my knees, to relieved to question his motives. When I did eventually look up, I found him leaning against my unused writing desk, his expression amused, as he gaze at me unblinkingly, his mouth twisted into a cruel smirk.

"You have a very low pain threshold, don't you, puppet?" He noted, tilting his head with a keen interest. His smile broadened. "That will do you little good."

"I thought you came up here to turn me?" I questioned quickly, frightened of where his warped mind was going. "Aren't we wasting time?"

A growl, and he flashed forward, his Italian leather shoe pinning me rather painfully to the floor, and his pointed profile glared down at me.

"Remember your place." He spat viciously, digging his heel hard into my chest. "Never think to tell me mine."

I cried out, pushing pointlessly against his leg. "_Stop!_"

"You have disappointed me, Miss Swan." He purred silkily, now kneeling dauntingly over my pathetic form. "I thought you would have shown far more fire than _this_."

My eyes widened indignantly. What exactly did he expect me to do? I was helpless. He was far too strong for me to possibly have a hope in hell of over powering him. Why make myself look more pathetic with a feeble attempt at defending myself?

"You want me to struggle... is that it?" I challenged, only bringing his features closer.

Caius' cold hand splayed firmly across my stomach.

"It would be a start." He murmured, listening contently to the creaking of my ribs as he slowly increased the pressure on my body. "A turning can be quite a tedious act, if truth be told. I might as well at least _try_ to enjoy myself. You _will_ help me with that, won't you, puppet?"

Of course I would. I would do anything for him, that he asked. Yet I trembled, sensing the danger that was to follow, and through a kind of mist, I found the strength to speak.

"I don't understand." I whispered brokenly, confusion and fear making a rather pathetic concoction. I felt the tear slide down my cheek before he caught it in his palm.

He tittered, rolling it over his knuckles. "What's that?

"Why I feel the way I do."

I thought about more, as I said it, and the the truth of it frightened me. I didn't understand, I didn't understand any of it. Caius was basically torturing me, I was terrified of him, yet his touch not only incited revulsion, but also the feeling, and need for more of him. It was like a battle was raging within me, pulling me in two different directions. I hated my masters, but I loved them to. It was a perverse notion.

What was happening to me?

"You are feeling at a loss?" He wondered quietly, walking his fingers purposefully up my abdomen. He stopped at my throat. "Shall I be kind, and end the game before it has even really begun?"

I hesitated. "_Can_ you be kind?"

"In a sense." He murmured coldly, now drawing my wrist closer to his mouth. He caught my gaze, pausing knowingly, as his lips brushed against my skin, and sent my heart humming loudly in my chest. He grinned. "Once my venom enters you, it is going to set your body ablaze. It will be like nothing you've ever felt before. _This _will be my gift to you."

I bit back unspent screams. I was shaking. "Y-your gift is _pain_?"

"There is nothing greater. It is the teacher of all." He told me firmly, and I nodded dumbly despite everything I felt.

Releasing me momentarily, he shrugged his jacket from his shoulders, only to snatch me back again before I could move.

He needn't have bothered. I was paralysed with fear.

"Now." He sighed wantonly, "Let us begin, shall we, Miss Swan?"

That's when I realised what true pain was.

**R&R!**

**I have no words to apologise for my absence. I only hope you will forgive me.**

**I hope this chapter was worth it.**

**Love you guys!**

**~ LM x**


	21. Eyes Wide Open

**~ Reality Bites ~**

_"I'm Wide Awake" _

I had died. This is what my crazed brain had decided. Well, at least during my mind's momentary lapses into consciousness. I was dead, and I was struggling to make sense of whoI even was. I felt like I was floating in fire, my body nothing but the flames that stoked it. I was in hell.

Maybe I deserved to be... I couldn't remember.

_Pain._

I don't think I'd ever appreciated it more. It kept me grounded, without it I would be nothing. Nothing but the fire.

Sometimes – and I may have dreamt it – I felt ice within the flames. It slid over my skin, offering me the smallest relief at the times when the fire was at its hottest. Sometimes I even heard voices, but like I said, I could have imagined all of it. A mad girl's hope in a time of desperation.

Time meant nothing, you see, and through it all I burned...

The fire was receding now, and I daren't hope for a release. First from my fingers, and then my toes, until the heat travelled in a mad rush to the centre of my chest, where my heart thrashed about wildly, as if it were about to break out of my ribs.

And then... nothing.

Where there should have been heat there was relief, and where there should have been my next heartbeat, there was silence.

I opened my eyes.

The world had stayed the same, and changed all at once. Things that had been so plain before, now had beautifully intricate detail. A speck of dust was suddenly a masterpiece. One caught my eye, it frolicked in a sneaky ray of sun that had crept through the curtains, throwing prisms of colour out into the room.

_That_ was certainly new. I had never before known dust to frolic.

So I smiled, jumping smoothly to my feet, realising too late, that I had been laid on a rather ancient looking bed. It collapsed as I acted, and I leapt rather sheepishly off of it's ruins.

"Oops." I mumbled, taking in the wreckage, and shocked to hear my voice sound so light. I giggled disbelievingly, instantly reminded of the wind-chimes Nana Swan used to have hanging on her porch.

"First moments of immortality, and you're already leaving a path of destruction, little fly."

I spun defensively, meaning to jump back only a foot, but actually managing to clear the entire expanse of room.

I frowned warily. "Felix?" Then I looked behind him, not recognising the dark face that stood contently at his shoulder. "Who the hell are _you_?"

"I see what you mean." The stranger laughed, ignoring me completely. "It's like having a puppy snap at your heels."

I growled, and Felix laughed.

"Easy, Olivia, Santiago was just teasing." He said, barely able to keep the amusement out of his consolation. He held out his hand. "The masters have asked us to escort you down."

"Now? But I... wait. Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

He made to step forward, but I flashed around him, avoiding his attempt to meet me easily, and I found myself distracted by the willowy deity reflected in a nearby mirror.

My cheeks hadn't lost their roundness, but my cheekbones were definitely more pronounced. Rich chocolate locks hung in sleek ringlets down to my waist, making my tiny form appear even more slender, and my canvas white skin ever more lighter, as I continued to stare at my new full pinkish lips, and terrifying crimson orbs.

It was wrong to see me looking so perfect... _off_. The girl in the mirror was a dream, a nightmare. Her eyes were drawing.

_My_ eyes never _drew. _I was the opposite of drew-worthy.

_Still _– I touched my face – it wasn't exactly _horrible_ to see.

"Who changed my clothes?" I asked the room, inspecting the deep red evening dress I wore with sudden mistrust. My fingers slid over velvet clad ribs and hips. "I definitely wasn't wearing this before."

"I believe this is Renata's creation." Felix said, suddenly appearing at my side. "She thought you'd rather not wake up in your old blood stained clothes." He grinned appreciatively. "It suits you. She has a good eye."

I nodded. "Whose Renata?"

"If you stop stalling, you'll see." He pressed, reaching for the door. "Shall we?"

"If I must." I itched my neck. "Felix, my throat still hurts."

"Aro has something planned that will ease that. Now come, we don't want to keep them waiting."

"Okay."

I followed in a rush, speeding ahead without meaning to. I loved running, but Felix would constantly pull me back to keep me from going too far. It was irritating, I had all this new found energy and power, and nowhere to release it. It was like learning to walk for the first time, and having a nagging mother stopping you from using your legs.

Santiago didn't say much as we walked down, but he did make sure to stay close. I don't think his eyes ever left me; it was weird, I could feel him staring.

I was almost happy when we reached the council room.

_Almost_.

The room went silent as we entered, and all gazes turned to us in unison. I'd never seen so many red eyes. _Everyone_ was there, and I mean _everyone_. The whole guard. Talk about pressure.

Aro, of course, was the first to comment.

"Ah, Olivia!" He called excitedly, a beatific beam lighting his features. "What a vision you are, my dear." Clapping his hands, he turned eagerly to each of his contrasting counterparts. "Don't you agree, brothers? Such a pretty jewel for our collection."

Marcus nodded, looking his usual sad self. I frowned when I caught his eye, certain I had seen a pang of pity in his melancholic features, but the moment passed as quickly as it had come, and Caius' cool voice soon interrupted my caustic train of thought.

"Indeed, brother, we are all _honoured_ to behold such a sight."

His tone was heavily sarcastic, as I knew well it would be. Sniggers echoed tauntingly after, and I found my hands balled into tiny fists.

It had angered me, and my eyes narrowed, despite knowing how disrespectful I was being.

"Now, now, Caius."Aro scolded affectionately, no doubt noting my less than thrilled reaction. "Olivia is but a babe. Let us not goad her just yet, hm?"

He rose from his chair, waving off Felix and Santiago, and beckoning me forward. I obliged, forgetting my speed again, and running clear into him. He chuckled lightly, straightening us both, and linked his fingers through mine like he had done almost a hundred times before.

It was strange... he didn't feel cold any more.

"We are the same temperature now, my pet." He murmured, reading my thoughts, and bringing me steadily up to the dais. "You will get used to these changes, I assure you." He frowned heavily as he spoke, stroking my hand with a hungered fever I had never seen before.

He appeared disappointed suddenly, or confused, I couldn't figure which. What ever it was, his features quickly smoothed out, a pointed smile instantly plastering itself across his perfect profile, as his claw-like hold on me slowly loosened.

But I knew Aro's mask well by now. He was angry. What had I done?

"What's wrong?" I asked. Unsure of myself, as I gently prised my fingers from his grip. "Have I done something?"

"Of course not, my dear. Of course not." He lied, cupping my cheek, and eyeing the large doors behind me with a new fresh eagerness. "Formalities can wait now. I have a surprise for you."

Grabbing my shoulders, he carefully turned me 'round so I faced the room. Two dozen black eyes stared back at me unblinking, and I wondered nervously what he could possibly have in store.

That's when I smelt it.

The most divine smell I had ever experienced. Sweet, and perfect;, my mouth instantly pooled with a sickly liquor, sending the fire in my throat into a maddening frenzy.

Then I realised what was making the beautiful aroma, and a horrible sickness filled my gut.

I was thirsty... Oh so thirsty. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't _allow_ myself to do it, and yet as the scent drew closer, I sure as hell wanted to.

_No._

There would be no killing, not by me, not ever.

I shook my head, alarmed by the pounding hearts advancing on me.

"Crap."

I bolted, but Caius was there, wrapping his long wraith-like fingers around my arm; and with the help of Felix, dragging me back up onto the dais.

"This is all for _you_." He hissed against my ear. "A feast thrown in your honour. Do not dare be disrespectful enough to refuse it."

I turned to him pleading. "Don't make me do this, _please_, I can't!"

I could hear the group now. A gaggle of unsuspecting tourists that held children in their midsts. I could hear their little voices carrying high above the crowd. Their sweet innocent giggles, as the Volturi's treasures wowed and beguiled them.

Right before they had their throats ripped out.

My voice broke. "Master..."

"Do not be so weak." Caius growled, shoving me hard into Felix's arms. He turned his steely gaze to my towering guard. "She feeds, or she doesn't leave, is that understood?"

Felix inclined his head. "Yes, master."

I was too appalled to fight, my lips parted in one more act of protest, but the doors groaned on their hinges, and I fell unwittingly silent. Holding my breath with the hope that it would ease the need for slaughter.

It did not, and in my shame I buried my face in Felix's cloaks, trying to stifle the smell of heavenly pulses, that were slowly overpowering my every sense.

The doors slammed shut. I heard a lock click. And with one more act of showmanship, Aro greeted the room.

Then the horror began.

Screams, so many screams. I could barely see through all the blood, as I had peeked, unwillingly allowing curiosity to get the better of me.

The scene in front of me was monstrous, I knew that, but it wasn't entirely unappealing either I realised, as an ambrosia so utterly mouthwatering, suddenly lured me out of Felix's arms, and out onto the scarlet stained floor.

People were running everywhere, but it didn't faze me. I could see the human that had captured my attention, the one whose scent called out to me most amongst the rest. He was a young man, a little older than me, he was banging at the door, trying to loosen the lock.

His hands were bleeding from the effort.

I'm not entirely sure what happened next. All I know is one minute, I can feel Felix near me, and the next I'm pinning the escape artist against the Volturi's overpowering doors, and relishing the warmth of his body, as I crush my own against it.

He cried out as I sunk my teeth into his neck, whimpering and pleading, like I had a choice in the matter. His murmurings of Italian grew more quiet the more I drank – I think he was praying – and I thought how scared he must be, so very scared, to turn to god now, when it was clear that god had no place where we stood.

_I'm sorry. _

He really was scared, I realised. Cripplingly so, and now I was scared to – no – scratch that, I was terrified. _He _was terrified. I backed away on impulse, dropping him where he stood without thinking.

We were scared, both of us. We were so, so scared.

Then the unthinkable happened, he started to writhe in pain, unintelligible words escaping dry cracked lips, as his body flayed uncontrollably upon the floor, and our fear turned to horror.

"You should not have done this, Olivia."

A girl, a tiny girl with perfect black curls appeared at my side, squeezing my arm as if to comfort. She looked back down at the man twisting at our feet.

"Stop this, before it is too late." She urged, shaking me lightly, but to no affect. She sighed. "Very well, I will fix this for you."

She bent down, and I heard a low audible crack, as she snapped the guy's neck clean between her fingers

The fear vanished. And I was left feeling horror struck at what I had witnessed, at what _I_ had done. It was all too much.

"I... I didn't mean to." I whispered, my eyes suddenly itching like mad. "I couldn't help it. I just – "

"Olivia it's alright." She consoled. "You've done nothing wrong."

I backed away from where she stood, shaking my head as I realised the hall had gone quiet. Was she mad? I had done _everything_ wrong. I was surrounded by _dead_ people for crying out loud! In every sense of the word. I had almost killed a man, I _was _responsiblefor his death. How in any which way, was _any_ of this right?

"Renata! What is it, my dear?"

Aro called to us, he was curious to see how I had faired. I looked back at the slip of a girl stood before me. So _this_ was Renata?

"Olivia is a little out of sorts, master." She replied, a small smile in a breath of worry. She grabbed my arms gently, her crimson orbs holding mine. "You _have_ to feed, sweet thing, or the thirst will madden you."

I was beginning to think it was a little late for that. I gazed around, everyone was staring.

"You don't understand." I whispered brokenly. "He was _so_ frightened. I could feel it, like I was part of him. I..."

I snapped my mouth shut. I sounded fricken' insane!

"What is this?" Aro's feathery voice rang out, and he glided into the centre of the room. Carelessly lifting his feet, as he stepped calmly over the remains of the dead, like they were merely pointless rubble.

Catching my eye, he smiled encouragingly, a swift gesture of his hand inviting me forward.

I didn't move.

"Olivia." Aro's tone hardened. There was a needful fever inside him now, his usual giddiness had dispersed. This was an order.

I faltered then, broken. Half crazed with guilt and confusion, and having no idea how I was keeping it all together. Weren't newborns supposed to be _wild,_ or something stupid like that? I mean, part of me wished I was, it would be easier to handle the guilt if I was a little less rational.

I decided then, that I needed to get out of that room.

This time, nobody stopped me when I ran.

{-}

_Later..._

_The old stone walls came alive under the flicker of candlelight, and the brothers sat unmoving on their thrones, each with his own burden to bear._

_They were alone now. Aro had ask his guard to take their leave hours before, when sunlight had darted daringly through their chamber. Now outside; only darkness reigned, and the ancient couldn't help but feel contented by the promise of a new day._

_He sincerely hoped it would fair better than the current one, and resting his head back against his seat, Aro sighed loudly._

"_Things didn't exactly go as we had planned today, did they brothers?" He shook his head thoughtfully, gazing unseeing into the room. "Although, I must admit, I was impressed by Olivia's control. Barely even a day old, and she held the strength within, to drag herself away from that young human, at the very peak of her frenzy." He shook his head adoringly. "Marvellous indeed."_

_Caius' unwavering gaze faltered coldly. This was the first time either one of them had spoken of the days earlier events. The girl and her amber inherited morals._

_He was already annoyed at the way it had been directed._

"_As _we_ planned? I do not remember consenting to the farce, _you_ called a welcome party. I warned you it would not work. She is far too stubborn."_

"_Ah, alas you did, dear brother. Alas you did." Aro breathed, nodding slowly, as he inspected the gentle arch of his cuticles. He digressed. "Although, Caius, I do not exactly remember you complaining, when I found you gorging yourself on that sweet little French girl." He grinned. "Perhaps I simply did not hear your qualms, over her loud cries of anguish."_

_Aro's tongue lost its gentility as he continued, his voice hardening harshly, as he left his words upon the air. Caius caught the barely concealed warning, and not wanting to anger his brother further, he grudgingly decided to leave the passing of blame for another day._

_They had forever, after all._

"_Perhaps a more _private_ feeding, would be appropriate next time?" He offered instead, carefully tracing the warn knots in his arm's rest. His gaze darkened. "The girl needs a firm hand."_

"_Yes, Olivia _is_ a challenge, I must admit." Aro agreed, thinking back to her behaviour over the pass few weeks. "She doesn't seem, as receptive to Chelsea's gifts,as the others. Although, Marcus here tells me, that _you, _dear one_, _are the one to help us in that department."_

"_I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." Caius growled, throwing himself back in his chair. "And Marcus should learn to keep his mouth shut."_

"_I cannot help what I see." The weary ancient groaned reluctantly. "You should know Aro would realise to, soon enough."_

_Aro, like a petulant child, giggled smugly. "You flatter me, brother. I am not always as omniscient as everyone fears. However," He turned to Caius, a mask of twisted smiles, and darkened delights. "One does not need my gifts, to see your _keen _interest in our darling Olivia, brother. You've barely left the poor thing alone."_

"_My actions co-insided with what needed to be done." Caius snapped, eager for this meeting to come to a swift end. "What would your feather footing have taught her?_

"_Oh, sweet brother!" Aro chuckled, idly straightening the lining of his jacket. "Do you think I am a fool? Subservience may be the flower of your motive, but we both know what is at the root of things, do we not?"_

_Caius sniffed. "And that would be _what_ exactly?"_

"_Your weakness for innocence, of course. It betrays you every time, my dear." Aro replied smoothly, plucking at his sleeve. "The art of corruption is a canvas you paint only too well."_

_Caius flitted furiously to his feet, his gaze flashing demoniacally as he caught his brother's amused smirk. "Believe what you want, Aro." He murmured darkly. "But the fact remains that the girl _must_ be taught. If she cannot follow orders, then she is useless to us."_

_Aro sighed. "I suppose you do have a point." He clapped his hands. "Still, I have every faith in you that you will improve matters, and lets not forget the whisperings of a talent we witnessed."_

This_ caught Caius off guard. "What? I have saw nothing of the sort. She appears exceptionally ordinary."_

"_A wrong I to, was guilty of thinking, dear one. But new truths have come to light."_

"_I noticed nothing of the like."_

_Aro smiled. "Ah, yes, but you were busy enjoying _other_ assets, were you not, brother."_

_The doors scarcely remained on their hinges, as Caius left the room._

_**R&R!**_

_**Thanks for all my reviews guys! This extra long chap is for you for not giving up on me! Will reply to everyone over the weekend. But too sleepy now.**_

_**(Gawd, wish I was a vampire sometimes... but then I love my bed and dreaming. Its a tough call)**_

_**Happy reading everyone. A review is but a few clicks away :) **_

_**x x x**_


	22. Closer

**~ Reality Bites ~**

Okay, so after the vile need to kill people; I'd quickly decided that there was something else, I wanted to add to my: 'Things I hate about being a vampire' list.

No sleep.

There was no escaping the horrors of the past day. The Volturi's gore filled chamber. All I could do was sit and brood, and hate myself for what I had done.

My first hours as a vamp had been a living nightmare; accept I knew this nightmare wouldn't end, and time was meaningless now. I didn't even notice it was night, until I saw the moon high in the sky; large and judging.

I sighed, gazing around the room with the hope of finding something to distract myself with. I don't know why I thought I would. I hadn't hours before, when I had basically destroyed the place, tearing it apart like a fricken' undead hurricane.

Perhaps it wasn't the most mature thing to do, but I'd really needed to vent. So when I'd come back to the room where this whole hellish day had begun, and found it looking so happily serene, I may have gone a little loco.

Basically – to cut a long story short - once I'd finished, the place reflected my mood perfectly. Leaving me to just sit back idly amongst the rubble, looking like an utter manic-depressive statue, and listening grudgingly to the chilling distant sounds of the castle.

It wasn't until much later, that my ears suddenly perked, and I was alarmed by the sudden closeness of barely audible footsteps.

I didn't move from where I was crouched. Hoping that whoever it was would simply pass on by, and continue to grant me the lonely courtesy of solitude I had been given.

Of course luck dictated that they would not, and the footsteps stopped at my door. Leaving me remaining rooted, and praying to the Mary; mother of Jesus, that they wouldn't enter.

So when Caius appeared, sporting a face that told me I was not in for a pleasant end to my day. I would have happily crawled up into a ball, and greeted an early end to my otherwise pointless eternal life.

Unfortunately, he had other ideas.

"What is all this?" He demanded, storming into the room, and slamming the door in his wake.

The wood shuddered on its hinges, and I followed his rather enraged gaze over the various tattered remains of rubble.

"I believe they call it furniture."

"Are you trying to be funny?" His icy orbs locked onto me.

"Clearly I failed._"_ I mumbled lowly, tucking my knees self-consciously under my chin in an attempt to appear smaller. I peeked up innocently through dark lashes. "I bet you've trashed lots of rooms."

"And why would you think that?" He snapped, his eyes suddenly narrowing into thin, cat-like slits.

I stifled a smile. "You seem like the type."

"Another of your _famous_ assumptions. Oh how I wonder, that I do not tire of them."

Caius looked around him again, this time taking the effort to note every shattered plank and splinter. He kicked half a chair across the room, and I jumped.

"What are you _doing_?" I squeaked, smoothly flashing to my feet. "I thought you were trying to instil the message, that breaking furniture was _bad_?"

"You are forgetting yourself again, Olivia." He said quietly, the warning strangely gentle on his lips, yet it was enough to subdue any witty anecdotes I had dancing readily on my tongue. He smiled. "Do I have to remind you of the penalty for insubordination?"

I bowed my head; sensing danger signs in his uncharacteristically calm demeanour, and forced myself back into the state of mind, I knew would be safest. "No, master. I know what is expected."

"Yet you continue to bate me." Caius rallied on, tilting his head thoughtfully to one side. His breath suddenly breezed across my face, and I froze. "Are you a masochist, Miss Swan?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't. I mean, what the hell do you say to something like that? Especially when the man speaking, is likely to tear your head off, should you say the wrong thing back.

I voted for a change of subject.

"I'm sorry for ruining the room."

For some reason this amused him; his mouth twitching at the corners, and I struggled not to shrink away, as one of his long, white fingers, drew lightly across my cheek.

"Such the willing puppet." He murmured, catching a lock of my hair. "But do you think I have forgotten your earlier indiscretion?"

I frowned at this, having hoped that he would be lenient over my actions in the hall. He and Aro had both known from the start that I did not want to kill. What had they expected? That I would be grateful for the slaughter?

"Master, I – "

"It was not enough for you," He interrupted. "That you insulted our generosity. You then leave your food to the mercy of your venom, and have another correct your mistake. You're insolence knows no bounds, Olivia, and my patience has long since worn thin." His face had hardened now, a coarse sculpture of ice and fire.

I shivered, his hand brushing my neck, and I remembered with a chill, the last time the two parts had met.

He was pleased by my reaction, and a curious nail traced my collar bone. His expression smooth, it did not change with his actions, though I knew his movements excited him.

It was like before, when I had felt the human's fear. I could _feel_ Caius now, I could feel his burning anger, and a hate for the world that ran deeper than anything I'd ever known before. I could feel his want, his _need._

It smothered me.

I was drowning, but I was exhilarated.

"How can you feel so much hate?" I whispered, searching his eyes and regretting it as soon as the words left my mouth.

The wave of anger that hit me after was enough to burn iron.

"_What?" _He hissed, his blooded gaze piercing me through to the core. He came closer, though god knows how it was possible. "Go ahead, continue." He encouraged darkly. "Let me hear this moment of clarity. I am eager to understand what it is you _think_ you know."

"It isn't what I think." I breathed, not knowing whether I was condemning myself even more. "It's what Iknow... I can't explain it."

"Really?" Caius leered, his face so close that his nose brushed mine. "Well, Aro will be pleased. It appears you might be of some use to him, after all."

"What do you mean?"

"You're showing signs of a _gift,_ Miss Swan. Just as he predicted. Some form of sensory talent, I would say." He shoved me back, and I flitted to right myself, confused by the speed of conversation.

I blinked, if possible he seemed even angrier than before.

Disappointed.

"It's not my fault." I murmured carefully, guessing at the root of his rage. "I can't help being what I am. I don't want to be gifted... I can't be." I finished in an undertone, doubting myself regardless of anyone's thoughts.

This was wrong to.

"You think I am _fooled_ then? You think what you are experiencing is _normal, _even to a vampire?"

I shrugged, and he clicked his tongue crossly.

"Don't be so impertinent!"

"What do you expect! I'm new at this, how am I supposed to know whats _normal!?_" I cried, suddenly just as angry. "You expect me to be like you, and I can't, I _can't_ be _you_!"

I made to run off, in a swift, vamperly-like fashion, but of course my keeper had other ideas. He grabbed my arm, and so I growled, acting only on instinct.

_Instinct_ meaning: I punched him in the chest, he flew into a wall, he _broke_ the wall, landing in a stealth-like crouch, and ended up looking none too happy.

I bit my lip. "_Whoops_."

A low snarl rumbled through his chest, and a moment later I found myself pinned against the door, the wood creaking precariously under our combined weights. I swallowed a hiss, and his deadly grip found my throat.

"Tell me, Miss Swan." He whispered, his face for the second time that night, mere inches from my own. "Where _exactly_ do your loyalties lie?"

Caius' scent was over-powering, like everything else about him. He was all I could focus on.

I thought about it, bitter venom flooding my mouth, and I rasped. "With you."

"_Liar_." He smiled, maybe genuinely for the first time since we'd met. He was excited, a child presented with a new game to play, and soft laughter escaped his lips. "Perhaps you aren't the puppet I thought you to be."

"I thought you _wanted_ me to be obedient?" I frowned, not seeing the link to his confusingly sunny mood.

He was giving me metaphoric whiplash again. Even as a vampire I found it hard to keep up with his chaotic train of thought. Caius laughed again, irritating me further, and he leant in, so close that his lips touched mine as he spoke.

_Okay... this was new._

"Obedience is a virtue, Olivia. Before the strings were attached, most could be kept in line through the implication of fear. Perhaps this method will work for _you_."

"It hasn't so far." I whispered warily, not really knowing what the hell he was on about.

Really, I knew, I should shut up, but I was unable to stop the words before they came tumbling out of my mouth like fricken' projectile vomit.

He grinned nastily, and his grasp tightened. "Such a brave little girl... Perhaps I should try harder?"

Okay, now I was scared. I could feel my hardened skin protesting under the pressure of his hold, I could hear the grate of marble on marble skin. I feared he would take the extra leap, and finally do what he'd always promised, and use my _pretty _head as wood for the fire.

Why did I put myself in these situations? Why didn't I ever know _when_ to shut the hell up? He was my master, and I had failed him with my boorish attitude, and insolence. Why sometimes did it feel like I owed him everything, and others like he was the bane of my life? It would be so much easier, if I wasn't constantly being fed the up and down roller-coaster ride, of guilt and indifference.

But alas, it was my blight – even if it did totally suck – and now I was sorry, for everything, and with all my being I wanted him to understand that.

"Forgive me." I whispered, humbly. "Please."

I looked up at him, and something inside me relaxed, like I was finally letting go of a long held breath. As I did so, his stone profile melted, and his expression softened at it's chiselled edges.

My forehead crinkled hopefully, and he smiled.

"Of course."

I grinned, basking in the unexpected magic of the moment, and then his smile faded.

And it was my turn to be thrown across the room.

"You _dare _to use your witchery on _me_, girl!"

"_What!" _I yelped, steadying myself onto my feet. He looked like a mad man reborn. "What are you on about?"

"You think you can manipulate me? That you hold some kind of _power_? You are sorely mistaken."

"I didn't do – "

"_Enough._" He signalled fiercely, his eyes burning darkly in the snow. "You will learn respect, Olivia. You _will_ be an asset to us. You belong to me now, and so does your gift. Perhaps a visit from Jane will remind you of this?"

I could only open my mouth in stunned silence, before he tore from the room, like a savage hurricane, and left me standing in the middle feeling at an utter loss.

I mean, was he _mental_? What the hell had I done?

**R&R!**

**Guys! This chapter has taken me forever, and I'm still not happy with it :/ To me**

**it doesn't feel like it flows right, but I may just be being picky... let me know. I'm off to**

**reply to your beautiful reviews.**

**Sorry, I'm finding it hard to write lately :/ it saddens me.**

**XXX**


	23. Consequence

***You may wish to reread to previous chapter, as this follows straight on. I'm so sorry for my lateness.**

**~ Reality Bites ~**

I was screaming – probably louder than I had ever screamed in my life. My body writhed, and twisted, and still it found no form of release.

Why hadn't I taken Caius seriously, why hadn't I taken his word as law, and run like hell in the opposite fricken' direction? Maybe if I had, and I hadn't gone running after him like some lost, love lorn puppy, I wouldn't be in this seriously unwanted situation.

_Jane_. He had been right to threaten me with her. The annoying little brat actually had a darn good ace up her sleeve. A completely, psycho-sadistic ace, but an ace none the less. _Pain_. I don't think, I had ever felt it so purely, and she was a fricken' master at supplying it.

I heard her giggle, a noise that could have had me ripping her head off, if I was in any sort of state to do it, and I forced the next scream into a loud growl, punching my fist into the ancient stone beneath me.

The throne room. Caius certainly didn't do things by halves. Half the guard were watching my little correctional display, not to mention Aro. Marcus apparently had no stomach for such things any more, and had swiftly left before the torture session had begun, but his lack of prescience didn't exactly make me feel any less humiliated. Nor did it make me feel any less like I was imploding on myself.

Cue more screams.

"Brother, I do think she may have had enough." I heard Aro say, his voice sweet and lyrical, as he addressed Caius' dark and foreboding form.

Jane ceased her efforts, then, turning to her masters, and waited patiently for affirmation.

I was still on my knees when Caius lightly tilted his head. "I'll decide when she's had enough, brother. Continue."

I glowered. "You've got to be kidding me."

Jane grinned eagerly, and I screeched behind a curtain of my fallen locks.

Now, I don't know why I thought my next move was a good idea – considering, especially the reason _why _I was in this situation in the first place – but I couldn't take any more, I was teetering on the edge of sanity as it was.

Blocking out as much pain as my brain would allow, I tried to reach inside myself to find the same feeling I had felt when Caius accused me of going all 'Sabrina' on him. It was certainly more difficult this time 'round, what with all the yelling and all, but I found something inside that I wasn't prepared for, and I managed to force myself to look on Jane with it.

I breathed through the next wave of torment, and to my surprise, and utter relief, the little worm stopped. Confusion crossing her doll-like features. It was a move that had Caius standing immediately from his seat, his face drawn tightly into a thin line of anger, as he swept bat-like across the hall.

"What is this? Jane, I ordered you to continue!"

I held her gaze – trying to keep whatever the hell it was that I was doing – flowing, and I saw her little cherub face crumple guiltily.

"I'm sorry, master... I can't." She whispered, and it was easy to see that her refusal of her master's wishes horrified her, even with my influence. She bowed her head shamefully, and I suppressed a triumphant smirk.

"_What?!_" He barked, his voice sounding strained.

The silence that followed, was clearly the moment of realisation he used to put two and two together (me being the two), but I didn't break my concentration. Not for a darn second.

At least, not until I had him dragging me overly roughly to my feet.

The slap across my face that followed, wasn't exactly a welcome gesture either.

"Interrupt her again, and it will be your _head!_" He spat furiously, his face barely inches from my own. "You think your life is miserable now, girl, I assure you, I can make it much, much worse."

"I doubt that." I shivered, the hurt on my face, shamefully difficult to hide, yet I managed to square my jaw. "But go ahead. Carry on punishing me for something I didn't even mean to do! It's only fair that Lillith over there, gets to get her rocks off!"

I gestured wildly to a very cross looking Jane. Ignoring the snigger of approval from Felix, that was silenced by an icy glare from Caius.

The room was still, and he returned his attention to me, clearly fighting the inner struggle of whether it would be okay to kill me or not. A hand on his shoulder from Aro, was all the answer he needed.

"Olivia is right, brother." He murmured gently, a lightly amused smile playing loosely on his lips. "What happened between you _was_ an accident. She has been corrected for her indiscretion, but now we must _encourage_ such a curious talent." He moved his ruby gaze to mine, and it twinkled excitedly. "How interesting it will be to have an Empath in our midsts."

I frowned, still conscious of Caius' suppressed rage, aimed completely in my direction. "A _what_?"

"An Empath, my dear. It means you have the ability to read, and manipulate emotions. Though to what extent we cannot possibly know, you are still so very young..." Aro trailed off, forgetting his waiting audience, and allowed his eyes appraise me openly.

Yet another time in my life, that I felt like an object up for auction.

"Like Jasper, you mean?" I questioned, hoping it would break his concentration.

It did not.

"Perhaps, perhaps." He nodded, suddenly reaching hungrily for my hand.

I allowed the interaction to take place 'A', because I knew that I was already treading on extremely thin ice, and 'B', because I couldn't face Aro being as cross with me as Caius was – especially at the same time – there's only so much negativity a girl can take. Ironically, Marcus seemed to be the only one I never upset, and he was the only one that was hardly ever around...

I conceded that the two points were more than likely related.

"You see. I really didn't mean to use my power on, Caius." I murmured, watching nervously as Aro sifted happily through my thoughts.

The look of death I received from his fair-haired counter-part, I needn't have bothered.

"I know, sweet thing, I know." Aro cooed, pulling me gently under his arm. His hands left me, but the hungered look in his eye didn't die. He turned to Caius. "You really are too harsh on the poor dear."

Aro pressed his lips comfortingly against my temple, and Caius growled.

"Must you challenge everything! Do you hope to bate me in some way?" He ran a frustrated hand through his pale tresses. "_Leave us!_" He barked at the room.

No one lingered. Not for a second. Even Jane, in all her childish demure, knew which side her bread was buttered. A sulky glare to rival her masters, was all she offered me, before stomping off, and slamming petulantly through the large oak doors – Alec following arrogantly in toe.

Boy, what I wouldn't give to own a fricken' flame-thrower...

"Is there an issue, brother?" Aro asked innocently, dissolving my pleasurable thought process.

From the suppressed rage twisting Caius' handsome features, I'd say a resounding _yes _might be the answer_._

"Olivia is _mine_, Aro. We agreed." He murmured, the effort to keep his voice steady, clearly taking it's toll. "I would not interfere where Renata is concerned, so why do you refuse to grant me the same courtesy?"

"Come now, Caius, must we really battle like infants?" Aro chuckled, the teasing lilt on his tongue barely visible. "Olivia is her own person, surely neither of us, are men arrogant enough to lay claim to her?"

Caius' nostrils flared. "Since when has _that _ever stopped your efforts?" He noted rigidly, glancing pointedly at his brother's hand on my waist. "Yet another _gem_ to entice into your collection."

I glanced at the floor, suddenly feeling very awkward. Was there suddenly a feeling of needful resentment in the air, or was it just me?

I mean, Caius was acting... well, he was acting like, he was, well...you know... _jealous..._

"Would you like me to go?" I offered sheepishly, sensing a dark shift in the room's atmosphere. "I think it would be better if I go..."

"_Do you!_" Caius snapped, suddenly rounding on me. "Is that what you think?"

I inched slowly away from the pair of them, really needing the distance suddenly. "Well... me being here only seems to be upsetting you. So – "

"Since when has my well being been any concern of _yours?_" He spat across me. "What have I done to suddenly deserve _your_ pity?"

I blinked perplexedly. "You're my master. Of course I care about your happiness." I answered automatically, a feeling inside hummed lightly, reassuring me that it was true.

"Why!?"

I blinked.

"Why, what?"

Caius narrowed his eyes hatefully. "What makes _I_ your master, Olivia?"

Words caught awkwardly in my throat, and I cleared it forcefully. "I don't...

"Brother," Aro suddenly warned softly, his gaze now dark, and no longer twinkling, as he stirred stiffly at my side. "I would advise, that you choose your next words wisely."

"Of _course_." Caius smiled viciously, enjoying his brother's discomfort. "We wouldn't want to stretch her strings too far, would we? Whatever would you do, if they should suddenly _snap?_"

I shook my head, feeling incredibly confused, and having no idea what the hell they were talking about.

Caius was so mad, so bitter, I had never seen him like it, even when he was at his most worst. He wasn't enjoying this anger, there was no glee in his eyes, only hate. Hate aimed suddenly at his brother, and to my own destruction, _me_.

I felt my power stir inside me, then, a breath of air that longed to be released. I could feel it reaching for Caius, wanting to touch him, to comfort him, but I held it back. Certain that another spell cast by my gift, would only enrage him more.

I sighed instead, hoping that Aro would soon break the uncomfortable silence that was settling. He did not. He merely continued to stare at his brother, his eyes emitting a certain wordless threat, that again I had absolutely no clue what he could be hinting at.

Caius squared his jaw, and finally the moment was broken.

"Have it your way." He whispered darkly, his fury slowly ebbing from his rigid demure. "Treat her like some weak child, and suffer the consequences alone. Just remember, it is _I_ that turned her, brother, and she is _mine_."

A possessive growl bubbled in his chest, and slowly he turned his deep wells of fire onto me. "Find Felix. You are to feed, and then you are to come to my chambers, is that understood?"

I opened my mouth to argue, but he silenced me, offering one final dark look at his brother, and turned, storming fiercely from the room much like little psycho Jane had before him.

The fire in my throat had stirred at the mention of food.

_What the hell was I going to do?_

_**R&R!**_

_**I know, I don't deserve your thoughts, for making you wait like I have, but I really hope you will offer them. **_

_**I want to get my stories wrapped up, as I have so many new ideas. Plus I love writing. I've missed Olivia – so expect more updates. I've already started writing the final chapter for my sweet ambrosia XD (there will be a follow up, have no fear).**_

_**Hope to hear from you.**_

_**~ LM xxx**_


	24. Who Am I

**~ Reality Bites ~**

Felix hadn't strayed far, which wasn't a good thing in my books. Goodbye went the plan of telling Caius I couldn't find the boorish giant, and therefore had no way of slaughtering some poor defenceless innocent before my arrival.

_Figures._

My insides were tying themselves up in knots at the thought of what I was about to do, but my thirst already had other – more perverse – ideas. The fire lighting my throat burning excitedly, at merely the thought of a warm, blood-filled heart.

_Mmm... Wait. No._

I suppressed a shudder. _This was going to be difficult._

"Felix?"

I called him hesitantly, seeing that he was in some form of conversation with the Volturi's new secretary. She was pretty of course, all thick gold locks, and sun-kissed pins. I heard the name "Bianca" mentioned in soft tones, and crossing my arms, I huffed loudly.

"Felix!" I repeated more firmly.

He sighed. "_Yes_, little fly?"

"Caius told me to come and find you."

"Did he now?" He answered carelessly, lazily pulling himself away from the annoyingly, desperate human. "Does he wish me to catapult you from the tower?"

"Not just yet." I replied, lightly amused by the idea. "Maybe you could practise on Jane first?" I offered, skipping lightly to his side.

"Ha, don't tempt me." He laughed, and I grinned despite myself. "So," He began, "What exactly do you want?"

Again I hesitated, but I reasoned there was no getting around it, not if I wanted to live. "Caius wants me to feed. He said to find you, so I gather he doesn't want me going out into the city alone, but I – "

"We do not feed in the city." Felix interrupted, suddenly very serious. "It is against the Volturi's laws, for _any_ vampire to hunt _in_, or _around_ Volterra."

I felt my eyebrows knit together. "Then how – "

"Come."

Felix rudely beckoned me to follow him, and I glared daggers deep into the defined arch of his back. _Pig. _Inspire of this, I followed reluctantly, eager to get the act over and done with, sooner rather than later.

We descended deep into the castle, deeper than I had ever been. In fact, it didn't look like the sort place anybody often frequented. The walls were damp. Light was limited. It looked more like a _dungeon_, than a decadent castle.

"Where _are_ we?" I asked, catching the tail of a rat, as it speedily rushed out of sight. I cringed. "It's seriously creepy down here."

"We're in the lower levels." Felix answer unhelpfully, and throwing him a look that basically said; _"Well_ _duh_", I watched him lift his shoulders. "Wait, and you'll see. Just don't expect to like what you find."

"I rarely do here." I answered flatly, gazing off into the distance, as we headed down yet another set of stairs. "So, what was going on with you and _blondie _back there? You never spoke to _me_ that nicely when I was human."

"_You_ didn't have so many appealing assets." He purred, and I caught the wanton grin that lit his features. "Nor the knowledge of how to flaunt them."

I blushed. Or at least, I would have, had I still blood pumping generously through my veins. He caught sight of my expression, which – to be fair – must have been priceless, and laughed.

"Why, little fly, am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Shut up." I snapped heatedly, really _not_ wanting the conversation to continue.

Sex-Ed with Felix, was something I could have gone a whole lifetime without. Immortal, or otherwise.

"I'm sorry." He said, sounding completely the opposite. "I didn't realise you were such a prude."

"I am not a _prude_." I growled quietly, trying, and failing to keep my temper under wraps. "You're just a giant _perv_!"

"Hardly."

He gestured suddenly, down a thin corridor, and I followed, keeping my distance as best I could, until I noted the barely suppressed smirk playing on his lips, and glared.

"_What _exactly is so funny?"

"You really are naïve about it all, aren't you?" He guessed arrogantly, his words punctuated by soft trebles of laughter. "Of course, you _are_ young, but not so young that you wouldn't be versed in such things, surely?"

"I really don't see how this is _any_ of your business." I hissed, suddenly slowing as I caught the scent of a rather luscious ambrosia. I ignored it, grounding myself to my anger. "And I'd be grateful if we could just drop the subject."

"You brought it up."

"I did not – !"

"Stop."

Felix's arm flew out in front of me, and I halted, turning to face a rather ominous looking door, set stiffly in the wall beside me.

I closed my eyes in delirium. The smell of oranges, and freshly cut grass wickedly invading my senses. A purr rumbled in my throat, and in a haze I found myself tentatively fingering the iron.

"What's in here?" I whispered, feeling my eyes alive with excitement. I was within, but the monster looked out.

"I think you know." Felix smiled, jingling a set of ancient iron keys in the lock. "Try not to make too much of a mess."

I nodded, my feet finding a life of their own, as I carefully pulled the door agar.

_Stop!_ I heard myself screaming. _Stop, stop, stop, stop!_

But right then, I didn't care. I just wanted to find the source of that amazing smell, and I found it. _Her. _A frail old woman, attached to a chain, attached to a wall. She barely noticed me enter, her mind no doubt dimmed, by dehydration and fatigue. I listened, unsurprised when I found her heartbeat to be weak, and without rhythm.

She would be dead in a matter of hours. Killing her now would be the kindest thing anyone could do.

_Is that why Caius sent me here? To remove some of the burden I felt from feeding?_

Even as I thought it, I knew I was being ridiculous. Caius didn't care about morals. He only cared about his own twisted values.

"Why is she here like this?" I asked quietly, repulsed by the animalistic way she had been strung up to the stone. "There isn't even a bed."

"We hold food sometimes. It helps to tide us over until Heidi returns with the next group." Felix hummed from the corridor. "The woman isn't long for this world, Olivia. Just put her out of her misery."

I sighed, slowly tiptoeing forward, and crouching at her side. This was the kindest thing to do, I was helping her. She was suffering. As soon as I thought it, I began to feel it, her woe, her desperation, the slight glimmer of hope that tortured her every single day.

These four walls had been this woman's hell. I couldn't let it continue.

"Shh." I hushed soothingly, reflexively resting my hand against her wrinkled cheek. "It's going to be okay."

Her features softened as I spoke, and I could feel my gift washing over her. Pushing away her darker thoughts, and leaving nothing but peace in the voids left behind.

I smiled. And then I sunk my teeth into her neck.

A contrasting pair of actions, I agree, but as the thick sticky sweetness of her blood washed over my tongue, I found myself not caring. She wasn't frightened, she was happy. I had done that for her, and as I listened to the final erratic beat of her heart subside, I found myself content.

Getting up swiftly, I gently laid her body back against the floor, and wiped my mouth.

"Feel better?" Felix was behind me in the doorway, and I nodded, following his hand, as he lightly gestured me back out of the room. He closed the door, his bright ruby gaze dully noting my dress. "So much for not making too much of a mess. Good job the red hides some of the stains."

I looked down and frowned. "_Great. _I haven't got any more clothes, what am I supposed to do?"

"Perhaps you should walk 'round the way nature intended?" He smirked, and I shoved him hard in the chest. Impressed with myself when he actually went hurtling into the wall.

When Felix eventually straightened himself up, he didn't look none-to-happy, let me tell you.

"You needn't bother looking like that." I scolded pointedly, hands firmly placed upon my hips. "You've had that coming for the past half hour, with all your piggish comments."

Deciding against throttling me, he rolled his eyes, but to be honest, I was relieved to see his features soften. I really needed to stop making enemies.

"Fine." He conceded dismissively, slowly beginning to head back up the corridor. "But that's the only one I'm allowing you. Next time, it'll be _your_ face in the wall."

"Like to see you try... when the time comes." I added sheepishly, worriedly noting his perked interest in the challenge. I folded my arms. "So, any _actual _ideas for _clothes_?"

He grinned wickedly, and suddenly I felt uneasy. "I'm told there's plenty for you, in your new quarters."

Laughter followed, but I clearly wasn't getting the joke.

"O.. kay?" I began nervously, following him warily up the hall. _New quarters? Was news to me, that's for sure._ "And that is _where_ exactly?"

"Caius' chambers."

He didn't miss a beat, and if possible, I swear, I got paler.

"... What?"

"Everything you could want, is in your new quarters, which happens to be Caius' chambers." He summed up for me, and defiantly getting too much enjoyment out of it.

I shook my head, trying to clear the headache I was now getting. "Why? Why does he want me with him? I drive him _insane_!"

"Well, you destroyed the room that was given to you. Maybe he just wants to keep a closer eye?"

"But..."

He started heading back up the hall again. "You can find your way, yes?"

"I – "

"Have a nice day, Olivia."

I heard his irritating snigger for far too long. I could have punched him. I really could. Wiped that stupid grin, off his stupid face, and smashed it head first into the nearest solid object.

_Jerk_.

How could he drop a bomb like that, and then just leave me hanging? God I hated vampires sometimes. I mean, why would Caius want to share his stuff with me? I couldn't believe he just wanted to keep a closer eye, it was a little extreme, surely?

_It would keep you further from Aro, _said a voice in the back of my head, and I found myself sighing in agreement. So was that why? He didn't trust his brother with me? What was it Caius had said, about Aro collecting _gems_? I didn't understand it, but I had a feeling it couldn't possibly be good.

I growled in frustration, twisting my fingers up harshly into my curls.

God, this place really was messed up, and I was slowly becoming like them. I had just _killed_ someone hadn't I? The reality of it dawning on me, and I was even more disturbed by the lack of response I found within.

I was a killer, and I didn't care.

_You helped her. _My head whispered. _She would have died slowly, and in pain, if you hadn't intervened._

But as I stood there alone. In the dark, damp corridor, it's stillness suddenly incredibly insightful, I, for the first time ever, questioned who I was.

_**R&R!**_

**See how quick I am, lol! I am trying to be a better author, honest I am ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed. Thoughts always appreciated, chickens! xx**


	25. Want

**~ Reality Bites ~**

_("And we'll love, And we'll hate_

_And we'll die, All to no avail")_

_**~ MUSE**_

"_No! No more going away!"_

_Bella watched her father rise furiously from the sofa they shared, his face a crumpled mess of frustration._

_She gazed up at him pleadingly. "Dad, you're just going to have to trust that for whatever reason, I'm alright, I'm more than alright." She took an unnecessary breath. "Can you live with that?"_

_Charlies features softened at her words, and he sighed. "Can I live with that? Well I don't know, Bella." He gestured dismissively, clearly becoming agitated again. "I've just watched a kid, I've known his entire life, grow into a _very _large _dog. _My daughter, _looks_ like my daughter – but doesn't." _

_He ran a troubled hand through his dark crop, and Bella rose smoothly from her seat, her new vampire reflexes, making everything feel as simple as breathing._

"_Can you please just believe, that I'll tell you anything, you _need_ to know?" She pressed gently, searching his eyes for a spark of relent._

_Charlie huffed defeatedly. "And I don't know need to know this?"_

"_No." Bella smiled. "You really don't."_

_Her father nodded, his face slowly becoming more troubled, as he fell deep into thought._

"_And does _this_." He gestured worriedly at her new improved form. "And Jacobs secret furry side, have anything to do with Olly running away?"_

_Bella stared at him. She couldn't find it in her unbeating heart to lie, but to tell him the truth would be entirely counter-productive. He didn't know about the Volturi, their laws, and he didn't need to. Yet she knew, he had every right to know about his own child, he needed to know before he went completely insane._

_His daughters had put him through enough pain already._

_Anxious what he would say, she awkwardly bit her lip. "Olly's okay dad. I know she is. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised, if she was as okay, as _I_ am..." She looked at him hopefully. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"_

_Charlie said nothing, he was speechless. He'd heard nothing of his youngest daughter, not since the day of the wedding, when she had disappeared in the death of night, leaving nothing behind but a riddled filled note. Yet apparently his eldest hadn't been so blind. She knew things. And she had kept him in the dark._

"_I want to speak with her."_

"_You can't, dad."_

_Charlie held back a frustrated growl, and already he was pacing the room again. "Why!?"_

"_Because she's not here. Her situation was different to mine. She had to go away." Bella grabbed his hand, desperate for him to understand, why there was nothing that could have been done. "Olly will be back, dad. She will. I promise you."_

_Her father looked at her, and it was like gazing into Olly's dark wells of chocolate. Her face crumpled slightly, and Charlie, forgetting his anger, forgetting his loss, immediately pulled her into a tight embrace, relief sweeping boldly over him. Bella was okay, Olivia was okay. For now that would have to be enough. _

"_Charlie?"_

_Edward's light voice trickled from behind him, and Charlie turned, stunned by the beautiful child in his son-in-laws arms. He released Bella, moving forward as if being pulled by a string._

"_This is Renesme." Edward continued, his smile warm, as the little girl grinned cheekily out._

_Charlie inclined his head. "Your niece?"_

"_Our daughter." He corrected, and Bella stood by her husbands side._

"_The adoption." Charlie noted out loud, caught off guard for only a moment. _

_But despite simple appearances, he was no fool. He could see it, plain as day, though the truth was more an impossibility, than the lie._

_Renesme had his daughter's eyes._

[-]

I found the door to Caius' chambers far too easily – even _I_ was surprised by my speed. It was like I was following bread crumbs. I could feel him getting nearer, with every step I took.

No doubt some weird perk of my apparent gift.

I paused when I reached the door, my hand hovering hesitantly over the handle. What new horrors awaited me inside? Did Caius have Jane waiting on standby, eager to continue our earlier antics? He wasn't exactly happy with the end result, after all.

_You won't know, if you don't go in, _my head murmured helpfully.

I sighed, knocking before I tentatively twisted the knob, my gaze instantly falling on the brightly lit fireplace, it's bold embers sending dark shadows dancing dauntingly across the room. I almost didn't spy Caius sat stiffly, brooding in one of two high-backed chairs.

His jacket had been discarded, and I spied a single crimson shirt sleeve, as a long, pale finger, wordlessly directed me to the chair opposite.

I swallowed hard, and in my nervousness, sped far to hastily into the seat, knocking it nearly clean sideways, and almost dropping myself onto the fire.

I simpered. "Sorry."

"Is there _anything_ you can do, without causing a trail of destruction in your wake?" He asked quietly, his eyes barely straying from the fire.

His gaze was light itself in front of the flames, and his head rested back contently against the chair, his perfect features ever more defined by the contrast of dark and light.

In the stillness, I allowed my own eyes to wander, certain that his question had been rhetorical. I found myself staring at many opulent pieces set in the deep reds, and black tones of the room. Gothic objects stood out most, both furniture and art, but there were glitters of gold here and there, they hinted at a softer side to Caius' nature, and I found myself wondering what that could possibly mean.

I continued to ponder over various characters, until my curiosity lingered awkwardly on the large medieval bed, set purposefully against the wall. All heavy oak, and thick velvet drapes. It came to me then, that vampires didn't sleep, and I bashfully snapped my eyes away, only to find Caius' deep rubies already set on me.

I shifted self-consciously. "You have a beautiful room." I complemented nervously. "It's like something out of the renaissance era, is that when you designed it?" I trailed off, cursing myself silently for being such a dweeb.

Honestly, if the ground could have swallowed me up, I would have been grateful.

"_Indeed_." He drawled flatly. Though, peering sheepishly through thick lashes, I swore, I detected the smallest hint of amusement. He tapped his arm rest. "These are to be your quarters now."

I nodded slowly, thinking back to my rather awkward discussion with Felix. "Yeah, Felix mentioned that..."I looked down at by filthy garment. "Do I have any clothes here?"

I eyed an ornate looking armoire hopefully; and after giving my dress a critical glance, Caius gestured lazily with his hand.

"Clean yourself up."

I smiled gratefully, sweeping straight for the heavenly armoire. The dresses inside were luxurious – tantalizingly so – but I would have felt silly wearing most of them during day to day life, and last time I checked, I didn't have a red carpet event planned any time soon.

Taking this into account, I picked the simplest black number, I could find, and looking back nervously over my shoulder, I became suddenly very aware of my master's very _male_ presence.

Caius wasn't watching me. His attention was still captivated by the flickering embers caught in the grate, but I wasn't willing to risk the chance.

Like a child, I quickly scampered behind the modest protection granted by the drapes of the bed, peeking through the smallest gap just to make sure my modesty was kept in check, as I slid cashmere material, to and from the arches of my body.

I swear, I heard him snort.

"What's so funny?" I demanded quietly, throwing my old blood-stained garment dismissively over the bottom of the bed frame.

I flitted back into my seat.

"I see you've fed finally." He remarked instead, crossing his legs, and completely ignoring my question; though annoyingly, an air of amusement still hung about his perfect features. "Was it as disastrous as your first attempt?"

"If by _disastrous_ you mean; 'did I leave that poor woman to fester in that rotten stink-hole', then _no_." I replied pointedly, folding my feet comfortably beneath me, as I met his gaze with a clear air of disapproval. I pursed my lips. "She was almost dead, you know. Putting her out of her misery, was the kindest thing I could do."

"Such the martyr." He smirked, his voice heavily laced with sarcasm. "One would think, you had high hopes for sainthood."

My eyes narrowed darkly. "With you in the running, I doubt, I'd stand much of a chance."

Caius chuckled, and I think the gesture genuinely surprised him, as soon after a confused little frown began to nestle it's way tightly between his eyebrows, and he stared straight back into the flames in front.

It was quite amusing, if I'm honest; and with difficulty, I managed to stifle a small giggle behind perfectly manicured nails.

Caius looked at me. "What?"

"Nothing."

"You smirked."

"Did I?"

"_Yes._"

"I'm sorry."

Caius blinked at me, and I was almost waiting to be scolded for my insolence, when he said something quite unexpected.

"Do you think I was too harsh on you?"

I frowned, caught of guard by his chaotic train of thought. "You mean with Jane?"

"Yes."

I bowed my head, trying pointlessly to block out the memory of it, as it came oh-so helpfully swinging back. I had never felt anything like it before, her gift was torturous, as no doubt it was always intended to be, but did I think it was too much?

"Yes." I answered honestly, staring at a random dimple set in my knee. "I know you were angry with me, I do, but I really didn't mean to use my gift on you. If you had let me explain, before you marched off, I could have apologised, and then you wouldn't of had to use Jane, which meant _I _could have avoided that whole traumatic experience, and _you_ wouldn't have had that argument – or whatever it was – with Aro." I paused. "What was with that anyway? I've never seen you fight before."

"He is overstepping his boundaries." Caius answered smoothly, his tone aggressive, as he suddenly stood up from his seat. "He hopes to bait me into an argument, but it isn't going to work – not this time."

"Why, what does he want?" I whispered, as though we were discussing some dark secret that wouldn't do any good to be overheard.

To be fair, in this place it probably wouldn't.

I watched Caius, as he slowly paced the room, and eventually his glowing rubies found mine.

"You."

"What?"

"You, Olivia. He wants _you_."

My frown deepened in concern. Now I was really confused. "I don't understand. I'm here, aren't I? He has me."

"Not to himself." Caius corrected bitterly, and suddenly I understood the heated discussion they'd shared in the throne room.

"That's why you were disappointed, when you realised I had a gift. You knew Aro would be more interested."

Caius scoffed, and his face became twisted. Bitter. "He was so ready, to cast you aside, when he thought you were nothing of any extraordinary importance. Now that has changed, and he is not fond of the idea of your loyalties lying more with I, than with himself."

"But you are both my masters, and Marcus to. I would do whatever is asked of me, by either one of you." I pledged loyally, suddenly troubled by the idea of being considered untrustworthy.

I mean, _was I missing something?_

"It matters not." Caius snapped, clearly finding my ignorance irritating. "Aro considers your gift to be highly exceptional, though I myself have yet to see why. He will want you close."

"Oh." I acknowledged unhelpfully, my mind throwing thoughts into my path, I could have easily done without. I bit my lip uncertainly. "Caius, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Why do you care?"

His gaze hardened angrily. "Excuse me?"

I stood up from my chair, and I faced him, the ghost of my heart marching onwards in a harsh, nervous frenzy. Swallowing hard, I dropped my gaze to my suddenly very interesting knuckles.

"It's just, you've never seemed to like me very much. You've been cruel more often than not... I would have thought, you'd jump at the idea of getting rid of me."

A stillness fell throughout the room, the kind you get when stepping into unknown territory, and the fear I was feeling was equally similar.

"I have an unkind nature." He said finally, breaking the silence. His voice was soft, despite it's dark subject, and I worried. "I _enjoy_ cruelty, Olivia. I am a monster."

I looked up then, his confession incredibly unnerving. I frowned. "Why me? Why not pick on someone else, once and a while?"

"Because like most monsters, I am beguiled by light, and innocence. You have an unbearable amount of both."

He was right in front of me now, I could feel his unnecessary breath sweeping softly across my face. I dropped my gaze, and his hardened palm, cupped the place where my pulse had once been, his pale thumb stroking long enticing lines, slowly up and down my jaw.

I shivered.

"I'm not innocent." I murmured brokenly, thinking back to the still raw memories of my human life. My eyes began to itch. " Bella was the good one, not me."

Frowning thoughtfully, his fingers cleverly found their way into my thick curls.

"Yet here you stand, still so untainted by life, despite the evil you have encountered. I both admire, and hate you for it." He confessed lightly, and somehow he came closer still, the fire throwing menacing shadows across the sharp lines of his features.

My head began to swim with a cocktail of emotions that weren't my own. I closed my eyes, gritting my teeth against the invasion, as my breathing became heavier despite the fact I had no need for it. Caius abruptly yanked my head back, and I gasped, only for the sound to be stifled a second later, by his own blood-stained lips.

My eyes flew open in shock, but his hand on the small of my spine encouraged me to reciprocate. To my own destruction, I found myself kissing him back, my fingers twisting into his sleek fair tresses.

His tongue was sweet on mine; like honey, and his mouth moved in a way that only centuries of practice could create.

_That's a thought. He's like old enough to be Jesus' grandfather. Shouldn't you stop?_

Shut up, brain!

_You're going to regret this._

I said shhh... The topography shifted.

I found myself staring up at the draping canopy above the bed, and my stomach did a sickening somersault, as I realised what was actually about to happen, unless I put a dramatic stop to it, right away.

"Caius..." I breathed, meaning for it to sound urgent, but what actually came out was a breath of raw want.

My eyes rolled back, the light hem of my dress rising slowly up my thigh, as deep heat began to grow inside of me, that I had never felt before. I trailed my hands up his chest, feeling the firm muscles underneath with growing excitement, as his darkened gaze suddenly appeared in front of me, drawing my attention solely to him.

"You've never had a man in your bed before, have you?"

I shook my head dumbly at him, feeling pretty sure that sleepovers with Seth, didn't count with regards to my current situation.

His eyes ran slowly over me. "Then you really have no idea, what you're doing."

It wasn't a question, and he was right, of course, but it didn't stop me feeling wounded by his bluntness. I couldn't help not being a slut, it was something that didn't come naturally to me, and quite frankly I was glad of the fact.

Caius must have noticed, my reaction, however, because next thing I know, I feel a sly finger teasing boldly at the thin elastic of my underwear, and his lips are once again painting wanton shapes knowingly across my collar bone.

I bit back a groan, and Caius grinned wickedly against my throat.

"You misunderstand me, Miss Swan. I never said your inexperience was unwanted." He murmured silkily, his speech punctuated by hungry kisses, that he danced bewitchingly over my skin. "On the contrary, I find it quite appealing."

"I know." I gasped suddenly, his teeth grazing my skin, as another wave of his excitement hit me.

It was such a rush, to feel so much, in so little time. It's what my gift was granting me. It sounds strange, but it felt like I _was_ Caius, and Caius was me. We were one entity, and it was the most emotionally profound experience, I'd ever had in my life. I had no idea whether he could feel it also, but I wanted him to, I wanted him feel everything I was feeling, become everything I was becoming.

My gift untangled itself from me in knowing tendrils. They wrapped themselves around Caius, and he shivered with uncaged delight, his hold on me growing tighter, as I intensified his need.

He glanced down at me, with a gaze now darkened to onyx, and I grinned.

"Shall I continue, master?"

The swift death my dress then suffered, was all the answer I needed.

**R&R!**

**It was a long one guys, and we're moving along more now with the story. Yay! Shall be getting 'round to answering my reviews, after my cup of tea, so never fear. Though more would always be welcomed XD **

**What are we thinking of Caius, and Olly then, sweet chickens? Likey? No likey? **

**I kind of miss Aro. I'm thinking we should bring his jolly self back into the next chapter.**

**Anyone missing any other characters?**

**Go on... write in the box below. You'll get a virtual cookie if you do ;)**

**xxx**


	26. Call Me Stockholm

***Enjoy, chickens. I've missed you.**

**~ Reality Bites ~**

_Aro sat upon his throne and listened. The sounds from his brother's chamber, bringing nothing but envious woe, and annoyance to his calculating mind. Caius' obsession for Olivia, was proving more problematic than he had ever anticipated. _

_At first Aro had thought it amusing that his brother; being the tyrant that he was, had become so utterly infatuated with the charms of such an innocent, and naive child. The fact that Caius was the last to notice his fixation; was of course, even more so entertaining, but alas now the amusements had run their course, and his brother's depraved little games, were beginning to interfere with Aro's own important plans._

_It would not do._

"_What has our brother done, to upset you, now?"_

_To Aro's right, Marcus had spoke, his face apparently uninterested, as he slowly inclined his head toward him. No doubt his useful gift had granted him some insight, into Aro's own internal quarrel. _

_Aro sighed disappointedly. "Do you not _hear_ him, Marcus? What he is doing, with our own, sweet little Olivia? He is _ruining_ her, brother, _ruining _her, and I will not stand for it."_

_Aro fell deeper into his dark mood, unused to not getting exactly what he wanted. To onlookers his frame held a somewhat childish demure. Something unbefitting of a leader, and had sanity's arms not been reduced to mere frail bone, Aro would have realised his mistake._

"_You are worried that she will be more loyal to Caius, than to yourself." Marcus noted knowingly, his head now lulling back tiredly against his head rest, as the glow of emotional ties twisted tellingly in his mind's eye. He smiled strangely. "As of now, you would be correct."_

_Aro said nothing._

_Marcus did not include himself in the politics of the coven. His eagerness to rule had left him long ago, when youthful beauty, and long raven tresses, had cruelly left him alone in this mad, pointless world. Their departure had destroyed any enthusiasm for anything other than his own perfect and final end._

_Aro understood this, and as long as Marcus continued to deliver his due, he did not care._

"_Show me." Aro suddenly demanded quietly, eager, but wary of taking his brother's hand, knowing that there was a good chance of not liking what he would see._

_Chance did not disappoint, and Aro released Marcus' hand abruptly as a light; thick and regal like a ribbon, stretched happily from Olivia, to Caius, and back again. _

_The absurdity of it all._

"_The fool actually _yearns_ for her." Aro murmured tiredly, repeatedly rubbing his temples, as the ghosts of a headache began to appear. "Why must Caius always be the one to make things difficult? He can never just – _go with the flow – _as it were."_

"_It amuses him, to upset you, Aro. You must know this by now." Marcus sighed, no longer keen to show any more interest in his brother's affairs. He closed his eyes wearily. "What will you do?"_

"_What I always do, brother." Aro replied coldly. "Persevere."_

_The ancient leader, lightly pressed clasped fingers to crimson lips, and his mind whirred silently into action, as ploys and schemes, laid themselves out helpfully in front of him – a river of dim, and lightly cracked open doors._

_He smiled._

"_Renata?"_

_She appeared as only she could. Immediately, and at his side. _

_She beamed, with the similar effect of bright sunshine on a winters evening. "Yes, master?"_

"_Do me the tiniest of favours, and inform dear Caius, that Athenodora wishes to see him. It has been so long since he last visited her chambers, I fear she grows more lonely by the day."_

_A tiny frown crinkled Renata's little features, and she pursed her lips wonderingly. "_Now_, my lord?"_

"_Now."_

"_Oh,...a-alright."_

_Renata nodded slowly and turned, soundlessly leaving the room, confused and fearing Caius' anger, when the moment came that her delicate hand should eventually sound on the door of his quarters. _

_Master Aro's wish or not... Caius was not going to be happy._

[-]

The room was silent around us. Even the fire had died to all but soft glowing embers.

My cheek rested contently on my arm, and I could still feel Caius' fingers burning an intricate pattern of want, longingly over my skin. I smiled, the memory of what we had done still so fresh and new in my mind.

I'd never had sex before. I'd never even come _close _to sex. Okay, well maybe there was like _one _time with my ex, Kai, but we were drunk, and I'd swiftly put a stop to his fumbling hands by the time he'd gotten me down to my bra.

_Thank god._

I can't imagine sex with him, would had even _touched_ what Caius and me had just done together. A constant heat that pooled into a burst of liquid fire, again and again, until I felt nothing but the flames.

No wonder people did it so much. It was fricken' awesome.

"What are you thinking about?"

Caius' sharp steel voice broke my concentration, just as searching lips brushed slowly over my shoulder. I turned, careful to keep our bodies touching. I didn't want his warmth to leave me. Not yet.

My breath faltered, when my dark orbs met his. "Nothing." I answered simply, grinning at the small indent suddenly appearing in his brow. "Why?"

"It is rarity that you are so silent. I wondered at it's reasoning." He replied bluntly, and I felt the pang of annoyance he was; with difficulty, trying to suppress.

"Does it really matter now?" I sighed, pressing my hand against his chest, and pointedly pushing him back against the pillows.

Amused, he watched me as I straddled him.

"Would it perhaps _kill_ you, to just simply answer me?"

"Maybe. I haven't been a vampire very long. Who knows what my weaknesses are..." I murmured softly, stroking a slow path tauntingly down his abdomen. I gasped when he suddenly sat up to meet me, his arms closing shackle-like around my waist.

His lips burned my throat, and I felt venom coated teeth graze skin. "_I_ am your weakness, Miss Swan. You would do well to remember that."

I suppressed a sigh, my eyes rolling up into heavenly darkness. I breathed. "Should I take that as a threat, or a declaration?"

He didn't answer. Caius' tongue was too busy exploring the sharp contours of my neck and collar bone, to waste any time on speaking. His hand slipped slyly under me, and I groaned against his cheek.

"Sweet, perfect, Olivia," He hummed mockingly. "How far you have fallen."

His fingers were quickly replaced by his need, and I cried out wantonly at the invasion, its brutal entry sending dizzying shivers riding perfectly through my hips and spine.

"Caius..." I gripped his hair, my arms tight around his shoulders, as I shifted my hips with his.

Suddenly my spine curved into the mattress, and tittering low against my ear, he roughly ground into me, his hands pinning my wrists at either side of my face.

I was on the verge of falling off the precipice, when he abruptly stopped. A low irritated growl rumbling in his chest, as I fought to hide my own annoyance.

"What is it?" I asked pointlessly, because a second later, a timid knock sounded at the door, and I found myself awkwardly bundling up sheets around me, as Caius stormed furiously towards the door, in nothing but his suit pants.

I wouldn't want to be the person on the other side, that was for sure.

"_What!_" He hissed, throwing the door open in a violent rage.

I spied a delicate set of short dark curls, and recognised Renata almost instantly. She was rightly terrified; the poor thing, and she looked so small next to Caius' foreboding form. Her lips trembled, as she fought to find the words, and when she did, her eyes rarely strayed from the carpeted ground.

"I- I'm sorry to interrupt you, master Caius. I didn't mean to, but master Aro, has asked me to come and see you. Forgive me."

Her voice was small. Barely a whisper. I think she would have been happy if the ground had swallowed her up where she stood.

"_Did _he." Caius spat, his anger only growing at the mention of his brother. "And why was that, pray tell?"

Renata swallowed hard, her gaze briefly catching mine, before it flitted back nervously to the floor.

"H-h-he asked me to tell you that... _lady_ Athenodora, wishes to see you. It has been too long, he says."

Caius said nothing, and a moment of silence passed before he loudly shut the door in his tiny guard's face. Turning only to blur around the room, chasing up loose and forgotten garments.

Sensing the change of events, I clung the sheets up tighter around me.

"You're leaving then?" I noted softly, mindful of not wanting to anger him further. "Did you have to be so mean to her? She was just doing, as she was told."

Caius stilled, focusing on his cufflings. "I am not in the mood to bare the brunt of your judgement now, Olivia." He warned. "Be silent."

"I just don't understand why you're reacting this way." I continued instead. Ignoring him, as annoyance stifled my own fear. "Whose Athenodora?"

"None of your concern."

"Aro would tell me."

He turned towards me then, and his eyes were fire. I shook, my stance not all that dissimilar to what Renata's had been, except I still sat curled up on the bed, vulnerable, with nothing but a thin sheet of blanket left to cover my modesty.

He growled.

"You will not mention Athenodora to Aro. You will not mention her name to anyone. I do not want to hear the word spoken from your precious lips again. Are we clear?"

Arguments, and petty retaliations bubbled viciously over my tongue, but something told me not to push him further on this. He was less happy, and even more destructive than he normally was, and that was saying something.

It took all my self control to do so, but I nodded.

"Good."

He left loudly. Leaving me alone with nothing but questions, and an underlying sense of shame to deal with.

_Brilliant._

**R&R!**

**Wow. I've been mean. I've been awful. But I hope this chapter makes up for something?**

**I've been away chickens, because alas life is not simple. But things seem to be quieting down, and I can write more.**

**I hope you can review. I've missed you.**

**Much love little ones.**

**X x x X**


	27. Can You Feel What I Feel?

*******Dedicated to '****X-Song of the Night-X'. I give you Marcus.***

**~ Reality Bites ~**

"_Invisible threads are the strongest ties."_

__**_Friedrich Nietzsche_**

Goodbye, Volterra!

It was a reckless thing for me to do, and I was going to be turned into firewood, for sure, when I got back, but I couldn't stop. It felt so darn fricken' good!

Running. I was _finally_ running. In the wide open air, across dry, gigantic plains. It was amazing, and I was free, never feeling more alive, than in that one perfect moment. Which was funny if you thought about it, considering my less than lively state.

Caius was going to _kill _me, but after my less than happy discussion with him, I needed to get away. Away from dark, whispering corridors, and suffocating rooms. Away from controlling influences, and the ever heavy burden of the name, _Athenodora._

Who _was_ she?

Another guard?

A guest?

His...no.

_Was_ Caius married? Did he have a mate? The idea seemed utterly ridiculous, yet he was God knows how many ears old. I wasn't idiot enough to think that, _I_ was the only girl he'd... you know...

I stopped suddenly, noticing the glow of pink on the horizon. The sun would be up soon, and I was wearing nothing but a slip dress.

Hello disco ball.

I sighed, running my fingers roughly through my curls, in a bid to set free some pent up frustration. It didn't work. So I put my fist through a boulder instead.

This helped; but unfortunately for the boulder, I got a little fist-happy after this, and once I had finished my little freak out, there was nothing left but rubble and dust.

"Maybe I should cut back on the steroids." I joked quietly, quite aware I was speaking only to myself. I glanced back up at the sky. "Better head back, they're gonna go nuts as it is."

So I turned, fleeing from the rising sun. I came across a lion on my return, he was sneaking through the mountains that overlooked the Volturi's long forgotten church. Our eyes met, and the steady rhythm of his heart met my ears, before I allowed my stubborn curiosity to get the better of me.

Lets just say... it really did kill the cat.

So, with the fire in my throat tamed somewhat – even if it was with the most tasteless blood ever, at least it wasn't human – I then descended down to the church. Hoping, and praying, that maybe, just _maybe,_ nobody had noticed my absence.

_Fat chance, Olly._

I got to the church doors, and I planned to use all my ninja skills when I got inside, but I'd barely made it five steps down the aisle, when a soft, toneless voice, interrupted my stealth mission.

"Everyone is looking for you, you know."

I froze, looking up, only to meet the back of Marcus' high head. He was sat at the front of the church, his long form, perched contently in one of the aisle seats, as though awaiting a sermon.

His hand beckoned me, and I cautiously edged forwards.

"How angry are they?" I whispered, my feet stilling as his face came into view. He always looked so sad, it was horrible. I always got the urge to look away, whenever I laid eyes on him, as though I was intruding on something shameful.

Poor man.

"Some heated words were passed around. I should not bear them too much heed." Marcus murmured, and I found myself frowning.

"Why?"

"You have returned now. What harm is there?"

"I doubt Caius will see it that way." I sighed, dropping down in the seat beside him.

Marcus chuckled quietly. "No, I don't suppose he will."

The gesture appeared to surprise him, and he looked almost disappointed with himself, as the next moment had him staring unseeingly at his thumbs, the last ghosts of the smile gone completely from his features.

"What would you advise?" I mused faintly, hoping to keep him talking. He'd said so little up until now, I was curious to see what colour _this_ brother had to paint.

"I would not know where to begin, child." He breathed. "My brothers have always made a habit of being unpredictable; even now, after all these years together."

"So basically, what you're saying is... I'm screwed."

"For want of a better term." He smiled faintly.

"_Great_."

I couldn't say that I was surprised, or that I hadn't expected repercussions for my actions, but it would have been nice to have a little bit of good luck. Just once. I folded my hands nervously in my lap, glancing sideways at Marcus, and then up at the large cross behind the alter. Its wood was rotting away, and Jesus had half his chest missing, but it was still beautiful.

I tilted my head thoughtfully.

"Are you religious?"

"I believe that there is another place beyond this world, a place where all come to be judged." Marcus nodded, his gaze following mine to the Christian's fading saviour. "Whether it is better or not, remains to be seen."

"My Nana used to tell Bella and Me, that heaven is a place where a person's soul goes to be at peace with their loved ones, even the souls that aren't so good, because no father abandons their children." I laughed once without humour. "An idealistic view, isn't it?"

"It is a hopeful one."

I nodded slowly. "She was that kind of lady."

"A streak of goodness she passed on to her granddaughters, from what I've seen."

I scoffed darkly. "Tell that to the people I've killed."

I started, then, feeling a tender hand on my shoulder. I found Marcus staring at me intently, his features softening before he spoke.

"You are not a bad person, Olivia." He said gently, his eyes becoming pained. "You're a good person, that bad things have happened to. And I am sorry for the part I have played in that."

I bit my lip, eyes itching, as I took his hand in mine, and gave it a grateful squeeze. But our skin touched, and I shuddered, a wave of emotion I knew wasn't mine, hitting me like a ton of bricks. So much hurt, so much pain. I screwed my eyes shut at the intensity of it, folding over my knees in a bid to stop the world from spinning.

"Olivia, are you alright?"

I shook my head, trying to see through the mist. It was unbearable. "Why... Why are you so sad? How can you feel like this, and not die?"

I was dry sobbing now, my whole body shaking, and when he laid his hand on my back, I flinched away from it as though it was fire.

"You can feel, what I feel, because of your gift." He noted pointlessly. "But you must learn to control its intensity. Distance yourself from it, or it will rule you, Olivia."

I shook my head, jumping to my feet. "I can't. I need to get away."

He grabbed my arms. "You _can_, child."

I looked at him, it was so hard to even care what I was seeing, when I was literally drowning in his sorrow. I could feel the connection, it was like a vice, and I fought for the strength inside myself to break it.

What happened instead, no one could have prepared me for.

A light, fine but bright, stretched itself from Marcus to me, and finally I could breathe. The emotional weight was lifted from my shoulders, and I no longer tensed, as I passed my delicate fingers carefully through the glittering fibre.

"Can you see this?" I breathed excitedly, my smile widening in delight.

"I see it all the time... but how are you?" Marcus was puzzled, and he caught my wrist as I danced curious fingers through the line's light. "What you are touching is the physical representation of the bond we share... that is _my_ gift. To see the connections that others cannot. How is it you can?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea... but it's _so_ pretty!"

A stream of golden fairy dust, coiling slowly around itself, almost as though it were alive... if I had breath, it would have taking it away.

I sighed in awe, and it faded from view.

**R&R!**

**Thanks so much for all my reviews guys! Hope you got my replies. Enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think, won't you? xxxx**


	28. Through the Looking Glass

**~ Reality Bites ~**

"_**The spark of dark that I seem to love."**_

_The deity in front of him turned her face to the dying moon. Her skin shimmering like dampened snow, she was a true masterpiece to behold, and so very, very beautiful. _Too_ beautiful, Caius thought, the kind of perfection that blurred the lines of ones reality. There was no rawness about Athenodora, nothing to watch grow, and take pride in. Nothing _real.

_In the beginning this very trait was what had drew Caius to her, when he had found her teasing and gorging, on a sad, lost hunting party. Now he found it somewhat dull, and yet he loved her all the same. At least he thought he did. _

_He had never been brave enough to ask his brothers whether his feelings for Athenodora were what he believed. He cared for her, at least, and she him. For them that had always been enough. Love and war were dramatics saved for the likes of the Cullens, and his sickly, melancholic brother._

"_You smell of another." Athenodora's voice was mere angel's breath on the air, Caius almost didn't catch it._

"_Perhaps." He whispered softly, watching curiously from the corner of the room. He hadn't thought to be careful._

"_It is unknown to me. She must still be a babe." _

_Athenodora's features were not malicious, nor jealous when she spoke. Her gaze was clouded by time, and Corin's brilliantly pacifying talents . There was no room for a lover's venom._

"_I should like to meet her." She continued. "Perhaps we could compare dictations?"_

_Caius smirked. "You forgive me, then?"_

"_There is nothing to forgive, my darling Hades. I am content in my life. Should you not be content in yours?"_

_Caius scoffed. _

"_Sweetest Persephone, you wound me." He smiled, flitting to catch her dazzling cheek in his palm. He lowered his voice. "I keep you prisoner in this tower... how can you possibly be content?"_

"_You say this, and yet I am. I am very happy in fact." She sighed, resting sleek gold locks eagerly against his chest. "Corin and Sulpicia... they are such a comfort to me, and I always have your visits."_

"_You do."_

"_She must be different."_

_Caius frowned. "Who?"_

"_This girl. None of the others have a incited a visit to me." Balancing on tip-toes, Athenodora pressed bruised lips to the corner of his mouth. "Do not keep her hidden long."_

_Ever graceful, she returned to her window seat, then, and Caius remained silent for a while, pondering possible double meanings hidden in her words. At least until the door sounded loudly behind him._

"_Yes!" He barked. He did not turn away from his wife, when he spoke, no, his gaze did not falter for one moment._

_Felix entered the room, Caius could tell by the sudden scent of dense earth that filled his senses._

"_Master," His guard began evenly. "Olivia has disappeared. We cannot find her in the castle."_

_Caius spun on his heels. "_What?"

"_She's gone, master. Aro has Demetri, and one of the younger guards searching the edge of the city." _

"_I see."_

_His mind was so blinded by fury, Caius was in fact finding it quite difficult to speak. He shook his head with a barely suppressed growl, and delicately pinched the bridge of his nose._

"_When you find her, you will drag her back, Felix, kicking and screaming if you have to. And then you will bring her straight to me, not my brother, is that understood?"_

"_You have my word, my lord." Felix bowed._

"_See that I do."_

_The giant nodded, then, swiftly leaving Caius alone with Athenodora. A girlish titter escaped her lips, and he turned._

"_The little dove has flown the nest very early. Let us hope she returns in one piece."_

_She began to hum lightly to herself, stroking her fingers happily through her hair in a child-like fashion. Perhaps it _had_ been too long since he had last paid her a visit. Caius had forgotten how brilliantly conniving she could be, behind the sugary sweetness of her mask._

[-]

_Later that morning, Caius had immersed himself in his studies. Books and parchments arranged neatly; and in order, set around him like the defence towers of a fort. He flicked mechanically through texts without thinking, a dim ray of sunlight offering all the illumination he needed to continue his work. _

_If he was honest with himself, he wasn't really taking in any of the information – not that he needed to, of course, he had read them all at least a thousand times already – but the action of trying, was all that was keeping him in a visually serene state._

_Olivia. Would the child ever learn to _obey_?_

_Caius doubted it, and though it did act for some interesting sport, right now it had irritated him to no end. Running off without informing _anyone_ of her whereabouts, was reckless. At such an unstable time of her transformation, she was much too volatile to go around without a chaperon. What if she'd exposed herself for what she was? Then not even he could have saved her from the repercussions of her actions. If she wasn't so preoccupied with her own stubborn bullheadedness, she'd see disloyalty for what it was, and not some pathetic teenage attempt at rebellion. _

_That thought in mind, Caius heard the gentle tones of profanities echoing pointedly up the corridor outside. Olivia's bell-like ring, offering disapproving reviews on Felix's rough-handed tactics._

_Caius fought not to roll his eyes. And he had thought she would be _humbled_ by his show of sequestration away from the rest of the guard._

_He should have known better._

"_Felix, I swear if you do not stop dragging me you are going to regret it!"_

"_Yes, yes, little fly. After you..."_

_The door to Caius' study swung open, and Olivia staggered in, though she managed to turn her trip into a twirl, before she unceremoniously fell into Caius' pile of stacked papers. She offered him the smallest of simpers, before turning to glare daggers at Felix, who grinned, and dutifully excused himself from the room, before she could get out another delightful quip._

_Caius calmly placed his book down on the desk._

"_One hour." He said._

_And Olivia frowned. "Huh?"_

"_That is the _exact_ amount of time, it took you to wreak havoc across the entire castle."_

"_I didn't mean to, I only – "_

"Silence!" _Caius snapped, his hair whipping furiously around his face. "Do I look like, I'm in the mood for excuses?"_

_She bit her lip guiltily, and for a moment Caius was distracted. Imagining now it's sweet plumpness squeezed by his own incisors. _

"_I only went for a run." She mumbled, her voice interrupting his daydream, as she nervously crossed her arms over her chest. "The rest of the guard are allowed to go out when they want."_

"_The _rest_ of the guard are not _newborns_, Olivia!" Caius barked. "Do you not understand the damage you could have done?"_

"_I made sure to keep to the plains. I avoided towns." She continued defensively, tiptoeing meekly across the room._

"_You think that justifies you breaking orders?"_

"_You never told me, I couldn't go out."_

"_I thought you had the brains to realise. Clearly I was mistaken."_

_Her eyes narrowed darkly, but she stayed silent, knowing no doubt, that it would be dangerous to trust herself to speak. _

_Caius continued._

"_Careful, Olivia." He warned quietly, sensing her growing anger. "If you think that because you shared my bed, it places us on equal footing, then you are sorely mistaken, my dear."_

_She frowned indignantly, her nostrils flaring furiously as she attempted to keep her rage contained. Caius could almost count the seconds to the point when she failed._

"_You're a grade 'A' jerk, you know that!?" She growled, pacing angrily across the room, and swiping her hand through his papers. "You use me like a piece of meat, and then drop me for some woman, that you refuse to even tell me about, and then after that, you drag me up here like some...some..._HUMAN,_ yell at me, call me names, and then wonder why I wanted to run away from you in the first place!" She shook her head crossly. "You're a complete asshole!"_

_Caius was still, he daren't move, with fear that his hand might actually find the ease, to rip her pretty head off her shoulders. Carefully he swallowed the venom that was pooling temptingly in his mouth, and cautiously took a step towards her, happy that her bold little form shrunk under his oncoming shadow._

"_Will you ever learn, Olivia? Will you, ever, ever _learn?"

_He could see it in her eyes, that she knew she'd gone too far, but it didn't stop him from feeling like a volcano about to explode. His fingers flexed instinctively, and he reached for her throat. Relishing the small gasp that escaped her lips, as he brought her precious doll-like face up to his._

"_Master... I – "_

"_No, no." He shushed her. "It is too late for that now, you've said your piece. Where is your pride?"_

"_You took that." She whispered softly, her fingers hanging desperately onto his choke hold._

_Caius suppressed a titter. As if she really needed the air..._

"_And I will take much, much more, sweet puppet. The more you continue to disobey, the more I will take from you." Using his free hand, Caius gently brushed arched knuckles, slowly across her cheek. Enticed by the smoothness of her skin. "I will consume until there is nothing left but your shell, Olivia, or until you learn what behaviour is expected of you. Do you understand?"_

"_I understand perfectly." She murmured darkly, her gaze reddening more by the minute. _

_Immortal tears that refused to spill._

_Caius smiled down proudly at his work. Oh, how he loved to frighten her, to degrade her, to see her weakened and at his mercy... but he loved her to fight to. Her will was strong as his own, and though he would always continue to try, he prayed it would never break._

"_Good girl." He whispered, bending his head low, and allowing himself to get lost in her scents. _

_He moaned when their lips touched. Deepening the kiss, and not needing to urge her to reciprocate. Olivia was already pressing herself tightly against his statuesque body, her tongue greedily trying to savour the exotic tastes, that only his mouth had to offer. All the while, her hands searched his contours, and he could not help but delight in her touches._

_Caius growled possessively, knowing instinctively that he needed more. Unfortunately his brother had other ideas..._

_**R&R!**_

_**Okay chickens. What do you think? I thought it would be nice to get inside Caius' head for a bit, see what makes him tick, but I don't like writing him in first person. That honour is for Olly alone.**_

_**Something different for ya, eh?**_

_**Let me know if you likes, and maybe they'll be more chaps like this.**_

_**~ LM x x **_


	29. Olly Who?

**~ Reality Bites ~**

I found my body reacting to Caius' instinctively. His touches provoking my touches, as my anger and hurt only seemed to fuel the passion between us further. Our tongues tasted each other between lust-fuelled kisses, and Caius groaned loudly against my lips. I grinned, only too happy to feel myself being forced towards his desk. However, we didn't get much further than that; fate had other plans, for as soon as my hip knocked into rich mahogany, Aro's handsome form burst excitedly into the room, breezing through, in his usual jubilant fashion.

To say that Caius wasn't pleased, was a tad of an understatement.

"_Brother!_" He growled fiercely. "Do you not understand the function of _closed_ doors!"

"Oh Caius, do forgive me my little dramatic interruption, but I am so terribly exhilarated!" Aro cried, his eyes alight with a child's excitement, as they flashed from Caius, to me, and back again. His gaze suddenly fell pointedly on my broken dress strap, and I would have blushed, had I still blood in my veins. "How go your _studies_, brother?" Aro smiled innocently, finally looking away. "Fruitful I hope?"

"What do you want, Aro?" Caius replied flatly, clearly not in any mood to indulge his brother's twisted games.

Aro's grin only widened at the passive hostility. "I have just been speaking to Marcus." He began softly, his fire undying, as his voice picked up rhythm. "He has informed me of something very curious, regarding our precious little dove."

I blanched uncomfortably, and his gaze returned to me. I did not trust the feverish hunger that radiated from his person.

Caius sniffed indifferently. "And what is that?"

Aro ignored him. Refusing to remove his gaze from my frozen features. "May I, my dear?"

His pale hand snaked out instantly, and I dutifully rested my fingers in his palm. Frowning worriedly, when he suddenly trapped me inside his grasp.

Caius continued to watch our trade with growing frustration. His self-control allowing him one small reprieve, as he managed to suppress a single treacherous growl, deep down in the depths of his chest.

"Brother, what is this all about?"

"_Magnifico._" Aro sighed blindly, his face showing both awe and relief, as his milky gaze slowly lifted to mine. "I almost didn't believe what Marcus showed me... you truly _are_ a gem, my dear. Such... _possibilities._"

"It really wasn't much." I whispered timidly, suddenly very afraid of the large covetous waves Aro was giving off. "I didn't even mean to do it."

"_What_ didn't you mean to do?"

It wasn't Aro that spoke this time, but Caius, and typically _I_ was now recieving the brunt of his rage. My face twisted apologetically, but before I could answer, Aro's soft vocals cut in.

"It appears, Olivia here, can channel more than just another's emotions, brother. Earlier today she was speaking with Marcus, and actually manage to produce _his_ gift through her own conscious."

"_What?"_

"Exceptional, don't you agree?" Aro chuckled, stroking feverish movements boldly over my hand. "And to _think_ I had doubted her potential!" He brought me closer, then, away from Caius, I could feel his sweet breath on my face. "I'd like you to do it again, Olivia. To me."

"But I – "

"Have faith, dear one. Just do what you did before."

What I did before? I was having a major _freak out _before. If it hadn't been for Marcus, I never would have been able to control myself with such discipline. I turned to Caius for assistance, but he wasn't looking at me, instead his steely gaze was fixed entirely on his brother, and from the vibe I was getting, it wasn't in a loving way.

Out of options, I nodded my head.

It took a lot of focus, I'll tell you that, and it was horrible to once again have another person's emotions swimming so heavily through my own subconscious. Aro's thick and sticky wants were not supposed to be there, and my soul knew it. Still, with them being so obvious, it was easy enough to latch on to them, like scales shedding from the skin. When I grasped them they filled me with heat, heat that eagerly raced down to the palms of my hands.

That's when the thoughts began. Thoughts I knew, were not my own. I saw Aro's greed for my gift, his eagerness to find me after he had spoken to Marcus, his anger towards Caius, because of the attention he'd spent on me, and his utterly cold disappointment, when he thought I would be of no use to the guard...

It was horrible, but Aro let go before I did, the abrupt gesture making me gasp, as the blinding connection between us was broken, and my surroundings came back into focus.

I breathed.

"I think that's enough, don't you, my pet?" Aro murmured softly, his crimson orbs hardening, as they bored into my own.

Perhaps in hindsight, he'd realised that me channelling his gift, wasn't the smartest of ideas. I eagerly ghosted back to Caius.

"Did it work?" My fair-haired keeper demanded harshly.

Aro refused to release me from his scrutiny, but he smiled distantly. "Indeed it did, brother. Indeed it did."

Caius looked down at me, then, as if he'd just noticed a large gun pointed at his head (if guns still held their intended sense of dread, of course.) If possible he was scared, and I couldn't help but scoff incredulously, at the absurdity of it. He was being ridiculous.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I'm hardly a _threat_." I laughed half-heartedly, crossing my arms over my chest. "I'm not even very good at the channelling part."

"She's right, Caius." Aro agreed, a little quicker than my ego would have liked. "Olivia has great potential in her, but her gift is incredibly unfocused. We will have to begin her training right away. Alec has offered to assist. He can bring her hand to hand combat skills up to scratch, and she can practice channelling with his gift."

_Cool._

"Alec?" Caius bristled uncomfortably. "Felix is the better fighter."

"And Felix will crush me like a bug!" I squeaked before Aro could answer. There was no way I was going up against Goliath's biggest wannabe. Besides, sparring with Alec had way too many sweet possibilities, for me to pass it up...

"Olivia has a point, Caius." Aro tittered softly, briefly squeezing his brother's shoulder before turning for the door. "Felix does make a habit of being a tad over zealous, when it comes to training. Besides, dear Alec was so excited at the prospect, let us not deny him, hm?"

Caius said nothing, but seethed silently as Aro smugly said his goodbyes. When he was gone, a thick steely atmosphere settled on the room, and nothing came to mind that could lighten the situation.

It was awkward to say the least, and I was afraid to break the tension that had settled, anxious that if I did, Caius might actually kill me, or shout really, _really_ loudly – scenarios; neither of which, my nerves were prepared to take.

_Maybe I should go?_

"Get on the desk."

I back tracked. Certain I had heard wrong. "Excuse me?"

Caius turned, his hand circling lightly around my throat, as he guided me back to the mahogany. He smiled. "I was enjoying myself before my brother's little interruption, Olivia, I have every intention of doing so again."

Suddenly, the topography shifted.

The creaking expanse of Caius' desk pickled my spine, but it was hard to take notice when his beautifully cruel features commanded my complete attention. Clawed hands dug into my hips, and I gasped as he dragged me towards him, wrapping my legs securely around his waist, as he secured me tightly against him.

"I want to hear you _screaming_." He purred softly against my ear, slowly dragging sharp-edged kisses tortuously down my throat. "I want you to beg, Miss Swan, do you understand?"

Caius yanked my head back, forcing me to meet his gaze. I nodded.

I should have said no. I should have pushed him off of me, and yelled in his face what a sick, twisted, and sadistic, pervert he was. The old Olly would have. The old Olly would have thrown out attitude to no end. However, I wasn't the _old_ Olly any more, I was Olivia, and Caius was my master. I would make him happy, he needed me to do that, and if I was honest, I was far to gone in my waves of pleasure to care.

**R&R!**

**Okay guys, I know things have been going slowly, but chapters are going to pick up story-wise from here on out. Plus, fun-time with Alec next chapter ;) Maybe a lil bit of Cullens...possibly.**

**Q&A!**

**We will be getting to the irina scene, the story is following breaking dawn as best I can.**

**I to miss Olly's sass. It will come back... I hope... I think. Lets hope XD**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, for leaving such great feedback. You're all lil gems :)**

**Hope you can spare a moment to click and type below ;) xxxx**


	30. Olly-San

**~ Reality Bites ~**

Combat training. It was a good idea in theory. There was only one itsy-bitsy-ickle-tiny issue.

I sucked at it.

Seriously, worst karate-chopping vampire _ever_! I mean, I had always thought vamps were just naturally _good_ at this stuff. Apparently, I broke the rule. I'd landed on my ass more times than I cared to count in the past month, and even Alec had gotten pass the point of finding it highly hilarious, to now hating every moment he was forced to spend teaching me the ways of the samurai. He was such a whiny little brat – it wasn't like I was doing it on purpose...

"How many times must we go through this, Olivia!" Alec growled suddenly, glaring icy rubies at my indifferent form, as we finally ceased buzzing around each other like flies. "You have to _attack_ in order for combat to progress. How is that not clear?!"

I suppressed a grin.

We were out in front of the church, as usual, it was the only place that we weren't at risk of breaking anything important, but were still close should anyone be in need of us.

Alec and I had been out in the snow for _hours _now, and I was getting bored of having my butt served to me on a plater. So, like any normal girl would, I had recently begun to improvise, with what little I had to offer in the way of training – basically anything I knew Alec would find the tiniest bit annoying.

"You're just getting pissed off, because you can't actually pin me, when I'm dodging you." I replied petulantly, tugging irritatedly at my damp vest-top and sweat pants. They were literally soaked through from the snow.

"Strangely, I don't actually _want_ to pinyou." He snapped back, running a frustrated hand through fine chocolate bangs. "What I _want_, is for _you_ to pin _me! _Just once. It's not a lot to ask for, after _four_ _weeks_ of training!"

In his anger, he kicked his foot furiously through the snow, sending a flurry of the stuff straight at my unimpressed profile.

I growled.

"_Perhaps_, if _you_ stopped treating me, like I was already on par with the fricken' _karate kid_, I might actually _learn_ something!" I yelled, wiping the ice from my eyes. "God, you're so _annoying_."

Alec's mouth dropped in outrage. "_I'm _annoying?! _I'M ANNOYING?!"_

"Yes. Yes you are."

He did not like that, kids. He did not like it one little bit.

I saw the dark mist before it hit me, and luckily I was prepared. Before Alec's 'sense-robbing-fog', could touch my person, I already had my hand out, channelling the darkness back at him, before it even had chance to steal my reality.

Truth be told, I was getting really good at this whole Empath business. Awesome, in fact. My gift more than made up for my lack of Bruce Lee physical skill, despite what my current company thought on the subject.

"_Silly, silly, Alec!_" I sang mockingly, though I knew he could not hear. "You really have to sort out your anger issues. You'll give yourself a heart attack."

When I released him from his gift, he found me sat on top of him, a grin on my face stretching widely from ear to ear.

Giggling lightly at his confused, yet violated expression, I poked him playfully on the nose.

"There you go. You're well and truly _pinned_. Happy now?"

His fist landed hard against my chest, and I went flying, landing unceremoniously in a pile of snow. A pile that was much deeper than it had first appeared, and shooting immediately to my feet, I sent out a wave of tormented emotion, I hoped would bring him to his knees.

_Twerp_.

"No gifts!" He ordered brokenly, my power getting the better of him, as he sunk dutifully to his knees. "Olivia, _no_ gifts!"

"You started it." I quipped back softly, kindly releasing him from my hold, like the nice person I am. "Don't start something you can't finish."

"I think, I preferred you before." Alec grumbled sulkily.

Shaking off the last ripples of woe I created, he turned moodily for the church. "Immortality doesn't suit you."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" I scoffed incredulously. "Don't get moody with me, Alec, just because you're the one feeling victimised for a change. Reality checks are good for the soul."

"_We _do not _have _souls!" He hissed loudly, into the night. "We are _monsters_, Olivia. Perhaps if you remembered that, and stopped acting so pathetically _human _for a moment, you'd learn how to fight!"

In a flight of speed, Alec left his words hanging ominously in the air, and I found myself staring after him like some lost little puppy, as he speedily disappeared from view.

_Acting human?_

What the hell did he mean by that?

[-]

I heard screams on my way down to the throne room, screams that were cut short by the tips of razor sharp teeth. Satisfied groans followed, and I eventually passed Felix and Demetri gorging on what appeared to be the remains of the Volturi's most recent receptionist.

Bianca, I think her name was.

"Do you have to be so loud?" I grumbled darkly, fixing them with a disapproving glare.

Felix reluctantly pulled himself out of Bianca's jugular, grinning a slow, crimson smile as I reached them. "Ah, little fly, I did not hear you buzzing around. Care for a bite?"

Grimacing, I shook my head. Ignoring the beseeching fire in my throat, for even what was left of her blood, sent my instincts into a frenzy.

I turned towards the throne room.

"I ate yesterday, Felix."

"Mountain lions hardly count, Olivia." Demetri called tauntingly after me.

I ignored the sniggering. Focusing instead on the soft chattering voices of the masters – Aro and Caius to be exact. I couldn't make out precisely what they were saying. It wasn't even clear enough to understand their conversation. I only heard Aro, talking in his usual feathery soft tones.

"Why, brother, I thought _you_ understood?" He said quietly. "They have something, I want."

"_Who_ has something you want?"

My curiosity brought the words out, before I could stop myself, and all three of their gazes turned to me, even Marcus. Though it was easy to see the effort it took him to do so.

I dragged my eyes away, and Aro smiled warmly. "Olivia, _my dear_, how wonderful to see you." He paused for a moment, suddenly looking very confused. "But why are you not with Alec? Should you not be training?"

"Alec and I had some creative differences." I shrugged apologetically, glad I hadn't been chastised for eavesdropping. I raised a sardonic brow, keen to change the subject. "So, what was wrong with the new girl?" I wondered, casting a brief look back at the large oak doors, and knowing the death that lied beyond. "She seemed nice."

"Her secretarial skills left a lot to be desired, I'm afraid. Such a shame, really. She was so young." Aro sighed heavily, feigning some regret.

I often wondered why he bothered. It was obvious he didn't really care. At least to me anyway. Why bother with the pretence?

"Couldn't you have just demoted her or something?" I joked half-heartedly, suddenly zeroing in on the small parchment in Aro's hand. I frowned. "What's that?"

"None of your concern." Caius murmured lowly, cutting across his brother, and drumming his fingers noisily against his chair.

It was nice to see that he was his usual happy self.

_Figures._

"That's Carlisle's handwriting..." I whispered anyway, barely daring myself to believe it. I gazed frantically up at them. "Is everything okay? Is Bella – "

"Your sister is fine, child."

To mine, and everyone else's surprise, it was Marcus that answered. Strangely, neither Caius nor Aro looked very happy with him for doing so, but he'd offered me the reprieve I'd needed to release the lump of dread in my throat, and I was very grateful.

"Then why has Carlisle wrote?" I wondered.

Aro fixed his sombre brother with a look that clearly said, 'shut-the-hell-up', before eventually returning his misty orbs to mine. Beaming that terrifying smile, that even now, as a vampire, I hated.

"_Dear_ Carlisle, writes to tell us of your sister's transformation, sweetling. You will be happy to hear that young Bella is safe and well. You can relax."

I smiled. A genuine happy smile. Bella was okay, and I would see her eventually, I knew, I would. Then I could explain things properly. Let her know how much I love and miss her. In time everything would be settled. Although...

I hesitated, unsure whether or not to continue.

It was Aro that enticed me.

"Is something bothering you, dear one?"

His head tilted lightly to the side, curious what words bubbled timidly on my lips. I swallowed nervously.

"A little." I confessed, biting my lip as I summoned the courage to go on. I wanted to ask them, I really did. I just didn't want them to say no.

I took a breath. "I was..._wondering, _masters,if _now_ might be the right time to call Bella? Just one phone call. I wouldn't contact my dad or anything, just her, just _one_ quick call...?"

I gazed up at them pleadingly, struggling to keep my power in check. It wanted to help me, to encourage them to sympathise, but that would get me no where. They would realise my gift had bewitched them, and I would be punished.

No. It was a decision they would have to come to on their own.

"I see no reason against this." Marcus murmured quietly, sinking further into his chair. "Let the child speak with her sister."

Aro nodded slowly, clearly deep in thought as he lightly toyed with the idea, and allowed his gaze to flicker briefly to his left. "And you, Caius? Do you agree with Marcus on this matter?"

I looked at his sharp profile, with all the hope I could muster into one single beseeching gaze. I pleaded silently with him, that he would do this for me, just one little insignificant thing. _Please, Caius. Please? _I had given everything to him. Surely he could give me one phone call? He could give me this _one_ thing?

"I do not agree with, Marcus." He answered coldly, his crimson orbs boring fiercely into my own, until his lips twitched smugly. "It will only complicate matters."

My mouth dropped open in outrage, but I managed to contain myself, remembering who it was I was talking to.

I don't even know why I was surprised; the man was the biggest control freak going, and since _when_ did he ever miss an opportunity to tighten _my_ reigns?

I dropped my furious gaze to the floor, already knowing who Aro was about to side with, my hands balling into tiny fists at my sides.

"I am afraid, Olivia." Aro began carefully, clearly about to confirm my worst fear. "That I must agree with Caius. You have been with us not even ten weeks, my dear, and only a handful of them has been spent as an immortal. For a vampire, _cara_, this is no time at all."

"And for a human it is an eternity!" I yelled, forgetting, or not caring who I was speaking to. "You have no right to keep me from my family like this!"

"We have every _right_." Caius interjected, his voice like a steel sword through the room. "It is _you_ that is overstepping your boundaries."

"What would you know about _boundaries_?" I retorted bitterly. "Do you even know the meaning of the word?!"

I'd had enough. I needed to get out of there before I smashed something. One damn phone call, that was all I wanted. Just so I could hear her voice again, just to speak with her for a little while, Just so I could know how she was, how dad was, mom, Seth... everybody.

Growling, I fled before the masters could say anything. I knew I would be punished for how I had presented myself, but I didn't care, grief was the master of my strings right now, and she was a powerful mistress.

The last thing I heard before the doors slammed shut behind me, was a small whispering of Chelsea's name, and that perhaps, just perhaps, there was a need for me to spend more time with her in the future.

**R&R!**

**Aw thank you to my two reviewers booklover1598, and Dracohellyes! I really appreciated them :) I know last chap was a lil dull, so I don't blame people for not reviewing as much. I hope to hear a lil more after this update...pretty please? It makes me so happy.**

**The timeline is moving along. Slowly but surely. **

**I'm so close to the 300 review mark... that would be awesome to see lol, but not pressure... or is there...?**

**Love you chickens. Hope you are well.**

**~ LM xxx**


	31. I Love To See You Cry

**~ Reality Bites ~**

"_I love to see you cry, It makes me feel alive"_

The room was dark – not that it really made a difference with my vampire sight – I could still see the various contours of Caius' chambers, as though they were under floodlight. Maybe that was why I didn't bother to light a fire? Or, more than likely, I was just too pissed off to care.

I'd given the Volturi everything I had to give, my life, my loyalty, as much devotion as I could manage, and yet it _still_ wasn't enough for them to trust me. Only Marcus showed me any sentiment, and what good did that do, except give me hope, at a time when such a thing could do so much damage.

I buried my face in my hands, hiding my shame-ridden sorrow from the walls, before crawling child-like onto Caius' vast bed.

It was all too much.

I laid on my side, drawing my knees up to my chest, in a bid to steady, my slowly collapsing reality. My emotions often ran away with me of late, I thought it would get easier as I got older, but I was rapidly finding my newborn temper, harder and harder to control. Even now, curled up in a position I had claimed since childhood as the 'Olly-is-taking-a-time-out', I could feel my rage bubbling encouragingly beneath the surface, an entity entirely separate from my own.

I closed my eyes. It would dull in time.

"So this is where you have come to sulk."

Caius. I hadn't felt his approach, nor had I heard it. The man moved like low-rising fog through a graveyard. Silent as the dead.

"I thought, I might be left alone up here." I replied quietly, refusing to acknowledge his inaudible entrance with even the smallest of movements. "Clearly I was mistaken."

"_Clearly_." Caius echoed faintly, amusement lacing contradictorily through his anger.

When I said nothing, he moved slowly across the room, the snap of his jacket button, echoing harshly from wall to wall, before it was interrupted by the dropping of cloth. Caius flung the formal suit blazer casually over the back of a nearby chair, and more buttons parted under the touch of his skilled fingers.

When I opened my eyes, I was not surprised to see him standing there, shirt open lazily, as his unwavering gaze searched mine for some form of recognition of his actions.

He could gaze at me all he wanted. I really wasn't in the mood.

"You left the throne room early." I noted instead, snuggling up pointedly to my pillow. "I thought things were busy?"

"Tedious formalities." Caius uttered dismissively, nearing closer to the bed. "My brothers are more than capable of handling such things. I'd rather cover the small issue, of _why_ you thought it was acceptable to display such a show insolence, today?"

His tone was sharp at the edges, it's deceivingly soft lilt failing miserably under the wait of his anger. Inside I felt a stirring of uneasiness, but he was not the only one that had an axe to grind.

"I was upset." I offered simply, my voice barely louder than a bird's breath. "I think, I had a right to be."

"Really?" Caius murmured. "Is _that_ what you think?"

A vice-like grip encircled my throat, as eyes blazed fire in their sockets, and I found my body frozen under his stare, the treacherous hands of fear holding me still, despite my mind's willingness to fight back.

I growled.

"Do not forget yourself." He warned softly, his lips burning my jaw, and sending a wave of unwanted heat soaring recklessly through my core. His breath tickled my throat as he sighed, and I grudgingly resigned myself to being still. He chuckled. "Why do I put up with you, hm? You are nothing but a liability."

I didn't answer, the question as always being rhetorical. It was a known rarity that actual conversation ever took place between us, unless of course we were arguing, and that normally ended in much of the same way – between silk sheets, or whatever helpful object was at hand.

Caius ran his tongue up my neck, and I snapped.

"I'm not a _toy_!" I hissed, shoving him hard in the chest, and fleeing from the bed.

I whirled 'round in a mass of curls to face him, and immediately wished I hadn't. His face was thunder personified, and my features crumbled apologetically.

"You can't just play with me whenever it suits you." I continued more carefully, my voice turning to feathers in my cautiousness. "I won't become like the others. I don't _want_ to."

Flashes of mad man's ideal; broken puppets set in a line, myself bound by pulled-strings. The images whirled worryingly through my mind, and I quickly shook off the horrifying realisations that followed.

"I am your master." He replied quietly, his words fragile and cold, like a thin sheet of ice. The slightest pressure and they were sure to break. Caius breathed. "Your only role is to serve and please me, yet that is a task you still struggle to accomplish."

My eyes narrowed, venom pooling distractingly in my mouth, as I bit down the roar that tore at my lips. "How can you say that?" I whispered, barely trusting myself to speak. "I have given you everything. You won't even give me _one_ stupid phone call!"

"I gave you, your animals, did I not!?" He spat back, swooping on me like a bat. "Your perverse diet of creatures, that you cling to oh-so valiantly. Did I not give you them?"

He _had_ given me them, but I also remembered the days of debilitating thirst I suffered, before he eventually conceited, when I almost tore the walls apart one particularly difficult evening. Better to allow me my warped diet, than to have to rebuild a castle.

"Yes, you did, and I'm grateful." I nodded humbly, not wanting to push him over the precipice – I was surprised he hadn't tried to rip my head off as it was. "But I _need_ to speak to Bella, Caius... I miss her."

"And you think she misses, _you_?" He countered spitefully, a mocking sneer twisting his pale features. "If that were so, surely she would have tried to contact _you_ by now? Why did she not write with Carlisle?"

My head dropped sadly, my toes suddenly a very interesting distraction to the conversation. In truth, this very fact was the reason I was suddenly so keen to speak with Bella. I worried that I'd upset her, my last letter being as dismissive as it was. Maybe she thought I didn't care about her any more, that I'd forgotten about Forks and Charlie. She needed to know that wasn't true. _I_ needed her to know that wasn't true.

I fought down dry tears. "I don't know..."

I frowned, when skeletal fingers glided unexpectedly through my chocolate locks, the gesture becoming almost tender, and I leaned into it. Caius smiled, cruelly, I suppose, but I believe he intended it to be softer than what appeared.

"Please, Caius." I touched my fingers softly to his jaw, drawing us both together. "_Please_."

He sighed, lightly gripping the back of my hair, as he pressed blood-tainted lips heavily against my forehead.

"No, Olivia."

I nodded brokenly, gripping the front of his shirt as though it were an anchor.

Had I really expected more?

[-]

_Down in the throne room, Aro Volturi hovered over the wide circular void, he and his brother's had macabrely named 'the mouth of hell'. In his pale hand he held the bold white parchment, the two delicate pages of sisterly sentiment, sent by young Isabella Cullen to the Volturi's own lovely Olivia._

_He shook his head, forcing himself to feel a sadness, he knew had no place in his frozen heart. Sweet Bella truly was in turmoil, she missed her sister very much, a pain Aro could more than sympathise with, but that was all he could do. The letter was a creation of destruction. Despite Chelsea's best attempts, Olivia's ties to his coven were fragile at best, and though it was in her nature to be loved by others, Marcus has shown him it was not enough. Only Caius held any true influence over the girl, and _that_ whole affair was a sticky sweet mess._

_No. Olivia would never see Isabella's words of love, nor the ones that had come before it._

_A shining link to home, was not what the child needed. She needed to be reminded of her loyalties, she needed the distinction of the Volturi. She needed _him, _and Aro wanted her._

_Sighing, he allowed the parchment to slip slowly from his fingers, and watched contentedly as the letter fluttered down below, before finally disappearing into the void. _

_**R&R!**_

_**Soooo, what do you think my lovelies? Do I have a request for any specific interactions?**_

_**I need to put in a time filling chapter, so I'm more than happy to do one for you guys:) If you vote in your review, the most common request will be picked :)**_

_**Poor Olly.**_

_**xxx**_


	32. The Crime

**~ Reality Bites ~**

Another month...

Have I counted that right, or was it longer? It was difficult to say, life in Volterra rarely differed, and without sleep, or human routine, it was hard to say when one day ended and another begun. It was definitely December or near to, because the other day, when I'd gone skipping happily over roof tops, I had spied Christmas trees going up in resident's homes. People were laughing, joking, doing all the normal holiday stuff, and then there was me, patrolling the cities borders like some undead ninja.

_Fricken' woo._

I wasn't complaining though, it was nice to finally have real guard duties, rather than simply playing house pet. I even had my own 'Volturi' crest now.

Caius had been against it, of course, insisting to Aro that I was in no way near ready to be left to my own devices, but his brother had been insistent that it would be good for me, that it would give me a sense of... _belonging_ – I think was the word he used – and he wasn't wrong. It was fun hanging out with the rest of the guard – except Alec and Jane, of course – but no one liked them anyway, so that hardly mattered. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that we're all BFF's now, I still think of the entire house as a disgustingly moral vacuum, but playing-sort-of-nice, and having a laugh once and a while, sure beat pining after home – which, by the way, was now a completely _taboo_ subject. Seriously, even mention the western world around here, and you will get an extremely unfriendly reaction.

Yep... life was _swell. _

Take now for instance. I was bored. My job being to act like a statue skulking around the perimeter, while the masters sat 'round their table, and studied ancient textures of times gone past.

Sighing softly, I noticed it was dark outside, catching the small blanket of tell-tale stars, that peeped in through the surrounding windows. Throne room duties or not, I would literally _kill_ to go out for a run right now. Not a person, but y'know, maybe a tiger or something.

Anything for a lil' excitement!

"Masters?" I murmured sweetly, rocking lightly on my toes. "Can I ask you something?"

Aro nodded, but did not look up from his book. "What is it, dear one?"

"Can I go out?"

"No." Caius answered, idly searching through the texts, without giving me even a moment of his attention. "You are needed here."

"But – "

He looked at me, then. His icy stare all the direction I needed, to quickly shut-the-hell-up. I pouted sulkily, and he returned to his reading.

_Jerk_.

I narrowed my eyes, but my death stare didn't last long before I was elbowed pointedly in the ribs. Irritated, I glanced sharply to my right, only to meet the disapproving orbs of a very tiny Renata.

"_Stop it_." She mouthed.

I rolled my eyes, but I relented, folding my arms, and returning to my distant thinking. I noted a very diligent looking Felix, and grinned.

"Watch this." I breathed.

One moment Felix was very still. He was calm. He was collected. And then the smallest giggle bubbled boldly from his lips, and his whole macho façade crumbled.

_God, I loved my gift sometimes._

Felix quickly shook off his _unexplained_ amusement, but it didn't take long before he put two and two together.

"Cut it out, _fly_." He warned quietly, conscious of the ancient's curious attentions.

I grinned. "Can't say I know, what you're talking about."

He laughed without reason, and Renata giggled.

"I mean it." Felix murmured, sour once more. "Don't mess with my head."

He giggled again.

"Olivia?"

Marcus' soft tones, thwarted any threats Felix might have had at the ready, and swallowing my own suppressed laughter, I turned my sweet gaze toward the candlelight.

"Yes, Marcus?"

He motioned me over with a tired hand, and I flitted eagerly to his side, happy to hear anything that might distract me from the dullness of my duties.

"Stop teasing, Felix." He breathed, a smile almost twitching the corners of his mouth. "He hasn't the patience for your games, _piccolina_."

"But that's what makes it funny." I simpered, tucking a stray curl thoughtfully behind my ear. "What are you guys reading?"

My eyes scanned the dated texts and papers. Books and histories, older than anything I'd seen. I frowned, stroking my fingertip slowly down one of the bindings. It was beautiful.

"Pages of our histories." Marcus said, pointedly passing me the text in his hand.

I carefully flipped over the cover. "This... is not English." I said, staring widely at the alien shapes and symbols. Some letters I recognised, but others...

"Perceptive as always." Drawled Caius' nasal tone, and he glided smoothly out of an alcove, carrying yet another thousand page text. "No one can run a trick by you, can they, Olivia?"

I fought the urge to express my witty reply, and forced myself to be sociable.

"What language is it?"

"Ancient Greek."

I looked at Caius. "Can you teach me?"

He quirked an eyebrow. The idea clearly amused him, and his attempt to suppress a smirk failed miserably.

I glowered. "And _why_ is that funny?" I demanded hotly, throwing my hands irately onto my hips. "I happen to be very good at languages."

"So you say." He tittered, a slither of warmth entering his insult "But I have yet to be impressed. Your current grasp of your native tongue, still leaves a lot to be desired."

I opened my mouth to object, but my outburst was stilled by the sudden sound of oncoming footsteps. My ears perked instinctively, and the large ornate doors in front of us opened to reveal a very serious looking Santiago.

"What a pleasant surprise." Aro voiced softly, his tone contradicting his words.

He was not speaking to his exotic guard. No. He appeared to be addressing the vampire that marched timidly behind him. The one with amber eyes, and perfectly contained golden hair.

"_You._" I gasped, only to be silenced once more by the slamming of texts.

Caius' gaze warned me to back off, and indifferently, he turned to the woman. "What do you want?" He snapped, slowly tilting his head. "Hm?"

She was terrified – that was obvious – and I sensed an underlying sense of regret, not far beneath the surface of her fear. Never the less, she squared her jaw, and strode forward, avoiding eye contact if she could.

"I am here to report a crime." She said, her golden orbs locking hesitantly with mine. She looked away. "The... _Cullens_, have done something..._terrible._"

The atmosphere in the room shifted instantly. The heavy fog of frustration lifted, only to replaced by a light, unexplainable delight. Aro flitted forward, his greedy fingers already reaching for the girls.

"Allow _me_, my dear?"

She gave her hand up, but it wasn't without hesitation, she knew she had no choice. She'd come too far to turn back now. I could only look on, impotent, as time itself seemed to slow around me. _What had the Cullens done? Were they in trouble? Was Bella okay? _These were all questions that needed answering, and yet it was Aro that continued to take his fill.

Finally, he released her hand.

"Oh my..."

"What?" The word was out of my mouth before I could stop it. "What's happened?"

"Something most regrettable, my pet. Most regrettable indeed"

I marched forward, forgetting my place, completely blinded by my worry. I _was_ only a mere servant, but right then, I didn't care.

"What's regrettable? What's happened?"

I growled, Felix's sudden vice-like grip, preventing me from getting any closer to Aro. Instead I directed my rage at the girl, I was remembering her more now. She had been the one at the wedding that didn't like Seth.

"What did you show him?!" I demanded, trying and failing to fight off Felix's hold. Even with my newborn strength, he was still more powerful than I could ever be, and in my desperation, I resorted to other measures.

He fell to his knees, my gift granting me the freedom, my physical strength could not. I was nearly there now, Aro's face extremely disapproving as I made to reach out...

I stopped, a confounding mist blurring my direction. I shook my head, blinking twice, but nothing cleared it from my vision. I was forced to an early conclusion.

_Renata._

"What do you think, you are doing?" Caius suddenly hissed in my ear, and I cringed out of my confusion. He was seriously pissed. "I will not have you making a mockery of us. Do you here me, Olivia?"

He slapped me. Hard. I looked up at him hurt. Didn't he understand? Didn't he realise? I needed Bella to be okay. I didn't mean to upset anyone, instinct took over. Couldn't he empathise with that?

Or perhaps I _had_ forgotten myself...

My gaze flitted awkwardly to Felix, and he reappeared dutifully at my side, my arm once again in his tight shackled hold. Glaring down darkly at me, he then looked to Caius for direction.

"Master?"

"Take her to Jane. If she does not comply with her punishment, inform me immediately."

Felix nodded. "Yes, master."

I shook my head, helplessly protesting. "No. Caius, please, no! Not Jane! _Not _Jane!_"_

I hadn't meant to disobey, I had panicked. I was worried. I _am_ worried. What had the Cullens done? What was so bad? Had a human found out their secret? Had they betrayed their kind? So many questions, and yet none of them seemed to fit.

I screamed, out of fear, and out of anger. I growled, and hissed and clawed. I wanted to know what was going on, I wanted to know what Aro had seen, and most importantly, why he and Caius were so fricken' happy about it.

The Cullens couldn't have broken the law. It had to be a mistake. But what would the Volturi do if it wasn't? Would they hurt the Cullens? Would they hurt _Bella_? Is this what the golden-eyed woman had brought down on them? _Pain_, to those who were supposed to be family?

Somehow, her apologetic glance, did not dispel my contempt.

**R&R!**

**Here you go guys! Will try and answer all my reviews, promise.**

**Hope you like this chapter, I had difficulty with it, so let me know if it is not up to par won't you ;)**

***Ezlin, by INTJ, do you mean the personality type? If so... I do not know lol, I don't understand enough to answer you. I'm hoping its not a bad thing. Maybe PM me or review, to let me know. I'd be grateful :)**

**Love ya Chickens. Speak soon XOXOXOXOX**


	33. Shattered Rose

**~ Reality Bites ~**

Oh she screamed. Boy, did she _scream, _and with each screech, I felt all the pain and frustration I had, just fall seamlessly away.

Slightly sadistic, yes. But Jane had, had it coming.

"I'm telling Caius!" She roared petulantly, recovering herself, as I finally released her from her own fire. "Felix will to. This is supposed to be _your_ punishment!"

I shrugged, running my fingertips over the courtyard's rose petals. I loved it in the castle's gardens. There weren't many, and they were small, but they were absolutely beautiful. Take the rose bush. Roses do not commonly grow in winter conditions, but these ones had defied common law, unbothered by the first bite of December, that created icy diamonds on, and around their stems.

It was such a lovely place, and Jane was ruining it with her stupid fat mouth.

"I have no doubt that you'll tell, Caius, especially as Caius specifically asked Felix to do so, should I not be a goodlittle girl." I scoffed flatly, irritated by the indifference I had been shown by him. "But right now I really don't care, and the more you try to hurt me, the more you'll find yourself screaming, is that understood?"

Jane blinked at me, her face hardened with rage. "How _dare _you speak to me like that! You insignificant _foetus_! You think that, because you share our master's bed, you are better than _me_? You are nothing but a _whore_!"

Jane cried out suddenly, something completely _out_ of my control, and I smiled. "_Whoops_. Did _I_ _do that? _I'm sorry. I'm so clumsy sometimes. I really must get my gift under control"

"You're going to regret this. You will not always be in Caius' good graces."

"I wasn't aware, that I was." I frowned, looking toward a very silent Felix, and finding him standing ominously in the shadows. I raised a brow. "Would _you_ say that I was in Caius' good graces?"

"Not any more." He murmured smoothly, a smirk barely concealed behind the collar of his cloak. "Not _ever _actually."

I beamed, pirouetting happily over the broken cobbles. "See, Jane? I'm already living on borrowed time. Things couldn't possibly get any worse for me."

"If you believe that, then you clearly have no imagination."

I spun, my grin fading immediately, as I met Caius' harsh wells of scarlet.

He glanced at the others. "Leave us." He ordered.

Jane and Felix didn't need telling twice. One unheard heartbeat later, and we were alone. The distant hum of the city, the only other presence that grounded us.

Can I say, _tension?_

"I ignored you again." I noted plainly, unprepared for how soft my voice sounded. "I wouldn't let Jane use her power on me."

"So I saw."

"How much did you see?"

"Enough."

We fell into silence again, this time Caius glided forward, his fingertips creating the dance I myself had made over the flower petals. I tip-toed closer.

"Are you mad?"

"With you?" He tittered coldly. "Now that I am beginning to know you, I have come to expect, that you will _always_ be difficult, Olivia." He sighed then, idly smoothing out his hands, as something bothersome tittered on the edge of his synapse. "Even if one day it will mean your destruction."

I blanched, his words unexpectedly cutting deep. "My _destruction? Y_ou'd rather see me _dead_, than with my own sense of will, is that it?"

"I'd _rather_ you fall into line!" Caius snapped, his face the pure personification of rage. "What you are bringing, you _alone_, are bringing onto yourself! I will not be able to help you."

I frowned, reflexively reaching out for his arm. "I don't understand..."

"You hold too much power within you." He continued quietly, shrugging off my attempt at comfort. "More power than I think you realise. If you cannot be tamed, then to _us_, you are a liability. Aro... _we_, will not allow the coven to face even the _possibility_ of threat."

"I would_ never_ hurt you!" I gasped, offended that he would even suspect me of such a thing, and quickly I digressed. "And even if I _did_ try, I could never take on the _entire_ guard!"

"And your _loyalties? _Where do they lie, Olivia?"

He waited, and I stared, unsure for a moment, as flashes of a past life floated harmlessly to the surface of my heart. They sunk back down again, forgotten almost instantly beneath the weight of an alien presence, and righting myself, I wrapped a wanting arm pointedly around his.

"To _you_, Caius. Always to _you_."

"Not the _Cullens_, then? Not to your sister? Your family? The _dog_?"

"I am loyal to the Volturi." I answered reflexively, even if in the back of my mind a battle of hearts raged. It was the answer he wanted, and the answer I knew I should give.

I turned to face him, then. My golden eyes peering curiously up into his hardened rubies. I laid my hand on his chest, sensing the rare quiet that had settled within him, and I frowned.

"Why are we talking about this _now_? Is this something to do with that woman?"

He weighed the words out in his head first, I could see the anger they caused him. When Caius did eventually speak, it was softly, but not without warning, and very gently, he took hold of my jaw.

"Very soon you are going to have to make a choice, Olivia. It is an important decision, and I will expect you to make the _right _one." I opened my mouth to argue, but he swiftly interrupted. "My brothers and I are going to be taking a little trip. I trust that we can expect you to conduct yourself, in a reasonable, and respectable manner, whilst we are gone?"

Caius turned to walk away then, but I grabbed his hand, only to invite an angry growl in response. I simpered.

"Aren't I going with you?"

"You are not trusted to do so. Besides, we need you here. You and Santiago will be looking after our assets. That _includes_ the informer. She is not to leave."

"So you still won't tell me whats going on?" I remarked hotly, annoyed that he took so much, but always gave so little. "Don't I have a right to know?"

"Your rights are what I tell you." Caius murmured coldly, flinging off my hand, in a small burst of anger. He hesitated, something obviously only just occurring to him, as his eyes wandered over me. He swallowed. "I take my leave tomorrow. I expect to see you in our chambers before the night is out."

Then he left. Only the roses offered any comfort.

Saddened, I touched their flower. The petals shattered.

**R&R! **

**I know, its been a while. But I had to get that one-shot out of my system. It was killing me.**

**Short chapter I know, but hopefully we can all see where this is leading, only, nobody knows what choice Olly is going to make! (not even me).**

**I hope you enjoyed. I'll have another chapter up in a couple of days. (definitely, because it's already half done ;) )**

**Let me know what you think. Please? With sugar and a cherry on top?**

**Love you, chickens! X x x X**


	34. You're Unjustified

**~ Reality Bites ~**

Morning was coming, and the sun was low on the horizon. I spied the tell-tale pinks and blues, that settled ignorantly on Volterra's ancient roof tops. I sighed. Caius wasn't going to be happy. He'd likely expected my appearance in his chambers, long before now. He had, after all, instructed that I return _before_ the night was out... I was technically still within the guidelines... for the next thirty minutes anyway.

I huffed. That wasn't going to stop him being an ass about it, though.

Groaning inwardly, I turned reluctantly from the window and flitted. I didn't care what punishment Caius had waiting. He needed to understand that I could get angry to. I wasn't just a robot, or a toy for him to play with. I was a person with like, y'know, _feelings_.

After he'd left me in the courtyard, I'd spent the day planning exactly _how,_ I was going to get him to understand this, and in my dedication to the cause, I'd forgotten he'd wanted to see me at all.

_My bad._

Finally my hand rested on our bedroom door, and I entered, unsurprised to see Caius perched like a rather cross looking gargoyle, on the arm of his chair.

I closed the door and headed for the dresser.

"I have been waiting hours." He murmured quietly, clearly trying to keep his temper under wraps. "Where have you been?"

"I lost track of time." I answered, idly pulling the pins from my hair. I hated it up anyway.

"I told you, I wanted to see you before the night was out. It is almost dawn."

I forced a sweet smile. "At least I'm not late, then."

Faster than I could have prepared for, he shoved me against the wall. His weight pinning me, as he growled furiously into my face. I gasped, careful not to make things worse by fighting back, and his sharp features darkened.

"You think yourself so very clever, don't you? You think that I will not hurt you, because of some misplaced sentiment? If you believe that, then you are a fool."

He tore away from me then, throwing me roughly to the floor in the process. He was removing his shirt and blazer before I could object, his hands wrapping around the tanned leather of his belt, when he ordered me to remove my own clothes.

I blinked up at him. "No fricken' way."

"Excuse me?"

"No." I repeated, shooting to my feet. "I'm not doing this again. You're right, you don't care about me. It's like Jane said, I'm just your disgusting whore!"

"You will do, as you are ordered, girl. Now _take_ your clothes _off_."

His voice shook with the effort it took to keep it level. He was on the verge of a fit, and I found myself unable to care for my own assured preservation.

I threw a full floor-length mirror at him. Naturally with his reflexes, he knocked it all too easily to one side, and it smashed, but I think the point was grasped.

Growling furiously, I shook my head at him.

"Great. Now its broke!"

For a moment, he looked at me like I was mad. After all, I had been the one to throw it in the first place. But it didn't matter now. I was in a rage, and I was too far gone to care, as I stupidly continued to spill out metaphoric worm after worm, from my little tin can.

"I don't know why, I'm even surprised? It seems to be your mission in life to wreck things! You're not happy unless everyone around you is miserable!" I roared at him fiercely. Emotions I hadn't realised I'd ignored, shooting furiously to the surface. "All I wanted was to talk to my sister, to be told what was going on. I have a right, I don't care what you say. You've been so unfair about everything, you know I have no one! And now _you're_ going to go off, and leave me here all on my own! And you don't care! "

I buried my face in my hands, trying to hide how broken I looked. My shoulders shook with rage, with hurt, and I wanted nothing more than to destroy everything around me. I wanted to obliterate it all. Everything, until there was nothing left.

Strong arms imprisoned waist, and I tried to push him away, but Caius only held me tighter. I sobbed, shoving hard at his chest, but he wouldn't give.

"No. Get off me. Go and play with one of you're other toys. Get _off_ – !"

"I don't want to _play_." He murmured pointedly, lips teasing my cheeks and jawline. "I never have, Olivia."

I shook my head, closing my eyes, as his mouth caught mine. I broke away, but the moment didn't last long, before I found myself hungrily devouring him again.

"I hate you." I whimpered between half painful kisses, falling to the floor in a naked heap. "I hate what you've done to me." His hips pushed into my core, and I groaned. "You're a monster."

He pinned my wrists over my head, and for a moment all movement ceased.

"And you are a child. Time has always placed the two together, has it not?" Caius dipped his head low, his tongue slowly burning my throat. "It's time you joined me in the shadows."

Heat began to build. Lust, in all its sticky sweetness, and I forgot how to care.

The next day, and the masters were gone. The castle was quiet. And I was bored out of my God damn mind. In fact, I was actually happy to see Santiago skulking merrily down the corridor. At least I was, until I saw who was walking behind him.

"Santas." I grinned, knowing it annoyed the dark skinned deity. Resigning myself to duty, I turned my head. "Irina." I added coldly.

She shifted uncomfortably, and I smirked.

"Hello, Olivia."

Happy with her rightly placed concern, I continued.

"So. Where are the pair of you going?"

"Irina would like to _feed_." Santiago informed me flatly, clearly using the word in its loosest sense. "Perhaps you'd like to tag along, little fly? Considering you both share the same..ah.._appetites._"

I rolled my eyes. "I fed yesterday, thank you."

I glided smoothly by, then, every step as contemptuous as the last, and I heard them flit speedily from the corridor. I mean, as if I wanted to spend any of my much precious time with _her_. She who thought herself a fricken' martyr. I didn't care that she felt guilty for what she'd done to the Cullens, for bringing down the rain of hell down upon them, she deserved to feel guilty. She'd betrayed them. She'd betrayed Bella. Whatever it was, she'd thought they'd done, I knew she was wrong. The Cullens just wanted to play happy families. They'd never break the Volturi's laws. They were innocent.

I just had to prove it before the masters got back...

I slipped inside the room I intended, a rare room where the 21st century had made contact. Three TV screens lined the walls, news headlines flashing in all languages, while a shiny white computer sat idly by in dimly lit corner. It was your average security room. Only your CCTV spread worldwide, making sure no news stories popped up, that were too outrageous for mere humans to be behind. The Volturi's eyes were everywhere. A fact I would never forget.

"_You're_ not supposed to be in here."

A voice, smooth as a harp, chimed, and I turned. A woman. One I had never seen before, had sat herself in a plush nearby chair, and I'd completely missed her. Another girlish vampire sat dutifully at her heels, and I frowned. This only amused her.

"This is Corin." The woman smiled sweetly, brushing her fingers affectionately through the girl's thick black curls. "She keeps my sister and I company."

My frown deepened. "And where is your sister?"

"Feeding. She does have such a thirst, the darling."

"Who are y – "

"Athenodora." She answered, rising smoothly from her chair. "I believe you know my husband? It is this one, isn't it?" She called to Corin over her shoulder, and the girl affirmed. "I thought so." Dora giggled. "I recognise you're scent, you see. Caius reeks of it, it clings to him like honey. Sticky and sweet."

Athenodora continued to smile, but I gazed on, unprepared for exactly how I should react. I felt like I had been wounded, though I'd always suspected who Athenodora was the moment he'd mentioned her. Seeing her in reality, was a little different than having suspicions. All hope had been snuffed out, and I was left with this hole instead, dark and bottomless.

It also didn't help that she clearly despised me, but I guessed she had every right to.

"I know nothing about _you._" I said plainly, not wanting to waste time on pointless sweet talk. She clearly had no plans to stay playing nice, and I was on a time limit. She had been right when she'd said, that I wasn't supposed to be here.

"Caius shares very little." She murmured, smile fading slightly from her perfect features. She looked me up in down. "I had not expected you to be so young. He normally prefers the older girls, but I guess, I can see why he likes you. Stubborn, no doubt, to the core?"

She giggled then, my face clearly giving something away, and she motioned subtly to Corin.

"Never mind, dear." She patronised, toying idly with a tendril of my hair. "This misplaced possessiveness you have of my husband, will fade in due course, and perhaps we will not have to hate each other so much, hm?"

"I'm not possessive of Caius. He isn't _mine_ to possess."

"Oo," She grinned. "Someone's grapes are sour."

I glared, seething. "Hardly."

"Foolish, girl." Athenodora sighed, inching closer until her stupidly lovely face was mere inches from mine. I held my ground, forcing my gift to behave itself, when all it wanted to do was consume her. Her fingertip touched my cheek, and bit back venom.

"I wonder..." She mused, carefully drawing a small line down to the edge of my jaw. "Will this teenage infatuation continue, when he has your sister, and her pathetic family burning hopelessly at his feet?"

I squared my stance. "It won't come to that."

"You don't sound very confident." She whispered, her bright crimson eyes darting briefly to the forgotten computer at our side. "You want to save them?" She flicked on the screen. "Go ahead and try. My husband and Aro have been waiting _years_ for an excuse to attack Carlisle. He has never been far from their minds. You believe a silly little thing like _innocence_ will stop them? How naïve are you?"

She laughed manically, her head shaking with disbelief. She thought me foolish. A foolish, child. Perhaps she was right.

"But..." I began, but she cut me off, pressing her finger pointedly to my mouth.

"Hush, hush, little dove." She hummed sweetly, lightly cupping my face, as she briefly pressed soft lips against mine. "You are going to need those tears."

Dora smirked at my no doubt horrified expression. Her words were true, and she knew, I knew it. I was in turmoil, and when she'd left the room, I stood there staring widely at the computer screen, and wondered... is there even any point?

**R&R!**

**I've been gone for a while. I hope this makes up for some of it. I would like to thank all of you for your reviews and comments, I know you love this story, so I will try to keep going as regularly as I can. I am trying for you :)**

**Some of my stories have been nominated for the Nighttimerain awards. Thank you to those who nominated me, and I'd really appreciate any support. They're are some great Fanfics up there. I especially wasn't surprised to see Petalsopentothemoon ~ her writing is amazing. And her story 'Bleed' is my favourite Twilight fanfic. You guys should definitely check the site out, even if its just to get an idea for some reading.**

**Just google search nighttimerain awards Volturi. **

**Love ya Chickens xxxx**


	35. Bonds

**~ Reality Bites ~**

"_Account deactivated."_

Well. That was helpful. I guess it _had_ been a while, since I had last used my e-mail, but surely it wasn't so long that the site would shut it down?

I sighed, running a frustrated hand through my curls, and decided it was fine. I would just create another account. It was probably a smarter idea anyway, Charlie might be watching my user profile for any activity, and it wouldn't do for _him_ to see what I was about to send my sister.

My dainty fingers hovered hesitantly over the keys for a moment, and my mind whirred through the possible repercussions once the masters got back. Torture, punishment, death... it didn't matter. I needed to know the truth, or how else could I help Bella? I began to type.

_Bells,_

_What the hell is going on? What have you_

_guys done, that's got the masters so majorly pissed?_

_They won't tell me anything here. _

_That Irina woman seriously has a lot to_

_answer for. _

_You're not safe, Bella. They're going to come for you._

_I can't protect you. Whatever it is that you've done..._

_it's bad, Bella. It's really bad. Please help me understand._

_Get back to me asap. The masters will be back soon,_

_and I won't be able to contact you._

_I miss you._

_~ Olivia._

I hit send before I could change my mind. Now, there was nothing more left to do, but wait.

[-]

_Bella observed the vampires around her. Carlisle's friends that would act as witnesses. Their red eyes locked; and unblinking, as they stood together, clusters of quietly murmuring statues. The majority had no human gestures to offer, no faint ghost of a body once living. She reasoned that they had no need for such behaviours. After all, humans were not likely to live long, if they were close enough to note their unnatural habits, but it was still odd to see._

_She shivered. She knew that they were there to help. To make the Volturi stop and listen. To help them to understand that Renesme _wasn't_ an immortal child. She was flesh and blood. Bella and Edward's flesh and blood, and of absolutely no risk to the vampire world. They could not harm her for that, there was no crime in being born. But with Stefan and Vladimir's recent information, that Aro himself was collecting witnesses, Bella began to doubt her own reasoning. What if they didn't care about right and wrong? What if they just wanted them all dead? What would happen then? What would she do? Would Olly be with them? Would her sister stand by and watch, as her family was murdered, and torn apart?_

_Her phone buzzed in her pocket suddenly, and Bella smoothly swiped it up._

"_Oh my God..."_

"_Love?" _

_Edward had heard her gasp of course. Him and Renesme had come flitting smoothly to her side, Jacob only two steps behind. She looked at them gravely._

"_Edward, it's Olly..."_

_Bella handed him the phone, conscious of everyone's attentions, and his golden eyes quickly scanned the message._

_He grimaced. "So, Aro _is_ out collecting witnesses."_

"_Never mind that." Bella pressed worriedly. "Edward, she called them her _masters_. Why is she doing that? Why isn't she coming home?"_

_He held Bella's gaze for a moment, troubled by her angst, then he moved to Carlisle's disturbed expression, until finally his attention fell on the former guard Eleazar. _

"_Chelsea." Edward nodded slowly, before shaking his head with a sadness Bella didn't understand. "A member of Aro's guard that has the ability to create, and break the bonds of people. He must have had her use her gift on Olly."_

_Bella laid a hand on her chest, an unnatural pain wounding her."She hasn't even asked about, dad, Edward. Or mom. Not even Seth. That's not like her at all. What has he done to her?"_

"_She misses _you_." He stated slowly. "That is something at least. Eleazar how strong is Chelsea's power?"_

"_Strong enough to keep the guard faithful, and well oiled enough to cooperate." He answered boldly. "She cannot break the bond between mates, that is how I was able to leave. Other than that, her gift has never been challenged. Though I doubt that she would fair well with Bella."_

"_No." Edward agreed. "Her shield would protect her. What would happen if we were able to get Olly away from the Volturi?"_

"_Unless there is truth behind her loyalties, they would eventually subside. But it is a call that is difficult to ignore." Eleazar warned lightly, looping his arm tightly around his wife's waist. "I had Carmen, but I felt the urge to return to my masters for months after leaving. It wasn't pleasant."_

"_Like a lover's devotion." Edward observed, clearly sieving through Eleazar's thoughts. "It makes you wonder how many of the guard are actually there of their own free will."_

"_It doesn't bare thinking about." Carlisle interjected. "It would turn our world on it's head, to find that the Volturi were abusing their power like that."_

_From the corner, the Romanians gave disbelieving scoffs. But they remained silent._

_Jacob spoke next. "Are you going to tell Charlie?"_

_Taking Renesme in her arms, Bella shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea, Jake."_

"_Bella, he's going out of his mind. Just tell him that you've heard from her, it'd put him and your mom at ease."_

"_He'll ask questions we can't answer."_

"_Better he ask questions, than lose hope."_

_She sighed, part of her agreeing with him. Her parents were suffering enough. Couldn't she help them just a little?_

"_Look, let us just think about it for a few days. Let me sort out what we are going to say."_

_Jacob nodded._

"_You might need to talk to Seth to. He may have agreed to not go after her, but I won't order him not to, like Sam did. Once he hears about this, it's going to bring it all back. He won't understand."_

_Bella frowned. "I know."_

_The attentions died down. The murmurings began again. A room of beautiful, terrified, statues._

[-]

_Two weeks later..._

_Caius stared out darkly at the London rooftops. He had never cared much for Toshiro. In the past he had been less than forthcoming, when the Lycan cleansing had been at it's peak. Caius was glad Aro had favoured destroying him, over convincing him to join the already swollen number of witnesses. He rolled his eyes. His brother had always enjoyed a show._

"_What ales you, brother?" Came Aro's soft tones. "I thought you enjoyed what London has to offer?"_

"_Maybe once." Caius replied coldly, gazing idly at his fingernails. "I find, I care for very little in this new century. The traditions are dying."_

"_A way of life for humans, I'm afraid." Aro responded, gently clasping his hands over his stomach. "They scurry about searching for change, never content. They strive to reach a power that is so far from their grasp, they will never see the pointlessness of it's journey."_

"_A pathetic race."_

_Aro chuckled. "Indeed. But without them we would not survive. We would not find new curiosities. They are a pathetic _necessity_, to quote you, brother. I for one, am quite glad of them. What say you, Marcus?"_

"_I have no opinion. They are what they are." He sighed, gliding painfully to the edge of the roof. "I am tired of our searching. Let us return home, brother. I long for familiar walls."_

"_As do I, Marcus." Aro breathed in agreement. "No doubt our brother, Caius, is also missing his home comforts." He teased, sending the fair-haired ancient a knowing smile. "Your thoughts have been somewhat fixated these past few days, dear one, and not on the crime we are burdened to punish."_

"_Needs must." Caius answered simply, before fixing Marcus with a look of warning. "And I do not care to hear your insight, either. My want for Olivia is none of your concern. You act as though you are her father."_

"_No. She already has one of those." Marcus sighed sadly. "Or she did before we snatched her from his arms. She is not like us. She needs protecting."_

_Caius blinked at him, not even bothering to suppress his smirk. "You sentimental old fool. You think you are caring for a child. Her innocence died long ago, I can assure you of that."_

_Marcus' gaze hardened. "So proud, you must be." He murmured bitterly. "You live off that poor girl's sorrow. The bond you share tightens with each tear she sheds."_

_Caius grinned, and Marcus growled. _

_Aro laughing, finally intervened after sitting back and enjoying the small spectacle his brothers had to offer. He held his arms open, throwing them happily around their shoulders, and giggled. _

"_You two really must stop this. Over a millennia we have been together, and you still find the most trivial things to argue about." He shook his head, feeling the tension that was only rising between them. He gestured to Demetri. "Bring the car 'round, won't you, dear one? I think it is time we all returned home." He smiled at Jane. "Isn't that right, my pet?"_

_She beamed. "Yes, master."_

**R&R!**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews guys! See, I've been much quicker this time lol. I'm off on holiday next week, but then I'm hoping to update my stories once a week after that. I'm happy the wheels are in motion now with this story, the only thing I don't know is the ending... guess we will have to wait and see xxxxxxx**


	36. The Bell Tolls

**~ Reality Bites ~**

He was back.

Caius, I mean.

I'd heard the excited whispers of the guard, as the master's jet touched Tuscany soil. I had remained in the shadows, frightened that Aro would read my thoughts, and know of my indiscretions with regards to contacting my sister. Frightened that I would speak to Caius, and realise that Athenodora's warning of a two-faced devil, rang true. Marcus I did not fear, but would seek him out when I was ready. He would not beckon me, his heart was too kind beneath the sorrow, to be demanding.

So instead of subjugating, I ran into the night, finding comfort in Volterra's ancient rooftops, and the bell tower of an abandoned church. I finally allowed my thoughts to rule me, my mind wandering back to my last contact from Bella, a short e-mail that had simply read:

_Come home._

I had never answered. How could I? What I had to say would not ease her pain, and she had told me next to nothing about what was going on in Forks. I was in the dark. Everyone was leaving me blind, and I felt trapped because of it.

I couldn't go home. The masters needed me here. Caius needed me.

_But Bella needs you to._

The thought stabbed me, and I doubled over, wounded. How could my heart be so at war with itself? Part of me wanted the familiar, earthy woods of Forks, to see my family and friends once more, but then where would the masters be? I couldn't betray them like that, I couldn't _leave_...

_So instead you betray your family?_

I growled viciously, throwing my fist into the forgotten bell. It groaned like a ghoul, and even after years of sleep, it was loud enough to awaken a dense cloud of bats. Screeching into the night, they avoided me easily, and I spotted the smallest indent of a child-like fist in the rusting metal.

_Pathetic._

I was just about to move on, when I sensed an irritating smugness that could only belong to one person.

"Hello, Demetri." I sighed, pausing, before turning slowly from the bell. "I heard you were back."

"Your presence was missed in the throne room, Olivia. I think the masters had expected _all _of their guard upon arrival." He answered, his tone lighter than his words. He smiled playfully. "Are you not overly fond of your head, little fly?"

"I'm as fond, as most. I just didn't realise it was mandatory."

Demetri chuckled, rolling his eyes as he gestured politely for me to go ahead of him. I nodded my thanks.

"Did you find what you were looking for during your travels, Demetri?" I asked, trying not to sound too interested.

Demetri shifted.

"I'm sure Aro will tell you, what he told the others. I should not keep them waiting, Caius looked fit to burst, when I left – he is not a fan of repeating himself." He warned, unable to keep the smirk from his stone features.

I gulped. "Great. So they've not even been back ten minutes, and I've already pissed him off?"

"I'm afraid so." Demetri nodded, gliding up behind me. "But if it's any consolation, it doesn't really take much."

Then he shoved me out of the bell tower.

Classy guy.

[-]

The atmosphere in the throne room was heavier than I would have liked. It was also more crowded than I really appreciated. The hierarchy of the guard had remained behind, blending with the shadows. The masters centralised by their thrones, and beside Aro and Caius stood two unnaturally perfect women. One I didn't recognise, the other...

"Athenodora has told us many troubling things, little one." Aro murmured lowly, cutting straight to the point, and watching with a blackened gaze, as I tip-toed slowly over the large circular grate.

I narrowed my eyes in the twisted harpy's direction, and she smiled.

_Bitch._

Aro went on. "Which, do you think, has troubled us most?"

I held his gaze, but I didn't answer. I had nothing to justify myself with, not in their eyes. I could feel Caius' fierce stare boring steadily into me, but I could not bring myself to meet it. He scoffed.

"Do you have _nothing_ to say for yourself?" He snapped furiously. "You were given _direct_ orders, _not_ to contact the Cullens, and yet as soon as our backs were turned, you took it upon yourself to know better! Our word is _law_, Olivia, and you show nothing but contempt for it. You are a wolf amongst our flock."

"I just wanted to speak to my sister..." I murmured quickly, dry tears suddenly burning my eyes. "I wanted to know what was going on. No one would tell me, and I – "

Caius cut me off. "You are a member of the guard. It is not your place to question _why_. You do as you are told. _Why_ is not your concern."

"It _is_ my concern!" I shouted back, suddenly too angry to care about social etiquette.

Felix and Demetri were immediately at my side, of course. Heavy hands shackling themselves tightly around my thin arms. I struggled. Glaring, as my gift looped itself around their hearts. They wanted to let go, I could tell, but they didn't want to appear weak. All it would take, would be for me to give that little extra push, and...

"Enough."

I froze, not expecting Marcus' tired drawl. The other were as surprised as I was, even Aro, his gloomy counterpart rarely took part in these proceedings, let alone speak. Yet here he was, talking, looking at me with dark, sad eyes. He rose from his chair, and glided down from the dais, waving off Felix and Demetri with the least enthusiastic gesture, before tenderly running his fingers through my curls. He frowned.

"The child cannot be expected to forget her sister, brothers. Their bond is too strong, I have shown you that myself, Aro. And despite Chelsea's best efforts, she has only been able to weaken the bond, not break it."

I puzzled at this, not really understanding at all what he meant, but he continued before I could question, and I filed it away into the 'ask later' pile.

"Olivia is struggling under the strain of her loyalties. I can see the ties waning, as clearly as I can see you. Her heart is being pulled in too many directions, and she feels it like no other, because she is an Empath. You blame her for her actions, yet it is _us_ that created the circus that forced her hand."

"_You_ woulddefend her!" Caius growled, throwing off Athenodora's hand, as he flitted furiously to his feet. (I hid my happy face.) "Your twisted affections, blind you to her wrongs!"

Caius marched towards me with fire in his eyes, but Marcus blocked his path, thus annoying him further. A danger move, if you asked me, but Marcus merely shook his head.

"It is not _my_ affections that are twisted." He breathed quietly, his voice even more grave than usual. "Perhaps it is _you_, Caius, who is in need of Chelsea?"

Laughter broke out loudly. Aro's to be exact. He stepped smoothly between his brother's glares, his smile etching itself from ear to ear, before finally settling on me. Obviously he'd seen, like me, where this was heading.

"Brothers, brothers!" He sang giddily, shaking his head like some scolding grandfather. "You are bickering like a couple of disagreeable infants. It's not as if, Olivia is on _trial_!"

"Perhaps she should be!" Caius spat.

"Nonsense!" Aro giggled, waving Caius off. He reached 'round Marcus, and snaked his arm loosely around my waist. He smiled. "Though I agree that her behaviour has been most disappointing, brother, I have to – this time – agree with Marcus, that it was to be expected. Her humanity is still so fresh in her veins, of course she is going to give way to it's sticky sentimentality. We all know the sting of loss, do we not?"

I shifted uncomfortably at this, but Aro gave me an encouraging squeeze, nodding his goodbye to the room, and gently guiding me away from the chaos.

"I will speak with her privately, brothers. I think that will be best." He sighed, ignoring the unhidden judgement of Marcus' dark gaze, and the non-idle glare of a caustic Caius.

Yet they said nothing – as unreasonably loyal, as they were – and he steered me forcibly toward the large doors. I obliged, of course, not wanting to be in any more trouble than I already was. All jokes said, I rather liked my head being attached to my shoulders.

Aro hummed happily at my side for a while, a slow, haunting song that I did not recognise, and the castle went by us in intermittent waves. Eventually, the walls began to grow darker, the halls more silent, and once we were cut off from everything else, he slowly lowered crimson lips to my ear, and slid long, thin fingers, skilfully into mine.

"My dear,..." He murmured, my thoughts slithering smoothly though his own like treacherous agents, and his hold tightened. "You have been very naughty, haven't you?" Aro stopped at a seemingly random door, his fingers freezing purposefully around it's handle, as onyx eyes met my worried golden orbs. He sighed heavily. "What ever is to be done about that?"

**R&R!**

**I'm on the review reply train in like five minutes! I hope you're liking this so far, trying to round up, and get it to where you guys are wanting.**

**I don't know whats going to happen with Olly and Caius. I'm not even entirely sure yet what Aro's going to do. You know what he's like, so devilishly crazy, he's hard to predict XD**

**Thanks so much for all your positive comments. I really love hearing from you guys.**

**Take care. Click and comment below if you can :)**

**~ LM xxxxx**


	37. Mirrors

**~ Reality Bites ~**

I'd never been in such a sad room. It almost wept with loss. It had been loved once, you see. You could tell. Behind the dust and empty flower vases, behind the shattered mirrors and the moss covered windows, there was love. In each dusty pearl, in the old woven fabrics, and the once rich mahogany's. This room had been cherished, and now the only thing that remained unblemished, except it had been torn in half, was a pretty, modest portrait of a woman with long raven hair. Vampire, clearly, but her smile was warm, and her ruby eyes seemed to sparkle playfully at you from their frame.

Aro caught me eyeing it.

"Beautiful isn't she?" He murmured wistfully, flitting to lightly touch his finger to her pale face.

I nodded. "Who is she?"

"My sister." He sighed, lingering his touch for a moment more, before slowly returning his attentions to me.

"I didn't know you had a sister." I replied quietly.

"No... she is rarely spoken of in these walls. She died."

My face dropped, and I felt his sadness, the hole she had left. Guilt.

I bowed my head. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you, my dear. It was a long time ago." Aro smiled sadly, placing a gentle hand upon my shoulder. "So, you see, I am not so unsympathetic to your plight. I to know what it is to lose one's sister."

I looked up at him, barely daring to believe what I was doing, but if there was any time to press such a matter, it was now whilst his guard was down.

"With all due respect, master – and forgive me for saying this – but Bella is still alive. She isn't beyond my reach. I don't _have_ to lose her."

My voice broke pleadingly, and I hoped he would not be too angry. Surely he would want this chance to if it were his sister? To speak with her again? To know her? Would he really ask me to suffer the same fate as he?

"Oh, my sweet, naïve girl." He murmured gently, softly cupping my face in his palms. "Do you really think I would encourage you to board a sinking ship?"

I swallowed hard. "What do you mean?"

Aro giggled a little, releasing me as he glided back further into the room. He stilled.

"Carlisle is gathering his own army of vampires, Olivia. These are not the actions of an innocent man."

"But that doesn't mean _Bella _has done anything wrong!" I cried. It was like talking to a wall. "What exactly is it you've think they've done? What did Irina show you? _Please, master._"

I shook my head, running my hand through my hair in frustration. Aro merely gazed at me, the anger I knew he was feeling, bubbling serenely beneath the surface of his mask, until finally he spoke.

"An immortal child."

"A what?"

"An immortal child, _cara_. They are a forbidden creation in our world."

I frowned. "You think the Cullens have made immortal _child_? That's a kid that's been made into a vampire, I'm guessing?"

He inclined his head. "They are wonderful to behold. Perfect little _angelos. _But they cannot be tamed, Olivia. They cannot be taught. Therefore they cannot keep our secret, and they are a liability."

"That doesn't make any sense." I said slowly, my frown only deepening. "Carlisle and Esme see the _others_ as their children. Carlisle knows your laws, he wouldn't break them. Why would – ?"

"Maybe it wasn't Carlisle's doing?"

I stared at Aro, not liking the purposeful tone his voice was now carrying.

"Then whose?"

"When Irina showed me what she did, it was _Bella_ that was with the child. Bella and one of your dear wolf friends. What say you to that?"

"I say that it makes even _less_ sense." I said forcefully, angered by the enjoyment he was getting. "If these children are what you say they are, then humans would be at risk. The pack are dedicated to the preservation of human life, they would have destroyed it no matter what the Cullens said."

"You underestimate the power of love, sweetest. It is a dangerous thing. Blinding. If to kill this child would be to break young Bella's heart. Do you think Jacob Black would do it? Would he not fight for them? Protect them, even if it meant risk to his homeland?"

"No, but he wouldn't have a choice anyway. Sam's alpha. He'd have to do as he was told."

"Ha!"Aro tittered, swiftly swishing his finger through the air. "But we both know that isn't exactly true. Don't we, _love_?"

_Crap._

We did. Jacob should have been alpha. I remember Bella telling me once ages ago, when Edward had gone AWOL, which meant that _Aro_ also remembered Bella telling me. My face fell once again, Aro's successfully spun story suddenly ringing a single bell of truth, as I imagined Jacob finally stepping up to the role, if only to protect what he loved. I tried one last pathetic attempt.

"Bella never wanted children."

"Events change people, dearest." Aro answered softly, now slowly gliding towards me with outstretched arms. "Marriage changes people. And I'm sure, the Cullen's being the kind hearted fools that they are, would protect Bella and the Child no matter what the cost. Don't you agree?"

I allowed him to pull me into a tight embrace, and I nodded brokenly against his chest, my fingers looping tightly around the opening of his jacket, as unspent tears continued not to fall. It would help if I could at least suspect he was lying, I could comfort myself with that, but with my gift being what it was, it allowed me no such reprieve, and the truth cut into me like knives.

"Will you kill them?" I sobbed, finding no comfort in his fingers soothing efforts through my hair.

Aro pressed warm lips against my curls. "The guilty will be punished, Olivia. We leave tomorrow night."

My chest shuddered and I clung to Aro tighter, as images of familiar empty eyes and wide gaping mouths, cruelly began to fill my head. I growled in angst, pushing myself away from him and trying to force myself to only feel hate. I didn't work. I still loved him, I loved them all, and deep down I knew, I really, really, shouldn't.

Biting back venom, my eyes rested on the playful gaze of Aro's sister once more, and I steadied myself until I felt no more, until I was nothing but an emotionless statue.

"How did she die?" I asked, almost channelling Marcus.

Aro paused. "She was murdered, little one."

My gaze flicked back to his, empty and uninterested.

"I guess we really do have sisters in common."

And I ran from the room.

[-]

_Aro, alone, sighed heavily. _

"_What am I to do, Didyme?" He questioned, turning to the shredded image of his sister. "Every time I dare to hope she's permanently coming around, she reacts utterly inappropriately. The child is becoming nothing but a liability, I tell you."_

_He stared into her eyes then, and a small smile began to play lightly upon his lips._

"_She reminds me of you, _love. _She reminds Marcus to, though he daren't ever admit it to himself. Such young free spirits, the pair of you." Aro paused, resting his head upon the wall beside Didyme's portrait. "And like _you_, she hopes of stealing away one of my great assets. She plagues Caius' thoughts like a fever. You should see how possessive the fool is becoming, be it in his own twisted way, it is completely ridiculous."_

_Once again Aro's fingers touched her face, perhaps searching for a forgiveness he knew he would never receive._

"_I am beginning to feel that you would be better company for her, _love. _Unless, of course, Chelsea can tame her heart. Olivia could be a threat, were she ever to fall back in to Cullen hands..."_

_He grinned, then, planting an appreciative peck on Didyme's cheek, as he carefully withdrew from the portrait. _

"_I do enjoy our conversations, sister. You are often so very helpful."_

_He turned from her lovely face, and through the ceiling a drop of rain fell, hitting the cheek of Aro's long gone sister Didyme. Making her appear as though she were crying._

**R&R!**

**Here you go guys! Thoughts? Ideas? Comments? I hope you enjoyed, slightly quicker than normal, I hope?**

**Apologies to Super S.J. For the extra wait. And thank you for all your encouragement!**

**Actually thank you to everyone for all your encouragement!**

**I'm on the review train now. Replies will be out!**

**Take care my little chickens,**

**~ LM xxxxxx**


	38. Consumed By Fire

**~ Reality Bites ~**

"_**This chapter is dedicated to Joan Brown who passed away recently.**_

_**RIP Nan."**_

Marcus...

Marcus...

Where the _hell_ was Marcus?

I was racing now. The emptiness I'd felt when talking to Aro, gone, and now a fierce anger raged in it's place. About what you ask? Everything. How I felt, my loyalties, being kept in the dark, not to mention the Volturi's complete disregard of life. Who were the Cullens? Unimportant apparently by Volturi standards, and yet I still remained my masters loyal servant, I still loved them. Why?

I stopped running, catching the fragile hint of vanilla I had come to associate with Marcus' subtle presence.

"Marcus?" I breathed, skipping lightly down the steps of a small hidden alcove. I was still finding new places here, even after all this time. I frowned at the empty space. "Marcus are you here?"

He stepped out, seemingly out of the wall. His face was graver than usual; if that were possible, and he fixed me with one of his sad but knowing stares. He smiled grimly.

"I could hear your footsteps all over the castle. I thought perhaps we had a heard of elephants running around up here."

"I wanted to see you."

He inclined his head. "Aro spoke with you?"

I nodded.

"And?"

"And he wants to kill Bella!" I cried, gesturing wildly behind me, as if Aro stood there patiently awaiting his own trial. "He wants to kill them all!"

"If they have broken our laws, then they must be punished for their crimes, Olivia."

"If. _IF!_ But Aro's already made up his mind that they are guilty. He's not going to let them explain. I could feel his determination when I was with him. It's going to be a slaughter, Marcus! They won't stand a chance!"

I began to pace, my face buried in my hands, unless I was throwing a fist into the wall. I couldn't understand how this was happening. What the hell was I doing? Why was I still here, when I could be protecting Bella? I should _leave_, God damn it!

"What the hell am I doing here, Marcus? Why don't I leave? Bella is my family, and yet it's you and your _damn _brothers that I ally myself with. Because even the _idea_ that I could think of betraying you, fills me with so much pain, I feel like I have been _punched_ in the chest. How messed up is that? I feel like I am going crazy!"

I went to start pacing again, but then I felt Marcus' gentle hand on my shoulder, and I stilled.

"Stop." He pleaded, his face a sad and darkened by emotion. "Listen, please."

I stared up at him, confused, but nodded, and he slowly allowed his hand to fall back to his side, weighted as if by chains.

"You're not going mad." He murmured softly, the action taking a terrible toll on his efforts. "What you are feeling has been done to you by an outside influence. It is not your doing."

I frowned, remembering my most recent conversation in the throne room. "Chelsea?"

"Mm." He nodded, his face suddenly cold. "She has a peculiar gift. Spectacular in many ways, I suppose, but dangerous if placed in the wrong hands. No man's hands are more wrong than my brother's."

"Aro."

Marcus nodded again. "Chelsea has the ability to influence relationships between people, Olivia. An old ally can soon become nothing more than a stranger. It's frightening to behold. Most bonds are susceptible to her. Anything less than complete adoration, and that bond can be broken, and in it's place a new one created."

I swallowed hard. Sure that if I could sweat, I would have been. "What are you saying?"

"Aro used Chelsea to keep you here, Olivia. But because of your gift and your strong tie to Bella, you are not as susceptible as the others. This is why you feel as though your heart is being pulled in two different directions. Because it is. It's true path, and the one Chelsea mapped out for you. She cannot break yours and Bella's bond, so you cannot entirely give your heart to us. You see?"

I did see. And through a kind of mist, I remembered a time in Caius' company, when I had first met with Chelsea among the stacks of the old library. My transition into the Volturi ranks; and my acceptance of becoming a vampire, had been easier after that, and all the other meetings that followed only eased it further. At the time I had thought I was merely accepting my fate.

Now I knew better.

"I never wanted to become a vampire." I whispered, unable to meet his eyes. "I never wanted to be here... I hated you, I hated all of you, I just wanted to go home, I..."

I met his gaze, a horrific thought suddenly striking me, twisting my stomach into knots. From his sickened grimace, I could see Marcus had reached it to. He'd probably seen it all along.

"If..." My voice broke, and my lip trembled, but I managed to gather myself, the sickness clawing tightly into my belly. I continued brokenly. "If she hadn't... would I have let... would Caius and I..."

I was shaking. I couldn't speak. My hand went to my mouth, and I could no longer look at Marcus. Now I understood how truly vile my situation was, and I felt disgusted. Dirty. And yet my loyalty and love for my masters ghosted across my synapse to, as if haunting me, mocking me for my stupidity and weakness.

I flinched away from Marcus' offer of comfort, using the wall to steady myself instead, drawing in unnecessary breaths whilst I fought the urge to heave. Rape seemed like too powerful a word. A ridiculous word. A word other people used...

But that's what it was, wasn't it? Rape. I had hated Caius. At times I even did now. But the urge to please him was always so strong, I submitted... I'd _liked_ it. Hell, I was as bad as he was, and my thoughts bullied me.

_Whore._

"Olivia – "

"Does Caius know?"

Marcus blinked. "About what?"

"About Chelsea. Does he know?"

A brief pause. "Yes."

Possessed, I left Marcus to his thoughts.

[-]

_She found Chelsea alone with Afton, their romantic embrace only fuelling the fire that consumed her._

"_Olivia." Chelsea smiled, pulling herself from Afton's arms. "What can I do for you?"_

_From what happened next, it's hard to say whether Olivia's actions were suspected. Her tiny fist hit Chelsea hard in the chest, and the elder vampiress flew, her body smashing the furniture she unceremoniously landed on. _

_She tried to get to her feet, but Olivia was already there, her stare dead pan as she fully unleashed her gift, tying Chelsea's emotions up into twisted knots, metaphorically ripping the curvy ancient's heart out again and again until she begged her to stop. Afton had tried to help, but he could not get close enough to reach her without suffering the same effects. They were immobilising, and to his own destruction, his own gift was useless against her._

"_Break the bonds." Olivia demanded, her eyes red and itchy as she realised what she had become. "Break the bonds now, or show me how to. I'll channel your gift."_

_Chelsea shook her head, and Olivia increased the intensity. Chelsea sobbed._

"_Are we just _dolls_ to you?!" Olivia bellowed, her shoulders shaking from her anger. "Pretty toys you can just programme to Aro's will?"_

"_Please..." Chelsea gasped. "Stop..."_

"_I'm not like the others, Chelsea." She murmured darkly. "I won't just be some puppet. Not any more. Now turn. it. off!"_

"_Olivia."_

_A familiar voice echoed across the dim, but the young girl did not drop her attention, Chelsea still suffered, yet she accepted that Aro's voice would complicate matters. Afton clearly had at some point disappeared to get help. Caius and Aro were apparently considered worthy of that title._

"_Olivia, I will not ask again."_

_She met Chelsea's gaze. "Neither will I."_

_Behind her Aro nodded to Jane, and for the second time in her life, Olivia's world was consumed by fire._

_**R&R!**_

_**Oooo getting close to the end guys! So close. What are we thinking is going to happen, eh?**_

_**I'm thinking there's only two realistic paths, but we'll see :)**_

_**Sorry for the delay again, but back on track. We've waited longer, so not too bad lol.**_

_**I'm off to answer your reviews. Let me know what you think, chickens xxxxxx ~LM**_


	39. Our Waltz

**~ Reality Bites ~**

_**'Dedicated to 'Super S.J' for being so patient'**_

_Please..." Chelsea gasped. "Stop..."_

"_I'm not like the others, Chelsea." She murmured darkly. "I won't just be some puppet. Not any more. Now turn. it. off!"_

"_Olivia."_

_A familiar voice echoed across the dim, but the young girl did not drop her attention, Chelsea still suffered, yet she accepted that Aro's voice would complicate matters. Afton clearly had at some point disappeared to get help. Caius and Aro were apparently considered worthy of that title._

"_Olivia, I will not ask again."_

_She met Chelsea's gaze. "Neither will I."_

* * *

><em>Behind her Aro nodded to Jane, and for the second time in her life, Olivia's world was consumed by fire.<em>

* * *

><p><p>

I stared at them – Aro and Caius. The effects of Jane's gift had worn off as quickly as it had come, and I was in full control of myself once more. Checking my peripheral vision, I dully noted that Chelsea and Afton had left. The only others that had remained behind were Jane, and one seriously expressionless Felix. I would have laughed, had I not been feeling so self-destructive.

As if Lillith and the Giant stood a chance against my gift? I was more than capable of taking care of myself, and Aro knew it. He wreaked of distrust.

"I won't apologise." I informed them him lightly, refusing to drop my guard. "Marcus told me everything. What _she _does. Chelsea deserved what I made her feel, she deserved _worse_."

"She was only following orders, Olivia. _My_ orders" Aro murmured pointedly, briefly glancing toward his fair-haired brother. "If you want to blame anyone, you should blame me."

"Oh I do, don't worry." I spat, unspent tears and venom suddenly painfully twisting my features. "I blame _both_ of you."

I hadn't looked at Caius yet, I wasn't brave enough to look into those pitiless eyes, I was terrified of what I might see staring back. Master, lover, monster... the lines had blurred, and now even thinking about him made me dizzy.

"Perhaps you have every right to." Aro began carefully, an argument clearly unfurling in his mind, as he slowly glided forward. "But before you judge us too harshly, think of the good Chelsea's gift provides. How it _helps."_

I said nothing, and he continued.

"It keeps the guard functional, Olivia. It keeps things running _smoothly, _shall we say. There are so many of us. Do you think we would all be so content without her influence? Vampires are not known for their charitable natures, young one."

"One big happy family." I scoffed bitterly. "You think that gives you the right to control peoples lives!? To take away their freedom to choose? How many others are there here against their will? Felix? Jane? Alec? Did any of them really choose _you _over everything else?"

It was not Aro that answered.

"Shut up you disgusting little whore!"

Jane could not be kept silent. My words had struck a nerve, and before I knew what was happening, I found myself doubled over in pain, knives piercing every inch of my skin. I screamed, but before I could fight back, Caius called her off, leaving me gasping for unnecessary air, and dulling my credibility.

He growled.

"Do not be so presumptuous Jane." He spat quietly, his voice the steel edge of a wide sword. "You forget yourself."

Jane's chubby face crumbled shamefully, and Caius fixed Aro with a meaningful look, taking his long index finger and pressing it briefly to Aro's palm. Silence reigned, until Aro finally inclined his head.

"Come dear ones, let us leave dear Caius to handle things. There is still much to prepare for our travels tomorrow."

He walked silently from the room, Felix and Jane following dutifully in toe. I didn't look up from the door, instead as a distraction I took short moment to take in exactly where I was. It was a pointless room, really. Dull and dark. The perfect place if you wanted a little privacy. A priest hole to hide you from the dead.

"Look at me."

...

"Olivia, _look_ at me."

I obliged, my expression unreadable as I stood pointedly to my feet. I looked.

"Yes, _master._" My voice so laced in sarcasm it could have rivalled his own delightful tones.

He smirked. "Are we really going to keep on doing this, Olivia?"

"I wasn't aware we were _doing_ anything."

"Oh but we are." He breathed, slowly circling my tiny frame. "We have ever since that night at the wedding. Our own private waltz."

"A dance?" I whispered, standing tall as he suddenly loomed ominously over me. "I see it more as some weird twisted puppet show."

"You lack my insight."

My eyes narrowed. "Oh no. I see quite clearly." I murmured darkly, my lip twisting in disgust. "All this time, you knew... you knew what Chelsea was doing, that I would want to... to _please_ you, and you used it to reach your own sickening ends!"

He chuckled lowly. "My, my, still such the martyr I see. You do love your precious innocence, don't you, dearest."

His knuckles brushed my cheek and I flinched, dropping my gaze as he took a firmer grasp of my jaw, and brought his face precariously close to mine.

"So, again it is I that is the monster, the taker of innocence, the murderer." He continued, ignoring my discomfort as I squirmed under his touch. "You seem to forget that I have been with you this entire time. That I _know_ you, Olivia Swan. You have wanted me, as much as I have wanted you from the very beginning. Before you had even met Chelsea. The night I first laid eyes on you."

"No." I denied firmly, my golden orbs reddening tellingly in their sockets. I shook my head. "That's not true. You terrified me, you have always terrified me."

"And you enjoy it." He purred, his fingers ghosting wantonly down to my throat. "The pain and the fear. You yearn for it. It makes you feel alive. I always knew," He said, holding me, urging me to keep still. "It was in the tell-tale rhythms of your heart, the way the hairs on the back of you neck stood on end whenever I looked at you. Your pulse would sing at even the mention of my name. You are mine, Olivia. You have always been _mine_."

I shook my head again, more violently this time. "You hated me when we first met! You said yourself that you told Aro to kill me!" I argued brokenly. What he was saying was terrible, it would make me no better than he was...

Caius' mouth stretched wide.

"I did." He nodded, only too happy with my reaction. "But when I said you were an unnecessary distraction, I meant for myself. As soon as I met you, all I could think about were ways of killing you, of having you at my mercy to do with as I wished..." He lowered his voice suggestively. "How you would look stretched out in my bed, to see those angelic little features melted in want, and lust... you were and _are_ my obsession_, _Miss Swan_._"

His lips brushed mine and I shuddered.

"And your _wife._" I challenged, damningly tempted by his profile, my anger and heartache melting from the heat of what we were both feeling. "What is she, then?"

"Sentiment." He shrugged off, and I realised at some point he'd pinned me against the wall. "She is apart of who I am, my life... but she is not you."

Truth. So much truth, and it was being poured on me like a bucket of icy water. Needed, but not necessarily wanted. I gasped against his cheek, feeling his need pressing hard into the soft tissue of my underbelly.

"I. Do not. _Want_ you." I argued determinedly. "Everything you are, is everything I detest. I just want you and this whole godforsaken castle to burn."

"If that were true." He began huskily, smoothly unshackling himself from his pants, and ignoring my minor struggles. "Then you and I both know it would be done. You could easily stop me now, Olivia – don't deny it – you could escape. There are no more secrets. You are free to run back to your precious America, with your pathetic little family, and attempt to protect them from the coming storm, that the Volturi will rain down upon their traitorous heads."

He pushed into me and I groaned, a wave of unexpected pleasure sending my head flying back into the wall, and cracking the stone.

He laughed. "But you won't."

"Perhaps I'm waiting to turn on you at the last moment." I gasped, his teeth digging painfully into my neck. "That would be far more poetic."

"Perhaps." He grinned. "Tomorrow we shall see."

I didn't answer. My mind was suddenly to preoccupied with destroying his clothes, and he mine. Maybe he was right, maybe it wasn't Chelsea's influence. How would I know? In truth, I _did_ like the power he held over me, I liked being at his mercy. Was he right? _Had _I always wanted him?

I did know one thing for certain. The scales that had always been undecided, had finally fallen from my eyes, and I had never seen so clearly.

Tomorrow we would be in Forks, and then I would finally have to decide, where my loyalties truly lay.

**R&R!**

**Wheey guys! I'm baccck! Sorry for the disappearing act. Been living with my Grandad for a while. No net, accept on my phone. It was horrible lol.**

**Sooooo what do you think? Possibly last chapter coming. Where does everyone think its heading? Are there any loose ends you're expecting to be tied up? Did you want it split in two chaps? Or you happy with one?**

**Let me know guys! Thanks so much for being such faithful readers, and sticking with me and Olly through all this crazy.**

**Please review! Not so many chances left now :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	40. Our Last Goodbye: Part 1

**~ Reality Bites ~**

**Our Last Goodbye: Part 1**

Post my little freak out, I reluctantly agreed to be calm. I agreed to go along with things. _They_ agreed to talk about cutting Chelsea's strings after our visit to western shores. So here we are. Finally on our way to Forks, and I couldn't be fricken' happier...(_not)._

The engines whirred loudly beneath our feet, the ominous hum of wheels set in motion. I tried to ignore the chaos of emotions that shot wildly around the plane, but it did little good, I was like a fricken' emotional sponge.

Alec and Jane were excited; of course the psychotic little creepers would be, the chance to torture and maim was set squarely on the nearby horizon. Felix and Demetri seemed calm, just another day at the office for them, and Santiago watched on just as serenely, as the the contrasting pair set up a game of cards. Apparently slaughtering a whole coven wasn't a big deal. _Jerks_.

Behind them, and watched carefully by Jane, was Irina. She looked and felt terrified, and had she not been the match that set light to this whole horrible affair, I might have felt a little sorry for her, but as it was quite frankly she could go do one. For a second she caught my eye, but she could not hold it. Guilt was her master now, and she could not find the courage to face me.

A set of girlish giggles, and my attention was grabbed by Renata, her short dark curls bouncing happily under the toying of her master's fingers. Aro laughed, pressing his lips briefly to his guard's temple, and giving who I'd recently realised was his wife – Sulpicia – an adoring look. She simpered under his scrutiny, a thousand year old vampire reduced to a girl in a handful of seconds.

I prayed to God Caius never made me look so idiotic.

The man in question sat at his brother's side, rigid and impassive as always. But I could tell, all knowing as I was with my new found gift, he was excited. Any excuse to cast judgement and carry out the sentence. He was so cruel. Evil. And yet the sight of Athenodora wrapped so obviously around his arm, made me want to rip her own frail twigs cleanly out of their sockets.

_Bitch_.

"Do not give her the satisfaction of knowing she is getting to you, little one."

From beside me Marcus spoke. His tones were low, barely a breath, no one would have heard except from me, so I followed suit.

"She isn't." I lied. "I just hate her stupid face."

He chuckled. "Yes, I can see that." He smiled, his face crinkling warmly. Marcus gently patted my hand. "But you must try to rise above it. She is his wife, Olivia, she is allowed to show him affection."

I didn't answer.

"Besides." He continued, seemingly oblivious to my inner resentment. "I would have thought after yesterday, you would want nothing more to do with the beast. He has been lying to you, child, and he has been using you. What more could you possibly want from him?"

I frowned then, troubled by the mental thump I felt from beside me. I looked at him, my forehead deepening curiously, and in a small puff of anger I scoffed.

"You're disappointed." I voiced knowingly. He went to object but I cut across him. "You are! You wanted me to hate him."

I couldn't believe it. I was used to being manipulated by everyone else, but Marcus? I had expected better from him.

"You think I want to feel this way, Marcus? Of course not. I want to hate him, but I..I – "

"Can't." He finished correctly, sighing as he relaxed stiffly into his chair. "What we feel is both a gift and a burden. I above all should know that. But I do not wish to see you follow this path, Olivia. No true happiness can come from it."

"He doesn't love me then?"

The words were out before I could stop them, and if I could have shoved them back in and choked, I would have gladly, but that was not the way, and now they were said.

I waited.

"No." Marcus murmured softly, a grim line setting on his lips. "He is obsessed with you. There is a difference."

Anger shot through me once more, and I glared. "I don't see what the difference is."

"Nor would I expect you to, you are so young." He answered carefully, his gaze misting over, and suddenly he wasn't beside me any more, he was somewhere else, somewhere where the darkness no longer touched his heart. He smiled. "Love is selfless, Olivia, it is blind. It is wanting to preserve something so precious, that you would die of heartbreak should any harm come to it. Love is immortal, the only true immortal thing on this earth. It is undying." He blinked, then, and suddenly he was back, his gaze now fixed on me as a much graver, more serious expression appeared on his pale, handsome features. "Obsession is something much darker. It is hunger and want. It is the need to consume all, to own, to have until there is nothing left. Nothing good can come of it. Only pain, and loss. What are you prepared to lose, Olivia?"

Again I didn't answer, but that didn't mean his words hadn't sunk in. What was I prepared to lose? I knew the answer in an instant.

Nothing.

But I knew, I knew for my life to somehow ever have some normality, something would have to give.

I needed it to. But what? What was my choice really? Live, die? Caius, Bella? Volterra, Forks?

….Seth? I wanted them all. How was I supposed to choose?

"The rest of the guard are meeting us there?" I questioned instead, loud enough for everyone to hear, I wasn't ready to give Marcus his answer.

Breaking away from conversation, Aro smiled across to me. "Yes, dear one. Heidi is leading the witnesses to the meeting point, and Chelsea and Afton have gone ahead with the rest of the guard. Do not worry, we will not lag, Demetri will be able to locate them for us immediately, won't you, my boy?"

"Of course, master." Demetri purred, blurring though multiple card games. "We shall arrive as expected."

Aro clapped. "Excellent, excellent! I do hate to be late, it would be so rude to keep Carlisle waiting."

I nodded, and ignoring the bubble of voices I fell back into silence. I had important things to think about.

_Soon._

[-]

I had never seen so many vampires in one place. So fricken' many! I couldn't help but think it was a little overkill. But Marcus assured me, the witnesses were just there to, well, y'know, _witness_. If things got bad, they weren't supposed to interfere.

Weren't _supposed_ to. It wasn't exactly reassuring. Still, what did it matter? The guard were more than capable of taking out the Cullen's on their own.

We moved like fog through the trees, and I couldn't lie, it was amazing to be home. Everything was so green, even with the snow. The trees looked higher than they ever had before, the earth smelled fresher, more inviting. I was home. I ran with Demetri, he was the only one that could even get near to matching me on speed, and for a moment I forgot the purpose of being there.

For a moment.

The trees cleared all to quickly, and I slowed, falling into line with everyone else. That's when I saw them, a small group in the middle of the clearing made up of the Cullens and strangers, and I saw Bella. Not Bella how I remembered her, but new vampire Bella, void of all gawkiness. She was perfect. And so was the little girl that stood protected between her and Edward. A little girl, that strangely shared mine and Bella's deep brown wells.

And a heartbeat.

Howls suddenly filled the air, followed by a crowd of giant wolves, more than I ever remembered there being. The pack had at least doubled in size, and through a dream like haze, I found Seth. He was okay, better than okay, even, he looked strong.

I wanted to run and hug him right then and there, and my feet would have carried me further, had the Volturi not stopped, and Caius' claw-like hand not shot out around my arm.

He pulled me roughly back.

"Show such sentiment again, and I will kill the dog myself! Do you understand me?" He hissed quietly, rage dripping venom from his lips.

I couldn't bare to look at him. So I nodded, and he violently released me to Felix.

"Don't do anything stupid, little fly." He warned, moving me between him and Santiago. "There's nothing you can do. What will be, will be."

"We'll see." I said, allowing myself a moment to breathe, before I got my head readily back in the game.

Carlisle and Aro were speaking, he was asking for Edward. The Cullen's claimed the girl was born naturally, that Bella had carried her as a human, and I was relieved to realise that they weren't lying. I could attest to that. Which meant the kid was my niece. Like, for real, I was an auntie.

Things were getting very complicated, very fast, but if the kid wasn't a vampire, the Cullens hadn't broken any laws. So this was good... right? Hope peeked out from somewhere in my mind, and I took a breath.

Edward came forward, and I watched as the silent exchange took place between him and Aro. A moment later, the latter broke contact, his whole vibe shifting hungrily, as he looked greedily across the clearing.

"I'd like to meet her?"

And he did, he did meet her. No one was happy about it, but Bella brought the girl forward. Jacob and Emmett following dutifully in toe. The kid did not allow Aro to take her hand as he'd wanted, instead she rested her palm gently against his cheek. No one but me looked overly surprised by this gesture, and whatever took place had Aro straightening himself up abruptly, his features alive with a fevered delight.

"_Magnifco. _Half-mortal_,_ half-immortal. Conceived and carried by this newborn whilst she was still human."

Aro spoke of Bella, and she guided her daughter carefully back to her and Edward's sides whilst he was distracted. She briefly met my eye.

"Impossible." Caius argued instinctively, unable to believe what was right in front of him.

Aro's eyes narrowed. "You think they have _fooled_ me, brother?"

Caius said nothing, but behind his brother, Jacob lingered, his teeth bared hatefully as he snapped viciously at the air. I shook my head, warning him not to start something he couldn't finish, and eventually, with an added unnecessary look from Caius, Jacob turned, following casually after Bella.

I breathed.

"Bring the informer forward." Caius ordered.

Behind me Santiago marched out Irina. She was horrified by what she'd done, she couldn't tear her eyes from her sisters. With a tremendous amount of difficulty, she offered Caius a nervous glance.

He raised one gloved finger, and pointed across the clearing.

"Is _that_ the child you saw?"

Irina hesitated. "I'm not sure."

"Jane?"

"She's changed!" Irina cried, fearful of the devil child waiting obediently at Caius' feet. "This child is bigger."

"Then your allegations were false?"

"The Cullens are innocent." She nodded humbly, nervously ducking her head. "I take full responsibility for my mistake." She looked toward Bella, her eyes wide, and mouthed. "I'm sorry."

She shouldn't have allowed herself the distraction. I shouldn't have allowed myself it. For the next moment everything is chaos. Edward is yelling across the field, and suddenly Irina is being pulled apart, the remains of her body set ablaze by the torch in Caius' hands.

All hell broke loose as two fair-haired woman launched themselves through the Cullens, but I had no time for that, I was staring at Caius, my disappointment and fear impossible to hide. He looked at me, his gaze cold, but I didn't back down. I couldn't. Irina was nothing but fire, but all I could see was Bella's face set in the flames. He would do that to Irina, would he do that to Bella?

_Yes, of course he would you idiot, and so would Aro._

I shuddered at the idea of it, and broke away from my thoughts. The field had calmed, until Edward dropped to the floor in pain, but barely a moment later he was back up again unharmed. Knowing the perpetrator, I looked at Jane, she seemed confused, until...

"_You._" She hissed, suddenly glaring at me. "What are you doing?"

I blinked at her, and then I looked across the field, and I found Bella's face. "It's not me." Suddenly something fell into place, something about Bella's big empty head, and I hurriedly suppressed a smile. "I think maybe, Jane, that you're asking the wrong sister."

I was right. Jane followed my gaze, she found Bella and my sister grinned – smugly to. Seriously, if I could have, I would have totally high-fived her hard. Of course, little miss crazy didn't like that, Alec had step forward and hold her back, her lip pulling over her teeth as she growled out in frustration.

Things were getting tense.

"Aro." Carlisle suddenly called, clearly eager to keep things moving. "You see there is no law broken here."

"Agreed." Aro nodded, slowly swaying back and forth through thought. "But does it then follow that there is no danger?"

_What?_

I mean, he had to be kidding me, surely? He had to be fricken' kidding me? He had been searching for reasons the whole time. Looking for something that would stick, and the A-hole had finally found it.

The child was unknown, after all, she was the only one of her kind.

And only the known was safe.

Only the known was, what was the word?

_Tolerable_.

She was as good as dead.

And then something amazing happened. Alice and Jasper showed up.

**R&R!**

**Ahhh guys! Sorry, cliffy! Last chapter next, with a possible epilogue if you guys wish it :)**

**Thanks for sticking with me this far. Hold out a lil more :) Good news is, you got like two days tops for the next chapter, because it's already half written. I split this in two :)**

**Let me know what you think? It's probably the last time I can ask you guys :*(**

**Sorry, I will reply to your reviews. But sooooo tired tonight.**

**Take care, chickens. xxxxxxxxxx**


	41. Our Last Goodbye: Part 2

**~ Reality Bites ~**

Our Last Goodbye: Part 2

Alice and Jasper.

I watched on anxious, as they crossed the white blanket of field. I could sense their determination, but they were scared to, not only for themselves but for their family.

My family.

"Oh Alice!" Aro suddenly exclaimed, happier than I'd ever seen him. "Oh we're so glad to see you here after all."

They were met by some of the guard. The cloaks as dutiful as ever, as they blocked Alice and Jasper's passage to the ancients.

I bit my lip, and Alice briefly met my worried gaze with one of confidence, before turning pointedly to Aro.

"I have evidence that the child will not be a threat." She said carefully, skilfully sneaking her hand past the arms that held her. "Let me show you."

Aro of course allowed her admittance, his hunger barely contained as he covetously snatched up her fingers into his. For a moment he was mystified, enchanted even by what he saw. Edward had once told me that Aro had never wanted anyone more than he wanted Alice, and right now it was clear to see, as plain as the snow beneath our feet.

Her predictive talent. The holy grail of gifts.

I watched on curious, until suddenly something changed. Aro's mood shifted from that of blinding want, to a man that had faced a horrifying truth. He withdrew his hand as though Alice's touch burned, and gazed out across the field to the Cullens and their witnesses. It was as if he was only now seeing them clearly.

Alice squared her jaw. "Now you know. _That's _your future. Unless _you_ decide on another course."

"We cannot alter our course." Caius spoke up quickly, worried by his brother's change in demure. "The child still poses a great threat."

"But what if you were sure that she could remain concealed from the human world?" Edward suddenly called, a knowing look in his amber eye. "Could we leave in peace?"

"Of course." Caius spat petulantly, looking slightly panicked. "But that can not be known."

Edward smiled. "Actually it can."

And finally, after knowing him all this time, Edward had earned himself a high-five.

Proof, as it turns out, came in the form of a very-basically-naked Nahuel, and his very beautiful aunt Huilen. Like my niece, Nahuel was half-vampire, half-human, but unfortunately, unlike Bella, his mother had not survived the birth process. Luckily Huilen was there to raise him, and at some point in time he had made her an immortal.

He told the Volturi that he did drink blood like regular vampires, but that he was more than happy to also accept human food. It was easy enough for him to survive on either apparently, and had lived to the grand old age of 150 years on that diet.

The kid was a fricken' God send, well, he was in my eyes anyway, Aro and Caius probably wouldn't agree. They didn't have a leg to stand on any more, as was clear to anyone with half a brain. The half-breeds blended in better to human society than any vampire ever could. The Volturi's argument for moving in on the Cullens was void.

It was finally over.

Bella was safe. My family was safe. I could be happy again, and in my glow I watched on smugly as Aro only affirmed my hopes.

"Dear ones," He smiled softly, clearly trying to save face from one serious catastrophe on his part, and he slowly turned to the waiting crowd, his arms spreading invitingly. "There is no danger here." His expression hardened abruptly, and his gaze fell on a very pissed looking Caius. "We do not fight today."

Caius glared, he was thunder personified, and biting back hot remarks I knew bubbled temptingly on his lips, he turned from his brother, and made an attempt of roughly grabbing me by my arm.

"Come."

"What?!" I dug my heels into the floor, fighting the wave of witnesses, as everyone eventually began to flee speedily from the field. I threw off his hand. "No! I want to see Bella!"

"We are _leaving_, Olivia. Do not test me now."

"Then go!" I yelled, rising to his challenge. "But I'm seeing my sister."

Before he could stop me, I dodged smoothly through him and Felix, half expecting to have Jane set her crazy bug-eye on me, but was pleasantly surprised when no pain came.

Thankfully I didn't have to clear the full space between us, Bella was already half way to me, her arms open and around my tiny form before I could even speak. She pressed her face into my hair, and I clung to her tighter than I ever had anything in my life. The suppressed emotions of the last few months awkwardly came pouring out, and I held onto her as if at any moment she could disappear, and I would lose her all over again.

"I'm sorry." I whispered brokenly, my arms tightening needfully around her neck. "I'm so, so sorry."

"It's okay." She murmured, squeezing me just as tightly back. "It's all going to be okay, you're home now. We've got you."

"Olivia will be returning with us."

His voice seeped into my skin, and I broke away from Bella, turning on my heels, and standing protectively in front of her, only to have her yank me abruptly back a second later.

Caius, he had followed me, Marcus and Aro gliding cautiously in toe. From the guard only Felix remained, but I wasn't dumb enough to think the others had really left their master's side.

I touched Bella's arm to warn her of this.

"Olly doesn't _have_ to go anywhere with you." She hissed regardless, her rage barely contained behind a deity's profile. "She's a vampire now, just like you wanted. What other claim can you possibly have on her?"

"Be silent!" Caius spat, his gaze willing my sister into dust. "You have your mutant to care for now. Olivia is no longer your concern."

_Uh-oh. That wasn't about to go down well._

Sometimes, I hated being right. Bella launched herself at Caius' neck, her growl animalistic as she sped forwards. Luckily I was quicker than her, and before things could once again get really out of control, I flung myself between them, my hands set firmly on her shoulders, pushing her back before she could do the situation any more damage.

I took a deep breath.

"Lets everyone just calm down, shall we?" I voiced pointedly, throwing worried glances back and forth between the groups. "This doesn't need to get all crazy again."

Caius narrowed his eyes furiously, but I could see he was trying to keep himself calm when he said, "Then fall into line with the others, Olivia, and we can be on our way."

"She's not going anywhere with you." Bella repeated determinedly. "She's coming home."

"She will go where she is told." Caius warned, the smooth tone he'd found only a moment before, already evaporating like dry ice.

I opened my mouth to argue my own point, but before I could voice a word Edward interrupted, his profile smooth as he wrapped a protective arm tightly around Bella's waist.

"Why don't we discuss this back at the house? We are friends again, after all." He added smugly, a tad of a sardonic undertone bubbling playfully underneath. "What say you Marcus?"

"Yes, I would like to see our old friend Carlisle's home. My brothers were both very sparing with the details of their previous visit." He smiled, catching my eye and slowly making his way forward. It made me wonder at his motive. He paused briefly. "Aro?"

"Yes... of course." Aro nodded, strangely distracted. He had been uncharacteristically silent up until this point. What on earth had Alice shown him?

Marcus stilled beside me, and he looked back over his shoulder.

"Caius? Are you coming, brother?"

He merely glowered and stormed off ahead with Felix. One very unhappy bunny. I gazed over to the wolves, and strangers that stood with my recently new in-laws, and was not surprised to see them blurring back and fourth into the surrounding trees, Irina's sisters being the last to go, their grief and hatred far too raw to trust themselves staying any longer.

Marcus smiled kindly at me. "Shall we, little one?"

Frowning lightly, I nodded, and fingers intertwined tightly with my sister's, we sped off into the forest.

[-]

Being back at the Cullens was weird. So fricken' weird. It was like nothing had changed. Like I'd never left. Well, you know, except for the whole being dead part.

It was awkward though, the atmosphere, you could cut it with a knife. Nobody was talking, everyone was just silently hating on each other, and quite frankly it was giving me one hell of a headache. I sighed, wishing myself out of this huge sticky mess, before feeling a very small gentle tug on my sleeve. I looked down.

My wide orbs met innocent wells.

"So, are you my aunt?"

The little girl blinked up at me with wide speculative eyes, and behind her Jake appeared in the doorway.

"She wanted to see Olly." He smiled faintly, giving Bella an apologetic shrug. "I couldn't keep her away from the house."

Bella cast a brief eye over the Volturi, and lightly shook her head. "That's okay Jake. We got it."

Ignoring them, I turned my attention back to the kid, smoothly crouching down to her tiny level.

"I guess I am." I murmured quietly, not quite believing it myself. I'd never seen Bella as a mom, let alone as a vampire-mom. I smiled. "My names Olly, whats yours?"

She beamed widely. "Renesme."

My brow went up before I could stop it, and I heard Emmett snigger. "Well that's... very pretty." I countered quickly, not wanting to upset her. I playfully tugged a curl. "Renesme... I like it. Who thought of that?" I glanced accusingly between Edward and my sister. "Your mom or your dad?"

"Mama."

I fought an eye roll. "Well that was very inventive wasn't it?"

She nodded happily, and before I could stop her she placed her hand on my cheek. I flinched at first, but then I relaxed, as what I realised were Renesme's memories and thoughts, came streaming comfortingly through my mind. She showed me everything. The life I'd missed. Her being born and seeing Bella for the first time, my sister nearly dying, the imprinting on Jake, meeting Charlie, growing up, loving her family, being told about me, that I was away, but would be back soon. I saw how missed I'd been, and how loved. I saw the hole I'd left.

Carefully, she dropped her hand. Her little face very serious. "You see?"

Slowly, but without thinking, I gently cupped her face, hoping to channel the warmth of her gift. Immediately I felt a strange tingling at the tips of my fingers. I tried to direct my thought, but I wasn't sure if I was even doing anything. I thought of me and Bella playing when we were younger, I thought of Christmas' with our parents, of long summers spent with Seth and Jake. I thought of home. Of family.

I drew my hand back steadily into my lap. "I see."

Her smile widened if that was possible, and spinning excitedly on her toes, she looked up at Bella. "Aunt Olly's special to, Mama! She showed me you when you were like me!"

Pulling her daughter up into her arms, Bella frowned, tilting her head at me quizzically. "What does she mean you showed her? Are you like Renesme?"

I shrugged slowly. "Not exactly."

"She's like Jasper." Edward cut in helpfully, eavesdropping on everyone's thoughts. The Cullen's attentions shifted to him, and he continued. "Except Olly can channel gifts as well as emotions." He glanced accusingly at Aro. "And just happens to be exceptionally more powerful."

"Yes." Aro smiled strangely, moving carefully away from Carlisle's fire place. "Yes, very powerful indeed. She is quite a gem."

"We are not here to discuss Olivia's power." Caius thundered in harshly, glaring daggers at every amber-eyed immortal. "In fact, I do not see the necessity for our prescience at all, were it not for _this_ old fool and his games!"

His head whirled 'round to Marcus, but the latter merely sighed.

"I simply wished to meet with an old friend, brother. It is not my fault that you see conspiracy under every rock and branch."

Caius scoffed darkly. "You accuse me of chasing shadows?"

"I accuse you of nothing of the sort." Marcus replied calmly, looking from Caius to me. "I was merely inferring that perhaps it would be better to reflect for a moment. We are in no rush."

"If you think for one moment that I do not know what you're doing, then – "

Caius stopped abruptly.

Outside a set of tires screeched, and we were all unprepared. I had been concentrating so hard on what was going on around me, I completely forgot to pay attention to the outside world. Footsteps hit the dirt road, and I gasped as the most mouth watering flavour whipped my senses. The human's scent was cool, crisp, a perfect mix of mint and fresh pine. It was damnable, and if my heart had been beating it would have stopped.

"Dad..." I whispered.

They tried to stop me, but it was too late. I was out in the air before anyone could stop me. I ignored the ancient's orders, and I barely heard the Cullen's fierce warnings, or the pleas of my sister. I was there, in the open, standing with nothing between Charlie and I other than hesitation. He looked exactly the same as when I'd left him, just maybe a little older somehow... I wondered briefly if I had caused those extra lines on his forehead.

The birds above us went silent, as if they new the importance of the moment, and finally Charlie spoke.

"Seth called me." He said simply, his voice breaking at the end.

Guilt pained me, but I shook my head. "He shouldn't have done that."

"I was away." Charlie replied anyway, ignoring my remark. "I think I broke most of the road laws getting back down here. We were up on the river."

His voice was as awkward and warm as I remembered, and I nodded slowly, smiling a little. "Better call the police."

He laughed, but the gesture was strained, as if he didn't quite want to believe the relief he was feeling. Suddenly his hand grabbed desperately at his dark roots.

"Olly, where the hell have you been?"

I didn't get a chance to answer, he threw his arms around me before I could stop him, burying his face deep in my hair. I ignored the burn in my throat, the tiny daggers that stabbed at the inside of my neck, and held my breath, refusing to accept the danger that held the moment in such precarious fingers. I would not hurt him, I wouldn't. Not for all the blood in the world.

"Dad I'm so sorry, please, I'm so so sorry..." I sobbed drily, allowing his familiar scent to sink into me.

His hold tightened, his fingers wrapping themselves fiercely around my curls.

"Don't worry about any of that. You're back now."

I nodded quickly. "I've missed you _so _much."

"I've missed you to, kid." He sniffed, gripping onto me like I was his life support.

But then Charlie pulled away violently, his hands roughly holding me at arms length. He looked me up and down.

"Were you sick to? Like Bella, I mean? 'Cause you're both so different now.Did this have to happen to, did you have to change?"

I blinked out the shock. _What the hell had Bella been telling him?_

I had absolutely no idea what the story was here, or how much Charlie knew. So I decided it was safest to simply follow his lead. I wasn't going to lie.

"I had to change." I told him truthfully, hoping he would understand not to ask questions. "And I had to leave."

He nodded, finally releasing me from his hold. "I see. But you can't tell me why?"

I shook my head sadly. "I'm sorry."

"You're as cryptic as your sister." He laughed hollowly, running a harsh hand through his bangs. "If I asked Seth, could he tell me?"

I bit my lip nervously. "I wish you wouldn't."

"Olly, what do you expect?" He gestured wildly, turning on the spot. "You disappear in the dead of night without reason, or so I thought. I've had half the state looking for you. You've missed school, I've had your mother so far in denial, I've actually been worried about her sanity. She's been insisting that you've just been off the radar, like she did at your age. I mean, what am I meant to do with any of this. Look at you. People are going to ask questions."

"Bella's doing fine." I argued, shuffling my feet self-consiously. "You're not worried about her."

"Bella is an adult whose finished school. You've been missing for six months. What am I supposed to tell the authorities?"

"Nothing dad."

I wasn't me that spoke this time. It was Bella, and to my horror, behind her was Caius. I gulped.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Charlie demanded, something, somewhere was slowly sinking into place. "Bella?"

"Come on, dad." She said gently, pointedly leading him by the arm. "He needs to talk with Olly."

"But – "

"_Now_ dad."

Reluctantly, he let her take him, and they marched down heavily towards the rivers edge, Charlie whispering heatedly the entire time they walked together.

My stomach flipped sickeningly, and steadying my nerves, I grudgingly met the gaze of my would-be-keeper.

I grimaced. "Please don't hurt him. He doesn't know anything, not really."

"That is not for you to decide." Caius answered coldly, moving to stand himself beside me. He narrowed his gaze toward the river. "Your family is a burden I do not enjoy."

I fought a smile, then, sensing the lack of conviction in his words, and turning my face upwards, I frowned at him playfully. "I doubt any burden is that much fun."

"Don't be pretentious, Olivia."

I giggled. "Sorry."

I ran my gaze over him. Caius was bold at my side, and as always, rigid as a statue. He did not meet my eye, he kept his own ruby gaze on Charlie, a jealousy I didn't quite understand, guiding his wants like a chariot.

"I saw you from the window."

I paused. "You saw what exactly?"

"You and your... father. You've missed him."

"I have... does that bother you?"

"More than I would like."

I folded my arms. "And it bothers you that we came back here? That you were forced to except the Cullen's hospitality?" I questioned knowingly, waiting only to have my theory confirmed.

I didn't have to wait long.

"It does." He answered predictably, finally granting me the coldness of his gaze. He frowned thoughtfully. "You understand that I would have happily destroyed them all, Olivia? That I would still, had my brothers not decided to rule against me?"

"Yes." I whispered, barely daring myself to speak. "And do you understand that I never would have allowed that to happen?"

He scoffed. "I understand that you would have tried."

Angry, I glared. "Good."

We fell into silence, and for a while neither of us spoke, until finally, I decided to be the grown up.

"I don't understand what it is you have against the Cullens." I murmured evenly, trying to get my point across without offending him. "Fine, I can see from your point of view, that they are a liability. They're probably one of the most powerful covens out there." I paused, hoping to phrase my words right. "But, also, surely you can see that however much of an enemy you see them, they would be an even greater ally? You should be _nice_ to them. You might need them one day."

"The Volturi needs no one. We are the hand of the law. There is no room for sentiment."

"Nor honour, apparently." I said gently. He scoffed at me, but I continued. "All those vampires today, saw you abuse your power. Or at least the clever ones did. You think they will stand by and allow that? Not all of them are weak, Caius. Your arrogance makes you vulnerable."

"And you judge me still." He said after a moments thought. "Will you turn that keen eye on yourself, I wonder?"

"I do everyday."

"Indeed. My little lost dove, hiding amongst the vultures." He smiled teasingly, roughly hooking his finger under my chin. "I wonder what you would do, were I to set you free?"

I blinked up at him, my heart filling with a mixture of horror and sheer rapture. "You're letting me stay?" I said slowly, unable to believe what I was hearing. "_Here?_"

"Not exactly." He murmured, unhappy with my reaction.

Obviously he had hoped I would be completely repulsed by the idea.

"What do you mean?" I pressed anyway, unsettled by the waiting.

Caius began toying with an idle tendril of my hair, and it sent warm shivers dancing precariously up my spine. I fought a shudder.

"I have spoke with my brothers, and we have discussed with Carlisle and his ilk. You will spend half your year here, and the other half in Volterra. That is what has been decided, you are not to argue."

I gapped furiously. His touch not quite so welcome any more. "Yeah, it's not like its _my_ life or anything. Why should I get to decide?"

"You dare to argue?" He snapped threateningly. "Were it my decision, I would not have you here at all. Living with these ridiculous creatures, having them fill your head with sentimental nonsense. It will be your undoing."

He bristled uncomfortably, his eyes scanning the forest with great distaste. I fumed wordlessly at his side, a growl threatening to tear violently through my chest as I followed his gaze. Behind us the door creaked open, and Carlisle, with Aro and Marcus, began unexpectedly making their way down to us.

My head whipped back 'round to his. "So that's it then. You're just going to leave. Just like that?"

He paused, surprisingly reluctant. "Unless you wish to return with us permanently?"

I shook my head. "So I get no say over this stupid agreement?"

"No."

"_Of course not_." I spat bitterly. "What a crazy fricken' idea. Why the hell would I?"

Caius sighed, rolling his eyes high to the sky. His fingers ghosted my jaw.

"This is what is best for you." He informed me unexpectedly, his tone much gentler than I was used to, as he carefully lowered ruby stained lips to my ear. "Or at least, this is what I've been told. To stay always in Volterra will only make you pine for your commiserable family, but I am not about to let them keep you to themselves either, Olivia."

Before I could reply, he crushed his lips hungrily against mine, his tongue invading me at every opportunity. I moaned into his mouth, and when he pulled away I gasped in protest, though I had no need for air. Swallowing, I closed my eyes briefly, trying pointlessly to clear my head. I failed.

"Caius..."

"Perhaps this separation will do you some good." He murmured across me, careful to keep our lips close, but not touching. He smirked at the effect he was having. "Maybe it will help you decide where your loyalties truly lie."

He turned away then, moving slower than was necessary towards his brothers. I breathed. "And the dog," He added over his shoulder, taking me yet again by surprise – he rarely spoke of Seth. "Keep away from it, Olivia. It would be a shame to have to have it put down."

I shuddered at his words and the conviction behind them. I worried, though I suddenly felt Bella's hand on my back, offering some comfort, and Charlie's soft touch, placed gently on my arm. I smiled at them.

"Farewell, Olivia!" Aro called happily, Caius joining him finally beside Carlisle's car. "We shall see you in the Summer, my dear."

I nodded firmly, keen to see the back of _him_, at least. "Good-bye, Aro."

I turned to Marcus, then, and the latter smiled softly, moving forward purposefully to catch my cheek.

"Take care, little one." He murmured kindly, pressing his lips tenderly to my temple. "I shall miss you very much."

"I'll miss you to, Marcus. Take care."

"I give you my word." He turned his gaze to Charlie, and I was certain my dad hadn't missed the fact it was red. "You have a very wonderful daughter, Chief Swan. You should be very proud."

Charlie squared his jaw. His grip tightening possessively. "I am."

Marcus nodded, understanding of my father's coldness. He bid us farewell, and I watched as they left, the three brothers, lead by Edward and Carlisle. Caius' eyes didn't leave me until the car turned the corner, and when they did, I felt a wave of both pain and relief hit me hard, like a steel bullet to the chest.

Bella and dad collapsed around me, then, cocooning me in like the hard protective formed by arms, and love. I shook, despite my silent promise that I wouldn't have a mental breakdown. On the front porch I could see the Cullens in all their glory, add a concerned looking Jacob, and one gorgeous little Renesme, and I was close to melt down. She ran forward before Jacob could stop her, and I allowed her into my family-made shell, hugging her tight to my small frame.

"Are you staying now?" She whispered, clinging hopefully to my waist.

I dry sobbed into Charlie's chest, and stroked my fingers gently through her long curls. "For a little while."

If my dad had questions, he didn't voice them. He just held his family tight, kissing our heads, and muttering words of comfort.

After all, what it more important than blood?

**R&R!**

**I hope no one was disappointed. I felt the ending echoed Hades and Persephone slightly. And that's what I was going for. Anything you want heard, let me know.**

**And that's it guys! What a journey we have been through, eh? Olivia is one of my fav characters, so I won't leave her alone forever, I promise. And there's still the epilogue left! What are you guys hoping for? Any unanswered questions? Send me a pm or review and let me know.**

**I will reply to your reviews asap.**

**Thank you for all your support guys! You've been fantastic. **

**~ LM xxxxxxxxxxx**


	42. Epilogue

**~ Reality Bites ~**

_**Epilogue**_

_6 months later..._

"You have everything you need?"

"Yes."

"You have your phone?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure one of us can't come with you?"

"Definitely."

"And you'll be okay?"

"Bella..."

I looked at my sister exasperated. We'd gone over this a thousand times already, my trip back to Volterra wasn't exactly a _new_ thing, we'd all known it had been coming for months.

"I'm coming back, Bells. You don't have to worry." I said gently, pulling her into comforting hug.

She squeezed me back tightly. "I know, Olly. I just... I have a bad feeling. And I don't see why those two are necessary either." She said darkly, glaring daggers at Felix and Demetri.

I followed her gaze, rolling my eyes at the giant, as he waved cheerily in our direction. _Idiot. _The pair of them were stood military-like beside a shiny black Cadillac, neither had budged once in the past hour, and Demetri gave a polite tap of his wrist to indicate time.

I sighed, reluctantly meeting Bella's gaze.

"Look, I think it's ridiculous to, but you know what Caius is like. He doesn't trust me."

"Yeah, well, we don't trust him, so tell him the feelings mutual."

I chuckled. "Oh, I think he knows."

"Aunt Olly! Aunt Olly!"

I turned, throwing my arms wide to scoop up my ever growing niece, I kissed her cheeks.

"Bye kid, take care of your mom for me, yeah?"

"Of course." Nessie chimed, her voice a string of bells, as she jumped down, and ran back up to the waiting huddle of Cullens. My little Sayonara party.

I smiled, having already said my goodbyes, and gave Bella's hand one last encouraging squeeze. "I'll be fine. I'll call you when we land."

"Okay, and Charlie to. He informed me that if you don't call at least twice a week, he's going to sell your car for scrap."

I pictured my rusty green beetle. My perfect little bug... he wouldn't dare.

"Duly noted." I grinned anyway, picking up my suitcase, and throwing it to an unsuspecting Felix. I winked. "Be a diamond, dear, and put it in the back? These arms weren't made for carrying."

He grumbled something, but consented, and I waved my final goodbyes, giggling, as I made my way finally towards the car.

I made it half way, before; at the corner of my eye, I spotted a lone wolf. His belly low to the floor, and body hidden so far back in the foliage of the surrounding trees, that even I could only just make him out. Seth. My gaze dropped sadly, remembering the last conversation we'd shared, and knowing it would never be forgotten.

"_I'm so glad you're alright, Seth. I was so worried." _

"_We were all worried, Olly. About you. Where were you?"_

"_You know where I was."_

"_With _him_."_

_I frowned. He was strange. Colder than I remembered. The boy I had always known was warm and loving, not this harsh stranger. That was the first moment I hated the clarity my gift gave me, because I knew then. I knew that Seth, at least on some level, was blaming me. Accusing, not asking._

"_It wasn't like that. I couldn't leave, Seth. They wouldn't let me."_

"_They have now. But you're going back, still. Back to him. I saw you together, Olly, so don't treat me like an idiot."_

"_You don't understand."_

_He laughed harshly. "No. I don't. You've given your heart to a monster. He doesn't love you, Olly, how can he?" His face softened then, noting the unexpected hurt on my face. "Not like... not like I do."_

_I took his hands in mine, stroking my fingers soothingly over his knuckles."I know."_

_His voice broke. "Then why go back?"_

_I shook my head. "I'm not the same person any more, Seth. I've changed. I care about you, I really care, but... we...I... it just can't be the same as it was before. No matter how much we want it to be." Rolling my eyes, I laughed hollowly. "We're literally repulsed by each other, Seth. Your kind is built to kill mine."_

_He snatched his hands away._

"_So that's it, then?"_

_I frowned, pained. "What else is there, Seth? I can't be what you want, I have to go back to Volterra, but I don't want to lose you."_

"_He really got into your head, didn't he?." He growled frustratedly, shaking his head in anger. I'd never seen him like it before, I couldn't stand it. I wanted to release my gift, allow it to wash over him in a wave of comfort, but I held it back, certain it would only exacerbate matters. _

"_You're right." He said finally, tears welling in his eyes. "You are different. I'm just sorry I couldn't protect you that day in the field, couldn't stop this from ever happening. We never should have stopped, Olly. I wish we had just kept going."_

"_So do I." I whispered. My chest twisted painfully, and I reached out. "Seth..."_

_But it was too late. He flew into wolf mode, flying off into the woods before I could stop him._

That was six months ago, and the large shadow in the trees now, was the first sign I'd seen of him since.

I turned away, Demetri opened the car door, and I got in.

Howls filled the skies.

[-]

Dry cobbled streets, and Tuscan hills.

It was strange being back in Volterra. Weirdly homely. We travelled the familiar corridors of the castle, and I found myself picking out sites from my previous _visit – _ you could call it that – with actually affection.

Tearing my eyes away from a particularly Gothic archway, I beamed, knocking playfully into Felix as we bid Demetri a polite farewell.

I looped my arm through his. "So... did you miss me?"

"Barely."

"Hows Jane?"

"Slightly more dislikeable than you."

I laughed. "Careful Felix, many more sentences like that, and people will think we're friends."

"I'll keep that in mind." He said wryly, taking us pass the turning I was expecting

I frowned. "Aren't we going down to the throne room?

"Caius has asked me to escort you straight to your chambers."

"So I don't get to see everyone?"

"Not tonight."

I huffed. "Well that's dull."

Eventually we reached a door I knew only too well. The one I had both dreaded and yearned for, the last six months.

"I trust you can see yourself in, little fly?" Felix murmured pointedly, handing me my luggage. "You're not going to cause any chaos between here, and the other side of the door?"

"Of course not." I quipped sweetly, grabbing the handle. "And quite frankly, I find your lack of faith a little disturbing, Felix. Good day."

I went in expecting to see Caius by the fire, how I often imaged him, straight backed and scowling. Instead I found no one; an unusual sight, if I'm honest, though the room itself had not changed. It was still the same beautiful, dark, piece of opulence it had always been. Only now it was lacking a warm fire, and it's owner, or so I thought. Slender hands, out of nowhere, slid purposefully around my waist, and I dropped my bag.

"I thought you weren't here."

"I saw the disappointment on your face." He tittered, massaging his hand slowly across my belly. "But surely you felt my presence, Olivia?"

I rolled my eyes, twisting 'round purposefully in his arms to face him. I smiled. "Is this what life has come to, for you? Sitting by yourself in the dark?"

"I'm not alone." Caius purred, his lips tracing the slender tendons of my neck.

I sighed, his voice sending waves of want running tauntingly through my body. I'd missed him.

"Caius..."

I turned my face, planting small innocent kisses carefully along his jawline. I found his mouth, and the touch was gentle at first, tentative, but it only took a moment for Caius to begin dominating the kiss, turning it into something dark, and wanting.

Not that I was complaining, of course.

I moaned, and he laughed against my mouth.

"Ah, my sweet little puppet. How I have missed the music you make." He purred, biting playfully at my lip.

His wording bothered me, but my body's needs far out weighed my pride's, and I couldn't find the discipline to argue.

"Want to hear more?" I murmured, breaking away, only to smoothly slide myself out of my jeans. The door clicked shut. "Was someone here?"

Caius didn't answer, he had already stripped from his clothes, a growl vibrating through his chest as he ripped carelessly through my sweater. He looked at me, and I was sure his face only reflected my own dark intentions.

"Get on the bed."

I obliged, reclining back as gracefully as I could. He removed my underwear with his teeth.

That was when he began to devour me, biting, and sucking until there wasn't an inch of skin left that had survived his touch.

It was torture.

But it was beautiful.

He took me suddenly, without warning, and I groaned, wrapping myself around him. Gripping him hard, I sunk my teeth into his throat, relishing the taste of his venom, as I brought our bodies closer to the much wanted precipice.

We went on like that for longer than I cared to count, slipping from one wave of pleasure to the next. It was only as morning's light hit the windows, and the first diamonds appeared on our skins, that we finally relented. Laying in each others arms in silence, enjoying the peacefulness of the after glow.

"I missed you." I whispered, following the strokes my fingers made over his chest.

He grabbed my wrist, planting kisses over my hand and fingers.

"You were so eager to leave." He murmured, resting my arm back across his chest. "Do you regret your actions?"

"No, I've decided that I like the arrangement we've made." I paused, thinking back to the hell that was nearly unleashed at Christmas. "Do you regret _your_ actions?"

"I never regret."

"I can't tell if that's true..." I sighed, snuggling in closer to his side, and then I froze. "Hang on." I broke away, hugging the sheets tight to my chest. I glared. "I really _can't_ tell."

My frown deepened, growing more worried. I couldn't feel him, I couldn't feel anything, only my own panic increasing in it's intensity. I shot out of bed.

My power was gone.

"Is something wrong, Olivia?" Caius wondered lightly, his eyebrow quirked, as he rose slowly from his position. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I can't feel you... my power, it's... what's happening?"

I wondered at him. His calm demure only adding to my fear, as he got dressed, straightening his jacket whilst I clung the sheets tighter to my shaking body.

Caius sighed. "Yes, well, to be honest I wondered how long it would take you. Surely you realised something was amiss, when you didn't sense my presence in the room last night. Nor my guest's for that matter."

My chest shuddered. "Your guest?"

Caius clicked his fingers. "Ambros."

Behind him the door opened, and in stepped a vampire I didn't recognise. He was long, lean. His dark bangs hung over narrow eyes, and sharp cheekbones supported a pale handsome face.

I really wished, I wasn't naked.

"Miss Swan." He nodded politely, a slight German accent licking at his tongue. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you in the flesh. Your masters speak very highly of you."

"Okay, firstly they are _not_ my masters. And secondly, why have I never heard of _you?_ What the hell is going on?!"

Ambros turned to Caius, soft laughter punctuating his words. "_Ich sehe, was du meinst. Ein sehr resoluten Kätzchen._"

The latter tittered. "Indeed." Before returning his a attentions to me. "Ambros is a good friend of one of our acquaintances, Olivia. He has a particular set of skills that were highly recommended."

My stomach dropped. "What skills?"

"He has a gift." Caius began matter of factly, a smile gracing his calculating features. "A gift much like Alec's, but instead of physical senses, it works by cutting off the metaphysical. You understand?"

I understood perfectly. "For how long?"

"I find it differs." Ambros spoke up. "Depending on the vampire and the strength of their gift. Weaker powers are easier to subdue, yours not so much. Unfortunately I can only focus my attentions on one individual at a time, but it comes in useful."

"I'll bet." I spat, rage and fear raking through my bones. I turned to Caius, betrayal displayed all too loudly upon my features. "So you're suppressing my power? _Why_? I thought Aro _adored_ my gift. That I was one of his _precious _gems. What changed?"

"He realised your gift would never be his to control."

I scoffed. "And this great epiphany came from?"

"What the seer showed him in the clearing that day. You're too powerful for your own good, Olivia. If it were not for myself and Marcus, he would have had you destroyed upon your return. Your insubordination was almost your ruin, as I warned one day it would be."

"What about when I go home? What will you do then?" I blundered, heartbreak damaging my words.

How could they do this to me? I wouldn't harm them. Not ever. I just wanted everyone to get along, for my family and I to be happy. What could Alice possibly have shown Aro, to spark _this_?

I thought back, I remembered his face when she had held his hand, the shadow that had come over him, the silence that had followed.

Had _I_ caused that?

"What will happen, Caius?" I repeated, more quietly this time, as if I knew the disappointment that was to come.

My keeper sighed, suppressing a tired chuckle, as if I was merely a child throwing a pathetic tantrum.

"_Really_, Olivia?" He said flatly. "Do not be so naïve. You will not _be_ going back to America. You will remain here, for which I am not sorry." He turned, then, waving Ambros casually from the room. "You should be happy. You have been allowed your life. I fought for that. Do not forget you are here by my hand."

"And what life will that be?" I demanded, my eyes itchy with unfindable tears. "The life of a whore!? Your prisoner!?"

He glared at me coldly. "Better that, than ash. Or would you prefer to join Irina?"

"I'll break out." I invented rashly. "I'll escape. I'm not human any more, remember."

Caius smirked. "Human you may not be, but you are hardly the strongest fighter, Olivia. Or are you forgetting your sessions with Alec? You relied too much on your gift, you never forced yourself to learn. Now you pay the price."

Oh God. He was right. He was so, so right. I wouldn't be able to fight my way out. I couldn't even take Alec, and he was puny. What if Felix or Santiago stepped in? It would be bye-bye head, hello fiery flames in a matter of moments.

The realisation forced me to my knees.

"I suppose I'll be guarded?" I whispered, my voice sounding distant. Alien somehow.

He paused briefly. "Always."

I nodded.

Bella had warned me she had a bad feeling, and I hadn't listened. I had known better. I had escaped this place, only to come full circle back to hell, all because I had trusted the wrong people.

I thought Caius might have cared about me on some level. That's what brought me back.

_He did convince Aro to spare your life._

To be a prisoner.

_He wanted you here._

To own.

I could look at it from any which way I chose, but at the end of the day, there was only one clear, daunting realisation.

Reality bites.

**~ Fin**

**Ahhh! That's it guys! I dare say Olly will be revisited again, I feel too bad just leaving her a prisoner in Volterra :s I am going to focus on my other stories for a while though, but we will come back, I promise.**

**Let me know what you guys think? I know it kinda seems like we have gone in a pointless circle, but it's needed for what I got planned! So stay tuned!**

**Thank you for being so supportive with reviews, and patience everyone. I really appreciate it. I will get on the review reply train tomorrow, but it's midnight here, so now I must sleep...**

**Night Chickens :) x x x x**


End file.
